


joyful the sound, the word goes around

by laminy



Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [20]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Married Life, Newborn Children, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 82,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: Rami and Joe have been waiting for this for awhile — parenthood.(takes place in March 2042)
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438129
Comments: 90
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casual reminder that the author is not a doctor, nor a nurse, nor even a person with a lot of baby experience (shout-out to my nephew)! just a writer, which means Google is my friend and I wrote things to make for (I hope) a good story, not necessarily a hundred percent accurate one.

“I don’t want to go,” Ben murmurs, resting against Gwil’s chest, and Gwil smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Ben’s head.

“Yes, you do, love,” Gwil says. “You love uni.”

“The baby’s going to come,” Ben whines, “and I’m going to miss it.”

“I doubt you’ll miss it,” Gwil says. “Two hour train ride? That would be a pretty quick labour. Though, it is her third, so, you never know.”

Ben pulls back, looking up at Gwil with a frown. “That’s not helping, Gwil,” he says, and Gwil laughs, wrapping his arms around Ben, pulling him back in.

It’s Sunday night; Gwil and Ben had come in from Aber on Friday, as usual, and had spent the weekend helping Rami and Joe make sure that they were absolutely, _finally_ ready, and hoping that the baby would come. But there was no word from Poppy, and so Ben spent most of Sunday afternoon debating whether or not he was going back to Aber to wait. He felt guilty leaving, the possibility that he could miss the birth hanging over his head, but the other three had all assured him that it would be fine, and that he can’t just go around missing all his classes all the time.

So he and Gwil are at Euston station, saying goodbye, because although Ben has actual assignments and work to be done, and needs to pick up the girls from Brian, Gwil’s decided to stay back in London just to be an extra set of hands in case the baby does come during the week.

“I can come with you, if you’d like,” Gwil says. “I know I offered to stay but I certainly don’t have to.”

“No, you should,” Ben says. “One of us should. I’ll be alright.” He leans up, giving Gwil a kiss. “After all, if I fail all my courses—”

“I don’t think you’re in danger of _that_ ,” Gwil says, “but I would certainly feel better knowing that…” He shrugs. “That you weren’t going to be in any trouble or miss anything important.”

“I know,” Ben says. He sighs, and glances over at his train. “I’m going to go.”

“Alright, love,” Gwil says, giving Ben a kiss. “Say hello to the girls for me, and let me know when you’re home.”

“I will,” Ben says. He runs his hand down Gwil’s arm, taking his hand in his, and they just stand there together for a moment, until Gwil leans in, kissing his forehead again. 

“I love you,” Gwil murmurs, and Ben nods.

“I love you too,” Ben says, squeezing Gwil’s hand before he steps back. “I guess if— I’ll see you on Friday if nothing happens by then.”

Gwil smiles. “I suppose so,” he says. “And if something does happen, I’ll let you know.”

Ben nods. “I’m just going to have the train schedule tattooed on my arm,” he says, “that way I won’t be late.”

“Brilliant idea,” Gwil says. “Eilidh would love that.”

Ben smiles, and shifts on his feet. “Okay,” he says, giving Gwil a quick kiss, “I really do have to go this time.”

“Okay,” Gwil says. “I wouldn’t want you to miss your train.”

“Tell them goodbye for me,” Ben says, reluctantly pulling away from Gwil. “I love you.”

Gwil smiles and waves. “I love you too,” he says. “I’ll see you soon!” Gwil calls out after him, and Ben glances back, waving his arm, before he looks down at his feet, climbing onto the train. Gwil stands there for a few moments, watching, half-expecting Ben to pop back out and hurry over, saying that he’ll just speak to his supervisor, but he doesn’t. Gwil keeps waiting, and then his mobile _dings_ with a notification, and he takes it out of his pocket.

_I can see you, you know, don’t be such a bloody weirdo. YES I’m on the train xx_

Gwil laughs loudly at that, typing out a quick _whatever you say, love, see you soon xx_ , before he puts his phone back in his pocket, shaking his head with amusement as he turns, heading back towards the underground.

\+ + + + +

“Ben?” Joe calls out from the living room, and Gwil frowns.

“No, sorry!” he calls back, reaching down to untie his boots, pulling them off. “Just me!”

“Oh, that’s surprising,” Joe says, and he pushes himself up on the sofa, watching Gwil walk down the hallway. “I didn’t think you’d manage to get rid of him.”

“Well, I wasn’t trying to get _rid_ of him,” Gwil says, smiling as he walks into the living room. “I’m trying to ensure that out of the two of us, at least one of us can get a job.”

“Oh, don’t be silly,” Rami says, shifting on the sofa, still watching the television. “You’re absolutely employable.”

“Wow,” Gwil says, settling into his chair, “ _employable_.”

“High praise coming from Rami tonight,” Joe says, reaching over to pat Rami on the leg. “Now do me, now do me.”

“Knock it off,” Rami says, but then he smiles at Joe and leans in to give him a quick kiss, shifting to settle against his side. “What’s for supper?” Rami asks.

“That depends,” Joe says, “what are you making us?” He winks at Gwil, and Gwil smiles back.

“I can,” Rami shrugs. “What do we have?”

“Don’t you want to order in?” Joe whines, and Gwil chuckles.

“I expect there will be lots of ordering in when the baby comes,” Gwil says. 

“Nope,” Joe says, “for ease of grocery shopping, I’m switching to the baby’s diet. They eat formula, Daddy eats formula.”

“Oh god,” Rami mutters, shaking his head.

“I cannot _wait_ for when we get to the baby food stage,” Joe says. “I fucking love applesauce.”

Rami looks down at his fingernails, ignoring Joe, and Joe just grins, leaning in to press a kiss to his temple.

“Well, let me whip something up,” Gwil says, pushing himself up.

“No!” Rami says, looking up. “I’ll do it.” He climbs up off the sofa, and Joe sighs, watching Rami and Gwil walk towards the kitchen together. “I do hope Ben was alright going home alone,” he says.

“I’m sure he is,” Gwil says. “I think he’s mostly worried he’ll miss the birth. Not me.”

Rami grins. “I’m sure he’ll miss you too,” he says. “Although, he’s probably not wrong to be worried. The baby could come at any moment.” He walks into the kitchen, heading to one of the cupboards, reaching in to grab a box of pasta. “This alright?” he asks, showing the box to Gwil, and Gwil nods.

“I’ll put together a side,” he says, and he goes over to the refrigerator. “Are _you_ worried?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Rami says. “I don’t know anything about— about IVF or— anything, really.”

“Well,” Gwil says, “you know _some_ things.”

“Not about due dates, I don’t,” Rami says. “As I’m sure you can imagine, that wasn’t a particular worry of mine when I was younger.”

Gwil laughs loudly at that, and Rami grins. “No, nor mine,” Gwil says, still smiling. “That’s— no, you’re right, I suppose. Well. There’s really not much you can do. We’ll wait, and see what happens. Do you want a warm salad on the side, or something more crisp?”

Rami opens his mouth to answer, and then they both jump when Joe slaps his hand on the wall, bouncing into the kitchen. “What’s going on?” Rami asks quickly. “Is it the baby? Are they coming?”

“Huh?” Joe frowns. “Oh, no! I just heard laughter and started to feel left out.”

“Joe,” Gwil says, “warm salad or or something crisp and crunchy?”

“What’s the main? Ooh, pasta,” Joe says. “Uh, warm, is good. It is March, and freezing, so. Warm is good. What can I help with?”

“Chop some garlic?” Gwil asks.

“Sure,” Joe says, opening the refrigerator. “So what’s so funny?” he asks.

“Oh, nothing,” Gwil says. “Rami was just regaling me with tales of all the women he used to bed.”

Rami’s mouth falls open, and Joe snorts, looking over at him. “Yeah,” Joe says, “that would be funny.”

“Oh, shut up,” Rami says, lightly pushing Joe’s arm, and Joe laughs. “I could’ve, you know.”

“I’m not— I’m sure!” Joe says. “You’re handsome as fuck, there’s not a single doubt in mind that you could have found a woman to sleep with you. Multiple women. But you didn’t.”

“We were discussing due dates,” Gwil says, and Joe nods.

“Yeah, I buy that more,” Joe says, and Gwil laughs, while Rami just shakes his head. “I mean, yeah, IVF narrows down conception, but hey, babies are babies. They don’t care. They’ll come when they come.”

“Soon, though,” Rami says, and Joe nods, wrapping his arms around Rami, shifting on his feet.

“Very soon,” Joe says softly, kissing Rami’s neck. “Excited?”

Rami nods eagerly, snuggling against Joe. They stand there together for a few moments as Gwil keeps moving around the kitchen, grabbing a knife and cutting board, and then Joe opens his arms up.

“Come here, big guy,” Joe says, “get in here. We’re celebrating.”

“Alright,” Gwil says, putting the knife down, and he lets Joe pull him in as well. “Thank you,” he says, “this is lovely.”

Joe groans as he squeezes Gwil tightly, and wiggles against him. “Thanks for staying,” he says.

“Of course,” Gwil says, patting Joe on the back. “Ben would’ve.”

“Oh, I know!” Joe says, stepping back. “I didn’t mean that. I just meant— god, if Ben thought I was badmouthing him, I…no good. Don’t spread that rumour, Gwil!”

Gwil laughs, turning back to the counter. “I would never,” he says.

“I just mean,” Joe says, “we appreciate it. When Poppy calls, we might be all— argh! You know. And if something happens, and it all goes quickly, it’s good to know that at least one of you guys will be here.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Gwil says. “We might have to wait on the pasta a moment,” he says, looking at Rami, “this is going to take a bit of time in the oven.”

“Okay,” Rami says, pushing himself up onto the counter, watching Gwil.

“Geez, Rami,” Joe says, “make yourself right at home.”

“I have, thanks,” Rami says, giving him a cheeky smile, and Joe smiles. “Besides,” Rami says, kicking his foot out, nudging at Joe’s leg, “weren’t you supposed to be chopping garlic?”

“Ugh,” Joe says, rolling his eyes. “I’m torn between not doing it, just to annoy you, or doing it to help Gwil.”

“Help Gwil,” Rami says.

“I would make out alright,” Gwil says, “if annoying Rami is more important.”

Joe peers over Gwil’s shoulder. “See? He’s making out alright with that eggplant. Garlic isn’t even in the main ingredient, he’s fine.”

“Aubergine,” Rami says.

“Ha, no,” Joe says, shaking his head. “I refuse to get involved with that.”

“Eggplant doesn’t even make sense!” Rami exclaims. “They don’t look like eggs.”

“They do!” Joe says, taking out his phone, going to Google. “Before they’re ripe, they look like eggs.”

“Aubergine is better,” Rami says, looking away from Joe’s phone, even as Joe puts it in his face. “No, no! I don’t want to see it, you’re wrong.”

“Want to live in _denial_ ,” Joe says. “It’s not just a river in Egypt!” He grins at Rami. “That works so much better with you than anyone else I’ve ever known.”

“It’s a stupid joke,” Rami says, but he’s trying not to smile. “Please be a dear and chop some garlic for Gwil before we _starve_.”

“Oh, sure,” Joe says, patting his stomach, “because I was at risk of that. Sorry to annoy you, Gwil.”

“Oh, I’m alright,” Gwil says, smiling at Joe as he continues to chop. “I’m quite used to it by now.”

Rami chuckles, and Joe just shakes his head, narrowing his eyes as he grabs another cutting board. “Maybe I’m _not_ happy you stayed,” Joe says, and Gwil laughs.

\+ + + + +

Ben bites down on his lip, trying to stifle his yawn as he unlocks the door to his building. He steps inside, and then shivers as a bit as he closes the door behind him before he knocks on Brian’s door. Ben hears footsteps inside, and then he smiles when Brian unlocks the door, opening it up.

“Hello!” Brian says happily, and Ben’s smile grows as it always does when he’s around Brian. “Welcome back to town.”

“Thank you,” Ben says, and Brian steps aside.

“Come in, come in,” he says, glancing out into the hallway. “No Gwil?” he asks.

Ben shakes his head. “No, he’s staying in London,” he says. “Just in case.”

“That makes sense,” Brian says. “And you’re back for your courses? Oh, of course, the girls! You don’t need to talk to me. Girls!”

Ben smiles. “I— were they alright?”

“Heaven, as usual,” Brian says.

“Good,” Ben says. “Oh, Blossom!” he exclaims, kneeling down, holding his hand out to Peaseblossom, who walks over, sniffing him, flinching back a bit. “I’m sorry, yes, I pet Augie while I was away. I know.” 

Brian smiles, watching Ben with Blossom, and then he looks down at his watch. “Have you eaten yet?” he asks.

“Huh?” Ben asks, looking up. “Oh, no,” he says, “not yet. I was planning on just…whatever’s upstairs. Gwil’s the cook,” he says, a bit sheepish, though he knows Brian has already figured that out.

“Well, if you’d like to stay for a bit,” Brian says, “I have plenty of leftovers from earlier!”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude or anything,” Ben says, shifting on his feet. “Uh…what did you make?”

“Sweet potatoes stuffed with macaroni and cheese,” Brian says. “Vegan, of course,” he says, winking at Ben.

“Oh god, that sounds good,” Ben says. “Uh, yeah, if it’s not too much— sure, that would be great.”

“Alright!” Brian says, clapping his hands together. “I’ll go pour us some drinks!”

Ben grins, and shrugs off his jacket, reaching down to untie his trainers. “Oh, Mussy, hello girl! Hi. Hi. Did you miss me?” He stands up, picking up Mussy, snuggling her to his chest. “I missed you,” he says, kissing her on the nose. “Did you eat? Were you good? Let’s go, girl, Brian is feeding Daddy.” He gives her a couple more kisses and then sets her down, walking over to the kitchen to help.

\+ + + + +

A sharp noise cuts into Rami’s dream, and for a few moments, his brain can’t tell what’s real and what’s not, it just blends into the imagery. But then Rami jolts awake, and he blinks, trying to recognize the sound. It’s not either of their alarms, it’s—

“ _Joe_ ,” Rami says harshly, reaching over to shake Joe’s arm.

“Mm.”

“Your mobile!” 

“Yeah in a minute,” Joe mumbles, rolling over onto his stomach, and Rami just stares at him, until everything registers with Joe and he reaches out, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. “Hello?” he asks. “Hey, Poppy,” he says, and he pushes himself up, looking over at Rami. “How’s it going?”

“What’s happening?” Rami asks, reaching out to Joe, and Joe just raises a finger, trying to still listen to Poppy.

“Uh, five minutes apart?” Joe asks. “That’s…okay. So you’re going now?”

“She’s in labour?” Rami asks loudly, and Joe looks at him, nodding. “Oh my god!” Rami exclaims, and then Joe covers his ear and Rami makes a face, mouthing _sorry_ at him.

“Okay, we’ll meet you there,” Joe says. “Uh, uh— I don’t know what to say anymore, we should’ve practiced this part more.”

Rami climbs out of bed, and hurries over to the wardrobe, grabbing some clothes to wear.

“Okay,” Joe says. “Be safe, we’ll see you there. Hold it in until we get there, okay?” Rami glances over at him, and then Joe ends the call, tossing his phone onto the bed. “She’s having a baby!” Joe exclaims, awkwardly stumbling off the bed as he hurries over to Rami, throwing his arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rami says, cupping Joe’s cheeks in his hands, smiling at him. “I— is she alright?”

Joe nods. “Sounds okay to me! I— don’t know much about it, you know, she’s the expert, but if she’s going to the hospital, I say we trust her! I— oh my god, what time is it? Is it after midnight? What’s the date?”

“March 3,” Rami says.

“I…is that a good day?” Joe asks. 

Rami smiles, and kisses Joe. “It is now,” he says.

“Just don’t let me Google it,” Joe says, “god, it’s probably like…oh man, I bet something bad happened today.”

“ _Joe_!” Rami says sharply. “Don’t say that. It’s our baby’s birthday! Oh— Ben!”

“Oh shit,” Joe says. “Oh fuck. Okay. Uh, I’ll handle Ben, you— Gwil!”

“Gwil!” Rami exclaims.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom!” Joe says. “We’re not ready at all! Why did we go to bed?” He gives Rami another quick kiss and then hurries to the bathroom, and Rami looks around, contemplating messaging Nelly, getting dressed, and his footsteps stutter a couple times as he tries to decide, and eventually he just darts out of the room, crossing the hall. Rami bounces up and down on his feet, knocking on the door in time with his movements, and then finally he just opens it up, peeking his head in.

“I was on my way,” Gwil says, standing right beside the door, reaching his hand out to the door knob. “I— the baby?”

Rami nods eagerly, bouncing some more. “The baby!” he exclaims, and he bounces up again, wrapping his arms around Gwil, pulling him down into a hug.

“Is everything alright?” Gwil asks. “What did she say? Are they going—”

Rami nods, pulling back. “They are! We’re going to meet them there. Joe’s in the bathroom. I know, it’s early, you don’t have to come, but—”

“Of course I’m coming!” Gwil says. “I—” He reaches up, scratching at his beard. “How long do we have? Do I have time— change, brush my teeth, all that?”

Rami nods. “We’re going to get a taxi, though,” he says. “When you’re getting ready, can you call Ben? Joe said he would message him too, but I’m not sure if he’s answered yet.”

“Alright,” Gwil says, “of course. I— what do we need, what do we bring? What happens?”

“We have a bag!” Rami says. “You just— yourself— the baby! The baby is coming! Gwil! I’m going to be a father today!”

“I know!” Gwil says, and he wraps his arms around Rami again, holding him close. “I’m very happy. I love you. I— it’s coming!”

“It’s coming!” Rami exclaims, pulling back. “I have to— change, dressed, oh my god. Gwil! I’m going to be a father.”

“I know,” Gwil says again, softer this time, gently resting his hands on Rami’s shoulders. “I know,” he says. “And you’re going to be brilliant at it, alright?” Rami nods. “You and Joe have _been_ fathers, for months now. You’ve just been waiting for the baby.”

Rami nods again. “I— they’re coming. I— oh god, what if something goes wrong?”

“Nothing will go wrong,” Gwil says, squeezing Rami’s shoulders. “I promise. They know what they’re doing, and Poppy’s an expert by now. It will be fine.” He leans in, kissing Rami on the forehead. “Go get ready, alright?”

“Alright,” Rami says. “I— a baby.” He clutches his hands to his chest. “I’m going to get to hold my baby.”

“Not if you don’t get dressed!” Gwil says, playfully kicking his foot out at Rami. “Go!”

“Okay, okay!” Rami says, hurrying back into his bedroom. He quickly gets dressed, jumping as he tugs on his socks, and then he bursts into the bathroom.

Joe clutches at his chest in surprise, inhaling some toothpaste, and Rami wraps his arms around him, bouncing up and down as Joe coughs. “Okay, okay,” Joe says, voice rough, “please don’t kill me before I even get to meet our kid.”

“I’m sorry,” Rami says, and he pulls back, but keeps bouncing up and down, and flaps his hands a few times before he reaches out, grabbing onto his toothbrush. He looks over at Joe, and Joe’s just smiling at him, toothpaste foam all over his mouth. “A baby,” Rami says, and Joe nods, leaning forward to spit into the sink.

“I know,” Joe says. “Did you get Gwil up?” Rami nods as he starts brushing his teeth. “Ben’s asleep, to be expected.”

Rami spits. “Oh no,” he says sadly. “I— what terrible timing,” he says. “And he was _just_ here.”

“It’s okay,” Joe says. “Hey, don’t worry. Ben’s going to be fine. We’re going to be fine. We’re going to be _parents_ , right?”

Rami nods, smiling at Joe. “We are,” he says, and he starts brushing his teeth again. 

By the time they’re all dressed and downstairs, ready to go, it’s only been maybe about twenty minutes since Poppy called, but Rami and Joe can’t stop moving about impatiently as they wait for their taxi. They head outside, and Rami stands on the edge of the sidewalk, constantly looking left, and then right, and then left again, waiting for the car to drive up. Gwil’s the only one who seems even sort of calm, but even he’s got a massive smile plastered to his face, watching Joe and Rami.

When the taxi finally pulls up, Rami and Joe basically explode into the backseat, throwing open the doors and hurriedly climbing in. “St Thomas’, please,” Joe says. “The hospital. Our baby is at the hospital.”

“Not yet!” Rami says. “But they’re on the way!” Rami and Joe grin at each other, hugging each other in the backseat, and Gwil just climbs in next to the driver, smiling politely at him.

“Do you know where that one is?” Gwil asks. “Westminster Bridge. Thank you. Not sure where the parking is, but North Wing, if you can get us there.”

The drive is only about ten minutes this early in the morning, and Rami and Joe climb out of the car just as quickly as they got in, leaving Gwil to politely thank the driver and pay, glancing in the back to make sure that Rami and Joe didn’t leave anything behind. The three of them take the lift up to the seventh floor. The area they were expecting to go do is closed due to the late— or early— hour, so they go to the part of the birth centre that is open all hours.

“Hello,” Rami says, leaning against the counter, and then he thinks that maybe that’s not allowed so he jumps back a bit. “My name is Rami Malek-Mazzello, and I believe that my baby is being delivered here right now?”

“Our surrogate, Poppy O’Gorman, called us,” Joe says. “She said she was on her way. But— uh— we were supposed to go the other—”

“She’s being assessed by a midwife,” the receptionist replies.

“Oh,” Rami says, looking at Joe.

“Are you also one of the fathers?” the receptionist asks, looking past Rami and Joe to Gwil, and Gwil raises his hand to his chest in surprise. 

“Uh, me?” Gwil asks. “No, sorry. Just— these two. I’m…an uncle.”

“We don’t usually have so many waiting people at once,” the receptionist says. “Given the circumstances, the two fathers can go in, if Ms. O’Gorman says yes, but we don’t usually allow so many people in there.”

“That’s alright,” Gwil says. “I am— is there anywhere I can wait?”

The receptionist directs Gwil to a small room down the hall, and Gwil smiles at Rami and Joe. “I’ll be there,” he says. “Let me know when you need me.” He waves and walks down the hallway, taking out his mobile to message Ben again, and then the receptionist goes down the hallway to check on Poppy. A few moments later, she pops back out, and waves Joe and Rami down.

“Thank you,” Rami says, and he and Joe walk down the hallway to the assessment room, knocking gently before they pop their heads in.

“Hello!” Poppy says cheerily from the bed, and Joe eagerly waves back as he and Rami walk into the room.

“How are you feeling?” Rami asks, heading over to give her a quick hug, and Joe does the same.

“Alright,” Poppy says.

“Are you in labour?” Rami asks. “Hi, Dáire.”

“Hello,” Dáire says, waving over at them both from where he’s sat by the window.

“We’re just discussing that now,” Poppy says, looking at the midwife. 

“What does that mean?” Joe asks.

“My contractions are only about four minutes apart,” Poppy says, “and they usually don’t admit you until they’re at least three.”

“Oh,” Rami says, sounding a bit deflated. “So…you’re going to go home?”

“That’s what we’re discussing,” the midwife says.

“I think the drive back home just to turn around and come back here sounds terribly boring,” Poppy says. “So I may just wander the halls, pop ‘round to the garden room, until they pick up the pace or I dilate a bit more.”

“How many centimetres?” Joe asks.

“Three,” Poppy says. “And they want me at four.”

“Oh, that’s nothing,” Joe says. “Get out there, run some laps, let’s shake this baby loose!” Dáire looks at Joe with a smile, and Joe grins back.

“Is everything alright so far though?” Rami asks. “Nothing’s wrong?”

“Everything seems fine,” the midwife says. 

“How much longer will it take?” Rami asks. “For the baby?”

“That’s impossible to say,” the midwife replies. “But from where she is now, I’d wager at least another four hours, and probably more.”

“Oh my god,” Joe says, and then he makes a bit of a face. “Sorry, Poppy,” he says. “Not to like, discourage you or anything. That’s just— okay, another four hours? No, that’s cool.”

“So what can we do now?” Rami asks. “Just wait?”

“Just wait,” Poppy says. “Or, as Joe put it, I’m going to get out there and run some laps to shake this baby loose.”

“You don’t have to take his advice,” Rami says, “he knows nothing about delivering babies.”

“Are Ben and Gwil here?” Poppy asks.

“Gwil is,” Rami says. “Ben’s in Wales.”

“Oh!” Poppy says. “Well. Never mind then. No laps. This baby can’t go anywhere until Ben’s here.”

Joe smiles. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate that,” he says. “But also, do whatever you gotta do.”

“I think I want a tea,” Poppy says, looking at Dáire. “Where can we go that’s open right now? Bar Italia?”

“Why don’t you stay here with the lads?” Dáire asks, “and I’ll go find you something.”

“But I also want something sweet,” Poppy says, and Dáire smiles, standing up and walking over to her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You just don’t want me delivering in the car,” she says, and Dáire smiles. 

“I certainly do not,” Dáire says. “Lads? Shall I get you anything?” he asks.

“Maybe you should take Gwil with you,” Joe says. “He knows our orders.”

“Joe!” Rami says sharply, and Joe just smiles.

“You can’t get annoyed with me today, babe,” Joe says. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yes, well,” Rami murmurs. “Fine. Take Gwil.”

“Alright!” Dáire says, and he heads out to go find Gwil.

“What do you want to do now?” Rami asks, looking at Poppy.

“Help me stand up and let’s go see for a walk,” Poppy says, lifting her arms up for Rami and Joe to take.

\+ + + + +

Ben’s alarm goes off and he jumps with it, then groans. He reaches over to his nightstand, grabbing his mobile to hit _stop_ , and then he sits up a bit, yawning. He sets his alarm early enough that he can still spend a few minutes in bed, checking social media or texting with Rami and Joe before he has to drag himself out and get ready.

Ben rubs his eyes, which widen when he sees all the notifications he has. Missed calls, text messages, voicemails. “Shit shit shit shit shit _shit_ ,” Ben says, and he ignores the calls and the voicemails because he hates listening to voicemails, but he goes to his messages. Joe, Rami, Gwil— they’ve all individually texted him, and texted him in their various group chats as well.

_Bennnnnnnnnnnnnn. Ben my baby is coming. Ben. Ben. Why do you sleep with your phone off. Ben. bEN BEN BEN BEN BEN BEN BEN MY BABY IS COMING YOU’RE GONNA MISS IT YOU BEAUTIFUL DUMB PERSON WAKE UP IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP IM GOING TO KEEP DOING THIS UNTIL I HEAR FROM YOUUUUUUUUUUUU_

_Hi Ben, we’re going to meet Poppy and Dáire. I do hope that you’ll wake up soon, but I know that it’s quite early. I’m sure it will all be alright. I’m excited for you to come back! I’m going to have a baby later today! Hopefully :) See you soon, love you! I’m going to be a father! I hope the train schedule is the same today as usual._

_Well love, I do sort of regret letting you get on the train. Though I suppose if you had stayed the baby wouldn’t have come until Saturday. We’re in hospital, nothing has happened as of yet. Please don’t feel guilty, love, I’m sure you’ll feel terrible when you read this. Please ring me when you wake up. Thinking of you xx_

Ben hits Gwil’s name and then calls him, starting to gnaw down on his thumb until Gwil answers.

“Well, hello, love!” Gwil says cheerily. “How’d you sleep?”

“Gwil,” Ben says, voice rough and trembling, “please— did I miss it? Is— what’s going on, did the baby come? Oh, please Gwil, tell me that I didn’t—”

“Everything is fine,” Gwil says, “but no, you haven’t missed a thing yet, we’re still waiting.”

“You are?” Ben asks in surprise. “I— how long has it been?”

“We’ve been here for, let me see,” Gwil says. “Oh, four hours now. How soon can you get here?”

“I would’ve just missed the seven-thirty train,” Ben says. “The next one isn’t until nine-thirty.”

“That’s alright,” Gwil says.

“It’s too late,” Ben says, sounding frantic. “I’m going to be too late, I’m going to miss it.”

“Everything is going to be fine,” Gwil says.

“I won’t be there—” Ben blows out a breath, and then sniffles. “I— by the time I get off the train to the hospital, it will be— twelve? Twelve-thirty? That’s a long time. I’m going to miss it.”

“Ben, love,” Gwil says gently, “we aren’t going to be in the delivery room regardless. So what if you’re not here at the exact moment the baby is born? Were you expecting to cut the cord?”

Ben wants to find that annoying, but he knows Gwil’s right. “I know,” he says quietly. “I just…if something happens I need to be there for Joe.”

“I know,” Gwil says. “But nothing will happen, and you’ll get to the meet the baby today regardless. So! Are you alright or do you need to keep talking to me?”

“I don’t know, I can’t think.” Ben reaches up, messing up his hair, groaning. “Fucking hell.”

“You’re alright,” Gwil says. “Can I remind you that you need to email your supervisor and your professors?”

“Right,” Ben says. “Thank you.”

“Also, don’t forget a bag,” Gwil says. “And when you take the girls back downstairs to Brian’s, can you please give him a key? My plants will need watering.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Ben says. “The key.”

“Then just grab some breakfast, something warm to drink, and catch the 9:30 to London. That sounds like an alright morning to me.”

Ben lets out a small laugh, shaking his head. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I— my best mate is having a baby and I’m the one who’s anxious. Are Rami and Joe okay?”

“They’re brilliant,” Gwil says. “A bit impatient, but I think that’s to be expected. They’re sort of taking turns, in with Poppy, out here with me, pacing around, who knows where they are. I’m not sure they’re if answering their mobiles right now or not, but I’ll tell them you’re up and on the way.”

“Are _you_ okay?” Ben asks.

“Yes, love,” Gwil says, and Ben can hear the smile in his voice. “I’m as chuffed as anything. Going to be meet a whole new person today, how often can you say that?”

Ben smiles. “Not very often,” he says. He glances at the time. “I’m going to start getting ready,” he says. “I’ll let you know when I’m on the train.”

“Okay,” Gwil says, “good lad.”

Ben makes a quiet noise at that, and reaches up, messing with his hair a bit more, contemplating a shower. “Okay,” he says. “I love you. I love them.”

“We all love you too,” Gwil says. “See you in a few hours.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Goodbye, love.”

Ben ends the call and sits there for a moment long, still a bit stunned just with the idea— the _baby_. How nervous and excited Rami and Joe must be. Ben looks down at Mustardseed, sleeping at the foot of the bed. “Hey, girl,” he says. “Today is a very exciting day.” 

Ben climbs out of bed, getting dressed in something comfortable and warm, with a couple layers, since he doesn’t know what the temperature will be like in the waiting room. He grabs his small bag that he literally just brought home from London, and he takes out the clothes he’d meant to put into the wash, and repacks it. 

“Mussy,” Ben says, looking over at her. “We’ve got to get you back downstairs. Come on, come here.” He scratches his fingernails against his thigh, but Mustardseed doesn’t move, so Ben sighs, and walks over to the bed, picking her up. He grabs his spare key, sliding it into his pocket, and then he goes into the second bedroom, finding Peaseblossom asleep in the baby’s crib. “Hi, Blossom,” he says. smiling down at her. “Funny I should find you in here.”

Ben manages to wrangle both of the cats downstairs, leading them with the treat bag he keeps shaking, and then he gently knocks on Brian’s door. He knows he’s awake— well, he knows that Brian is usually up quite early, but he still feels guilty.

Brian opens the door, smiling at Ben. “Hello,” he says. “Pleasure seeing you again so soon.”

“Good morning,” Ben says, and he looks down as Peaseblossom runs by his feet into Brian’s flat. “I really hope we’re not bothering you.” 

“Hardly,” Brian says. “Is everything alright?” he asks.

“The baby is on the way,” Ben says.

“No!” Brian exclaims with a grin. “Well, I’ll be. So soon? Were they waiting until you left the country?”

“Sure seems like it,” Ben says. “Poppy went into labour this morning, so I’m going to catch the next train and head to London.”

“Wonderful news,” Brian says.

“Can you watch the girls?” Ben asks. “I know it’s a lot to ask, again. I’m not sure how long we’ll be gone this time—”

“Not to worry,” Brian says.

“Maybe a week?” Ben continues. “I don’t know.” He takes the key out of his pocket, handing it over to Brian. “Gwil’s asked that you water his plants. I assume he’s given you some instructions?”

“I think I have his notes around here somewhere,” Brian says, glancing over his shoulder.

“If the girls get to be too much,” Ben says, “you can put them back in the flat on their own, they’ll be fine.”

“We’ll all be fine,” Brian says.

“And thank you,” Ben says. “You’re a real lifesaver, I— I swear it won’t always be like this, I know it seems like we’re never here for them—”

“Heavens,” Brian says. “You’re alright. I think you’re just a bit stressed.”

“I’m very nervous,” Ben says, and Brian smiles, nodding.

“You go on ahead,” Brian says. “We’ll all be fine here. I don’t mind one bit.”

“Thank you,” Ben says again, leaning in to give Brian a quick hug. “We really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Brian says. “Just send along my congratulations and let me know the good news!”

“I will,” Ben says. “Bye, girls,” he waves. “We love you, we’ll be back soon. Bye. Be good! Daddy loves you!”

“Bye, Ben,” Brian says, waving at him, and Ben waves back, glancing back at Brian’s flat as he heads up the stairs.

\+ + + + +

“Four centimetres,” the midwife says to Poppy. “Still.”

Poppy looks over at Rami and Joe. “A bit slower this time, then,” she says, giving them a smile.

“That’s okay,” Joe says quickly. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“And it’s still only early,” Rami says. “That’s— as long as you’re okay, and you’re comfortable, we’re alright.”

After Poppy, Rami, and Joe had walked around the hospital for a bit, and Dáire and Gwil had come back with drinks for them all, the midwife had checked Poppy again, and found that she’d dilated to four centimetres, and she was admitted. Her room is small but nice, with a large window taking up most of one wall, and bright floral wallpaper on the others. It has its own ensuite bathroom, a chair that Dáire has pulled up alongside the bed to sit with Poppy, and a sofa that Joe and Rami are currently curled up together on. Gwil sort of moves back and forth between the waiting area, the garden room, and occasionally popping in just to check on them and ask if they need anything— the hospital usually only allows for two birthing partners, but made an obvious exception for their situation. But still, Gwil might be pushing it, and he knows that he’s not really there for Poppy anyway, he’s there if Rami and Joe need him. And he brought a book with him that morning.

“Do you want a glass of water?” Dáire asks.

“Thank you,” Poppy says softly, giving Dáire a smile. She looks over at Joe and Rami. “He’s supposed to remind me to drink,” she says. “Stay hydrated."

“Right,” Rami says, looking at Joe, wondering if Joe feels as absolutely useless right now as he does. Rami looks at his watch, and then gives Poppy a small smile. It’s been about five hours since she actually got admitted, and there’s been almost no progress since then. Which— Rami doesn’t blame anybody or anything, he was just expecting a baby by now. Or at least, to be a lot closer to having one. And he and Joe can both tell that Poppy isn’t comfortable, and he feels awful watching her shift around, trying to get pressure off her back.

“Anything we can do?” Joe asks. “I— know that’s probably…no. But we can— food. If you want a book. Anybody we need to call?”

“I think this is it,” Poppy says, waving her hands around the room. “Not much to it.”

“Have you thought about the pool room?” the midwife asks.

“A water birth?” Rami asks. “Is that— safer?”

“For pain relief first,” the midwife says. “Hydrotherapy.”

Poppy groans, smiling. “That doesn’t sound too bad,” she says. “Though, I think I’ll try the ball first.”

“Drink first,” Dáire says, handing her the glass of water. “Last thing this place needs is you bouncing all over the place and spilling your water.”

Poppy chuckles and takes a sip of water, humming softly to herself. “I bet this isn’t nearly as interesting as you thought it would be, huh?”

Rami and Joe glance at each other, unsure of what to say, and Dáire laughs. “It’s alright, lads,” he says, taking his seat by the bed again. “This one _is_ particularly boring.”

“What were the first two like?” Rami asks.

“Well, with Aoife, I think it was…” Poppy looks at Dáire. “We got admitted around six-thirty in the morning, and she was here by ten.”

“Wow,” Joe says, glancing at his watch. “Well. Not the case today.”

“No,” Poppy says, taking another sip of water. “Though, I think I was admitted a bit later.”

“Poppy slept through most of the labour,” Dáire says, and Poppy smiles. “Six-thirty is just when she woke up, but Aoife was already on the way.”

“Headstrong,” Joe says, and Dáire nods. “Well. This is a bad sign, you know.”

“Joe,” Rami says, shifting uncomfortably. “Don’t say that.”

“They’re going to be so stubborn,” Joe continues, and he looks at Rami. “Never gonna be on time. Gonna have to drag them out of bed, kicking and screaming.” He smiles, and leans in, kissing Rami’s temple. “That last part they must get from Ben.”

Rami rolls his eyes and he smiles faintly. 

“It’s gonna be fine,” Joe says, whispering into Rami’s ear, and Rami nods. Joe pulls back, looking back over at Poppy and Dáire. “So,” he says, “I did some googling.”

“Always helpful,” Dáire says. “What’s the news today?”

“March 3 makes the baby a Pisces,” Joe says. “Do you guys follow astrology at all?”

Dáire shakes his head, and Poppy shrugs. “Other than when I’m reading Cosmo at the hair salon, no,” Poppy says, then she straightens up a bit. “I bet there’s one around here.”

“I bet you could just read it online,” Dáire says, taking out his phone, typing. “Cosmo daily horoscopes,” he says softly. “Do you want to know your baby’s sex horoscope?” he asks, looking up.

“Oh god no,” Rami says, at the same time that Joe nods eagerly, “ _yes_.”

“Oh, it has a weekly horoscope,” Dáire says. “Pisces… _Are there shared values between you and your friends, Pisces? The Mars-Pluto square on Thursday wants you to find the ideals you and your crew have in common so you understand where your relationship is going. Uranus turns retrograde in your communication sector on Saturday, helping you speak even more articulate and brilliantly!_ ” Dáire looks up, glancing back and forth between Poppy, and Rami and Joe. “Thoughts?”

“I think I understand all those words separately,” Rami says, looking at Joe. “You don’t care about astrology,” he says.

“No,” Joe says, “but maybe our kid will! You don’t know. Ooh,” Joe says, snapping his fingers. “Are there _Egyptian_ horoscopes?”

“Oh, yes,” Poppy says eagerly,, “Dáire, google that.”

“Are you sure we’re not bothering you?” Rami asks.

“Not at all,” Poppy says, “it distracts from the pain. What does it say, Dáire?”

“It says your baby is born under Osiris,” Dáire says.

“Good or bad, babe?” Joe asks. 

“He’s the god of fertility,” Rami says, “so…”

“Well, that can’t hurt!” Poppy smiles. “What else is on Cosmo, Dáire? Read to me.”

“Do you want seven alcoholic drinks ranked by their effects on skin,” Dáire reads from his phone, “or eight best mascaras to rival your lash lift?”

“Oh god,” Poppy says, holding her hand out, “give it here, I’ll find something.” She scrolls quickly, then smiles, handing the phone back over to Dáire. “There you go,” she says, “help take my mind off things.”

“Twenty-five random fun facts to have on hand at your next dinner party,” Dáire reads, then glances over at Rami and Joe. “The miracle of childbirth, lads,” he says. “This is it. Pick a number one and twenty-five.”

“Twenty,” Joe says. “Our wedding day.” Rami smiles, snuggling against Joe’s side.

“The probability of a blue lobster existing is widely touted as being one in two million,” Dáire reads. “Bright blue lobsters are so-coloured because of a genetic abnormality that causes them to produce more of a certain protein than others."

“Great,” Joe says softly “a blue lobster baby.” Joe reaches up to play with Rami’s curls as Poppy picks another number. “Soon,” Joe whispers to Rami, and Rami just nods, reaching up to tiredly rub at his eyes.

\+ + + + +

The lift doors open and Ben hurries out, but then takes a deep breath, calming himself down. Anxious and excited or not, running around a maternity ward is a bad look. He considers going to reception, but considering he has absolutely zero connection to Poppy, he can’t imagine they’ll be giving out room numbers. Ben glances around, and then leans against the wall, trying to make himself look as small as possible, and types out a message.

_I’m at the lift on the 7th floor, if you’re here can you come meet me?_

A few moments later, Ben looks over when he hears his name, and he grins at Gwil, walking down the hall to greet him. “Am I an uncle yet?” Ben asks, wrapping his arms around Gwil’s waist, snuggling against him.

“Not yet,” Gwil says, squeezing Ben tightly.

“Really?” Ben asks, pulling back in surprise. “I thought for sure I— how long’s it been?” He glances at his watch. “Wow. I thought things went quicker than this.”

“Sometimes they do,” Gwil shrugs, “sometimes they don’t. I’m a bit surprised as well, considering it’s baby number three, but…” He smiles at Ben, and then leans in, kissing him. “I’m very chuffed to see you again so soon.”

Ben smiles back. “Really?” he asks. “You missed me already?”

“Of course I did, love,” Gwil murmurs, hugging Ben again. “How was the train?”

Ben chuckles softly, nuzzling against Gwil’s chest. “About as interesting as it was yesterday,” he says.

“And the girls?” Gwil asks, pulling back.

“With Brian,” Ben says. “And other than the severe abandonment issues, I’m sure they’re well.”

“Good,” Gwil says. “Want to see if we can sneak into Poppy’s room for a tick?” he asks.

“Are we allowed?” Ben asks. “That’s a lot of people.”

Gwil shrugs. “I pop my head in every once in awhile,” he says, “nobody’s stopped me yet.”

“Okay,” Ben says, and he takes Gwil’s hand, letting Gwil lead him to the birth centre, past reception with a smile and a wave, and down the hall. The door is partly open anyway, but Gwil knocks on the doorframe and then pushes it open a bit further.

“Hello?” Gwil asks gently. “I’ve found another visitor.”

“Ben!” Joe exclaims, hurrying over to the door, wrapping his arms around Ben, pulling him into the room. “You made it!”

“Yes,” Ben says, hugging Joe tightly. “Sorry for the delay.”

“That’s alright,” Joe shrugs, pulling back to look at him. “We’ve got our own delays in here.”

“I heard,” Ben says, looking past Joe to where Poppy is balanced on a large rubber ball, hands resting on her stomach. “Hi Poppy,” he says, waving. “Dáire.”

“Bonjour,” Poppy says, gently bouncing.

Rami walks over to them, hugging Ben as well.

“How are you?” Ben asks softly. “Are you okay?”

“Tired,” Rami says.

“I bet,” Ben says. “What’s…what can I do, how can I help?”

Rami shrugs, and pulls back. “I don’t know,” he says. “We’re just…waiting.”

“Do they have any idea how much longer?” Ben asks.

Rami looks at Joe, and shakes his head. “We’re pretty much at the same spot we were at…eight hours ago,” he says, glancing at his watch.

“Back when they said it would be at least four more hours,” Joe says. “So.”

“Four more hours then,” Ben says.

“At least,” Rami says. 

“That makes for a long day,” Ben says. “God, and I was scared I’d be so late the baby’d be out and about, making mates already.”

“Why don’t we take a break?” Gwil asks softly. “Go get something to eat?”

“We don’t want to leave,” Joe says. “If something happens…” He trails off, not wanting to finish the thought, even though it’s one that he and Rami have both been having.

“How far can you go?” Gwil asks. “If Ben and I go get something, bring it back.”

“That might be okay,” Rami says. “But you two don’t have to stay. I— certainly, if you’d rather wait at the flat, I’m— we’re fine with that. We could be here awhile longer, I don’t want you to—”

“Well, I slept in,” Ben says, “and then napped on the train.”

Joe grins. “Of course you did.”

“And I’ll just sleep well tonight,” Gwil says. “Don’t worry about me.”

“We’ll go grab something and bring it back,” Ben says. “We could find something to sit?”

“Okay,” Rami nods.

“What about you two?” Gwil asks, looking over at Poppy and Dáire. “Ben and I are going to grab a bite to eat, can we sneak you in anything?”

“I’m just eating whatever light lunch they make me here,” Poppy says, “but thank you.”

“Fish and chips would be bloody amazing right now,” Dáire says, and then he looks at Poppy. “But maybe just a salad. A really good one.”

“Sure thing,” Gwil says, smiling. “With fish and chips on it?”

“Do they make those?” Dáire asks. “Yes, please.”

Ben takes Rami’s hands in his, squeezing them gently. “We’ll be back soon,” he says, and he leans in, kissing Rami’s cheek. “Everything will be alright. It’s those Mazzello genes, you know. Everything things needs to be so over-the-top and dramatic.”

“Rude,” Joe says.

“But the baby’s fine,” Ben says, and then he swallows hard. “The baby _is_ fine, right? I— they’re monitoring them, I assume.”

Rami nods. “They’re not sure the baby’s in the right position yet,” he says. “So.”

“Oh,” Ben says, nodding. “That’s…well. We’re in hospital, so, these are the experts. Everything is okay. There’s still a lot of day left. I’m sure the baby will come.” He steps back from Rami, and gives Joe a hug. “Text me, yeah?”

“Of course,” Joe says.

“Bye,” Gwil says, hugging Rami. “Be well. Everything’s fine.” He kisses Rami’s cheek. “We’ll be back. Sure we can’t get anything for you, Poppy?”

“No,” Poppy says, “I’ve got to be _healthy_. But thank you.”

“Alright then,” Gwil says, taking Ben’s hand again, and they walk out of the room. Ben and Gwil head outside, the sky a bit grey, but otherwise the weather is fine. There is a fish and chips place about ten minutes from the hospital, so they walk over there, and pick up something for Dáire, figuring that he probably deserves it too, why not. On the way back, they stop into a jerk chicken place, and get four orders, and head back into the hospital. Gwil decides they should eat in the garden room, since it’s empty, and he sets up shop in there, while Ben heads back to Poppy’s room with Dáire’s fish and chips.

“Seriously?” Poppy asks. “Wow.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Dáire says, grinning at Ben. 

“We ordered him extra chips,” Ben says in a dramatic whisper, giving Poppy a wink. “Just in case.”

“Dáire, sit with me on the bed,” Poppy says, patting the spot next to her.

“We’ll be back,” Rami says. “If you need us—”

“You’ll hear me screaming, I’m sure,” Poppy says. 

“And we have your number,” Dáire says. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Rami asks.

“I’m fine,” Poppy says gently. “If we go anywhere, we’ll let you know.”

“Maybe back to the pool,” Dáire says, and Poppy nods.

“Come on,” Joe says, and he takes Rami’s hand, walking with Ben down the hallway, back to the garden room.

“Hello again,” Gwil says, standing up and giving Rami a hug, and Rami smiles, resting against him. “How are you?”

Rami just sighs, and doesn’t want to let him go, so they stand there together for a few more moments while Ben and Joe get their food and get comfortable in their seats, and then Gwil pulls back, walking over to Joe.

“Don’t think I forgot about you,” Gwil says, leaning down to kiss the top of Joe’s head, playfully ruffling his hair. “How are you?”

“Well,” Joe says, opening his drink, “uh. What’s a word for like…really excited, but also disappointed? Whatever that is, it’s me.”

Gwil nods, sitting down next to Ben, and he hands Rami his drink and his food, and Rami walks over, sitting down next to Joe. “What about you?” Gwil asks, looking at Rami.

“The same, I suppose,” Rami says. “I don’t know.”

“Have you called anyone?” Ben asks. “I— your mum? Or Nelly? Oh, Brian sends his congratulations, I almost forgot.”

Joe nods. “Well, thank you to him. And yeah, we called my mom this morning on the way to the hospital. Except in New York it was still last night, and so…she was expecting a grand-baby when she woke up.”

“I spoke to Nelly too,” Rami says. “But it seems…well, that we were both sort of early in our predictions.”

“That's fine, though,” Ben says. “That happens. It’s— a whole new person, that takes time. Right?” Ben looks back and forth between them all, and nobody says anything, so Ben just sighs. He looks out the window, over the river at Big Ben, and then across the bridge at the London Eye. “Did you pick this place just based on the view?” he asks, glancing over at Joe, who’s currently shovelling his food into his mouth.

“Well, no,” Joe says, taking a drink and swallowing hard. “But it doesn’t hurt.” He takes another drink. “Poppy’s given birth here before. And Rami wouldn’t let us go with my first choice.”

“Which was?” Gwil asks.

“The Lindo Wing,” Joe says. Gwil just shrugs, shaking his head a bit. “It’s where all the celebrities and royalty give birth,” Joe says. “But _no_. It’s good enough for Queen Catherine but it’s not good enough for us? Okay.”

“Wow, Rami,” Ben says. “You think your baby’s better than Prince George?”

“I didn’t _say_ that,” Rami says, looking at Joe. “I— this hospital is perfectly lovely. We’re _not_ royalty.”

“Close enough,” Gwil says, smiling. “We _do_ have our George Cross.”

“Oh, yes!” Joe exclaims. “Rami Malek-Mazzello GC. You know, I bet if we shook the tree loose, we could get you guys an OBE. Maybe even a _knighthood_ , huh? Then we’d be good enough for the Lindo Wing.”

Rami just sighs and shakes his head, not even choosing to address it.

“This place _is_ pretty posh,” Ben says. “I mean, it’s got a bloody garden room. And two pools.”

“Poppy’s room is quite nice,” Gwil nods, taking a bite of his chicken. “Do you two get a room?” he asks, pointing his fork at Joe and Rami. “I just realized, you can’t be sleeping with Poppy and Dáire. Or— sorry, where will the baby be staying?”

“We have a room,” Rami says. “Well, we will.” He pokes at his food, frowning. “Assuming everything goes well.”

“Don’t say that,” Ben says. “I— everything is going well, right? She’s fine, I— Poppy would know if she wasn’t fine. Someone would say.”

Rami shrugs, and Joe shifts a bit closer to him, but Rami doesn’t say anything, just keeps poking at his food with his fork.

“I know it’s been a long day,” Gwil says carefully, watching Rami, “but…nothing’s gone wrong. It’s just a bit slower than expected. And as we all said, babies are unpredictable.”

“We’re not worried, are we?” Joe says to Rami. “I…it’s okay.”

“It just doesn’t seem to be going well,” Rami says. “Are you honestly not nervous?” he asks, looking up at Joe.

“I—” Joe’s mouth hangs open a bit, and he glances over at Ben and Gwil. “I…” Joe shifts in his seat. “Yeah,” he says. “Of course I am. I— we’ve been up for—” he glances at his watch. “Like, what, ten hours? I thought we’d have a baby by now. But I was going to be nervous regardless, you know. I don’t know.” He sighs. “Everything’s okay though, okay?” He shifts his food on his lap, reaching out to rest his hand on Rami’s leg. “Nothing’s gone wrong, right? It’s just slow. That’s okay. They would tell us if something was wrong.”

Rami blinks a couple times and then nods, taking another small bite.

Ben and Gwil look at each other, both a bit unsure of what to say. “Uh,” Ben starts, gently clearing his throat, “what sorts of…plants are these?” he asks, looking around the garden room.

“That’s a kentia palm,” Gwil says, and Ben nods, taking another bite. “Is there anything we can do?” Gwil asks, looking over at Rami and Joe. “I don’t know what, but please, don’t hesitate. We’re here.”

“I know,” Rami says, “thank you. Maybe I— I just— maybe I just expected it to be different. It’s okay. Just…slow, like Joe said.”

“Plus we’re just tired,” Joe says. “That’s…but you know, today will be a long day, and we’ll have a baby by the end of it. That’s pretty great, right?” he asks, nudging Rami’s arm. “We have a baby on the way. Poppy’s in _labour_. We’re going to be fathers today.”

Rami can’t help but smile at that, and he nods. “We are,” he says. “Finally. I— after it all.”

“You two have known each other less than three years, and you’re having a _baby_ today,” Ben says. “Frankly, I think you moved too fast.”

“Oh shut up,” Joe says, and Rami laughs.

“Where were the two of you three years ago?” Gwil asks, looking back and forth between Joe and Ben.

“I was…” Joe trails off, thinking. “In March, I'd gone to New York for Noah’s birthday, but I don’t think I left this early in the month. Probably just…here, working.” He smiles. “With my best friend.”

Ben smiles, looking down at his food. “Yes,” he says, “and I was here, working with my best mate. Counting down the days until he left for New York.”

“Geez Ben, you’re fucking rude today,” Joe says with a grin on his face. “And I love it. Don’t be any nicer to me because I’m about to have a baby.”

“I would never,” Ben says, and he just grins right back.

\+ + + + +

After lunch, they clean up their garbage, and Rami and Joe head back to Poppy’s room, Gwil and Ben deciding to stay in the garden room a bit longer. Joe knocks on the door and looks in, smiling at Poppy.

“Any babies?” he asks, and Poppy shakes her head.

“Not here, anyway,” she says, and Joe gives her a small smile, glancing over at Rami. “I hope you weren’t expecting multiples.”

“Have they said anything?” Rami asks. 

Poppy matches Joe’s small smile, and gently shakes her head again. “No,” she says. “Still…” She pats her stomach. “They’re still in there.”

“Okay,” Rami says, and he sits down on the sofa, while Joe slowly walks around, looking out the window.

“How are Ben and Gwil?” Poppy asks.

“They’re okay,” Joe says, glancing over at her. “Uh…we were in the garden room.”

“Oh, we should go to the garden room,” Poppy says, looking at Dáire.

“I thought we were going back to the pool,” Dáire says.

“We can go to both,” Poppy says. “Maybe we should leave, go to the cinema.”

“Pop,” Dáire says. 

“If we saw something scary maybe the baby would just—” Poppy snaps her fingers. “Right out of there.”

“How’s Aoife?” Rami asks, looking over at them. “Have you spoken to her?”

“She’s still at school,” Poppy says. “Though not for long, soon she’ll be asking Nana why she can’t come to the hospital to visit Mummy.”

“You can call her,” Joe says. “FaceTime during the labour. Whatever you want.”

Poppy laughs, and then groans a bit, taking a couple deep breaths. “Maybe your mother would like us to FaceTime her,” she says after a few moments, and Rami smiles.

“I’m sure she would,” Joe says. “Please don’t offer her that option.”

“Are they all flying in soon?” Dáire asks.

“Mom is,” Joe says. “In a couple days. But the kids are all in school for another three weeks or something, so they’ll come then.”

“The baby will have to get a wee passport,” Dáire says. “Christmas in New York.”

“Baby passport photos are hilarious,” Joe says. “None of them can hold their heads up and all babies look the same. How can anybody honestly say, _no, that’s not the little bald man in this photo_?”

Dáire grins, and Poppy chuckles softly, before groaning again. “Okay?” Dáire asks. “You want to go to the pool now?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Poppy says. “Just for a bit. You know, I hear that aromatherapy and massage can do _wonders_.”

“Well, get in there, Dáire,” Joe says, “or I will.”

“Do you want me to get the midwife?” Dáire asks. “I think she just stepped out to get a bite to eat.”

“I can wait,” Poppy says, groaning as she starts to push herself up. “Just get me on the ball, help me breathe.”

Rami watches as Dáire helps Poppy get off the bed while Joe pushes the ball over to her, watching as she carefully sits down.

“Anything we can do to help?” Joe asks.

“Want to hunt down a deck of cards for us?” Poppy asks. “Or find me literally anything to do?”

“If nothing else, I can send Ben out to go buy some,” Joe says.

Poppy groans, gently bouncing up and down on the ball. “That sounds brilliant,” she says, and Joe nods, heading out of the room.

“Poppy,” Rami says. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Poppy says, rolling back and forth a bit as Dáire kneels on the floor, rubbing her lower back. “Just sore. In labour and all.”

Rami watches her for a moment longer, and slowly pushes himself up, walking over to her and sitting down on the floor in front of her. “Can I help?” he asks, offering her his hands. “You can squeeze them as hard as you want, they won’t break.”

Poppy smiles, and takes Rami’s hands, using them to brace herself. “Hard to believe you were an engineer,” she says. “These hands have never seen a day of work in their life.”

Rami grins up at her. “I’ve been on sabbatical for awhile,” he says.

“True,” Poppy says, rolling back and forth a bit. “Never dreamed I’d be delivering a baby for one of the Mercury Twenty.”

“Never really dreamed I’d be having a baby,” Rami says, “so I guess that makes two of us.”

“Are you excited?” Poppy asks.

“Very much,” Rami says.

“Kids are brilliant,” Dáire says. “And this one’s going to be a good one.”

“Thank you,” Rami says. “Do you plan on having more? Uh, of your own, I mean.”

“Dáire?” Poppy asks.

“Don’t ask me,” Dáire says. “Your body, your choice.”

“We’d like one more,” Poppy says, “but that might be a ways off. Who knows.”

“This one isn’t going as well as you’d like,” Rami says.

“The pregnancy was fine,” Poppy says, smiling. “This has just been a long day. I don’t regret it one bit.”

Rami smiles in relief, and then looks over when the door opens.

Joe comes back into the room, hands full. “Ben and Gwil are off to buy cards,” he says. “And I grabbed every magazine I could find.”

“Oh god, more Cosmo,” Dáire says, and Poppy laughs.

“I also told them to bring back as many treats as they could find along the way,” Joe says. “So, I’m not sure what’s coming, but I asked for a hot chocolate.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” Rami says.

Joe sits down on the floor along with the rest of them, spreading out the magazines. “We’ve got GQ, National Geographic, Hello, Reader’s Digest, and Derbyshire Life.”

“Quite the selection,” Dáire says. “What the bloody hell is Derbyshire Life?”

Joe opens the magazine, flipping through it. “ _The art of dry stone walling the Derbyshire countryside_ ,” he reads out.

Dáire snorts a bit with laughter, trying to hide it as he keeps rubbing Poppy’s back.

“Fine,” Poppy groans. “Something to do until we go to the pool.”

“We’re that desperate?” Joe asks, and Poppy nods. “Okay,” he says, starting to read.

\+ + + + +

Joe keeps reading while Poppy keeps breathing, and Ben and Gwil come in for a quick visit, bringing the promised treats and cards. They all take a walk around the birth centre and the hallways of the hospital, stopping in the garden room again for Gwil to distract Poppy from the pain with some plant talk, while Joe takes the opportunity to call home with an update. Or lack thereof.

Dáire and their midwife take Poppy into the hydrotherapy pool, and Ben, Gwil, Rami, and Joe go outside for some fresh air and a quick walk around Westminster to stretch their legs. There’s a park near the hospital, and they sit together for a bit, Rami resting his eyes, leaning against Gwil’s arm, and Joe curled up against Ben.

“Imagine how well you’ll sleep when the baby finally comes,” Ben says.

“Really, Ben?” Joe asks, lifting his head up. “Really? Because babies are known for sleeping so well. I’m not going to sleep for the next _year_.”

Ben just looks at Joe, a blank, unimpressed look on his face.

“Sorry,” Joe says, and he snuggles back against Ben. “You’re right, thank you.”

“Besides,” Gwil says, “we’ll be there to help out at night. We’ll make sure you sleep.”

“Can you make the baby come?” Rami asks.

“Yeah, Gwil,” Joe says, “do your…biology thing.”

Gwil chuckles, looking at Ben, who just rolls his eyes. “And what biology thing is that?” he asks.

“You remember,” Ben says. “Joe thought studying plants meant you knew who would make the better father.”

“What?” Rami asks,.

“Oh yes, I remember,” Gwil says. “When Joe thought that he and could Rami could just— how did he phrase it, love?”

“I think he said _jerk into a cup together_ ,” Ben says, and Gwil laughs.

“That’s it,” Gwil says. “ _Jerk into a cup together_.”

“When was this?” Rami asks, lifting his head. “What?”

“That was— ignore them,” Joe says. “You guys suck.”

“When was this?” Rami asks again, looking at Ben.

“Awhile ago,” Ben says. “Before you were married or anything like that.”

“Thank god,” Rami says. “I wouldn’t have said gone through with it, otherwise.”

Gwil and Ben both laugh, and Joe just groans, burying his face in Ben’s chest, and Ben wraps his arm around him, playing with Joe’s hair. “You’re alright,” Ben says softly. “We’ll stop now. And he’s not going anywhere now.”

“Promise,” Rami says, leaning over to press a kiss to Joe’s shoulder. “Even if you are so very odd.”

“Waiting until the day your baby is born to leave would be interesting,” Gwil says, “I can’t say I’d approve.”

“At this rate, the baby’s not coming until next year,” Joe says, “so Rami has plenty of time to get away.”

“The baby is coming,” Ben says, “I promise.”

“But when?” Joe asks, and Ben just sighs.

“I don’t know,” he admits quietly, and he looks over at Gwil and Rami, who both have sad looks on their face as well.

\+ + + + +

They go back to the hospital, Ben and Gwil heading back into the waiting room again, and Joe and Rami head to Poppy’s room, hoping for good news and getting none. It’s not _bad_ news either, but despite the walking and the pool, Poppy hasn’t progressed any further.

Rami and Joe sit with them awhile, until Poppy decides she wants to have a bit of a nap, relaxing to quiet music, so Rami and Joe leave again, visiting Ben and Gwil, going outside to get another drink, and then eventually finding their way back to the garden room.

Rami sighs, pressing his forehead to the glass, watching the lights of the London Eye across the bridge. He raises his hand to the window as well, gently tracing his finger over the wheel. Joe stands next to him, and Rami glances at his reflection in the window. “It’s beautiful at night,” Rami says softly, and Joe makes a quiet noise, nodding.

“It’s beautiful all the time,” Joe says, “but…yeah, I like the lights.”

“Well,” Rami says, “it’s not the nicest in the day.”

“What are you talking about?” Joe says. “Do you know what happened on that thing? On a perfectly lovely afternoon?”

Rami smiles, briefly closing his eyes, nodding. “I do,” he says. 

“See?” Joe asks, wrapping his arms around Rami’s waist, resting his chin on Rami’s shoulder. “I’m glad you didn’t let me pick the other hospital,” he says. “This view is impossible to beat.”

“And that afternoon was _amazing_ ,” Rami says, and Joe grins.

“Oh, was it?” Joe asks. “Why, what else did we do?”

“Shut up,” Rami murmurs. He looks back out at the Eye, and then closes his eyes again.

“Please don’t be scared,” Joe says. 

“I’m…” Rami swallows hard.

“Because honestly,” Joe says, “I’m trying to keep it together, but if we both fall apart, I don’t know, I…”

“No, it’s not that,” Rami says, opening his eyes again, turning in Joe’s arms. “I’m just thinking.”

“About what?” Joe asks.

Rami shrugs, leaning back against the window. “Us. I…I don’t know. It’s hard to—” He waves his hand up by his throat. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Joe says. “Forever and always. I’ve been clinging to you since day one, you’re not getting rid of me now.”

“I don’t want to,” Rami says softly. “I just…I’m tired, and I want to go home.”

“I know,” Joe says. “It’s been a long day.” He cups Rami’s face in his hands, kissing his forehead. “Do you want to leave?” he asks.

“No,” Rami says, “but yes. I— I don’t know. I don’t feel well.”

“You’re stressed out, and you’re tired,” Joe says. “I…I don’t know. I— they can’t— we can’t stay up all night. At a certain point, we’ll have to go to bed, right?”

“I don’t know,” Rami says, rubbing his eyes. “It’s barely six, and I feel dead on my feet.”

“Maybe they can give us our room finally,” Joe says, “and we can nap too? Would that be okay?”

“I feel awful that Ben and Gwil are still here,” Rami says, starting to rock back and forth on his feet. “They’re just…sitting.”

“They’re big boys,” Joe says, pulling Rami back into a hug. “They can go to our place if they want.”

“We made Ben come all the way here—”

“It’s okay,” Joe says, rubbing Rami’s back. “You’re just…we need to breathe, right?”

Rami nods, still moving on his feet. “I— are you— I’m sorry that I’m not letting you be upset, you should be able to—”

“It’s okay,” Joe says again. “Shh, shh, okay.” They stand there for a few more moments until Rami’s movements cease and he takes a deep breath, snuggling against Joe. “You wanna go back?” Joe asks. “See what’s going on?”

“I’m assuming not much,” Rami says, but he pulls away from Joe anyway, and they start to walk towards the door. Rami stops suddenly, glancing back at the window.

“What?” Joe asks.

“Nothing,” Rami says. “Just want to remember. That was a nice afternoon.”

Joe smiles. “I think you just said it was amazing.”

“It was okay,” Rami says, and Joe gasps in shock, and Rami laughs.

“ _Okay_?” Joe echoes. “Uh— if I remember your noises from that day _and_ night—”

“Joe, we’re in a hospital,” Rami says.

“I think it was pretty frigging great,” Joe continues. “So. I mean, I loved it. It’s not every day you get to deflower the most gorgeous guy on the planet.”

“It better not be,” Rami says, and he kisses Joe. “But don’t say _deflower_.” They walk back to Poppy’s room, gently knocking before walking in, and they stop in the doorway, surprised by an additional person inside.

“This is Dr. Lloyd,” Poppy says, “the obstetrician.” Rami and Joe glance at each other, unsure, before Joe steps forward, walking over to shake Dr. Lloyd’s hand.

“Hello,” Dr. Lloyd says, and she smiles at Joe and Rami, reaching out to Rami as well. “So you’re the fathers,” she says.

Rami nods. “Yes,” he says. “What’s…wrong?”

“We’re talking about next steps,” Dr. Lloyd says. “Do you want to sit?”

“I’ll stand,” Rami says, and Joe just nods, staying by Rami, holding his hand.

“So,” Dr. Lloyd says. “Obviously, this day has gone on a bit longer than I think anybody was expecting or hoping for. I know that your plan was for a birth with a midwife.” She looks around at the four of them, and then gives Poppy a small smile. “What’s happening here is what we call a prolonged labour.”

“Well,” Joe says, reaching up to scratch at his head, “yeah, the name fits.”

“What causes it?” Rami asks.

“Sometimes it’s unknown,” Dr. Lloyd says, “but based on what we’re observing, the baby is still not in the correct position, and doesn’t seem to want to move for us. Poppy’s not dilating anymore, and her contractions aren’t strong enough for the baby to progress any further.”

“I’ll take half the blame then,” Poppy jokes, and Rami looks down at his feet.

“So what we do?” Joe asks.

“At this point, in my professional opinion,” Dr. Lloyd says, “I would suggest a C-section.”

Rami’s eyes widen and he looks up. “I— really?” he asks. “Aren’t those dangerous?” he asks.

“Well, they’ve come pretty far in the last hundred years,” Poppy says. “Sorry, probably not funny.”

“It’s not a decision to make lightly,” Dr. Lloyd says. “We don’t offer elective C-sections where there are no concerns about the health of the mother or the baby.”

“So, you’re concerned about their health then,” Joe says. “They’re…sick.”

“Prolonged labour can be dangerous,” Dr. Lloyd says. “Increased chance of infection, for both of them. There’s risk of reduced oxygen or injury to the baby. Of course, C-sections come with their own set of risks, and the recovery time is a lot longer.”

“But…” Poppy shifts on the bed. “Well.” She reaches up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know what to say,” she says, looking over at Dáire. Dáire just shrugs, and shakes his head a bit. 

“We also, of course, respect your right to informed refusal,” Dr. Lloyd says. “I can only offer my opinion, and answer any questions. Being forced into a C-section can be quite traumatic as well.”

“Oh, well,” Poppy says, “I don’t…”

“At this point, it’s not an emergency,” Dr. Lloyd says. “It would be more preventative than anything. And I can’t guarantee how your labour will progress from here.”

“So, I _could_ deliver,” Poppy says.

“You could,” Dr. Lloyd nods.

“Or I could stay here for another day with nothing happening,” Poppy says.

“Also true.”

“Brilliant,” Poppy mutters, looking over at Dáire, who just offers her a small smile. “And it’s my decision.”

Dr. Lloyd nods. “That’s the important part, yes.”

“It’s not my baby though,” Poppy says. “At all."

“I know,” Dr. Lloyd says. “That doesn't change anything here.”

Poppy puts her lips together, and blows. “Wow. Well.” She drums her hands on her stomach. “What happens if I say yes?” she asks. “When does it happen?”

Dr. Lloyd glances at her watch. “Probably in about an hour. And they take about another hour.”

“Can I think about it?” Poppy asks. “For a few minutes? I think the four of us need to have a chat.”

“Certainly,” Dr. Lloyd says. “I can come back.”

“Thank you,” Poppy says, and she smiles, watching Dr. Lloyd walk out of the room.

“Oh my god,” Rami says, and his knees start to shake to the point that Joe wraps his arm around his waist, holding him up. “Poppy, I— I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Poppy says, “nothing to apologize for.” She looks over at Dáire. “Thoughts?”

“God,” Dáire says, shaking his head, scrubbing his hand over his face. “I have no idea.”

“Well, it’s always a possibility, right?” Poppy says. “Like, that’s a possibility. Regardless. Get pregnant, might need a C-section.” She drums her fingertips on her stomach. “Not ideal. Weeks of recovery.”

“You don’t have to do it,” Rami says. “That’s— it’s dangerous, Poppy. Please. I— whatever, I…it’s your choice.”

Poppy rolls her shoulders, and sighs, looking at Dáire. “It certainly wasn’t like this when Aoife was born.”

“Think we’d’ve been scared off from this if it had been,” Dáire says, and Poppy smiles.

“Joe,” Poppy says, looking over at him. “You’ve been quiet. What are your thoughts?”

Joe swallows hard, and glances at Rami. “I…just want you to do what feels best for you,” he says. “I don’t know how it feels. And I don’t want to choose and…I’m really sorry you’re going through this on our behalf, though.”

“Dáire,” Poppy says. “Lovely. What do you think?”

“I’m not going to say I like it,” Dáire says. “It’s major surgery.”

“Oh!” Poppy says suddenly, looking at Joe and Rami. “It’s surgery.”

“Yes?” Joe says hesitantly. “Sorry, did you not…know that?” 

“No, of course I did,” Poppy says, “I just mean…it’s surgery. You— Dáire could come in, but you two…wouldn’t be there.”

“Oh,” Rami says, and he blinks a couple times. “I…well.” He looks at Joe. “That’s…”

“Huh,” Joe says. “Right. Yeah. I mean, well…I mean. If the options are— I— I’d rather miss the birth than have you or the baby get sick, so that’s…right?” he says, looking at Rami. 

“Of course,” Rami says. “Please, do what you’re comfortable with. You’re the one who’s been— well, it’s been over fifteen hours at this point.”

“You know how you feel, Pop,” Dáire says. “You know what’s going on in there. Do you want to wait it out? Or go for it?”

“Honestly?” Poppy says.

“No,” Dáire says sarcastically, “lie to us.”

“I sort of just want it…over,” Poppy says. “I don’t— if I _knew_ that waiting would work, I’d say sure, fine, let’s keep going. I don’t mind being in labour. But being in labour for another however long and I might still end up needing a C-section? Well, let’s just skip to it then.”

“You’re sure?” Dáire asks.

“I think so,” Poppy says. “I…it feels different than the other two. I feel like nothing’s happening, we’re just…stuck. I feel like I could go sit in the pool for another week and still be pregnant.”

“Okay,” Dáire says.

“But you are right,” Poppy says. “It is a major surgery. Recovery will be different.”

“Yeah,” Dáire says softly. “But you know I can take the time off work, and we have help with Aoife. So. Still up to you, Pop. I’ll be there either way.”

“Even though you’ll probably have to help me go wee?” Poppy asks, and Dáire laughs.

“Especially,” Dáire says. “Sorry, lads,” he says, “getting a bit randy over here.”

“Are you two okay?” Poppy asks, looking over at them.

“Sure,” Joe says softy, but his voice is rough, and Rami doesn’t say anything at all.

“If I do it, you’ll have your baby in two hours,” Poppy says. “So. I don’t know much, but I know I’m sure as hell not pushing them out that quickly.”

“Whatever you feel is best, Poppy,” Rami says. “I promise.”

“I feel this is best,” Poppy says, and she nods. “Yes, I— yes. Yeah. Wow. Alright.” She blows out a breath. “Imagine,” she says, “if we’d’ve known, we could have slept in this morning.”

“Wasn’t really my main concern, but thank you,” Dáire says. 

“Should we tell Ben and Gwil?” Joe asks Rami softly, and Rami just shrugs, shaking his head. 

“I don’t…probably,” Rami says. “They’re probably tired too.”

“Is it okay if we tell them?” Joe asks, looking at Poppy.

“Sure,” Poppy says, “I’m sure they’ll hear about it regardless. Don’t worry, I’ll still be here when you get back.”

Joe and Rami leave Poppy’s room and head down the hallway, both with their heads down, watching their feet practically shuffle down to the small waiting room, which Joe feels like Gwil and Ben should probably just move into at this point.

“Love,” Gwil says, nudging Ben, who looks half-asleep, but jerks his head up.

“Hi!” Ben says, straightening up when he sees Joe and Rami. “I— oh. You look…” Ben swallows hard.

“How are things going?” Gwil asks, trying to sound positive.

Rami blows out a breath, and Joe swallows hard.

“Oh,” Ben says. “What’s, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing yet,” Rami says. “Poppy’s going to have surgery.”

“A C-section?” Gwil asks in surprise, and Rami nods. “Wow, I— really?”

Joe nods. “The doctor recommended it, and Poppy agrees, so.”

“So what does that mean?” Ben asks. “I— when?”

“In an hour or so, I guess,” Joe says. “So. The baby could be here soon.”

“Wow,” Ben says, and he slowly stands up, walking over to Joe, pulling him into a hug. “That’s good news,” he says.

“Yeah,” Joe says, squeezing Ben tightly, holding him close. “Sure.”

Rami walks over to Gwil, and sits down heavily next to him, resting his head on Gwil’s arm.

“And what do you think?” Gwil asks softly.

“I just want her to do what’s best,” Rami says. “I can’t imagine how tired she is.”

“I’m sure the baby’s not too impressed right now either,” Gwil says, and Rami makes a quiet noise.

“I suppose not,” Rami says. “We won’t be there, though.”

“I’m sorry,” Gwil says, and Rami nods.

“Anything you need,” Ben says, stepping back, glancing at Rami and looking back at Joe. “We’re here. Whatever it is.”

“I don’t think there’s a lot you can do here, Benny,” Joe says. “But thanks.”

“I can listen if you want to be upset or nervous,” Ben says. “I’m good at it when I need to be.”

“I know,” Joe says, and he hugs Ben again. “I mean, we’re in a hospital, right? They do this every day, I bet. You know?”

“I would think so, yes,” Ben says. “And they’re probably pretty good at it too. They are the experts, after all. I know that’s rough for you all, not being the smartest person in the room.”

“Whatever,” Joe says, smiling and shifting on his feet.

“So,” Gwil says, “should we go? Or do you think we’ll be able to sneak a peek at the baby tonight?”

“Would you stay?” Rami asks. “I know it’s been a long day, but—”

“Of course we will,” Gwil says, smiling. “I was just offering to be polite. Ben and I are staying until we see the baby or until we get kicked out, whichever comes first.”

Ben smiles, shaking his head. “I don’t think I agreed to that,” he says.

“I made the decision for us,” Gwil says.

“Ah,” Ben says.

“You like that, don’t you?” Joe asks, and Ben elbows him in the ribs. “Ow!” Joe exclaims dramatically, wrapping his arm around his chest. “Mean!”

“Whatever,” Ben says, shaking his head. “But yes, of course, we'll stay.”

“Thank you,” Rami says, and he sighs. “I…if you’re alright, I think I’d like to go back, and wait with Poppy.”

“Of course,” Gwil says, and he gives Rami a quick hug. “You know where we are.”

“We’ll be here,” Ben says, hugging Joe again. “Don’t come back until you’re a father.”

“Try not to,” Joe says. “Okay. See you guys soon then. Well…sometime, anyway.”

“Love you both,” Rami says, and he stands up, taking Joe’s hand, walking back to Poppy’s room.

Ben blows out a breath, and sits back down beside Gwil, resting his hand on Gwil’s leg.

“They’re alright,” Gwil says, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him in close, and Ben nods, snuggling against him.

\+ + + + +

Rami nervously watches the time, realizing that it’s almost time for the nurses to come and get Poppy ready to leave for the operating room. His stomach twists anxiously, and he blows out a breath, reaching up, wiping at his eyes. He glances over at Joe, who looks about as sad and worried as Rami feels, and then Rami looks back at Poppy. “Poppy? Can I just…before you go in,” he asks. “Say something to the baby?”

Poppy smiles at him, nodding. “Of course,” she says. “You too, Joe, get in here.”

Rami walks over to the bed, and crouches down beside it. “Can I?” he asks, lifting his hand up, and Poppy nods again. He gently rests his hand on her stomach, and then leans in. “You’re on your way, habibi,” he says softly. “Just a bit longer, I promise. Daddy and and I will be here waiting for you. I’m sure it’s all very strange, and I wish we could be there to see you first thing, but it won’t be long, I promise. Be good.” He presses a kiss to Poppy’s stomach through her gown, and then looks over at Joe, holding out his hand.

Joe walks over to Poppy’s bed as well, taking Rami’s hand as he sits down on the edge of the bed next to her. “Hey, slugger,” Joe says, and Rami looks at him. “What?” 

“Is that what you’re going to call them?” Rami asks, standing up.

“I’m trying it out,” Joe says, “we’ll see. Who knows what I’ll think when I’ll meet them. Because I _will_ you meet you. In just a bit. An hour, maybe. Isn’t that something?” He leans down, gently resting his ear on Poppy’s stomach. “I’ve waited so long to meet you,” Joe whispers, closing his eyes. “Not just today, but for months, and years. A lot longer than you even know. You’re almost here. I don’t know why you’re so scared to come out, but I promise it won’t be so bad. We’re nice people out here.”

Rami rests his hand on Joe’s shoulder, gently squeezing him there, trying to comfort him.

“I can’t wait to see you,” Joe whispers, kissing Poppy’s stomach as well before he lifts his head back up, looking at Poppy. “Thanks for letting us get all over you.”

“It’s alright,” Poppy says, “I’m used to it. It’s your baby, I get it.”

“Thank you for doing this,” Joe says, eyes filling with tears, and he quickly blinks them away. “Be safe, Poppy, okay?”

Poppy smiles, nodding. “I’ll do my best.”

“I’ve got her,” Dáire says, smiling at Joe and Rami as he well, but he looks a bit more nervous. “We’re doing alright, aren’t we, Pop?”

“I’m not worried at all,” Poppy says. “My sister had a C-section, no problems at all.”

“That’s because her baby had a _massive_ head,” Dáire says, holding his hands apart to show just how big. “Seriously, that lad was— he was a big one. Almost a stone.”

“Oh god,” Rami says, raising his hand to his mouth, and Joe’s eyes widen.

“Dáire, would you stop scaring them,” Poppy says, and Dáire just smiles. “Though— if this baby weighs a bloody _stone_ , I’m glad I’m not pushing them out.”

“Aren’t you tired?” Rami asks. “You must be, it’s been such a long day.”

“I’m sure I’ll sleep well tonight,” Poppy says. “Probably tomorrow as well. And for however long they keep me medicated.” She smiles, giving them a wink. “Everything’s going to be alright,” she says, patting her stomach. 

One of the nurses walks into the room, and Joe reaches out, touching Rami’s arm. “We should go, babe,” he says softly. “Let them do…whatever they gotta do.”

Rami nods, and then leans down, giving Poppy a quick hug. “Thank you for everything, Poppy,” he says softly. “Please be safe.”

“I will be,” Poppy says, patting Rami’s back. “I’m just excited to get them out of me! I always forget how annoying it is to have to pee all the time.”

Joe laughs, and takes Rami’s hand. “Thank you, Poppy,” he says. “Dáire, see you in a bit.”

“We’ll be here,” Dáire says, waving, and then he reaches out, taking Poppy’s hand. “She’s going to be a lot skinnier the next time you see her.”

Poppy laughs, and the nurse smiles over at her as well. “Well, let’s do this!” she says. “I’m awfully tired of being labour.” She waves at Rami and Joe as they walk out of the room, and Rami looks over at Joe, whose smile fades, and he pulls Rami into a hug, kissing his temple. 

“I just want it to be okay,” Rami says softly, and Joe nods.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, “me too.” Joe swallows hard, his stomach starting to twist nervously.

\+ + + + +

Rami can’t sit still, he keeps flitting about the room, from the bed, to the the chair, popping up to look out the window. He taps his fingers against the window, and then turns around, starting to pace back and forth some more. They were finally given their room to wait in while the baby is being delivered, and Rami’s glad that at least they have their privacy for what feels like a breakdown.

Joe just watches, sitting in his chair, looking rather relaxed except for the way he’s gripping the arms of his chair. He knows better than to tell Rami to calm down— A: he won’t, and B: that’s just not how Rami operates. Even if Rami sits down, he’ll just keep bouncing his feet up and down. So Joe just lets him keep walking around, though he is a bit worried that Rami’s going to get dizzy at some point, from the way he spins round and round. Joe does keep glancing at his watch, and wonders if he should be texting anyone, but really, there’s no update. What’s he supposed to say? _Hey Ben, still in this room._

Rami looks over at Joe, his mouth open as if to speak, but then he just shakes his head, looking down at his hands, the way he’s got his fingers twisted together. 

“Yes?” Joe asks, hoping that he can prompt Rami into speaking.

“Nothing,” Rami says, shaking his head, his voice so shaky and breathy that Joe can barely hear him. “Just…nothing.”

“Okay,” Joe nods.

“I’m sorry,” Rami says quickly. “You must be so nervous too, it’s not just me, I— it’s _our_ baby, and I just— I just can’t sit still, I can’t calm down, I don’t know—”

“Hey,” Joe says, reaching his hand out to grasp onto Rami’s as he moves by him, forcing Rami to stop, at least for a moment. “There’s nothing to apologize for. This is…” He nods. “Yeah. It’s scary stuff.”

“It is, right?” Rami asks, letting out a shaky breath. “It’s not just me?”

“No,” Joe says gently, squeezing Rami’s hand, “it’s definitely not just you.”

“The baby’s alright?” Rami says, sounding unsure.

“Yeah, they are,” Joe says. “Everything’s going to be okay.” He smiles up at Rami. “I mean, this is _our_ baby. And we are awesome, so our baby is going to be awesome.”

Rami looks at Joe, and gives him a small smile. But then he immediately bursts into tears and pulls his hand away from Joe before he starts to pace again.

Joe nods, starting to cry as well because how could he not, and then he pushes himself up, walking over to Rami, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his chest to Rami’s back.

“Please don’t,” Rami says, “I— I can’t be still.”

“I know,” Joe murmurs, nuzzling against the back of Rami’s neck, getting it wet with tears. “So I’m just going to move with you, okay? I’m right here.”

Rami nods, and he takes a few steps, and Joe snuggles against him, moving with him. Rami tries focusing on taking deep breaths, and Joe hums softly to him. “What if something happens?” Rami asks.

“Nothing’s going to happen,” Joe says, sniffling. “This is okay. We just gotta wait a few more minutes and we’ll get them to meet them.”

“I—” Rami lets out a quiet noise of distress, reaching down to rest his hands on Joe’s, fingers digging into him. “Are you scared? I’m so scared.”

“Me too,” Joe nods. “But we’ve got each other, right? And Ben and Gwil, right out there in the waiting room.”

“Right,” Rami nods, and he leads them over to the window, looking outside. “It’s so dark already. Is that a bad sign?”

“No,” Joe says, shaking his head. “It’s a sign that this has been a long day, and it’s almost over soon, and we’re going to meet our baby in just a bit.” He kisses Rami neck, then looks outside as well. “Remember, the Eye is prettier at night. That’s a good sign. Everything is okay,” Joe whispers. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Rami says, voice breaking a bit, and he takes a deep breath, resting back against Joe’s chest, letting his eyes close for a few moments.

They’re still standing there when they hear the door open, and they both quickly turn around, anxious about whatever they’re about to hear. They both hope that it’s good, but know that it could be bad. This could be very bad.

“Hello,” the first nurse says, holding the door open for the other nurse behind her, the one carefully pushing the bassinet. “How are we holding up in here?” she asks, looking over at Rami and Joe.

Joe and Rami are both silent, staring at the nurses, watching as the man pushes the bassinet over to the side of the bed as the baby inside quietly whimpers. Joe’s mouth falls open, and he looks at Rami, who looks about as shocked as he feels, and Joe looks back at the nurses. There’s a baby— their baby, presumably. He hopes, anyway. A real baby. A real, new person that’s _theirs_ , and is a part of both of them. And it’s just…there. Waiting for Rami and Joe to officially say hello.

“Do you want to meet your baby?” the man asks, with a thick Scottish accent, and Joe just blinks, while Rami nods dumbly. “We usually recommend skin-to-skin with a newborn,” he continues. “Have you discussed that?”

“Ye— yes,” Rami says finally, and he takes a small step forward. “I— that’s our baby? Really, is— that’s ours? I— Joey, there’s a baby here.”

Joe just nods. “I…there is. I think it’s ours.”

“It most certainly is,” the woman says sweetly, walking over to them. “Did you know what you were expecting?” she asks.

Rami shakes his head. “No, it was a surprise,” he says. “I…we didn’t want…to know. What is it?” he asks.

The woman looks down at the baby in the bassinet. “Well,” she says, “let me be the first to tell you, that this is your son.”

Rami gasps softly, looking at the bassinet. “Really?” he asks. “A— our son?”

“A boy,” Joe says, and his shoulders start shaking as he raises his hand to his mouth, starting to cry again. “I have— I’m a dad, I— okay, I have a son now.” He nods, reaching up to wipe at his face. “I— what do we do?” Joe asks, starting to feel a bit frazzled. “I’m— I’m sorry, I thought I’d be— uh. Uhhhh— oh my god, is Poppy okay? Is she okay? I—”

“Poppy is fine,” the woman says. “She’s doing really well, her husband is with her. She’s okay. She’s recovering. We brought him here as soon as we could.”

“Joey,” Rami says, looking at him, “we have a son.”

“We have a son,” Joe says, nodding, more tears filling his eyes. “I— holy shit.” Joe lets out a laugh, and keeps crying, looking back at the bassinet. “What…that’s pretty cool, I— yeah. Okay. A boy. Wow.”

Rami grins and then looks back at the nurse, who’s standing by the bassinet, watching them both expectantly. “What— sorry, what do we do?” Rami asks.

“It’s alright,” the man says, giving them both a smile. “It’s a bit to take in, isn’t it. But if you want to do skin-to-skin, you can take off your shirts and sit down, then we can put him on your chest.”

“Okay,” Rami nods, and he pulls his shirt off, setting it down, and then he takes off his trainers before he climbs up onto the bed, followed by Joe, who snuggles next to him.

“Okay,” the nurse says, and he reaches into the bassinet, picking up the baby. “Who wants to hold him first?” he asks.

“Him,” Joe says, and Rami looks at him, eyes wide, and Joe just nods. “You, okay?”

“Okay,” Rami says, and he looks back at the nurse, holding his arms out as the baby is gently placed in them. Rami gasps a bit, looking down at the baby, and he settles back against the bed, just staring down at him. “He’s so little,” Rami says softly. “Hi, hi habibi.”

“Do you know what an Apgar test is?” the woman asks, sitting down in the chair next to the bed, looking at Joe.

“I think so,” Joe says, tearing his eyes away from Rami and the baby. “Uh, sorry. Yes. Did you do it already?”

“We did,” she says, “we do it twice. So, it’s a scale of one to ten, and on the first test he got a six, okay?”

“Is that bad?” Joe asks.

“It’s not bad, but it is a bit low,” she says. “A slightly lower score on the first test is common with babies who were delivered via C-section. But we tested him again right before we brought him here, and he improved. So that’s better.”

“Okay,” Joe says, and he looks back down at the baby, more tears spilling over his cheeks. “So he’s okay.”

“He’s very good,” she says, and she stands back up. 

“He’s so red,” Rami says, “his eyes are puffy, is that alright?”

“Absolutely,” she says.

“Okay,” Rami says, and he sniffles. “I— neither of us have children, so this is…”

“It’s okay,” the man says. 

“What do we do?” Joe asks, looking at him. “I— what do we do?”

“For now, just keep holding him,” he says. “We’re not going too far yet.”

“Okay,” Joe says. “Do we just hold him?”

“That’s it for now,” the nurse says. “For at least an hour, maybe two. He’ll probably want to feed in the first hour as well. We’ll be here to help with that. You won’t be alone tonight.”

“Once he feeds,” the woman says, “we’ll weigh him, and measure him, and then he’ll probably fall right to sleep.”

“Do you have anyone here?” the man asks. “Waiting for you?”

Joe nods, reaching out to trace his finger down the baby’s arm. “We do,” he says. “But they can wait.” He sniffles, smiling at the baby. “Just us for now.” He leans in, gingerly lifting the baby’s little hand up to his mouth, giving him a tiny kiss. “Soon, everyone will want all your attention, so we have to keep you to ourselves for a little while longer, okay?”

“If you’d like,” the man says, “we can just let them know that the baby is safely here, and everyone’s alright.”

Rami looks up, blinking away some tears. “Can you not tell them it’s a boy?” he asks. “I want it to be a surprise when they first meet him.”

The man smiles. “Certainly. Who am I looking for?”

“Ben and Gwil,” Rami says, looking back at the baby. 

“Ben will be the blond guy who’s practically gnawed his thumb off by now,” Joe says and Rami laughs, nodding. “But they’re also the only ones in the room, so.”

“Alright,” the man says, smiling, and he walks out of the room.

“What do we do?” Joe asks again, looking over at the nurse. “Is this really…it? We just hold him? He’s okay?”

“He’s brilliant,” she says. 

“What time was he born at?” Rami asks, gently tracing his finger over the baby’s nose, wondering if he has Joe’s.

“8:33,” she replies, and Joe glances down at his watch.

After a moment, Rami makes a quiet noise. “That’s lucky,” he murmurs.

Joe smiles. “Is it?” he asks. “How do you know?”

“March 3rd,” Rami says, “that’s three-three.”

“Okay…” Joe says hesitantly.

“2042,” Rami continues. “And that equals eight.” He looks over at Joe, smiling. “His time of birth equals his birthdate.”

“I…” Joe blinks a couple times. “Okay,” he says. “I don’t know anything about numbers but I’ll take it.”

“I just think that’s neat,” Rami says softly, looking back down at the baby. “Don’t you, habibi?” He leans down, nuzzling his nose against the baby’s, smiling at him. “I’m your baba,” he says. Rami’s bottom lip trembles and he carefully reaches out, brushing his fingers against the baby’s dark brown hair. “And this is your daddy, and we already love you so, so much.”

Joe shifts closer, wrapping his arm around Rami’s waist, and he leans down, pressing a kiss to the baby’s forehead, taking a deep breath. “Look at you,” Joe says softly. “Hi, baby.” He straightens up, resting his head on Rami’s shoulder, looking down at his son.

“Joey,” Rami says, looking at him. “What’s his name?”

Joe lifts his head up, smiling at Rami. “Come on, babe,” he says. “You know his name.”

“Really?” Rami asks. “You’re sure?”

“Of course I am,” Joe says, and he leans in, giving Rami a gentle kiss before looking back down at the baby in awe.

Rami’s lip trembles some more, and his tears spill over his cheeks. “Hi, Sami,” Rami says softly. “We’re your parents.”

Joe bites down on his lip, trying to contain his grin, but he can’t. “Nice to meet you, Sami,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well???? ☺️
> 
> This is one that I know some people have very much been looking forward to, and it’s also one that I certainly built up in my head, and got a lot of excitement going for. I just hope that I can deliver (ha pun not intended) and that you like the story! I know that this could come pretty close to being an ending, but it’s not, not yet. 
> 
> Unless you decide you don’t like children, or parenting stories. Which is fair! The baby is obviously not going anywhere, and this part of the story is obviously going to focus on Rami and Joe as new parents, but the baby isn’t suddenly the main character. Future parts will be more of the same, slices of life, Ben/Gwil, talks about jobs and love and all of that, with the baby hanging out around them.
> 
> As always, here’s a [moodboard](https://laminy.tumblr.com/post/628077500458827777/chapter-one-anticipation) because I love making them and it’s time for a celebration.
> 
> Thank you for being here!


	2. Chapter 2

Ben leans forward in his chair, trying to get comfortable and stretch out his muscles, and Gwil rests his hand on him, gently rubbing over his lower back, making Ben groan.

“It’s alright,” Gwil murmurs, kneading Ben’s back for him, and Ben nods, yawning as he straightens back up, resting against Gwil’s side. Gwil slides his hand to Ben’s side, wrapping his arm around him. “I think it will be just awhile longer.”

“I know,” Ben says. “I can wait, I just…you know me, always tired.” He looks at Gwil with a sympathetic smile, reaching up to scratch his fingers over Gwil’s beard. “You’ve been awake for ages.”

“I have,” Gwil says, “but I’m alright.” He turns his head to press a kiss to Ben’s palm, and then he leans in, pressing a kiss to Ben’s forehead. They rest there together for a few moments, just taking each other in, and trying not to fall asleep.

“Do you think everything is okay?” Ben asks after a few moments, breaking the silence. “I didn’t know you…I thought— in films, someone gives birth and then the entire waiting room bursts in with a bunch of balloons and flowers to meet the baby.”

“I’m sure they’re okay,” Gwil says, pulling back a bit. “The nurse said they were, and I think they’d let us know if anything had changed, so no news is good news. They’re just getting to know each other. You know how tedious introductions can be."

Ben smiles, and he puts his hand to his mouth, biting on his thumbnail to try to keep himself from grinning too hard. “I’m so excited,” he says softly, and Gwil smiles as well, nodding. 

“Me too,” he says softly, and he nuzzles against Ben’s temple before he presses a kiss there.

They sit there awhile longer in their comfortable silence. They’re still the only ones in their little waiting room; the waiting hours of the hospital are probably actually over by now, given how late it is, but they’ve been there for so long today that the staff must know to not ask them to leave until they meet the baby. The television is on, volume low, and Gwil is sort of half-watching it, but his eyes feel heavy; he’s getting almost desperate for sleep. Ben was right, he has been up for ages, and he doesn’t really want to think about it. Ben is curled up against him, a warm weight against Gwil’s side; Ben’s eyes actually closed by now, though he’s still awake. For now.

There’s a gentle rap at the doorframe of the waiting room, and Gwil and Ben both look over and see Rami standing there, a big smile on his face. He looks bright, and very happy.

“Rami!” Gwil says, and he’s out of his seat in less than a second, hurrying over to pull Rami into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

“Hi,” Rami says, wrapping his arms around Gwil, and then he steps back as Ben walks over, pulling him into a hug as well, the three of them standing there, arms wrapped around each other.

“How are you?” Ben asks. “Are you alright? Is everything okay? Is the baby— the baby’s okay?”

“Yes,” Rami says, still smiling as he steps back, looking up at the two of them. “I know it’s getting late; I apologize for keeping you waiting—”

“We don’t care about that,” Gwil says, shaking his head. “Not at all, we’d wait forever.”

“But would you like to come meet them before you go home for the night?” Rami continues, and Ben and Gwil both smile and eagerly agree, Gwil reaching up to quickly wipe at his eyes. “Alright,” Rami says, “we’re just down here.”

Ben walks over to their seats to grab their jackets, and then he excitedly smiles at Gwil, reaching out to take his hand. Rami leads the way down the hallway to their room. He gently opens the door, peeking his head in first, and then he opens the door wider. Rami walks in, glancing back at Gwil and Ben as they follow him in.

“Hey guys,” Joe says softly from the bed, the baby in his arms, still pressed to his shirtless chest for skin-to-skin contact. Joe looks tired, about how Gwil feels, but he looks as happy and relieved as Rami does. “Hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Ben’s footsteps stutter as he looks as Joe and the baby; he raises his hand to his mouth and his eyes fill with tears, and he sort of awkwardly steps back before stepping forward again, a smile on his face. “That’s—” Ben laughs as his tears spill over, and he takes another step towards the bed before he steps back again. “Hi,” is all he can manage to say.

“Hi, Benny,” Joe says, smiling over him. “Hey, Gwil.”

“Hello,” Gwil says. “I— hello, little one.” He waggles his fingers towards the baby, and then smiles brightly over at Rami, tears on his cheeks. “Well,” Gwil says. “I— well. I’m a bit…”

Rami grins and leans up, kissing Gwil on cheek and giving him a quick hug. “I know,” he says softly. “Me too.”

“What do you think?” Joe asks, shifting a bit on the bed. “Do you guys want to meet our son?”

“Oh my god,” Ben says in a rush, more tears spilling over as his shoulders start to shake. “It’s— he’s— you have a son?”

“We do,” Joe says, and he smiles over at Rami. “He’s our new little guy.” 

Rami rests his hand on Gwil’s arm. “Would you like to hold him?” he asks.

“Yes, I—” Gwil glances at Ben first, but Ben just nods, sniffling loudly. They watch as Joe carefully stands up, walking over to Gwil. “Yes, hello,” Gwil says, “I— I’d very much like to hold him. Thank you."

“Okay,” Joe says, and he shifts the baby into Gwil’s arms, gently brushing his fingers over the baby’s hair before he takes a step back, smiling up at Gwil. “There he is.”

“Hello,” Gwil says, looking down at his nephew. “Hi. Hello. I’m your Uncle Gwil.” He gently traces his fingertip down the baby’s arm, over one of his tiny little fingers, and Gwil’s smile grows even more as he keeps on crying. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. And what’s your name?” he asks gently.

“I’d like to introduce you to Sami, my son,” Rami says, and Gwil looks up, meeting Rami’s eyes, and Rami just nods.

“That’s a lovely name,” Gwil says, looking back down at the baby. “Isn’t that beautiful. Aren’t _you_ beautiful. Heavens, look at you. Hi, Sami.” More tears fill Gwil’s eyes, and he feels his lip starting to tremble, feels like his heart might burst. “You know,” Gwil says softly, “I knew a Sami once. You look just like him too.”

Rami makes a quiet noise, and rests his head against Gwil’s arm, looking down at the baby.

Joe walks back over to the bed and grabs his shirt, pulling it back on before he walks over to Ben. “God Ben, can’t a guy get a hug around here?” he asks, holding his arms up. 

Ben looks at Joe and gasps out a _yes_ as he drops the jackets he was carrying right onto the floor and wraps his arms around Joe, holding him close. “How are you?” Ben asks. “I— how are you? How is he? Are you alright?” He pulls back to look at Joe. “Everything is okay?”

“Yeah, we’re great,” Joe says, pulling Ben back in just to squeeze him tightly and rest against him. “We’re— everything is okay. I mean, it’s only been a couple hours, there’s still like…” He pulls back, thinking. “Fifty more years, but who’s counting, right?”

“You’re a father,” Ben says, and Joe grins, nodding.

“I am, yeah,” Joe says. “I— I have a son. I’m a dad.” He blinks his eyes a few times, reaching up to wipe at his face, and he sniffles. “What do you think about that?” he asks, voice shaking.

Ben sniffles, nodding. “I think it’s…fucking brilliant,” he says. “I’m just happy everything’s alright. It’s…congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Joe says, and he reaches up, brushing the tears off Ben’s cheeks. “Thank you,” he says again.

Rami walks over to Ben and Joe, reaching down to pick up the jackets that Ben dropped on the ground as Ben apologizes, and Rami sets them down on the end of the bed before he turns and pulls Ben into a hug. 

“How are you?” Ben asks, rubbing Rami’s back, and Rami just nods, snuggling against him. “How does it feel?”

“I don’t know yet,” Rami says. “I— I’m not sure. We’re…parents. We weren’t this morning and now we— we’re going to bed with a son, I…” He laughs a bit, reaching up to wipe at his face. “We have a son.” Rami reaches out, taking Joe’s hand, beaming at him. “Together, we’re…we have a son together.”

Joe leans in to give Rami a kiss, squeezing his hand, and then he looks over to where Gwil is carefully shifting on his feet, looking down at Sami, gently speaking to him.

“Look at your tiny little feet,” Gwil says. “Hi, yes, look at you— oh, your little hands. Aren’t you the sweetest. Hello. What do you think?” Gwil shifts the baby in his arms, leaning down to gently nuzzle against his forehead. “Hello. Hi. Welcome to the world, Sami.” He kisses Sami’s nose, and Sami shifts in his arms, gently stretching his arms out before he curls back up against Gwil.

Ben shifts on his feet, watching Gwil with Sami, and then Gwil looks up, smiling at all of them. “Do you want to hold him, love?” Gwil asks Ben, and Ben glances at Joe and Rami, and then nods. “Yes, please,” Ben says softly.

“Alright,” Gwil says, and he slowly walks over to Ben, looking down at him. 

“Uh,” Ben swallows hard, lifting his arms up before he glances around, dropping them. “I’d— can I sit? I’d feel better if I sat.”

“Of course,” Rami says, and he gently touches Ben’s arm, guiding him over to the chair next to the bed, and Ben sits down, letting out a shaky breath. “Are you alright?” Rami asks.

Ben nods, reaching up to wipe at his eyes before he pushes up the sleeves of his jumper. “Yes, I’m amazing,” he says. He sniffles. “I’ve just never held a baby before, is all. And he’s really little.”

“That’s okay,” Joe says, and he sits on the bed across from Ben, watching as Gwil leans down, carefully handing the baby over to Ben. Sami stirs a bit and his mouth opens wide, and Ben holds his breath, scared to jostle him, worried that Sami’s about to burst into tears, but nothing happens, and Ben slowly lets his breath out, relieved.

“Just there,” Gwil says, helping adjust Sami in Ben’s arms, and then he glances around, before he decides to just sit on the floor at Ben’s feet, and Rami sits on the bed next to Joe.

“Ben has more experience with crazy toddlers climbing all over him,” Joe says, reaching out to playfully mess with Ben’s hair. “Not so much newborns.”

Ben smiles, looking down at Sami. “He’s just so small,” he says. “I…I didn’t know people could be so small.”

“He’s seven pounds, three ounces, I’ll have you know,” Joe says.

Ben looks up at Joe, shrugging. “I— is that big for a baby, I don’t…he looks just…wow.”

“He is little,” Rami agrees softly. He smiles at Ben and Sami, and then leans his head against Joe’s shoulder, smiling even more when Joe turns to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Hi Sami,” Ben says. “I’m your Uncle Ben. And I’ve waited a very long time to meet you. Aren’t you so sweet.” He smiles again, and sniffles gently. “What’s his name?” he asks. “I mean, his full name, obviously he’s…Sami. Hi Sami. What a perfect name.”

Rami lifts his head up and looks at Joe, nodding, and Joe smiles, gently clearing his throat. "His name is Sami Francis Taylor,” Joe says, and Ben looks over at Gwil, who’s just smiling. 

“Not Joseph?” Ben asks, looking back at Joe and Rami, and Joe shrugs.

“Didn’t want to get _too_ egotistical,” Joe says. “And Francis was still my dad’s middle name too, so. He’s here. With us.”

Ben nods. “Yeah, he is,” he says. 

“Do you like it?” Rami asks, looking at Gwil.

“It’s a lot of name for such a little fellow,” Gwil says, reaching out to run his fingertip over Sami’s foot. “He already has two last names, you know, and now you’ve given him two middle names too. What is he, the King of England?” Gwil chuckles, and looks back at Rami and Joe. “It’s a beautiful name. It suits him perfectly.”

“Thank you,” Rami says, and he looks at Joe, smiling. “We liked it too.”

“It’s alright,” Ben says, and both Rami and Joe look over at him in surprise. “But you told me you were naming him Ben.”

Rami looks at Joe, and Joe just smiles, then chuckles. “I guess I did, didn’t I, Benny,” Joe says.

“When was this?” Rami asks.

“But once we decided on Sami, it just seemed to fit,” Joe continues.

Rami looks back at Ben. “When did he tell you that?” he asks.

“I’m just joking, Rami,” Ben says. “Well. I’m not, he _did_ tell me that, but he was lying.”

“Said we were going to choose Benoîte if he was a girl,” Joe murmurs to Rami.

“Oh,” Rami says, nodding slowly. “I…interesting.”

“Gorgeous name,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles brightly at him.

They sit there a bit longer, all of them watching Sami, until Sami stirs a bit in Ben’s arms, making a quiet noise like he’s about to start crying, and Ben looks up, eyes wide, looking around.

“He’s alright,” Rami says. “But I can take him if you’d like.”

“Just a moment longer?” Ben asks hopefully, and Rami smiles, nodding.

“Of course,” he says. “As long as you’d like.”

Ben just keeps watching Sami, gently shushing him, and Sami calms back down, making Ben smile.

“I suppose you’re staying here tonight,” Gwil says, looking around the room. “Have you spoken to Poppy yet?” he asks.

“Not yet,” Joe says. “Dáire came in a bit ago just to say she’s alright and resting. We’ll probably see her tomorrow. We uh, well, I feel pretty guilty, honestly.” He swallows hard, looking down at his lap with a frown. 

Rami rests his hand on Joe’s back, gently comforting him, and then he looks at Gwil. “Yes, we’re staying over the night,” he says. “But they think we’ll be able to go home tomorrow.”

“So soon?” Ben asks. “Is that— normal?”

Rami shrugs. “I wouldn’t know,” he says. “Sami and I were born at a neighbour’s house.”

“We were all delivered at home,” Gwil says.

“All of you?” Joe asks. “Good lord.” He reaches up to rub his face. “I— wow.”

Gwil grins. “It was a bit of a different time.”

“Clearly,” Joe says. “What about you, Ben? Or was I the only one born in a hospital around here?”

They sit there for a few moments longer, all of them watching Sami, who now appears to be asleep in Ben’s arms, until Gwil reaches out, resting his hand on Ben’s arm. “Love,” he says, “do you want to go home and get some sleep yourself?”

Ben makes a quiet noise, frowning, but after a moment he nods. “Okay,” he says. “That’s…I suppose it has been a long day.”

“Let me,” Rami says, and he reaches out, lifting Sami out of Ben’s arms and into his own, Ben watching the entire time to see how it’s done.

“Will you be alright?” Gwil asks, standing up.

“That’s the big question,” Joe says. “I guess we’ll find out.”

“Guess so,” Gwil says, smiling.

“I think tonight will be alright,” Rami says, smiling up at Gwil. “The nurses are very kind, and they’ve promised us lots of help.”

“We’ll be back in the morning,” Gwil says. “Is there anything we need to bring with us?”

“The car seat would be great,” Joe says, “but other than that, I think we’re good.” He smiles at Rami. “We’re good.”

“We are,” Rami says softly.

“Car seat, check,” Ben says, and he tugs down the sleeves of his jumper, then leans in, wrapping his arms around Joe. “I love you,” he says softly.

Joe smile. “I love you too, Benny,” he murmurs against his chest.

“You too, Rami,” Ben says, pulling back from Joe to lean in and press a kiss to Rami’s forehead. “Congratulations again.”

“Thank you,” Rami says, eyes still shining bright with tears.

Gwil smiles down at the three of them, and then reaches out, sliding his fingertip into the tiny fist that Sami’s made, and he gives it a gentle shake. “Pleasure to meet you, Sami,” Gwil says.

“You too, Uncle Gwil,” Joe says.

“Have a good night,” Ben says, pulling on his jacket. “Text us if there’s anything else you need, or something that we need to get ready at the flat.”

“We will,” Joe says. “But I think we mostly plan on sleeping. Well, when we can.”

“Goodnight,” Gwil says, and he pulls on his jacket as well, giving them a wave. 

“Bye,” Ben says again, waving at them as they start to walk away. “Bye, I— love you all.”

“Thank you, Uncle Ben,” Joe says, and he waves back, smiling. He watches as Ben and Gwil leave the room, each of them glancing back again as they head out, and Joe’s smile grows before he turns to Rami, looking down at Sami in his arms. “What did you think of them?” he asks softly, reaching out to gently stroke Sami’s cheek.

“I think he liked them,” Rami says, looking at Joe.

“Good,” Joe says. “Important, considering he’s going to see them every day for the rest of his life.”

“Well, not _every_ day,” Rami says. “They do have lives, Joe.”

“That’s stupid,” Joe says, shaking his head, and then he smiles, giving Rami a kiss. He sighs, then looks around. “So, what do we do now?” he asks.

“I think we’re supposed to let him sleep,” Rami says, “but I don’t know if I’m ready to let him go. I…he fits in my arms so perfectly.”

Joe glances at the clock, then rests against Rami’s side. “It is getting late, though. We need to sleep, and his bassinet is just right there,” he says. “That’s okay. Not too far.”

“Moses basket,” Rami correct him.

Joe shakes his head. “I’m not calling it that,” he says, and Rami smiles.

“Well, I do suppose it has been a long day,” Rami says.

“It has,” Joe says. “And if my predictions are correct, we won’t be sleeping much tonight.”

“No,” Rami says. “I just…it’s his first day. I don’t want it to be over yet.” He sniffles, reaching up to wipe at his face. “Time’s already moving too fast now.”

Joe presses his lips to Rami’s shoulder. “It’s not over, babe. And we can’t stay up forever.” He kisses Rami’s temple, nuzzling against him. “I love you,” he says.

“I love you too,” Rami says, looking at Joe. “And our son.”

Joe smiles, and nods, kissing Rami. “And our son.” They both look down at Sami, and rest against each other, watching him sleep in Rami’s arms. “I guess we can stay up for just a little bit longer,” Joe says after a moment.

“Yes,” Rami says, smiling, “just a little bit.”

\+ + + + +

They go to bed, but neither of them really sleep. Sami wakes up to be fed, the nurses come in to check on them to make sure they’re making out alright, and throughout the night, a heavy sort of weight starts to form in Rami’s chest. Like a lump in his throat, but bigger. Joe and Sami go back to sleep again after they feed and change him at around six in the morning, but Rami, despite feeling so tired he can barely think, continues to lay there, looking up at the ceiling. Now that Ben and Gwil are gone, and Joe and Sami are both asleep and the room is quiet, Rami feels sort of alone with his own grief.

Rami sniffles, and rolls over onto his side. He must fall back asleep, because sometime later, he opens his eyes, waking up to the sound of Joe getting up to go to the bathroom. Rami pushes himself up a bit, and he looks at the door, waiting for Joe to come back out.

“Hey,” Joe says softly, and he leans down to look at Sami, then smiles over at Rami. “I have a question,” he says, climbing back into bed.

“Yeah?” Rami asks, rubbing at his eyes. 

“So, is he a day old now?” Joe asks. “Or like…was he a day old _yesterday_? Because it was his first day. I just can’t imagine that he’s only like, twelve hours old but also two days old, you know?”

Rami just looks at Joe, blinking a couple times. “Is this what you were doing in there?” he asks.

“I had some time to think throughout the night,” Joe says, reaching up to scratch at his cheek. “I’m honestly not even sure if I’m awake right now.” He blinks. “Am I? Anyway.” He shifts on the bed, looking at Rami. “How you feeling?” he asks, reaching out to brush his fingers through Rami’s curls. Joe smiles, but his bottom lip starts to tremble.

“What’s wrong?” Rami asks.

“Nothing,” Joe says, shaking his head slowly. “Just looking at my husband. Father of my child.” He sniffles a bit. “Just checking in.”

Rami doesn’t say anything, just shifts closer to Joe, snuggling up against him. Joe wraps his arm around Rami’s waist, pulling him in.

“Rami?” Joe asks, and Rami swallows hard around the growing lump in his throat, and nods. “Okay,” Joe says softly. “You just let me know.”

Rami nods again. “You too,” he says, voice thick, and he has to clear his throat, settling back in against Joe. They fall back asleep, or sort of half-asleep, half-awake, until Sami wakes up again, crying, and they both sit up.

Joe takes Sami, and grabs one of the bottles of formula that the nurses gave them the night before, and he sits down by the window, looking out over the London morning as he feeds Sami. Rami pushes himself up in the bed, watching them both. He brings his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, resting his chin on one knee. The longer he watches them for, the more his eyes fill with tears, until they’re streaming down his cheeks, and he’s scared to sniffle, not wanting Joe to notice him. 

Rami stands up and hurries into the bathroom, splashing some cold water on his face, trying to make the redness go down around his eyes. He dries off his face, and then sighs, leaning back against the wall.

“Rami?” Joe gently asks through the door.

Rami looks at himself in the mirror, and then sniffles and sighs, wiping at his face again before he turns, opening the door.

“You okay?” Joe asks, glancing down to make sure Sami’s still feeding.

Rami nods. “Just overwhelmed,” he says, reaching up to rub at his chest. 

“Like, panic attack, overwhelmed?” Joe asks.

Rami shakes his head. “No, just…just normal overwhelmed.”

“Okay,” Joe says, leaning in to press a kiss to Rami’s forehead. “I’m a good listener.”

“I know,” Rami says, giving Joe a small smile. “I’m just…” He swallows hard, looking at Sami, deciding that if he won’t be open he can at least be honest. “Not ready yet to share.”

“Okay,” Joe says again. “Like I said, just let me know.”

Rami nods, and they both sit back down by the window. Rami yawns, bringing his feet up, and he looks out over London.

“Hey,” Joe says after awhile, and Rami murmurs, looking over at Joe. “Nothing,” Joe says, “just wanted to say hey.”

“Hey,” Rami says softly, and he shifts, looking down at Sami, smiling. “Hey to you too, habibi. How was your first night?”

“Long and very awake,” Joe says, and Rami chuckles, nodding.

“It was great, though,” Rami says, and Joe nods this time.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, “it really was.” Joe leans down, pressing a kiss to Sami’s head, smiling down at him. “First of many.” Joe looks back over at Rami. “I’m really tired though,” he says, and Rami just nods. 

“We should have made Gwil and Ben stay to help us out,” Rami says.

“I bet Gwil is just dying to get his night nurse on,” Joe says, and Rami smiles, reaching out to run his fingers down Sami’s leg.

\+ + + + +

Rami gently knocks on the door, and then peeks his head inside. “Hello,” he says softly, “is it alright now?”

“Yes, of course,” Poppy says from her bed, looking over towards the door. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

Rami opens the door further and then glances back at Joe, who has Sami in his arms. “Did you sleep alright?” Rami asks, stepping side, holding the door for Joe.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Poppy says. “I’m still—” She waves her hands and laughs a bit and then looks over at Dáire, who gives her a sympathetic smile.

“She’s still a little medicated, is what she means to say,” Dáire says, and Joe nods, giving Poppy a small, sad smile.

“Oh, no,” Poppy says, “really, please, don’t look at me like that. I’m fine, really!” Poppy smiles. “I— it’s…a hitch in the plan. But I’m alright, he’s alright, everything is alright. That’s all that matters for now. Can I see him?”

“Yes, of course,” Rami says, and he steps out of the way for Joe to walk over to the bed, handing Sami over.

“I heard his name was Sami,” Poppy says, looking down at him, slipping her finger into his grip, giving his arm a little wiggle. 

“It is,” Rami says, and he sits down in one of the chairs by the bed, looking at her. 

“That’s a lovely name,” Poppy says. “Lovely name for a lovely boy. Hello,” she says gently. “It’s a pleasure. Look at you.”

“How was the first night?” Dáire asks, and Rami shrugs, looking over at Joe, who still has that sort of sad look on his face, watching Poppy.

“Uh, we’re certainly tired,” Rami says. “But…with nothing else to compare it to, uh, I don’t know, really. I think we’re both a bit overwhelmed. He woke up a few times. The last was…around six, I suppose.”

“Certainly not much sleep for you then, was there?” Dáire says. “I wish I could say it was just a one time thing, but. Well."

“No, I suppose not,” Rami says, shaking his head, watching Joe walk around the room, looking out the window. “Joe,” he says, “what did you think of last night?”

Joe turns around, tears in his eyes, and he shakes his head. “I am so, _so_ sorry,” he says, and the other three all look at him, Rami with particular surprise since he didn’t realize Joe had been keeping this in; he hadn’t mentioned it before they came in. “I know that pregnancy is already— I mean, it’s safe, but it’s still— and a C-section, that’s a major surgery,” Joe continues. “You’re going to have to take _weeks_ to recover, and it’s all my fault, I’m so sorry. Please, please, if there’s anything we can do to help— I— I don’t know. Pay for a nurse or a nanny, or—”

“Poppy’s mother is staying longer than planned,” Dáire says, “and my mother is going to come as well, so that’s alright.”

“I just— they— you have to stay here longer,” Joe says, “and everything is so— we put you at risk, and…I’m so sorry.”

“Joe,” Rami says softly, glancing at Poppy. 

“I appreciate that,” Poppy says, smiling at Joe. “But like I told you yesterday, I knew the risks. Regardless of how far medicine has come, having a baby is still a pretty large medical procedure to begin with. Anything can happen. Anything did. I don’t blame you, or Rami, or this little one one bit. Hello,” she says, looking back down at the baby. “What did you do in there that you couldn’t come out? Was it just so fun and lovely?” She smiles over at Dáire. “Don’t say a word.”

“Wouldn’t,” Dáire says.

“I think,” Poppy says, “looking at this little fellow that it was very much worth it. We’ll have to explain to our daughter why Mummy can’t pick her up for a few weeks, but hopefully she’ll understand.”

“She’s too big for that now anyway,” Dáire says.

“ _Never_ ,” Poppy says, and Dáire smiles. “I read once,” she says, looking over at Rami and Joe, “that there was one day where your parents picked you up for the last time, and none of you realized it at the time.”

“That’s so sad,” Rami says.

Poppy nods. “That’s why I still pick her up,” she says. “Of course, Dáire will probably be able to keep it up for a lot longer than I can, but I’m still not done yet.” She shifts Sami in her arms, smoothing her hand over his head. “Look at this hair,” she says. “Goodness, he’s beautiful."

“How can we ever thank you?” Joe asks, voice rough, still thick with tears.

“I don’t do it for the thanks,” Poppy says, looking up at him. “I do it because Dáire and I love being parents, and I want to help others feel how we feel. That’s all.”

“But a new car would be a good start,” Dáire says, leaning back in his chair, and Rami laughs, while even Joe has to smile. “Actually,” Dáire says, standing up, “if I could just hold the wee boyo, that would do it.”

“By all means,” Rami says, and Dáire sits down on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Poppy too much, and he reaches out to take Sami from her. 

“What’s the craic, Sami?” Dáire asks, and Poppy smiles, watching him for a few moments before she looks back over at Rami. 

“When are you leaving?” she asks.

“Later today, actually,” Rami says. “It sounds soon, but they said he’s okay."

“Brilliant,” Poppy says, glancing up at Joe. “Are you nervous? Where are Ben and Gwil?”

“They’re coming soon,” Rami says. “And…I don’t know,” he says. “Yes?”

Joe nods. “Yes,” he says, and Poppy smiles up at him.

“You’ll both be just fine,” she says, “I promise.”

“You sure?” Joe asks, and Poppy nods. 

“I am,” she says. She reaches out, gently brushing her fingers over Sami’s head again. “He is very loved, and very wanted, and he’s going to grow up in a very warm house.” She smiles, dropping her hand back down to the bed. “I wouldn’t let him go otherwise.” She grins at Rami. “He’s very sweet.”

Rami nods. “I think so too,” he says, and he reaches out to Joe, who takes his hand, smiling down at him.

\+ + + + +

There’s a knock at the door, and then Ben ducks his head in. “Hi,” he says.

“Come in,” Rami says, waving Ben over from where he’s sitting on the bed, a bottle to Sami’s mouth. 

“Car seat,” Ben says, lifting it up as he walks in. “You said not to bring anything else,” he says, “but I really wasn’t sure.”

“That’s fine,” Rami says. “We brought a few things with us when we came to the hospital. He’s all dressed and ready to go. Just got hungry.”

“How are you doing?” Ben asks, setting the car seat down, walking over to pull Joe into a hug. “First night as a father. You alright?”

“I’m okay,” Joe says, rubbing Ben’s back. “Tired.”

“I bet,” Ben says, pulling back with a smile. “You look happy though. You both do.”

“We are,” Joe says, and he steps back, sitting on the bed. “Where’s your lover?”

“My _partner_ is visiting Poppy for a moment,” Ben says. “He brought her flowers.”

“How sweet,” Rami says. “We’ll send her something once we’re— less— frazzled.” He looks over at Ben, smiling. “Notice anything different about me?” he asks.

“The baby?” Ben asks, and Rami’s smile grows and he nods eagerly. “I noticed that last night,” he says, “but it’s still very nice to see. I’m glad he’s still here.” He stretches his arms out above his head, and then sits down in the chair beside the bed, looking at Rami and Joe, just smiling at them. “It fits,” Ben says.

“What does?” Rami asks.

“Just…” Ben shrugs. “You— you look…like a family, is all. You all belong.” His bottom lip starts to tremble, and he just wipes at his eyes. “I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thank you,” Rami says. “That’s very kind.”

“Thanks, Benny,” Joe says. “But hey, don’t underestimate yourself here. This is your family too.” Ben sniffles and nods, and Joe smiles at him. “You and Gwil are getting dragged to family picture day just like everybody else.”

Ben laughs loudly, then makes a bit of a face, hoping that he hasn’t disturbed Sami, but the baby is fine, content with his bottle.

\+ + + + +

Gwil comes back to the room, and the nurses come to do another check-up on Sami, and then they help get him ready and into his car seat, a blanket tucked around him. Ben and Gwil go downstairs to get a taxi large enough for all of them, while Joe and Rami spend a bit more time with the nurses before they finally check-out of the hospital, and get the car seat into the car.

Sami sits between Joe and Rami, and they both spend the entire ride looking down at him, making faces and smiling at him, while Sami makes various noises, snorting and sighing, occasionally getting the edge of his blanket in his mouth, sucking on it. At one point, Sami scrunches up his face and it sounds like he might be about to cry, but Joe just gently shushes him, smoothing his fingers over Sami’s cheeks, calming him down.

They get out of the taxi at the flat, and Joe takes the car seat while Rami unlocks the door, leading the four of them up the stairs. Just as Rami’s about to open the door, he glances back at Joe with a nervous, excited smile. “He’s home,” he says, and Joe nods.

“He is,” Joe says. “No time like the present.”

“Whew, alright,” Rami says, and he opens the door, leading them all in. “Where do you think Augie is?” Rami asks, starting to take off his jacket.

“Once he see this thing,” Joe says, carefully setting Sami’s car seat down on the floor, “he’s gonna be out the door, living on the streets and cursing our names. He’ll be the next Macavity.”

“Oh, I hope not,” Rami says, reaching down to untie his shoes, pulling them off. “Also, don’t call our son a _thing_.”

“I obviously meant the _car seat_ ,” Joe says, looking at Ben, winking at him as Ben just smiles and shakes his head. “But no, you’re right, I hope not too. I want Augie to be very sweet to his little brother. But…you know. Augie.”

“I do,” Rami says. He looks over at Gwil and Ben, smiling. “It’s a bit overwhelming, isn’t it?”

“It certainly is,” Gwil says. “Absolutely. You’re bringing your son home. But it’s exciting too.”

“Joe!” Rami says suddenly, and Joe jumps a bit, looking over at him. Rami bounces on his feet, as if the idea that it was exciting didn’t occur to him until Gwil said it. “We’re bringing our son home!”

“I know!” Joe says, looking surprised as Rami wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. “I’m here! We were there, and now we’re here. Our whole family’s together.”

“Mm,” Rami murmurs, snuggling against Joe, but then he pulls back. “What do we do?” he asks.

“Uh…” Joe looks over at Ben and Gwil, who are standing by for directions. “I…don’t know,” Joe says. “Uh. They really just let us leave with him.” Joe thinks for a moment. “I guess we…I kind fo want to get changed into something comfy, find something to eat, and then…wait until he tells us what to do.”

“Okay,” Rami says. “And after that, we should do more skin-to-skin.”

“Sure, good idea,” Joe says. “Let’s get him out of this car seat and out into the apartment. He already runs the place.” Joe unbuckles Sami, and then lifts him up, holding him in his arms. “What do _you_ want to do today?” he asks Sami.

“Let’s order in lunch, yeah?” Ben says. “One less thing to worry about for now.”

“Thank you,” Rami says, smiling at Ben. He moves the car seat out of the way, and the four of them walk down the hallway to the living room, where Augie is resting on his kitty condo, looking at them. “Hi Augie,” Rami says gently. “Do you want to meet someone today?”

Ben’s eyes widen a bit. “Can they— right away?” he asks. “That’s safe?”

Rami shrugs. “I think so,” he says. He looks back at Augie. “He doesn’t seem too impressed by the prospect, though.”

“Give him a bit,” Gwil says. “Sami probably smells _very_ odd to him right now. I think he’s only just now getting used to us.”

“Oh, stop it,” Rami says, and Gwil smiles. “He loves his uncles.” Rami sits down on the floor, and then Joe sits next to him, carefully putting Sami down on his back, gently rubbing his tummy. 

“Do you want to meet someone?” Joe asks, looking down at Sami. “Maybe? Let’s see. Augie? Come here.” He gently scratches his fingers on the floor, and watches as Augie perks up a bit. Sami makes a few more noises, and Augie almost has an expression of horror on his face, but he also looks somewhat interested.

Augie jumps off the kitty condo and hesitantly walks over, still staying a couple feet away. Joe holds his hand out to Augie, and he comes over, sniffing his fingers. “There’s a good boy,” Joe says. “What do you think about this little guy? This is your brother.”

Ben and Gwil curl up on the sofa together, watching the whole scene unfold with smiles on their faces. “Ten pounds one of them cries,” Gwil whispers in Ben’s ear before kissing his cheek, and Ben smiles, taking out his mobile to take a video.

Augie takes a hesitant sniff of Sami’s head, and then flinches back a bit before he sniffs him again.

“This is safe, right?” Rami asks softly, and Joe nods.

“We just gotta make sure Augie doesn’t decide that Sami is the best new place to sleep,” Joe says.

Augie sniffs along Sami’s arms and then over his forehead, and Sami makes a noise, and jumps a bit, lifting his arms, and Augie freezes, but then keeps sniffing him some more, and Joe smiles.

“Good boy, Augie,” Joe says, “aren’t you a good boy? That’s it. This is Sami. This is the guy we’ve been waiting for. Okay? Okay, yes, you know.” He leans forward, kissing Augie’s head, and Augie gives Sami’s head a tentative lick and Sami sort of quietly gasps, and Augie jumps back.

“It’s okay,” Rami says, rubbing Sami’s tummy, “that’s just Augie. He’s a sweetheart, I promise.”

“They’re going to be best mates,” Gwil says, and Rami looks over at him, smiling happily.

\+ + + + +

“This may be a stupid question,” Ben says later, after they’ve eaten lunch and are relaxing in the living room.

“No, sorry, Ben,” Joe says, and Ben looks over at him. “We can’t give him back. He’s stuck here now. For a few good years at least.”

Rami laughs softly, watching Sami eat for a moment, and then he looks up at Ben. “There are no stupid questions, Ben. At least, I hope not. Because I have a lot.”

“Well, this might be one,” Ben says. “What do you… _do_ with a baby?”

Joe’s eyes narrow, and Rami glances at him, and then back at Ben.

“Obviously,” Ben says, “as they get a bit older, you can…they crawl, and they play with their toys, and all those sorts of things. What does a little baby like that do?”

“Sleep, shit, and eat,” Joe says, and Gwil snorts loudly, trying not to laugh, while Rami just shakes his head. “What?” Joe asks. “It’s true! Don’t tell me that that’s not true.”

“It _is_ ,” Rami says, “but you don’t have to make it sound so crude.”

“I meant when they’re awake, obviously,” Ben says. “Can we read to him, or play with him? Certainly we don’t just stick him in his cot and forget about him, do we?”

Joe shrugs. “I don’t know, that’s what I was planning on doing for the next eighteen years or so.”

Ben sighs, and just shakes his head, giving Joe the finger before he looks back at the television. “Never mind, then.”

“Joe,” Rami says impatiently, “Ben is asking a serious question, can you give him a serious answer, please?”

Gwil’s mouth falls open and then he grins, looking back and forth between Rami and Joe, and then he looks over at Ben, who’s clearly trying not to smile at Rami’s response.

“I’m sorry,” Joe says. “I— it’s not a dumb question. No. We don’t just put him to bed and forget about him. We can talk to him, or read to him, sing to him. Uh, take him for walks outside. Oh, he has to do his tummy time. Uh…” He reaches up, scratching his head. “What else. Uh, I mean, he doesn’t really need toys. Just…funny faces and music.”

“Okay,” Ben says, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Joe says.

“Clearly I should have read a couple more books,” Ben says, but Rami just shakes his head.

“It’s alright, Ben,” he says. “It’s not as if I have a lot of experience with babies either. We’re just learning together.”

“Exactly, love,” Gwil says. “We can’t _all_ have helped with nine nieces and nephews.”

Ben smiles at Gwil, shaking his head. “No, thank god,” he says.

As he keeps feeding Sami, Rami yawns loudly, and Joe looks over at him. “I can take over if you want to go have a nap,” Joe says.

“No, that’s alright,” Rami says. “I’m fine.” He yawns again, and then Joe yawns as well, and Gwil just chuckles.

“Are you two alright over there?” Gwil asks. “Do you need any help?”

“He’ll probably sleep after, right?” Ben asks. “Maybe you two should as well.”

Rami and Joe look at each, and then back at Ben and Gwil.

“I— he’ll just be in his cot,” Ben says. “I really don’t think we can make too big a mess of it.”

“True,” Joe says. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind some sleep. The hospital was alright, but…not great,” thinking that that’s kind of an understatement.

“Are you sure?” Rami asks Ben and Gwil.

“Certainly,” Gwil says. “He’ll be asleep. We’ll be— well, probably right here, I imagine. If you expect us to babysit I’m sure we can handle an hour or two in your flat.”

“Challenge accepted,” Joe says. He reaches over, gently wiggling Sami’s foot, watching as he kicks it in his grasp. “What do you think? You wanna hang out with your uncles and your big brother? Yes, okay, good.”

Sami feeds a bit longer, until his sucking slows and he seems less interested in it, so Rami takes the bottle away from his mouth, handing it over to Joe, who gets up to go get rid of it in the kitchen.

“Alright, habibi,” Rami says, “let’s see if you’re burping yet. And let’s see if Baba remembers how to do it.” He lifts Sami up with both hands, straightening his back and supporting his head, and then Rami starts patting his back. “How’s that? Is that okay?” Rami starts rubbing up Sami’s back, and then lifts Sami up to his chest, Sami’s head against his shoulder, and he keeps patting his back. “Aren’t you just so sweet,” he says softly. Sami lets out a couple tiny screeching noises, and Rami pauses, looking at him. “What’s that? What’s that? Sounds like someone has something to say.”

Ben makes a quiet noise, and then Rami looks over at him, smiling. “He’s sweet,” Ben says. “I— he’s so little.”

“He is,” Rami says, and he keeps patting and rubbing Sami’s back.

“You’re a _dad_ ,” Ben says. “I— alright. Wow.”

“Wow indeed,” Gwil murmurs, nodding in agreement.

Joe walks back into the living room, sitting down next to Rami, careful not to jostle him too much, and then he looks around. “I was looking in the refrigerator,” he says. “And…well, I’m gonna be frank— I’m not cooking tonight.”

Gwil laughs. “I wouldn’t dream of making you cook,” he says. “Don’t worry, Ben and I will figure something out.”

Ben whines in protest. “I don’t want to cook _either_ ,” he says, looking at Gwil, and Gwil laughs again.

“Then either I’ll handle it,” Gwil says, “or we’ll decide on takeaway together. Gosh, do you need a nap too?”

“Ben always needs a nap,” Joe says. “Come over here and I’ll burp you.”

“Oh god, gross,” Ben says, and Joe just grins at him.

After Rami finishes patting Sami’s back, he carefully stands up, and walks over to Gwil, handing him off to him. “Well, okay, then,” Rami says, sounding sort of sad, and Gwil smiles up at him. 

“I mean, if you want to stay up, by all means,” Gwil says. “We’re not forcing you out. You just seem tired.”

“I am,” Rami says. “I just…Joe?” he asks, looking over at him.

“It’s okay,” Joe says, and he walks over to Rami, taking his hand. “We’ll be back down in a couple hours.”

“That’s alright, isn’t it,” Gwil says softly, watching Sami’s little fists curl and punch the air. “Aren’t you tired too, I bet you need a rest after that big meal.”

“Alright,” Rami says. “We’ll just be upstairs.”

“We’ve got this,” Ben says. “Sleep well.”

“Okay,” Rami says, and he and Joe walk towards the stairs.

“What do you think?” Gwil asks. “What do you want to do? Are you sleepy? Heavens me, I bet you’re tired. Let’s just sit for now and see. Let’s just sit here.” Gwil shifts back in his chair, getting comfortable, and then he looks over at Ben, smiling. “What do you want to eat later?” he asks.

“I’m not sure,” Ben says. “Do we want something simple, or— something nice. First day home, should be a celebration.”

“Let’s think on it,” Gwil says, “see what we’re in the mood for.” He shifts a bit to look at his watch. “We still have awhile.”

“Okay,” Ben says, and he settles back in his chair as well, watching Gwil and Sami. “Do you need anything?” he asks after a few moments. “Blanket, or…”

“No, I’m alright, love,” Gwil says. “But thank you.” He smiles brightly at Ben, and Ben just smiles back.

Upstairs, Joe immediately collapses face first onto the bed, and Rami chuckles tiredly, climbing onto the mattress next to him. “Do you want to get under the blankets?” Rami asks, snuggling against Joe.

“Do we have to?” Joe asks, voice muffled by the blankets.

“No,” Rami groans, rolling onto his back, stretching out and looking up at the ceiling. “I guess not.”

Joe lifts his head up, hair somehow already wild, and he shifts closer to Rami, and lifts his arm up, settling it over Rami’s chest. “You gonna sleep?” he asks, nuzzling against Rami’s shoulder.

“I certainly would like to,” Rami says. “I— my eyes are tired.”

“Mine too,” Joe says. “Let’s just…just a bit. It’s okay.”

“He’s okay,” Rami says, letting his eyes close, and Joe nods, snuggling against him. “Okay.”

Joe kisses Rami’s shoulder, and takes a deep breath. “I love you,” he says, and Rami has to smile, even when he’s almost asleep.

“I love you too,” Rami breathes out, and he shifts on the mattress, curling onto his side, snuggling against Joe, fingers curling into the fabric of Joe’s shirt.

\+ + + + +

Rami wakes up slowly, groaning and stretching out. He rolls onto his other side away from Joe, inhaling deeply, and then he blinks slowly, looking over at the clock. “Mm,” he groans, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “Joey,” he says. He reaches back, patting whichever part of Joe he can reach; he thinks it’s Joe’s hip.

“Mm, no,” Joe groans, stretching out. “Please don’t.”

“I think we have to.”

“Ugh,” Joe groans, and he pushes himself up. “Fine.” He rubs at his eyes, and then yawns. “What year is it?” he asks.

Rami chuckles, and then pushes himself up as well, briefly resting his head against Joe’s shoulder, and Joe reaches up, messing with Rami’s already messy curls. “I don’t hear any crying at least,” Rami says, and Joe nods.

“At least they’re the two people we know we don’t have to worry about running off with him,” Joe says, and Rami laughs. Joe smiles at Rami, and leans in, giving him a kiss. “Feeling okay?”

Rami nods. “Tired,” he says, “but that’s…life now, I guess. I don’t know.”

“Yeah,” Joe says. “But lucky us, with our two nurses.” He nuzzles against him, and then yawns. “You sure you’re okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Rami says softly. “Do you think we have time to have a shower? I— should we be with him, I don’t—”

“I’m sure a shower is okay,” Joe says. “They’re okay.”

“Okay,” Rami says, and he climbs off the bed, getting undressed on the way to the bathroom, Joe following behind him.

The water is hot when Rami steps into it, and he takes a deep breath. Joe groans, stepping in behind Rami, wrapping his arms around him. Joe kisses over Rami’s shoulders, and Rami turns in his arms, snuggling against him.

“Rami?” Joe asks softly, reaching up to gently play with Rami’s hair as the water beats down on them. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I don’t know how to feel,” Rami says.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Joe asks, rubbing his hands over Rami’s back.

Rami isn’t sure how much he should say, not wanting to upset Joe by being too sad, but he already knows that he has a lot on his mind, and has since the morning. “Can I tell you anything?” he asks.

“Of course,” Joe says. “I’ve always told you that.”

“I’m overwhelmed,” Rami says.

Joe nods. “I know,” he says. “Me too. I— I think it’s going to feel that way for awhile, honestly. But this helps, napping, having a shower. Ben and Gwil got this, I’m sure. I feel kind of human again.”

“Me too,” Rami says. “But that’s not exactly what I meant.”

“Okay,” Joe says. “What did you mean?”

Rami just slowly shakes his head, eyes filling with tears. They spill over, getting washed away in the shower. “Sami,” he says.

“Yeah,” Joe says slowly. “Okay?”

“Not him,” Rami says. “My brother.” He makes a quiet noise that’s lost to the sound of the water, but it still hurts in his chest. “He’s gone, and…he’s the one person that if I ever— I had a son, and my brother should be here to meet him, but…it doesn’t get to work like that.”

Joe looks at Rami, his own eyes filling with tears. “No, it didn’t,” he says.

“And you’ve been waiting years to have a baby,” Rami says, “but…three years ago, I didn’t know that this was even possible for me. But it is, and it happened, and I’m really happy to be a father, but I’m really sad too.”

Joe nods. “Yeah,” he says, “I…overwhelming.”

Rami nods, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “And— and there’s a whole new person in our flat,” he continues. “And I love him and I’m very excited to meet him, but he can’t tell us what he wants or needs, and everything is going to change, and I feel silly because he’s only been here a _day_ , and we’ve all spent most of that time asleep, so it’s not like anything has even had the chance to happen, but I’m— I’m nervous, but I love him, but I don’t know how to be a dad.” He looks at Joe, blinking away the water. “I sound foolish.”

“You sound like…exactly— everything you just said,” Joe says, “I’m thinking.”

“Really?” Rami asks.

“Of course,” Joe says. “I— I don’t know how to be a dad. I know how to be a cool uncle, at most. I can’t be Sami’s cool uncle— which one do you think is his cool uncle?” He leans in towards Rami, speaking softly, just barely over the sound of the water. “I kind of think it’s Gwil, which is _wild_.”

Rami smiles at Joe, despite still crying. “I just— I don’t know how to feel because I’ve never felt this way before. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Joe says, “I— I will admit, I’m pretty sure that this is only going to get harder. It will be _really_ hard for like, I don’t know…several years? And then maybe we get a break.” He reaches up, cupping Rami’s face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs over his cheekbones. “But you know the best part?”

Rami shakes his head gently. “I think it’s all the best part,” he says, and Joe’s smile grows, and he leans in to give him a kiss. 

“You don’t have to do it alone,” Joe says. “Neither of us do. I’m not going anywhere, and I trust that you aren’t either.”

“Of course not,” Rami says softly. 

“Then I think we’ll be okay,” Joe says. “If you’re ever not okay, you need to tell me, okay?”

Rami nods. “Same to you,” he says.

“Always,” Joe says. He takes a deep breath and then hugs Rami again. “We’re going to get through this. I can’t help you not miss him, but…I can listen at least.”

“Thank you,” Rami says, resting his head on Joe’s shoulder.

“We’re fathers,” Joe says softly, and Rami nods, smiling.

“We are,” he says. “We have a baby.” Rami makes a quiet noise. “A little boy.” 

“We’re going to be okay,” Joe says softly, and Rami nods. Joe steps back and grabs Rami’s body wash, opening the top. “Let’s get you cleaned up so we can go rescue Ben and Gwil. Turn around.”

“I’m sure they’re okay,” Rami says, but he turns around anyway, groaning softly as Joe starts to wash his back.

\+ + + + +

When they head back downstairs, dried off, wearing fresh clothes, and holding hands, they see Ben and Gwil sitting on the floor, Sami laying down in front of them on a changing pad.

“Sorry lads,” Gwil says, looking up from where he’s showing Ben how to change a diaper. “We weren’t sure how long you’d still be up there for, and he woke up in need of a new nappy.”

“No, by all means,” Joe says. “Change away. In fact, change as many diapers as you want. I won’t stop you. How’s it going, Ben? This is your first diaper, I assume.”

“You assume right,” Ben says, looking up at Joe, and Joe smiles.

“Did he sleep alright?” Rami asks, kneeling on the floor by Sami, looking down at him.

“Perfectly,” Gwil says. “No problems at all.”

“Good,” Rami says, gently running his fingers down Sami’s chest, watching him kick his legs. “Hi, habibi,” he says softly, “were you good for your uncles? Did you sleep well?”

Ben finishes with Sami’s diaper and then gives him a pat on his stomach, smiling at him. “I think that went alright,” he says. “For someone who’s never changed a nappy and someone who hasn’t changed one in over a century.”

Gwil chuckles. “Yes, we did quite well.” He picks up the trash and and pushes himself up. “Do you only have the one bin upstairs?” he asks.

“Oh,” Rami says, “uh, yes.” He looks over at Joe, who picks Sami up, holding him to his chest. “We should probably get another one for down here?”

“Sure,” Joe shrugs, “sounds good to me.”

Gwil heads upstairs, and Ben looks down at his hands. “I…need to wash up,” Ben says, standing up, heading towards the kitchen.

“Did they do a good job?” Rami asks softly, leaning in towards Joe, checking over Sami.

“I think so,” Joe says, pressing a kiss to Sami’s head, inhaling deeply. “Mm, fresh baby,” he says. “How are you, buddy?” Joe asks, adjusting Sami in his arms. “How are you? What do you think?”

Rami reaches up, pulling off his t-shirt, setting it to the side. “Can I?” he asks.

“Sure thing,” Joe says, handing Sami over, letting Rami curl the baby up to his chest.

“Well, doesn’t take you long to get naked,” Gwil says, coming back downstairs.

“Yeah, but now we have an excuse,” Joe says, and he reaches out, smoothing his hand over Sami’s hair, smiling down at him. “Hi,” he says, “hi, I’m your dad.”

Ben walks back into the living room as well, and sits back down on the floor, leaning back against one of the chairs, watching the three of them, and he looks up when Gwil sits back down next to him. 

“I’ve got supper ready to go,” Gwil says, stretching his legs out. “Whenever you’re hungry, it won’t take me long to cook.”

“Oh, you certainly didn’t have to,” Rami says, looking over at him. “But thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Gwil shrugs. “Sami was sleeping, I just popped into the kitchen, saw what you had.”

“What’d you get up to, Benny?” Joe asks.

“Bit of reading,” Ben says.

“Ooh, baby book?” Joe asks.

“Article about archives, power, and history,” Ben says.

“Oh, right,” Joe says. “You still have like, an actual life going on.”

“Ben?” Rami asks, and Ben looks over at him. “How long can you stay? I— I don’t want you to get in trouble or fall behind.”

“Uh,” Ben reaches up, scratching at his head, “I mean, I don’t plan on running back to Aber tonight or anything, but I do— yeah, I do have to go back. Unfortunately. Next week, probably.”

“Can you stay for his Sebou?” Rami asks. “Which reminds me, Joe, we need to invite people to his Sebou.” 

“Oh, I think Gwil volunteered to handle all that,” Joe says, and Gwil smiles.

“Uh, sure,” Ben says. “I can— that’s important, I can stay.”

“Thank you,” Rami smiles. “It is. Though, I don’t know about today, maybe it’s not. But, ours will be…not as traditional, I’m sure. But it’s still important.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Gwil asks. “Or, I mean, what else did I _volunteer_ for, Joe?”

“It will be quite small,” Rami says, “but I’ll make a list of things we need beforehand, maybe we can go out to the shops on the weekend.”

“Of course,” Gwil says.

Rami tilts his head down, nuzzling against Sami, and Joe smiles, watching them. “When should we introduce him to people?” Rami asks, still watching Sami.

“I thought that was the point of the Sebou,” Joe says. “I’m not ready to share him with the world yet.”

“When is your mum coming?” Gwil asks.

“Hey, Gwil?” Joe says, looking at him. “We get it, you love my mom.”

Ben laughs loudly, curling against Gwil’s side. “Is that true, Gwil?” he asks. “Do you love Ginnie?”

“With all my heart,” Gwil says, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulder, pulling him in.

“Aww, how sweet,” Ben says, laughing some more.

“She’s coming, she’s coming,” Joe says, “don’t worry about that.”

“I’d like Nelly to meet him soon,” Rami says. “Oh, and Felix.”

“I hear you,” Joe says, smoothing his hand over Sami’s head. “Just…you gotta give the kid a couple days to breathe, you know? He spent nine months living in someone’s stomach, he has no idea what’s going on.” He smiles at Rami, and leans in, giving him a quick kiss. “I know you want them to meet him,” he says. “Soon, I promise, okay? Can you give me that?”

Rami nods. “Okay,” he says, kissing Joe again. “Do you want to hold him?” he asks.

“I’ll get him next time,” Joe says, “he looks too cute with his baba.”

“Can I?” Ben asks hesitantly, lifting his hand. “Sorry, I— I don’t know much about it, is it only for parents? Is that…I don’t want him to think that he’s mine, or anything. Just…”

Joe looks at Rami, and shrugs. “Uh, I don’t know,” he says, “the books I read said it’s okay for siblings and close family members, so, what are you guys if not close family members? What do you think?” he asks Rami.

“I think that’s okay,” Rami says, “if Ben wants to.”

Ben nods, and then sits up, pulling away from Gwil to tug off his jumper, and then the t-shirt he has on underneath. “Okay,” he says, and he crawls over to Rami, sitting down next to him. 

“Okay,” Rami says, smiling at Ben, and shifts, passing Sami over to him. “Does that feel comfortable?” he asks, and Ben nods, watching Sami wiggle a bit in his arms, kicking his tiny feet. “Okay,” Rami says, sitting back.

“That’s it?” Ben asks. “Just hold him?” 

Rami nods, reaching over to grab his shirt, pulling it back on. “Just hold him,” he says. “It helps babies bond, and relaxes them. Regulates their temperature.”

“It sounds good to me,” Ben says, smiling down at Sami. “I’m happy to help.”

Joe looks over at Gwil, who’s watching Ben and Sami with a smile, and then Joe smiles as well. “Having any thoughts, Gwil?” he asks, and Rami rolls his eyes.

“Certainly,” Gwil says. “Ben’s a wonderful uncle already.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. “I’m scared to move too much with him in my arms.”

“You’ll get more more comfortable with him,” Joe says. “Pretty soon, you’ll just be throwing him up in the air—”

“No,” Rami says.

“Hanging him upside down.”

“Certainly not.”

“Just regular baby stuff,” Joe finishes. “Well, we’ll wait until he can hold his head up on his own first, before we get too wild.”

“I’m alright just holding him for him now,” Ben says. “Just— just like this.”

Joe shuffles over towards Ben, resting his head on Ben’s shoulder, looking at him. “What do you think?” he asks.

“About what?” Ben asks, glancing up at Joe.

“Me being a dad,” Joe says. “This is my son.”

“I know,” Ben says, and he smiles. He glances over at Rami, who’s smiling as well. “I’m very happy for you both.”

“Thank you,” Joe says, and then he presses a quick kiss to Ben’s cheek, and sits back a bit. “Sorry, Gwil,” he says, “don’t mean to make you jealous.”

“By all means,” Gwil says, shrugging. “Once your mother arrives—”

“Whoa, whoa, okay,” Joe says, and the other three laugh.

\+ + + + +

Sami falls back asleep, and Gwil and Ben go into the kitchen, preparing a supper of pork and apple burgers with sweet potato wedges on the side. They debate eating in the dining room, but decide to just sit in the living room while Sami sleeps, and Augie hesitantly comes back into the living room, sitting on his kitty condo.

After they eat and tidy up, Sami wakes up again, and Rami and Joe decide that it’s time for Sami’s first sponge bath.

Joe makes a face down at Sami, and then nuzzles against his nose. “Look at your little face,” he says. He kisses over his neck. “Gonna eat you up, gonna eat you up! All scrunched up, look at your little face. Want a bath? Do you want a bath? Yes, let’s have a bath, oh yes.” He turns, looking over at Rami and Gwil, who are getting everything together at the kitchen sink, while Ben mostly just tries to keep Augie from jumping up onto the counter. They’ve got washcloths, warm water, Sami’s infant bathtub lined with a towel— luckily, with four adults in the flat, if they need something else, it’s easy for one of them to just go get it.

Rami tests the temperature of the water with his wrist, and then smiles over at Joe. “I think it’s ready,” he says.

“It’s ready! Oh, Sami, it’s ready,” Joe says. “Let’s get over here with Baba, let’s get you all cleaned up.” Joe carefully sets Sami down in the bathtub, and folds the towel over him, protecting his belly button. “Are you ready?” he asks. “Alright, Baba!”

Rami dips one of the wash cloths into the water, and wrings it out, gently wiping around Sami’s eyes, then down over his mouth and chin as Sami keeps opening and closing his mouth, wiggling a bit in the towel.

“I’ll let you down, Augie,” Ben says, nuzzling against him, “but your parents are a little busy right now so you can’t be bothering them.”

Gwil just leans against the counter, watching Rami continue to wash Sami. “Just like a professional,” he says, smiling.

“I hope so,” Rami says. “I watched a lot of YouTube videos to get ready for this.” He hums softly to himself, gently cleaning in-between Sami’s fingers, and over the folds in his arms.

“Oh, _so_ many YouTube videos,” Joe says. “Also, _Benjamin_ —”

Ben looks up from where he’s snuggling Augie.

“Guess all my parenting books are coming in handy,” Joe says pointedly.

Ben rolls his eyes. “It took that many parenting books to prepare you for Sami’s first bath. _Wow_.”

“Rude,” Joe says, and he turns back to Sami, pressing big kisses all over his forehead as Rami moves down to wipe off his legs. “Uncle Ben is so mean,” Joe says.

“Don’t say that,” Rami says.

“Thank you,” Ben says, and Gwil grins. 

“Absolutely terrible,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles back at him.

“How’s that?” Rami asks, pressing kisses to the bottom of Sami’s feet, giving them a little tickle. “How’s that, habibi? Feeling all cleaned up, ready for a rest?”

“He looks perfect,” Joe says, and he smiles at Rami, leaning in to press a kiss to his shoulder. “Just like his baba.”

“I can see the resemblance,” Gwil says.

“I don’t think he looks much like anyone right now,” Rami says.

“His face is too smushed for that,” Ben says, and Gwil laughs, while Joe and Rami look over at him in surprise.

“Wow, Ben,” Joe says, “ _wow_. That is my _son_.”

“All newborns look like that!” Ben exclaims. “I’m not saying it to be mean! But I just know what I read— their eye colour changes, the texture of their hair can change, their skin colour can change, the shape of their head. I just don’t think that’s what he’s going to look like forever.”

Joe smiles, walking over to Ben, slinging his arm around Ben’s shoulders.

“What?” Ben asks.

“Nothing,” Joe says, “I just like hearing about all these books you read.”

“Of course,” Ben shrugs. “I didn’t want to make a total mess of my first time as uncle.”

“We appreciate it,” Rami says, glancing over at him. “Very much. And so does little Sami, yes he does.” He wiggles Sami’s feet, and laughs as Sami kicks a bit, and Rami leans down to give him a kiss.

\+ + + + +

Ben yawns loudly, and tugs at the blankets he’s curled up under, still watching the television.

“Love,” Gwil says, looking over at him, “why don’t you go to bed?”

Ben shrugs, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “I don’t want to go to bed until everybody else goes to bed.” He yawns again. “It’s not even that late, it’s fine.”

Gwil smiles, and then he looks back at the television. After a couple minutes, Rami and Joe come back downstairs, walking gingerly, trying not to make too much noise. “Well?” Gwil asks.

“He’s asleep in his room,” Rami says, smiling. “He looks very sweet in there.”

“I bet,” Gwil says.

“I think we’re going to go to bed,” Joe says, and Ben immediately stands up, pushing the blankets off him. 

“Thank god,” Ben says, “I feel like death.”

Rami and Joe both look at Ben in surprise, while Gwil just laughs. “We put your things in our room,” Rami says, walking over to Gwil. “Joe and I are going to sleep with him.”

“Alright,” Gwil says, “that’s fine with me. Are you excited?”

“I don’t know,” Rami says, shaking his head, smiling. “I…I don’t know. Nervous, too?” he says hesitantly.

“Of course you are,” Gwil says. “That’s alright.” He looks around, seeing Augie sleeping on his kitty condo. “Do you want to stay down here, old chap?” he asks, giving Augie a couple scratches. “Goodnight, Augie.” Gwil glances over at Ben, and holds his hand out to him, and Ben grasps onto him. 

Joe turns off the television and the lights, and the four of them walk upstairs.

“Can I just see him?” Ben asks softly, looking at Joe and Rami, and Rami smiles, nodding. Gwil and Ben walk into Sami’s bedroom, footsteps soft as they go over to his crib, looking down at him, asleep on his back. “Hi,” Ben whispers down at him, almost inaudible. “Sleep well.”

“See you in the morning,” Gwil whispers, then he steps back, pulling Rami into a hug, kissing his temples. “See you in the morning, as well.” He steps back, and then hugs Joe as well. “We’re just across the hall if you need us.”

“Thanks, big guy,” Joe says, and he waves at Ben, who just waves back. “Sleep well, everybody.”

“We’ll see,” Rami says, looking at Joe, bouncing on his feet nervously.

“We got this,” Joe says, wrapping his arm around Rami’s waist, pulling him in.

“Don’t forget about us being across the hall,” Gwil says, looking back as he and Ben walk out of the room, and he pulls the door gently closed behind him.

“You feeling okay?” Joe asks, and Rami nods, walking back over to Sami, looking down at him. “Yeah, I’m nervous too,” Joe says, and he wraps his arms around Rami, resting against his back. “We got this.”

“Okay,” Rami says, and Joe kisses the back of his neck. He sighs, watching Sami sleep. 

“Come on,” Joe says, and he kisses Rami’s neck again before he steps back. “We’re useless if we die of sleep deprivation.” Joe takes off his sweatpants and socks, and pulls the blankets back on the bed. He looks over at Rami, who’s still watching Sami, and he reaches out, running his fingers down Rami’s arm, locking fingers with him. “Are you okay?” he asks.

Rami nods, but he doesn’t look away from Sami. “He’s breathing, right?” he asks.

“What?” Joe asks sharply, and he leans forward, looking down at Sami, reaching his hand out to him. He gently touches Sami’s hand, and watches his fingers curl. “Yes,” Joe says with relief, looking at Rami. “He’s fine.”

“Sorry,” Rami says, stepping away from Sami, “I think I’m just nervous.”

“I know,” Joe says, “me too.” He gives Rami a hug, nuzzling against him. “Let’s go to bed and get some rest and feel better.”

Rami nods, and he gets undressed down to his boxers, and climbs into bed, Joe climbing in alongside him. They snuggle against each other, and Joe kisses Rami’s temple, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Rami half onto his chest.

“Can you sleep?” Joe asks, and Rami nods tiredly, rubbing his cheek against Joe’s t-shirt. “Okay,” Joe says softly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Rami says, closing his eyes.

\+ + + + +

Rami and Joe both groan as Sami wakes them up, Rami rolling off of Joe and stretching out under the blankets.

“I’ll get him,” Joe says, giving Rami a quick kiss as he pushes himself up.

“It’s okay, I’ll do it,” Rami says, but he still looks half-asleep and doesn’t move, so Joe just smiles and pulls the blankets up around Rami, tucking him back in before he walks over to the crib. He reaches in to carefully lift Sami up, holding him up to his chest.

“Hi, hi,” Joe says softly, “Daddy’s here, it’s okay. Shh, shh, it’s okay.” He nuzzles against Sami’s head, and glances over at Rami again as he walks past the bed, opening the bedroom door. “Shh, it’s okay, Daddy will get you a bottle in just a second.” 

As Joe steps out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him, he’s all of a sudden hit with the fact that their kitchen is _really_ far away from Sami’s bedroom. Like, it’s on the exact opposite side of the flat. And Joe has to get there in the dark, with a crying baby in his arms. “Oh god, Sami,” he says, slowly walking down the stairs, “Daddy did not plan this out very well, did he.” Joe yawns loudly, probably scaring Augie to death as he walks by the kitty condo, and Joe heads into the kitchen. “Daddy making a bottle,” Joe sings softly, “first night at home with Sami.” He keeps humming as he maneuvers Sami in his arms, grabbing a bottle of formula and a nipple, and he walks back out into the hallway. 

Joe walks back into the living room, and he sits down on the sofa, shifting Sami in his arms to get the nipple on the formula bottle, and he holds it up to Sami’s mouth. Joe smiles as Sami takes the bottle, and Joe settles back against the sofa. He takes the bottle away from Sami’s mouth just long enough to grab the blanket, quietly reassuring him that the food will be back soon enough as he tugs the blanket over his lap, and then he puts the bottle back to Sami’s mouth. “There we go,” Joe says, smiling at Sami. “Now Daddy’s comfortable too.” Joe just watches Sami eat, gently humming as he holds the bottle up to his mouth. 

Joe jumps a bit when he feels something next to him, and then he realizes that it’s Augie, sitting on the sofa cushion, watching Sami with interest. “Hey, guy,” Joe says. “He’s not so bad, is he? Not yet, anyway. Sorry we woke you, though. Kid’s gotta eat.”

Augie and Joe both get comfortable and watch Sami, who seems perfectly happy with his bottle. “What do you think about being out in the big bad world?” Joe asks. “Are you happy here?”

Joe pauses, holding his breath to listen to the quiet noises Sami is making as he drinks from the bottle, and Joe smiles, tearing up. “Because I’m _really_ happy you’re here. And I think you’re really going to like it here with us. At least, I hope so.” Joe’s tears spill over, and he reaches up, rubbing at his eyes, still watching Sami with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being here — the response to the first chapter (all the comments/messages I got about his name!!) was so positive, it really made me feel good about sharing this story. 
> 
> The rest of the chapters really are just Rami and Joe getting used to parenting, spending time with Sami, introducing him to family members. It's a bit different from other stories like the wedding, where all the build-up came first and then the big thing happened; here, the big thing happened straight away, and now I'm just having fun writing them with a baby in their arms. Hopefully you will find some cute moments to make you smile!


	3. Chapter 3

Rami yawns, stretching out under the covers. He makes a quiet noise, waking up slowly. He blinks up at the ceiling, and then he’s hit with that sort of dreadful feeling, like waking up before the alarm and thinking you’ve gotten too much sleep. He pushes himself up to look at the clock, and then he realizes several things all at once: Joe isn’t in bed, Sami’s not in his crib, he doesn’t remember Joe coming back to bed after Sami woke up the first time, and it’s almost nine o’clock in the morning. Rami somehow managed to _sleep in_ after their first night home with the baby. Which…doesn’t sound right. Unless Rami’s been misled all this time about how well newborns sleep, but he doesn’t think he was.

Rami pushes the blankets off his lap and climbs out of bed. He crosses the hall to his bedroom, putting his hand out to open the door, but then he pauses, putting his ear to it. He can’t really hear anything, but he assumes that Ben and Gwil are still in there asleep. Which is a bit of a shame, because Rami would really like to put something warmer on. He goes downstairs anyway, not wanting to disturb either of them. He looking over the railing as he does, and he frowns, seeing Joe asleep on the sofa, a blanket tucked around him.

Rami walks over to the sofa, and he looks down at Joe, asleep on his stomach, arm hanging off the edge of the cushions. Rami watches him for a moment, considering waking him, but Joe just looks so peaceful. And he’s probably dead tired. But where… Rami walks over to Sami’s little pink cot, and looks inside. But Sami’s not there either. Rami glances around, and thinks about waking Joe up again just to ask him where the hell their son is, but he figures he can give himself a few more moments before he starts to panic. He walks down the hallway, glancing into the kitchen, and then stopping in the doorway to the dining room.

“Hello,” Gwil says warmly, gently wiggling Sami’s arm a bit to wave at Rami. Gwil’s shirtless, with Sami in just a diaper, curled up against his chest. Rami is not attracted to Gwil in the least, but he certainly looks for maybe a second longer than he normally would. Because Gwil with a baby, it’s a striking sight first thing in the morning.

“Hi,” Rami says, walking into the dining room. He kneels down by Gwil’s chair so that he’s at Sami’s eye level, and he smiles at him. “Hello, habibi, what are you doing? Hello. Hi.” He reaches out, smoothing his hand over Sami’s hair, and his smile grows when Sami kicks a bit, making a few soft noises. 

“Sleep well?” Gwil asks.

“Yes,” Rami says, looking up at him, “surprisingly. Do you know why my husband’s asleep on the sofa?”

“Didn’t want to wake him,” Gwil says, shrugging. “This little chap woke up though, and I thought, well, he and I could spend some time together, no reason to wake anybody else up. Was there, Sami? Certainly not.”

“Did you feed him?” Rami asks.

Gwil nods. “And changed him. Thought he might go back to sleep, but he didn’t, so we’ve just been getting acquainted in here, didn’t want to disturb anyone. I hope the— the skin-to-skin thing is alright,” he says, looking down at himself. “I probably should have asked first.”

“Oh, I think it’s alright,” Rami says. “It makes him feel safe, and warm, so. That can’t hurt.” He smiles at Gwil. “He probably likes your chest hair,” he says.

Gwil chuckles. “He did seem to be a bit distracted by it,” he says. He smiles at Rami. “He’s a darling little fellow.”

Rami smiles back. “He sure seems like it,” he says. “I think we’ll keep him.” He takes Sami’s feet in his hands, and playfully nuzzles against them, laughing when Sami kicks a bit more. “Did you sleep well?” Rami asks. “How are you? Hi. Hi, Sami, hi.”

“Do you want to go to your baba?” Gwil asks, and Rami grins excitedly, clapping his hands a couple times as he holds out his arms, and Gwil shifts in his chair, passing Sami over to him. 

“Sabahu Al-khair, habibi,” Rami says, smiling at him as he straightens up, sitting down in one of the other chairs. “Hi. I’m your baba, do you know who I am yet?”

“Of course he does,” Gwil says. He grabs his shirt and pulls it back on, and then stands up, playfully ruffling Rami’s already messy curls. “Do you want something to eat? Tea?”

“Oh, a tea would be lovely, thank you,” Rami says, looking over his shoulder at Gwil. “Did you and Ben sleep alright?” he asks.

“Well,” Gwil says from the kitchen, starting to get the tea together, “I’m quite certain Ben is _still_ sleeping alright. But yes, we were fine. I haven’t been up that long, really.”

Rami nods, and then he shifts Sami in his arms, standing up and walking across the hallway to the kitchen. “I feel terribly guilty,” he says to Gwil.

“What for?” Gwil asks. “Having a bit of a lie in?”

“Yes,” Rami says. “Joe’s asleep on the _sofa_. I think he— he stayed down here all night.”

“He went to bed with you,” Gwil says.

“I know,” Rami says. “But the first time Sami woke up, Joe got up with him, and then didn’t come back upstairs. He stayed down here alone, all night, probably _freezing_ —”

“Oh my god,” Gwil says, “let’s not get too dramatic. It is his flat, if he wanted more blankets, he knows where to go to get some.”

“But I was upstairs in bed,” Rami says. “I slept the whole night afterwards.”

“Like a baby,” Gwil says, giving him a playful smile. Rami scoffs, and Gwil chuckles. “Rami,” he says, “Joe clearly wanted to stay up with the baby, or he wouldn’t have done it.”

“But—”

“He knew that one of you was going to have to get up with him,” Gwil continues over Rami’s protests, “so he saw no point in making you _both_ wake up with him. That’s fine. Tonight can be your night. Or my night, it doesn’t matter.”

Rami bites the inside of his lip, and looks down at Sami, watching him for a few moments.

“Are you alright?” Gwil asks.

Rami nods, looking back up. “Yes,” he says. “I…have a baby now.”

“You do,” Gwil says. “Right there. Hello, Sami, hello.”

“This is his first full day at home,” Rami says, and Gwil nods. “Gwil,” he says.

“Hmm.”

“What do I do?” Rami asks.

Gwil smiles. “Whatever do you mean?” he asks. “I thought you made out more than alright yesterday. He’s alright. Not much _to_ do, I reckon. Not yet anyway.”

“What if we’re not doing enough, though,” Rami says. “What if—” He looks back down at Sami, giving him a small smile. “A baby,” he says softly.

“Are you alright?” Gwil asks, resting his hand on Rami’s shoulder. Rami nods. “You know I’m here to help.”

“I know,” Rami says. “I…I don’t know. It just came all of a sudden. I’m fine, but this is—” He shifts Sami in his arms, rubbing his back. “This is a whole new person. And no matter what happens, Joe and I have to take care of him.”

“You do,” Gwil says, and he smiles, watching Rami and Sami for a moment before going back to making the tea. “You’re going to be a brilliant father. I know right now, it doesn’t seem like you’re doing much— changing nappies and putting him down for a nap.”

“How can I feel like this already when he’s only two days old?” Rami asks. “I haven’t even done anything to mess up!”

“You certainly haven’t,” Gwil says. “Give it a few years. I’m sure you’ll make at least one, maybe two _really_ big mistakes. And you’ll wish you were back here, right now, without a care in the world.”

“Thanks, Gwil,” Rami says, and Gwil smiles, leaning in to press a playful kiss to Rami’s forehead.

“Why don’t you go have a seat?” Gwil asks. “I’ll bring you your tea.”

“I’ll go check on Joe,” Rami says, and Gwil nods, glancing back as Rami walks out of the kitchen, heading down the hallway. Joe’s still asleep on the sofa, so Rami carefully sits down in the one of the chairs, getting comfortable and looking at Sami. Sami’s onesie is back in the dining room, so Rami just grabs a blanket, and settles it over Sami, keeping the chill off him a bit. Rami starts softly humming, a tune that he remembers from his childhood but that he doesn’t entirely remember the words to. Sami just blinks up at him, and Rami smiles, kissing his forehead.

Gwil walks into the living room with a cup of tea for Rami, and then sits down in the other chair, glancing back and forth between Sami and the mug. “Trade you?” he asks.

“Oh, yes,” Rami says, “uh…” He makes a bit of a face, wondering how to do it without possibly spilling the tea on Sami or dropping him, so Rami gently lays Sami down on the floor with the blanket, and then holds his hand out for the mug.

Gwil passes it over, and then reaches down, picking Sami up, and settles back in his chair.

Rami takes a sip of tea and sighs, looking over at Gwil. “This is lovely, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Gwil says, gently wiggling Sami’s foot. “What do you think? Do you want some tea? What sort do you drink? No, you haven’t decided yet, that’s fair.”

“I shouldn’t have put him on the floor,” Rami says, and Gwil looks over at him.

“Why not?” he asks. “He wasn’t going to roll away and hurt himself.”

“Just seems like a…” Rami shrugs, taking another sip of tea. “Rude thing to do.”

“It’s not,” Gwil says. “Worse to spill hot tea all over him. Then where would we be, Sami? Where would we be? You’d be all wet, no good at all.” Gwil smiles, gently brushing his thumb over Sami’s cheek, watching Sami open and close his mouth. 

“I don’t want to be a nervous parent,” Rami says. “But I think I am.”

“Rami, it’s fine,” Gwil says. “You’ve been a father for less than two days, of course you’re nervous. But babies play on the floor, and he’s alright. Pretty soon, you’ll have Sami in one arm, a cup of tea and a biscuit in the other, talking on your mobile.”

“I don’t think so,” Rami says, but he smiles anyway. “I’ll get better.”

“Rami,” Gwil says, patient but stern, “you don’t need to get better. You’re fine as you are. You haven’t done a thing wrong.”

“I think I’m just— Joe and I waited so long,” Rami says. “Not just on Monday, I mean, long in general. And Joe’s wanted to be a father for forever.” He shifts in his chair. “I’m just nervous.”

“I know,” Gwil says softly. “I’m sure Joe’s got a book on that upstairs.”

Rami snorts at that, looking down at his tea. “That and more,” he says. He drinks his tea, and watches Joe, still inexplicably asleep on the sofa. Rami and Gwil sit there together, quietly chatting to each other and to Sami while Rami drinks his tea. When he’s done, he puts his mug down on the coffee table, and then takes Sami back from Gwil, unable to stop smiling when his son is in his arms.

They both look up when they hear the door open upstairs, and Ben comes out of the bedroom, stretching and yawning as he walks downstairs. 

“Good morning,” Ben says, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. He glances over, seeing Joe on the sofa, taking up the whole thing, and then Ben walks over to where Gwil is sitting, and drops down onto the arm of the chair. He stays there for just a moment before he slides down onto Gwil’s lap, getting comfortable there, snuggling against him.

“Hello there,” Gwil says in surprise, wrapping his arm around Ben’s waist, pressing a kiss to his head. “Good morning to you too.”

“You were up early,” Ben says, yawning and nuzzling against Gwil.

“Not very, I think it was around eight,” Gwil says, and he smiles over at Rami, who just smiles back. 

“You must be tired,” Ben says, and Gwil’s smile grows.

“Of course not,” Gwil says, “I don’t need sleep! I’m a big strong man.”

Ben snorts at that, briefly closing his eyes. “Right,” he says. “I see.”

“Back in _my_ day—” Gwil starts, and Ben makes another quiet noise. “You know, this is the problem with your generation,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs.

“Oh, tell me more about my generation,” Ben says. “All young and lazy?”

“Absolutely terrible,” Gwil says. “I mean, would you look at Joe? Asleep on his sofa in the middle of the day.”

“We don’t claim him,” Ben says, “he’s off on his own. Also, it’s hardly the middle of the day.” He yawns, and stretches out a bit before wiggling back down against Gwil’s lap. “How’s the baby?” he asks, looking over at Rami. “Awake?”

“He is,” Rami says. “Just looking at me.” He looks back down at Sami, and smiles. “I think he sees me and knows who I am.”

Ben smiles. “He does,” he says. “Newborns only have to see about a foot away so that they can see their parents while they’re feeding.”

“There’s my researcher,” Gwil murmurs into Ben’s ear, and Ben’s smile grows.

Joe suddenly snorts and lifts his head up, looking over at the three of them, eyes narrowed, hair messy. “Wha…” He snorts again and then awkwardly pushes himself up on his hands and knees. “What’s going on?” he asks.

Ben rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Nothing,” he says. “We’re just…awake.”

“What time is it?” Joe asks, and then he climbs off the sofa, standing up. “Good…morning?” he asks hesitantly. 

“Barely,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles.

“Yes,” Ben says.

Joe walks over to Rami and Sami, and kneels beside the chair, looking at Sami. “Good morning,” he says softly. “Hi little boy. How are you?” He reaches out, gently running his fingertip down over Sami’s nose and his lips, opening his mouth when Sami does the same, and then Joe playfully sticks the tip of his tongue out at him. “I see you making faces at Daddy, hello. Hi.”

“You slept down here all night,” Rami says.

“I did, yeah,” Joe says. “Me and my main man. Let me get in there.” He lifts Sami out of Rami’s arms and stands up, bouncing a bit on his feet. “How has he been?” he asks, looking around at the others.

“Brilliant,” Gwil says. “I’m surprised, honestly. He’ll be hungry again soon though, I reckon.”

“Mm, good,” Joe says, “we can have breakfast together. Who’s eaten?”

“Just me,” Gwil says.

“What are you cooking for us, Sami?” Joe asks, walking back over to the sofa, sitting down. “Are you hungry? How big is your little tummy?”

“Joey,” Rami says, “can we talk about last night?”

“Sure,” Joe says, “uh…what about it? How’d you sleep?”

“Really well,” Rami says, and Joe just nods. “That’s the problem.”

Joe’s eyes widen and he tries not to smile, looking over at Gwil and Ben. “Uh…ha, alright,” he says. “What?”

“We can go get something together in the kitchen,” Gwil says, and Ben rolls off Gwil’s lap, standing up.

“Don’t abandon me,” Joe says, but Ben just shrugs, following Gwil into the kitchen. “Babe,” Joe says. “Are you upset that I let you sleep?”

“No,” Rami says, standing up and walking over to the sofa, dropping down next to Joe. “I feel guilty that I didn’t wake up.”

“But why would I wake you up?” Joe asks. “I mean, I thought about coming back up, but babe— did you realize that our kitchen is like, a mile from the nursery? Going downstairs in the night to get a bottle is a pain in the ass.”

“Well, we can keep the bottles upstairs,” Rami says. “They’re only room temperature, and that’s why we have a chair in there, to feed him.”

Joe shrugs. “Fair,” he says. “But— then we’re both awake. What’s the point?”

“What’s the— the point is that we’re both taking care of him,” Rami says. “We’re sharing the responsibility.”

“But babe,” Joe says, smiling, “we don’t have to do it at the same time. If one of us gets up with him, then only one of us is tired the next day. Doesn’t that make more sense?”

Rami shifts on the sofa, unsure of what to say, knowing that Joe is probably right but also still feeling guilty that he slept all night. “I guess so,” he says softly. “I just don’t know why we didn’t discuss it beforehand. Or realize that— you had to carry him downstairs in the dark, by yourself, while he was _crying_ —”

“Yeah, that wasn’t great,” Joe says, “but we survived.”

Rami shakes his head. “We need to move,” he says suddenly.

Joe makes a noise of surprise. “I— no, we don’t.”

“It’s not safe!” Rami exclaims.

“I think you’re making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be,” Joe says. “It _is_ safe. Whoever stays up with him will just sleep down here to begin with.”

“We need to buy a house with a nursery closer to the kitchen,” Rami says.

“No, we don’t,” Joe says again.

“Joe, you’re not taking me seriously,” Rami says.

Joe starts to laugh softly, and then Sami starts to make a few noises, his face crumpling up. “Someone’s about to cry,” he says, lifting Sami up to his chest.

“Joe,” Rami says, and when Joe pushes himself up off the sofa, Rami follows behind him.

“I’m listening,” Joe says as they walk down the hallway to the kitchen, “but you’re right, I’m not taking you seriously.”

“Why not?” Rami asks.

“Ben,” Joe says, “can you get a bottle ready?” 

“Sure,” Ben says, grabbing the bottle of formula, opening it for Joe.

“Because,” Joe says, looking over at Rami. “We have a two-day old son whose nursery we _just_ decorated. We’re not moving.”

“Moving?” Gwil asks, looking over from the refrigerator. “Heavens, what did we miss?”

“Rami wants a new house,” Joe says. “Thank you,” he says, taking the bottle from Ben, giving it to Sami.

“Joe had to walk downstairs in the dark last night with Sami,” Rami says. “The kitchen is too far away from his bedroom.”

“And like I said,” Joe says, “one of us will just sleep down here with him. I— a new house will— babe, he’ll be sleeping through the night by the time we get a new house.”

Gwil opens his mouth to say something, and then he just decides not to, turning back to the refrigerator.

“Ben?” Rami asks.

“Oh…” Ben trails off, watching Joe feed Sami. “Sorry, I guess I don’t know what’s wrong with Joe’s idea. You could get a sofa bed, if you really wanted. That way whoever stays down here could be more comfortable. But I don’t know, really. Whatever’s best for Sami.”

Gwil turns around again, nodding. “I think— you’ve only been home for one night so far,” he says. “We’re all still just…getting settled in. I think rushing to buy a new house is a bit of an overreaction.” He smiles at Rami. “No offence. Besides, aren’t you waiting to see where my wonderful partner gets hired?” He wraps his arms around Ben’s waist, pulling him in.

“Sorry,” Rami says. “I— I said I was nervous. I— just…” He groans gently and rests his forehead against Joe’s shoulder. “I feel terrible that you slept on the sofa all night.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m fine,” Joe says. “It wasn’t bad at all.” He turns, pressing a kiss to the top of Rami’s head, then looks back at Sami.

“I’m going to have to get groceries today,” Gwil says, “your refrigerator’s in a sorry state right now.”

“That would be lovely, Gwil, thank you,” Rami says, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. “You spoil us.”

Gwil chuckles. “Just doing my best to help,” he says.

“But I’m hungry now,” Ben mutters, and Gwil snorts, pressing a kiss to Ben’s neck.

“Well, we won’t _starve_ ,” Gwil says, “make yourself a bagel. I’ll go get dressed!” He claps Ben on the shoulders and then waves at Sami as he walks by.

“I should go with him,” Ben says. “That’d be the polite thing to do.”

“Do you have any coursework to do today?” Rami asks.

Ben sighs. “Probably,” he says. He steps closer to Joe, and watches Sami eat.

“What’s French for uncle?” Joe asks.

“ _Oncle_ ,” Ben replies.

“Boring,” Joe says.

“Désolé,” Ben says, smiling at Sami. “He must think… _who are all these people who keep looking at me_?” He watches Sami for a few moments longer, then straightens up, kissing Rami on the cheek. 

“Hey!” Joe exclaims. “What was that?”

“He needs it,” Ben says. “I’m going to get dressed, Gwil and I will get food.”

“Get back here, mister,” Joe says. “Give me a kiss too.”

“Oh my god,” Ben mutters, but he smiles and leans in, giving Joe a kiss too. “Be right back,” he says, heading out of the kitchen.

“Do you want to sit?” Rami asks Joe. “It’s a long time to stand.”

“I just can’t stop looking at him,” Joe says.

“How was he last night anyway?” Rami asks. “Was it alright?”

“Yeah, he was great,” Joe says. “Up three times again.”

“He’s so hungry all the time,” Rami says and he reaches out, gently rubbing Sami’s belly. “He’s a sweetheart.”

Joe smiles and turns, giving Rami a kiss. “Takes after his father.”

Rami smiles. “Thank you.”

“I meant me,” Joe says.

“I know,” Rami says, snuggling against Joe. “I was thanking you for being so nice to my husband.”

“Aww, babe,” Joe says, “thank you.” He turns, kissing Rami’s forehead, and they both just stand there together in the kitchen, watching Sami eat. “Rami?” Joe asks after a few moments, and Rami looks at him. “Uh. What are you thinking about…all this?”

Rami smiles faintly. “About the fact that we have a baby now?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Joe says. “It feels…does it feel kind of weird? To like, go back to normal with a new person in our house? Or is that just me?”

“It’s not just you,” Rami says, shaking his head. “I…don’t know. I don’t think we go back to normal, I…he’s our lives now. He has to be.” He looks at Joe, and tilts his head down, pressing a kiss to Joe’s shoulder. “I still love you.”

“Oh thank god,” Joe says, but then he smiles at Rami. “I still love you too,” he says softly, and gives him a kiss. “Thank you for being my husband.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Rami says.

“But we’re not buying a house,” Joe says.

Rami groans softly, but nods. “I know,” he says. “Gwil’s right, that was…an overreaction.”

“We’re just going to take it one day at a time,” Joe says. “A sofa bed might not hurt, right? Or…I don’t know. I get that you feel guilty, but I’d feel guilty making you wake up that often when it only took me to feed him.” He smiles at Rami. “I mean, this is the least of our worries. Parenting is a lot more than figuring out who feeds him.”

“It _is_ weird,” Rami says. “I—” he chuckles awkwardly. “I think this is going to take some getting used to.”

“Yeah, you think?” Joe says, and he leans in, giving Rami another quick kiss.

\+ + + + +

Joe moves his arm back and forth, shifting his phone, trying to make sure that he’s in perfect view of the camera. “Okay,” he says, rapping his knuckles on the table. “How do I look?” he asks. “Is this my best angle?”

“Sure,” Mary says, “if you want to call it that.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Joe mouths at her.

“How are you?” Mary asks.

“Tired,” Joe says.

Mary nods, and then laughs a bit. “Yeah, that happens on occasion. But how are you really?” she asks.

“As happy as I was when Rami and I got married,” Joe says, “so, you know, pretty—”

“Where’s the baby?” Matthew asks, popping into frame as he hurries into the room, climbing onto the sofa next to Mary. “Can I see? Is it there?”

Mary looks up and smiles at Ed, who lifts Matthew up, and then sits down, settling Matthew on his lap. 

“Hey-o,” Ed says, nodding. “How’s fatherhood?”

“Can I see the baby?” Matthew asks. “Mommy said I could see the baby before school.”

“And you can,” Joe says, stretching his neck out, trying to see Rami. “Rami is just finishing up the diaper change. How’s school going?”

“Uncle Joe,” Matthew whines, wiggling on Ed’s lap, “I wanna see.”

“Oh my gosh,” Joe says, “don’t you like me anymore? You don’t want to talk to your Uncle Joe? What about your Uncle Rami? I bet you wanna see him.”

Matthew nods eagerly, and Mary and Ed both smile. “Be nice, Matty,” Ed says, kissing the top of Matthew’s head. “You don’t see Uncle Joe every day.”

“I guess it’s a pretty special occasion,” Joe says, and he leans back in his seat, smiling when he sees Rami walking towards the dining room. “There they are.”

“Please don’t be loud,” Mary says to Matthew, “the baby just has little ears and might not like it if you’re too loud, okay?”

“Okay,” Matthew says, and he lifts his hand up, covering his mouth.

“Here we are,” Rami says, sitting down in the next to Joe, shifting Sami in his arms so that he’s facing outward a bit.

“Okay,” Joe says, and he moves his phone so that the camera’s on Rami and Sami. “This is your new cousin, Matty.” He moves his arm back and forth, zooming in and out on Sami’s face, and then he settles the phone a few inches away from him so that they can take an actual good look at him. “That’s our son. This is Sami.” Joe shifts in his seat and then tries to fit all three of them in the frame. “What do you think?” he asks, looking at his family on screen. 

Matthew’s eyes are excited and wide, but he’s still got his hand covering his mouth. Mary’s hand is up over her mouth as well, and her eyes are filled with tears, while Ed just has a warm smile on his face.

“Okay, great,” Joe says. “That went well.”

“What do you think about your cousin?” Rami asks, looking down at Sami. “Sami, this is your cousin Matthew, and Aunt Mary and Uncle Ed. Hi, hi.” He takes Sami’s hand and gently wiggles it, waving at the phone. “Sami says it’s very nice to meet you, Matty.”

Matthew’s eyes widen and then he finally takes his hand away from his mouth. “Babies don’t talk,” he says.

“No,” Rami says, “you’re right. But I know he’s very happy to meet you. He loves you very much already.”

“What do you say, kiddo?” Ed asks softly.

“I love him too,” Matthew says. “Mommy, do you see the baby?”

Mary sniffles loudly and nods, wiping at her eyes. “I do,” she says. “I…” She laughs softly, grinning at them. “That’s— wow. He’s…wow.”

“ _Gorgeous_ blend of the Malek and Mazzello genes going on here,” Joe says. “Between the two of you, his hair is going to curl like—” He shakes his head. “Like never before. So, thank you.”

“Oh guys, he’s…he’s so little,” Mary says. “He’s so sweet. He’s— how is he? What’s— what’s he like? What— oh, I wish we were flying in with Mom tomorrow. I’m so jealous.”

“He’s…” Rami smiles, trailing off. “I— I don’t know,” he says. “He eats a lot. He’s up three times a night.”

“Wow,” Mary says. “He’s— does he cry a lot?”

“Not yet, no,” Rami says. “When he’s hungry, but…no. He just— he looks at us a lot. I don’t know.” He gives an awkward chuckle. “I’m not sure, really. I don’t have a lot of experience with babies.”

“How are Ben and Gwil?” Ed asks.

“They’re good,” Rami says, nodding, and Joe nods as well. “Gwil has a lot of experience, Ben has none, but they’ve both been really helpful. I— I can’t imagine how people do this on their own. God, Ben and Gwil are out getting us groceries right now. And I— I know most babies don’t have four people around to help.”

“Five, once Mom comes,” Joe says, and Rami nods.

“Look at him,” Mary says softly. “I…”

“How do you…feel?” Joe asks. “Seeing him?”

Mary glances at Ed, and then back at the camera. “Well, sort of like I want another one,” she says, and Ed laughs, shaking his head at that.

“Mommy, no,” Matthew says. “I don’t want one.”

“I don’t think that’s what he meant,” Ed says, ruffling Matthew’s hair.

“I know,” Mary says. “I think he’s asking if I plan on flying to England and kidnapping him.”

“Well,” Joe smiles, shrugging, “uh. Sort of?”

“What’s _kidnap_?” Matthew asks.

“Uh, it’s uh…” Ed narrows his eyes, trying to think. “It’s when you take something that doesn’t belong to you.”

“ _No_ , Mommy,” Matthew says, “I just said I don’t want one.”

“I heard you,” Mary says, “but— without getting into discussions about who decides whether or not Mommy and Daddy have another baby, I— I’m not taking Sami. Sami belongs to Uncle Joe and Uncle Rami.” She smiles at them. “I don’t…I wasn’t sure how I would feel. It’s…I don’t know.”

“Just so you know, Mary,” Rami says, “I’m— I didn’t ask Joe to ask that. He’s being odd all on his own. I’m not worried.”

“I’m not wo— I’m not _worried_ ,” Joe says. “I just— I don’t know how it feels, you know. I’m checking in on my sister to make sure she’s okay. Are you okay?” he asks, looking at Mary.

“I am,” Mary says, smiling. “It’s…yeah, I don’t know. I love him immediately, trust me.”

“Good,” Rami says softly, kissing Sami’s forehead. “Do you hear that, Sami? You’re already so loved, aren’t you so lucky.”

“He’s my nephew,” Mary says. “I— wow. But— yeah. But I’m okay.” She sniffles. “I promise. I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Mommy, when do we go?” Matthew asks. “Can we go with Nanny?”

“Not yet, Matty,” Mary says, kissing Matthew’s head. “A couple weeks, okay?”

“Okay,” Matthew says sadly, pouting a bit. “Can I see closer?” he asks, leaning in.

“Sure,” Joe says, and he stands up a bit, hovering over Sami, holding the phone over his face.

“Joey,” Rami says.

“I’m not going to drop it,” Joe says.

“I’d feel bad,” Ed says, “but that’d be great.”

Matthew waves at the camera, and then smiles. “Hi Sami,” he says softly. “He’s my cousin.”

“He is,” Ed says, and he smiles.

Joe sits back down, framing all three of them on screen again. “Did you know that Uncle Rami had a brother named Sami?” he asks, looking at Matthew. “That’s who we named him after.”

“I like it,” Matthew says.

“Thank you,” Rami says.

“What does he do?” Matthew asks.

“Not a lot,” Joe says. “He sleeps a lot, and eats a lot. We talk to him. He’s too little to do a lot. He’s only a couple days old.”

“Okay,” Matthew says softly. “I like him anyway.” Sami opens his mouth and makes a quiet noise, moving his arms, and Matthew’s eyes light up and he smiles.

Joe and Rami both chuckle. “How’s school going, Matthew?” Rami asks, shifting Sami in his arms. “What are you learning right now?”

“We’re looking at maps,” Matthew says. “And environments. Some weather.”

“Oh, wow,” Joe says, “that’s sounds like a cool thing to study.”

“Yeah, I like it,” Matthew says.

“You know, Uncle Rami knows a thing or two about space weather,” Joe says. “I bet he would like to talk to you about that.”

“That’s so cool,” Matthew says eagerly.

“Anything you need help with, Matty,” Rami says, “I’d be happy to talk to you about it.”

“Thank you,” Matthew says.

“Do you have to go to school soon?” Joe asks.

“I don’t want to,” Matthew says. “I want to stay with Sami.”

“Have you talked to John and Diana yet?” Mary asks.

“Not yet,” Joe says, shaking his head. “Leah had something before school this morning, so we’ll talk to them after.” He leans down, smiling at Sami. “He’s got blue eyes,” he says proudly, looking back at his phone. “Looks exactly like Rami, I love it.”

“I—” Rami sighs, shaking his head. “Don’t say that,” he says.

“Who do you think he looks like, Matty?” Ed asks. “Uncle Joe or Uncle Rami?”

“I don’t know,” Matthew says, “he looks kind of funny.” 

Rami snorts at that, smiling. “He does a little, doesn’t he?” he says. “He’s just new, and Uncle Ben told us that all new babies sort of look the same. I guess it’s true.”

“He’s young but he looks old,” Matthew says. “What will he look like when we come?”

“Not sure,” Rami says. “Maybe a bit different. A bit bigger.”

“You’ll see him before then, kiddo,” Ed says. “But you have to say bye now, we gotta go to school.”

“I don’t want to,” Matthew says. 

“I know,” Ed says, “but you can’t be late for school. Maybe this weekend we can talk to Sami again? When Nanny’s there, how’s that sound?”

“Okay,” Matthew says, sitting back with a sigh. “Bye Sami.”

“Bye Matty,” Rami says, waving Sami’s hand. “Have a good day at school.”

“Have a good day…” Matthew looks at him. “Eating.”

“Oh, he will!” Joe says. “Trust me. He loves it.”

“Okay, bye,” Matthew says waving at the camera, climbing off Ed’s lap. “Come on, Daddy.”

“Okay, okay,” Ed says. “Well gents, it was lovely to see you, as always. I can’t wait to come visit. Have a good one, yeah? And congrats.”

“Thank you, Ed,” Rami says. Ed waves and stands up, following after Matthew, leaving Mary behind to look at them.

“Well, Aunt Mary?” Joe asks. “Don’t you have some big…trademark thing to work on?”

“Are you sure you’re making out okay?” Mary asks. “As your big sister, it’s my job to check in on you, you know.”

“I kind of can’t believe they just let us walk out of there with him,” Joe says.

“Oh my god,” Mary says suddenly, “how’s Poppy? Have you heard?”

“She’s still there,” Rami says, “but I think she’s going home tomorrow.”

“Okay, good,” Mary says, nodding. “That’s— good. I’ll have to send her something.”

“Yeah, we owe her a lot,” Joe says. “And you too.”

“I did the least amount of work,” Mary says.

“We still appreciate it,” Rami says, “so very much. I…I know he’s not _our_ son, but…he is…part of us. Together. Thank you for that.”

Mary smiles at them, and nods. “I have to go,” she says after a moment. “But let me see him again one more time.”

“You got it, dude,” Joe says, and he puts his phone back in Sami’s face.

“Say hi,” Rami says softly, brushing his fingers over Sami’s hair, “say hi to your Aunt Mary.”

\+ + + + +

When Gwil and Ben come back from running their own errands and getting groceries, and start putting everything away, Gwil tries pushing Rami and Joe towards heading upstairs to have a nap like they did the day before. But Rami slept so well, and Joe slept in so late, neither of them are that interested in a nap. Rami does head upstairs to have a shower, though, and Joe decides to give Sami his next bottle in his bedroom, getting settled into the recliner.

Gwil leaves Ben downstairs doing some of his readings, trying to not fall too far behind, and he gently knocks on the doorframe of the nursery, smiling at Joe. “Can I come in?” Gwil asks.

“Of course,” Joe says. “Can’t get enough of me, huh?”

“That’s exactly it,” Gwil says. He smiles at Sami, who’s focused entirely on his bottle right now, and he sits down on the edge of the bed, looking over at Joe.

“Can I share with you a dumb thought?” Joe asks, and Gwil laughs.

“Aren’t all your thoughts dumb?” Gwil asks, and at the look on Joe’s face, Gwil laughs again, raising his hands up. “You walked right into that one, mate.”

“Fair enough,” Joe says. “Sami just seems so into his bottle…”

“Yes?” Gwil asks, confused.

“Do you think that formula tastes good?” Joe asks.

Gwil snorts, shaking his head as he grins. “I— only you would wonder that.”

“It’s gotta be good,” Joe says, looking down at Sami. “Otherwise he wouldn’t like it so much.”

“I came up here expecting to find you deep in thought about…the miracle of life,” Gwil says. “Instead I’ve found you plotting a way to steal your son’s food.”

“Hey, I buy it,” Joe says, “how can I really steal it?” He makes a quiet noise. “I guess life is pretty miracle-like, though. Fine. So what’s up?” Joe asks. “Just coming to visit, everything good?”

“Everything’s fine,” Gwil says, “lovely. I just wanted to check in.”

“On who?” Joe asks. “Me?” Gwil nods. “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks. I think Sami’s good.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Gwil says. “I know that this is a…very big change. And I wasn’t sure that you— well, I’m not saying anything’s wrong, I just wanted to check. What you're thinking.”

Joe inhales deeply, looking down at Sami, and then he sighs. “Uh,” he says, “I don’t know. Part of me’s kind of like…what now? I don’t know. Part of me is also like…is it hard? Is it easy? I don’t know yet. You and Ben are a great help, if it was just me and Rami, I think we’d be screwed. I’m tired.”

“I told you to take a nap,” Gwil says. 

“I know,” Joe says, “but…I don’t want to. You know? I remember growing up, Mom and Dad would always talk about how they missed us when we were babies.”

“Well, try as you might,” Gwil says, smiling, “I don’t think that you can stay up through his _entire_ childhood.”

“Probably not,” Joe says. “Can I try, though?”

“No,” Gwil says, and Joe smiles.

“No faith in me,” he says.

“What did Matthew think of him?” Gwil asks.

“Oh, he’s a big fan,” Joe says. “Yeah.” He nods. “He’s excited to come.”

“I’m sure,” Gwil says. He smiles, watching Sami feed, listening to the quiet noises he’s making.

“What are _you_ thinking, Uncle Gwil?” Joe asks.

“Nothing,” Gwil says, “I— I don’t know. He’s very sweet. But he’s also only two days old.”

“Hmm, yeah,” Joe says. “There’s a whole lot more time left to…screw up?”

“That’s not what I was thinking at all,” Gwil says. “I was thinking more along the lines of…he’s only two days old. Not much of a personality yet. No interests. But once he’s older, he’ll have things he likes to read, or— or eat, or learn about.” Gwil’s eyes fill with tears, and he blinks a couple times, gently clearing his throat.

“Gwil?” Joe asks.

“No, it’s nothing,” Gwil says. “I just have…a _lot_ of thoughts, actually.”

“Care to share any of them with the class?” Joe asks.

“Do you want the sad thoughts,” Gwil says, “or the sad thoughts.”

“Ooh, that’s tough,” Joe says. “I think— yeah, the sad thoughts.”

“I don’t want to do that,” Gwil says. “Not when he’s— he’s so sweet, he doesn’t need that.”

“Hey, Sami,” Joe whispers, looking down at the baby. “Sami, do you mind if Daddy and Uncle Gwil talk for a couple minutes? No? You’re distracted by your bottle? Okay, good, I thought so.” He looks back up at Gwil, giving him a small smile.

“I was just thinking that I will get to see Sami become a person,” Gwil says. “A— a toddler and a teenager and an adult. I’ll know more about him than I ever knew about my other nieces and nephews.” He looks Joe, giving him a tight smile.

“Oh,” Joe says. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Gwil sniffles. “And then I was thinking that if I had been foolish enough to leave again, I’d miss him too.”

“Oh, gross,” Joe says. “That’s— yeah, no thanks.” He looks at Gwil. “You didn’t go, though.” He sniffles. “I’m sorry you lost out on…them. And knowing them. But you’ve got Sami. You’re gonna be sick of him soon enough.”

Gwil chuckles softly. “Not possible,” he says, shaking his head. He sighs. “Are they leaving soon?” he asks, not clarifying who _they_ means, but Joe knows.

Joe nods. “This summer.”

“Hmm,” Gwil murmurs. “Not too late for me to join up then?”

“Shut up, Gwil,” Joe says, “I would literally kill you.”

“I know,” Gwil says, “trust me, I know. And also, there’s no risk of that.” He smiles faintly at Sami. “What are you and Rami going to tell him about the Mercury?”

“What, you think time dilation’s going to be hard to explain to a kid?” Joe asks, blinking at Gwil, and Gwil just chuckles. “We’ll tell him…uh, I don’t know. The truth. No point in hiding it. Just might take a couple tries for the idea to stick.”

“I think it took a couple tries for us, too,” Gwil says, and Joe smiles. Gwil watches Sami, and then pushes himself up, kneeling down on the floor beside Joe, looking at the baby.

“You don’t have to— what are you doing?” Joe asks.

“No time like the present,” Gwil says. “And he’s eating, so we’ve got a captive audience.” Joe smiles, watching Gwil brush his fingers over Sami’s hair. “Hi, Sami,” Gwil says. “I’m your Uncle Gwil, you may have noticed me around.”

Sami’s eyes flick over in slight interest, but he looks back up at Joe, focused entirely on his bottle.

“Your baba and I have a very interesting story to tell you someday,” Gwil continues. “It’s about space travel, and time dilation, and a ship called the Mercury.”

Joe smiles. “Sounds like a terrible story,” he says. “Where’s the action? The evil aliens?”

“One thing that’s very important for you to learn early on, Sami,” Gwil says, “is that your father thinks he’s very funny, but he’s not.”

Joe gasps at that, and then laughs loudly. “Wow,” he says. “Well, guess what, Sami, your Uncle Gwil thinks he’s hot shit but he’s not, so, keep _that_ in mind.”

“Look at these flowers, Sami,” Gwil says, “I painted these. Just for you.”

Joe shakes his head. “Don’t fall for it, Sami,” he says, “Gwil’s not cool. Don’t let him trick you.”

“That’s a poppy,” Gwil says, pointing to the wall. “I painted it to remind you of who carried you for nine long months.”

Joe looks at the wall, and then smiles. “How did I never notice that?” he asks.

Gwil looks at Joe in surprise, and then laughs. “I don’t know,” he says, shaking his head. 

“I wish that when we move…” Joe trails off. “Can we just take the wall with us?” he asks.

Gwil shrugs. “I’ll paint a new wall. As many as you’d like.”

“Okay,” Joe says, and he looks back down at Sami, smiling. “Okay,” he says again, “let’s let Uncle Gwil tell us his story.”

Gwil smiles at Sami, and shifts on the floor. “Well, actually, I think I’d like to talk about flowers for right now,” he says. “Since your father apparently can’t recognize a _poppy_.”

Joe laughs again, settling back in his chair. “Okay, Uncle Gwil,” he says. “You’re on. But after this?”

Gwil looks at Joe, waiting for him to continue.

“You and I are trying this damn formula,” Joe says, and Gwil just rolls his eyes, smiling as he looks back at the painting. “For science! And Rami said he doesn’t want to. I don’t want to do it alone.”

“Would that make you happy?” Gwil asks, and Joe nods eagerly. “Fine,” Gwil says. “Now, _flowers_.”

\+ + + + +

“And— and— did you know that _my_ birthday is March too!” Noah exclaims.

“It is, you’re right,” Rami says. “So soon, right?”

“Yeah, it is,” Noah says. “And Grampie too!”

Joe smiles, looking at John and Diana, nodding. “Yeah, it is,” he says. “All three. Three of my best guys, all in March. What a month, huh? Must be my new favourite month.”

“Mom— Mommy,” Noah says, “I think— I think my favourite month is…I can say the months!”

“Wow,” Diana says, reaching out to brush Noah’s hair back from his forehead. “You can show us later though, we’re meeting the baby.”

“Does he say stuff?” Noah asks.

Rami smiles, and looks down at Sami, who’s asleep in his arms. They had a quiet afternoon and evening home, still just feeding, changing, and napping. The one bit of real excitement was after Joe and Gwil tried the formula, and then spent at least an hour trying to convince Ben to try it too, but he waved them off and ignored them every time, muttering about how weird they are. Because of the time difference, it’s fairly late in London now, but Noah and Leah have just gotten home from school, so it’s the best time to call them. “Not a lot you’d understand,” Rami says, “but he makes all sorts of noises.”

“Is Uncle Ben there?” Leah asks, and Joe and Rami both smile, looking over at Gwil and Ben, who are curled up in their chairs, both reading, though Gwil has a book and Ben is on his laptop. They both look up when they hear Ben’s name.

“He is,” Joe says. “So is Uncle Gwil.” 

“Can I say hi?” Leah asks, and Joe nods, waving Ben and Gwil over. Ben and Gwil stand up and walk over behind the sofa, leaning down to make sure they can be seen on Joe’s laptop camera.

“Hi Leah,” Ben says, waving.

“Hi, how is school?” Leah asks.

Ben grins. “It’s going really well, thank you for asking. That’s kind of you to remember. How are you?”

“We’re trying to learn cricket at school,” Leah says.

“Wow, cricket,” Gwil says. “That’s really fun. Do you like it?”

“It’s okay,” Leah nods. “I like volleyball.”

“Cool,” Ben says. “What do you think of your new cousin?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Leah says.

“What don’t you know?” John asks. “That’s Sami, that’s Uncle Joe’s son.”

“I _know_ ,” Leah says, “but he’s just a baby. He’s boring.”

Everybody’s mouths drop a bit, and Ben has to turn around to keep from his shocked smile being seen on camera. 

“Well, then,” Gwil murmurs, leaning in towards Ben, and Ben just nods, trying not to laugh.

“I don’t think that’s a very nice thing to say about your cousin,” Diana says. “He’s not boring. He’s just young.”

“He doesn’t play volleyball,” Leah says.

“He might someday,” Joe says. “Or, who knows. Baseball wouldn’t hurt anybody, would it?” he asks with a smile and a wink.

“I’m hoping for rugby,” Ben says.

“Or tennis,” Gwil smiles.

“Goodness me, habibi,” Rami murmurs, “they have so many big plans for you.”

“I’m not a baby,” Noah says suddenly.

“Not anymore, bud,” John says, kissing Noah’s cheek. “You’ve got a little cousin now.”

“I think it’s cool,” Noah says. He keeps staring at Sami, even as he asks, “can I have presents when I come?”

“Noah, that’s rude,” Diana says. She briefly closes her eyes, shaking her head. “Sorry,” she says, looking Rami and Joe. “I promise, everybody is much more excited than they seem.”

“It’s okay,” Joe says. “Kids love presents. And yes, Noah, if you must know, there will probably be birthday presents for you here.”

“Not if that’s how he’s going to ask for them,” John says. He sighs, shaking his head. “Well. Have you heard from Mom?”

“She’s at the airport,” Joe says.

“Great,” John says. “She’s losing her mind, you know.”

“Not surprised,” Joe says. “I’m excited for _all_ you guys to come.”

“Is he still sleeping?” Noah whispers.

Rami nods. “He is,” he says. “He sleeps for a couple hours, then wakes up and eats, and then goes back to sleep. All night long.”

“Wow, that’s funny,” Noah says.

“Is it?” Joe asks. “What’s funny about it?”

“He eats so much,” Noah says. “Me too.”

“What’s for supper?” Joe asks.

Noah excitedly straightens up, looking back and forth between his parents.

“Tacos,” John says.

“Fun!” Joe says. “Yummy.”

“Is Sami an Egyptian name?” Leah asks.

“It’s an Arabic name,” Rami says, “but yes. My brother’s name was Sami.”

“Like Sammy Sosa?” Leah asks.

Joe’s mouth drops and his eyes widen as he grins. “How do you know who that is?” he asks.

“Who is that?” Rami asks softly.

“I saw his baseball card in Daddy’s book,” Leah says.

“It’s spelled differently,” Joe says, “but…uh. Sure! Why not. Like Sammy Sosa. Not my _favourite_ player, but uh, I’ll take it.”

“Visiting this time is going to be a lot different,” Diana says. “Everyone will have to be quieter, not as much running around.”

“More painting sessions with Uncle Gwil?” Joe asks, smiling up at him.

“If that’s what they want,” Gwil shrugs.

“How’s Augie?” John asks.

“He’s good,” Joe nods. “I think he’s still a bit…I mean, it’s only been a day, but he seems okay.” 

“I think he’s alright,” Rami nods. He bites down on his lip, trying to stifle his yawn. “Oh, sorry,” he says.

“We’re keeping you up late,” Diana says.

“No, not at all,” Rami says. 

“We’ll let you go,” John says. “We gotta get ready for supper anyway. Kids, you want to say goodbye?”

“Bye,” Leah says, waving. “Bye everyone.”

Noah leans in, pressing a kiss to the camera, smiling as he pulls back. “Bye Sami,” he whispers.

“Bye guys,” John says. “We’ll talk soon, okay?”

“Talk to Mary,” Joe says, “we’re calling her again this weekend. You guys could coordinate.”

“Sounds good,” John says. “Love you all. Bye!”

Diana smiles. “Congrats, guys. Bye.”

The FaceTime ends, and Rami yawns again. “I’m terribly sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to make everyone leave.”

“No, don’t worry about it,” Joe says. “It’s after ten. We’ve been busy all day.” He leans over, pressing a kiss to Rami’s temple. “Go to bed.”

“No,” Rami says, shaking his head. “I’ll stay up tonight.”

“You’re tired,” Joe says. “Go on, you sleep again tonight—”

“Joe, no,” Rami says. “You were up last night, I’ll stay up tonight.”

“You deserve to sleep.”

“ _You_ deserve to—”

“I can do it,” Ben says suddenly, and the other three all look at him.

“Do what?” Joe asks.

Ben shrugs. “I— I don’t know,” he says, “get up with him when he cries.” Gwil and Joe glance at each other, then back at Ben, and Ben makes a bit of a face. “What’s that look for?” Ben asks.

“You…you’re kind of a…” Joe narrows his eyes a bit, trying to think. “Well, frankly, you sleep like the dead.”

Rami chuckles at that, and Gwil smiles at Ben. “He’s not wrong, love,” Gwil says.

“I can do it,” Ben says. “That’s why I’m here, to help. So, let me help. You guys deserve to have a night of rest together, in your bed, without having to get up every two hours. You’ve got plenty of time to get up early and be up all night. You should take help when you’ve got it.”

“Well, that does sound nice,” Joe says, looking at Rami.

“I…if you’re sure, Ben,” Rami says, smiling at him. “It would be really appreciated, thank you.”

“Of course,” Ben says. “We’ve all got to take our turns. I don’t mind.”

Gwil glances at his watch, and then sighs. “Well, I guess then…we’re probably not getting up to too much more tonight.”

“I doubt it,” Joe says. “Or any night. Ever. I miss movies.”

“It’s been less than a week since we went,” Rami says, and Joe shrugs.

Gwil chuckles. “Well then, chaps,” he says, “I suppose I’ll be off to bed, then. Some of us need our beauty rest more than others.”

“Oh yes,” Rami says, rolling his eyes, “because you’re so terribly unattractive.”

“It is my cross to bear,” Gwil says. He leans down, giving Ben a kiss, and cups his cheek, brushing his fingers against his cheekbone. “Once you put him back down the second time, come upstairs,” he says. “We’ll trade off.”

“Gwil, you don’t have to,” Ben says. “I can take care of him.”

“I know,” Gwil says. “But I’ll be up early anyway, so it’s fine. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ben says. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Gwil says, and he kisses him again before straightening up, looking at Rami and Joe. “Are you two going to bed anytime soon?” he asks.

“He’ll probably want to eat again soon,” Rami says. “I’ll stay up until then, at least.”

“And I don’t go anywhere without my main man,” Joe says, patting Rami on the thigh, making him smile. 

“Well then,” Gwil says, chuckling and nodding. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Rami says, and he waves at Gwil, and Gwil waves back as he heads up the stairs.

Ben, Rami, and Joe stay up together, Ben going back to his reading, until Sami wakes up again around eleven. While Rami and Joe take care of him, Ben goes upstairs to change and get ready for bed, sneaking another kiss from Gwil, and then he comes back downstairs.

“Are you sure you’ve got him?” Rami asks, carefully putting Sami down in his crib, looking over at Ben. “I don’t mind, you know. He is our son, one of us can stay up.”

“I don’t mind,” Ben says, adjusting the pillows and the blankets on the sofa. “I’ll wake up a couple times and then Gwil will take over anyway. Besides, it gives me a bit more time to get to know my nephew. See what he’s like in the wild hours of three AM.” He smiles at Rami. “I’m sure, it’s okay.”

“Okay,” Joe says, and he walks over, pulling Ben into a hug, patting him on the back. “Should we expect you up around, what, noon, then?”

“Don’t tease him,” Rami says, and he hugs Ben as well. “Thank you, Ben,” he says. “And of course, if anything— well, we’re only right upstairs.”

“I know,” Ben says. “We’ll be alright, but if we’re not, I know where you are.”

“Just yell,” Joe says. 

“I’m really going to be alright,” Ben says. 

“You sure you’re comfortable with the nappies?” Rami asks.

“Yup,” Ben nods, and he sits down on the sofa, bringing his feet up.

“Don’t forget to burp him,” Rami says.

“I certainly won’t,” Ben says, laying back, pulling the blankets up around him. Joe leans down, tucking Ben in a bit more, and Ben smiles up at him, closing his eyes when Joe ruffles his hair.

“Thank you,” Joe says, and Ben nods, yawning and snuggling back further into the sofa. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” Ben murmurs, and he shifts a bit, getting more comfortable.

Rami and Joe walk over to the crib, both looking inside to watch Sami for a few moments, and Rami wraps his arms around Joe, snuggling against him.

“Don’t be too rough on him, buddy,” Joe says, and Ben groans.

“I can hear you, you know,” Ben says, not even opening his eyes.

“Tusbah ala khair, habibi,” Rami says, watching Sami for a bit longer. “Okay,” he says, pressing a kiss to Joe’s neck. “Let’s go. Night, Ben.”

“Mm,” Ben murmurs, stretching out under the blankets, settling back against the cushions, mouth almost immediately falling open.

Joe smiles and he turns the lights off as he and Rami walk upstairs, and he glances back at Ben and Sami one more time as they get up to the top of the stairs. They walk into their bedroom, gently shutting the door behind them, and then Joe groans, stretching his arms out above his head, before he wraps them around Rami. “You feeling okay?” he asks.

Rami yawns and nods tiredly, snuggling against Joe. “I feel guilty. Again.”

“I know,” Joe says. “But babe, don’t.”

“Oh,” Rami says with a sarcastic tone, “is that all it takes?”

“I’m sorry,” Joe says. “But for the time being, there are four grown men in this apartment, and if one of them offers to stay up and take care of our kid, I’m not going to say no. It’s not like we won’t be taking care of him all on our own for years, and years, and years to come.”

Rami whimpers softly, and Joe smiles, swaying a bit with Rami in his arms. “I guess so,” Rami says.

“I know so,” Joe says, rubbing Rami’s back. “Come on,” he says, “let’s get a good night’s sleep.” He kisses Rami’s neck, and takes a deep breath, and then his fingers start twisting in the fabric of Rami’s shirt, tugging at the hem.

“Joey,” Rami groans, “not tonight.” _Not for awhile_ is the part left unsaid; Rami can't imagine being awake enough for it.

“I know, I know,” Joe says. “I’m just being all touchy-feely. Come on. It’s bed time.” He steps away and Rami and gently pats his ass as he walks by, heading towards the bathroom.

\+ + + + +

Ben jerks awake as soon as Sami starts to cry, and he groans, stretching out under the blankets. He rubs his eyes, and then takes a moment to gather himself before he sits up, pushing the blankets off his lap. “Coming,” he says, and he stands up, walking over to the crib. He looks down at Sami, realizing he doesn’t really know the difference between crying because he’s hungry or crying because he needs a change, but given what he knows about his parents, he assumes Sami is hungry; he’ll change him afterward. “Hi,” Ben says, and he reaches down, gently rubbing Sami’s tummy before he picks him up, still a bit nervous about supporting his head. Okay, more than a bit. Googling _what happens if you don’t support a newborn’s head_ didn’t really help, either. “Hi,” Ben says again, and he holds Sami up to his chest. “Yes, I’m here, it’s alright.” He glances up towards the bedrooms, and doesn’t see any lights, and nobody’s come out of their room, so he just gently rubs Sami’s back, and walks towards the kitchen.

Ben doesn’t want to turn on the light, so he blinks a few times, trying to adjust to the light coming in the kitchen window, while still soothing Sami, whose cries have quieted a bit. Ben looks at the bottles of formula, and then bites the inside of his lip as he thinks. “Okay,” he says, turning his head to press a kiss to Sami’s head. “Let’s just…” He walks Sami back into the living room, and gently lays him back down in the crib. Sami starts crying again as Ben runs back into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of formula and one of the nipples. He carefully opens the bottle, taking the lid off and screwing the nipple on, and then he sets it on the coffee table, and walks back over to pick Sami up.

“Uncle Ben will learn from that mistake,” he says softly, gently shushing Sami. “Yes, I’m sorry, I know you’re hungry, it’s alright.” He sits down on the sofa, and then reaches out to grab the bottle, carefully putting it to Sami’s mouth. “Okay,” he says softly, and he glances at the time, settling back against the sofa. “How is that?” he asks. “Yummy? Mm, I bet. At least, Daddy and Uncle Gwil seem to think so. Weirdos.” Ben sits there, making sure that the bottle is at the right angle (or at least as close to it as he’s seen Rami and Joe do), and he just nods, trying to think about what he’s supposed to do for the next however long it takes for Sami to eat. It’s not like Ben has a hand free to look at his mobile, or get a book to read to him.

Ben watches Sami, smiling down at him, and then something pops into his head, from when he was younger, even before he started learning French seriously. _“Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot. Prête-moi ta plume, pour écrire un mot,”_ he sings softly, looking down at Sami. _“Ma chandelle est mortej, je n'ai plus de feu. Ouvre-moi ta porte, pour l'amour de Dieu.”_

Ben catches his breath and pauses, watching Sami, who doesn’t seem to care one way or the other about Ben’s singing voice. He only cares about the bottle, so Ben just keeps singing, watching Sami eat.

_“Au clair de la lune, Pierrot répondit: je n'ai pas de plume, je suis dans mon lit.”_

Ben keeps feeding him until Sami loses interest and seems full. Ben puts the bottle down and lifts Sami up to his chest, rubbing his back to burp him. Then Sami makes a quiet noise as he burps, and Ben’s shirt suddenly feels a bit damp, and Ben looks down, realizing that Sami’s spit up on him.

Ben whimpers a bit, closing his eyes for a moment, and then he just sighs with acceptance. “That’s alright,” Ben says softly, checking to make sure that Sami’s alright, not coughing or anything. “Just a t-shirt,” he says. “Not gross at all,” Ben continues, and he carefully stands up, walking towards the kitchen to clean Sami up. “I clean up after the girls, I can do this,” he says, making a bit of a face at his shirt again. “As long as you’re happy, Sami,” Ben says, turning on the tap, dampening a piece of paper towel, “as long as you feel good. That’s all that matters.” Ben shifts Sami in his arms, gently wiping at his mouth and chin. “The things you do for love, right?” Ben smiles at Sami, and shakes his head in amusement. “Let’s not tell your father, though. He’ll never let me hear the end of it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gwil smiles at Ginnie, stepping forward when he sees her, presenting her with a bouquet. “Hello, Ginnie,” he says, and Ginnie smiles widely, wrapping her arms around him.

“Hello!” she exclaims, and Gwil leans down, hugging her back, careful not to crush the flowers.

“How was your flight?” Gwil asks, and Ginnie steps back.

“You didn’t have to get me flowers,” she says as she takes the bouquet from him.

“I was hoping it would make up for the fact that I’m the only one here,” Gwil says. Neither Rami nor Joe wanted to leave Sami at the flat just yet, and neither of them wanted to bring Sami with them. Ben would have come with Gwil, but he was trying to use the morning to work on an essay. Which left just Gwil to come pick up Ginnie, which made Joe narrow his eyes, staring at him as Gwil smirked and waved as he walked out of the flat. “And they’re— of course, congratulations on your fourth grandchild.” Gwil reaches out, taking her suitcase from her. “Let me,” he says.

Ginnie smiles at him, smelling the flowers. “Well, they’re lovely,” she says, “thank you.”

“Are you excited?” Gwil asks, glancing over at her as they start walking towards the taxi queue. “Silly question, I’m sure you are.”

“Oh, I’m _so_ excited,” Ginnie says. “Absolutely. I cannot _wait_ to meet him. I would have flown in as soon as Joe called if I could have. He’s the first grand-baby that I didn’t meet on the first day. How is he? What’s he like? The photos are so sweet!”

“He’s absolutely wonderful,” Gwil says. “Well, so far so good, anyway. But I quite like him. Very handsome little chap. Very sweet.”

“Oh goodness,” Ginnie says, clutching her hands to her chest. “I’m so excited! What a long flight!”

“Was it alright?” Gwil asks again, and Ginnie nods. “Did you want to get anything to eat or drink before we leave?” he asks. “Or we can wait until we’re at the flat; I’ll run out and get whatever you’d like.”

“How are _you_?” Ginnie asks, patting Gwil on the arm. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Gwil chuckles softly, amused that Ginnie thinks not seeing her son’s least favourite mate in four months is _forever_. “Things are well, yes,” he says. “I—”

“Oh, I’m so excited to see your mural that Joe told me about,” Ginnie continues.

“It’s nothing, really,” Gwil says. “Just a wall. It’s— it is rather nice, though. But uh, yes. I haven’t been painting as much; my course ended in December and I didn’t start a new one. But I’ve got my sketchbook and all sorts of things around.”

“You could draw _Sami_ ,” Ginnie says.

“I— I suppose,” Gwil says. “I’ve never tried a portrait, really.”

“How is the library?” Ginnie asks. “And volunteering.”

“Brilliant, thanks,” Gwil nods. “Obviously, not there as much…now. Erm. I will— once they’re settled in a bit, I’ll go back into Aber with Ben, when he has to be there for uni, try to help out a couple days a week. I— they offered— some of the things can be done at home, on your computer, but…well, I’m not sure about that yet. I prefer to be there.

“I think it’s fantastic that you’re coming out of retirement,” Ginnie says, and Gwil smiles, looking down at his feet. “It’s so nice to keep busy.”

“Yes,” Gwil says, “it certainly is.”

They get into a taxi, chatting and catching up along the way as they drive into London. Gwil pays, and then grabs Ginnie’s suitcase, unlocking the door and holding it open for her.

“So many stairs in London,” Ginnie says, shaking her head. “I don’t know how anyone gets around here.” She knocks on the door as Gwil continues carrying the suitcase, and then the door opens. 

“Mommy!” Joe exclaims, throwing his arms around around her. “You came!”

“Hi,” Ginnie says softly, rubbing Joe’s back, still holding onto her bouquet. “Oh, hello. Sweetheart.” She pulls back, looking at him with a smile. “Oh, look— look at you. You’re a father now. My baby boy.” She leans in, kissing Joe’s cheek.

“Again, John is your baby,” Joe says, “ _but_ — do you want to meet _my_ baby?” Joe steps out of the way, letting Ginnie into the apartment, and then he glances back at Gwil. “Flowers, Gwil?”

Gwil shrugs with a smile, stepping past Joe. “Should I put her suitcase in your bedroom or Sami’s? Where— you’ve got six people in a two-bedroom flat right now, you know.”

“Yes, Gwil, I know,” Joe says, pulling the door closed. “I’m working on it. Put it in my room, please. We’ll figure it out later.”

“Right-o,” Gwil says, and he walks ahead down the hallway.

“Hi, Ben,” Ginnie says, ducking her head into the dining room where Ben’s got his laptop and a notebook open. “Studying?”

“Writing,” Ben says, pushing his chair back, walking over to give Ginnie a hug. “I’m happy to see you, though.”

“I want to get caught up on your degree while I’m here, Ben,” Ginnie says, stepping back, handing Ben her bouquet of flowers to deal with. “But first! There’s someone I need to meet.” Ginnie walks down the hallway to the living room, where Rami is sitting on the floor next to Sami, who’s on his stomach for a couple minutes of tummy time.

“Hi Ginnie,” Rami says, smiling up at her. Rami gently rubs Sami’s back, and then leans down, trying to meet his eyes. “Habibi, someone’s here to meet you. Your first visitor, how exciting.”

“Can I?” Ginnie asks.

“Yes, of course,” Rami says, carefully helping Sami over onto his back.

Ginnie leans down and picks Sami up off the floor, holding him curled up to her chest. “Hello,” she says. “Hi Sami, hi. Hello. I’m Nanny. Can you say that, Nanny? Hello. Aren’t you just the sweetest, hello.” She leans down, kissing his forehead, and when she pulls back, Sami punches a bit in the air, grasping onto Ginnie’s hair in his tiny fist. “Yes, I guess you’re not used to long hair, are you?” she asks, bouncing him gently as she paces around with him. “That’s alright, I don’t mind. No, I don’t mind at all. Hi. Hi Sami.” Ginnie looks down at him, making faces and smiling, looking over occasionally at the others, who are all watching her and Sami together.

“Can I get you something, Ginnie?” Ben asks. 

“I’d love a coffee, Ben, thank you,” Ginnie says, and she sits down on the sofa, shifting and settling back. “But when will I drink it? When? I can’t let you go.”

Joe leans down, giving Rami a kiss. “You okay?” he asks, brushing Rami’s hair back, and Rami nods, stretching his arms up, wrapping them around Joe. Joe smiles and straightens back up, pulling Rami up with him, giving him another kiss. “You wanna sit with her?” he asks.

“No, she’s your mother,” Rami says. “I’ll go help Ben with the drinks and tidy up a bit.”

“Okay,” Joe says, pulling away from Rami, walking over to the sofa to sit down next to Ginnie. “So, Mom. Official introductions. This is Sami. Sami, this is my mother, this is Nanny.”

“We’ve met,” Ginnie says, “yes, hello. Oh, hello.” She wiggles her fingers in his face, and Sami opens his mouth, pulling gently on her hair as he kicks and punches.

“What do you think?” Joe asks. “Family resemblance?”

“I don’t know,” Ginnie says, still smiling. “He’s beautiful though, oh my goodness. He’s going to have such nice hair, look at him. He’s beautiful. Look at those eyes.”

“I think he looks like Rami,” Joe says. He smiles, leaning into kiss Sami’s foot. “Just like I always wanted.”

“Well, you were a very cute little boy yourself,” Ginnie says, “so don’t be so down on yourself. It’s too soon to tell. He could look like Rami now and in a couple years have your sweet face.” She smiles at Joe. “You have a baby now, you’re a father.”

“I do,” Joe says, “I am. Yeah, this is my little guy, he’s my little buddy.”

“How have you been?” Ginnie asks. “How are you both? It’s a big change, you know.”

“It is,” Joe says. “And I don’t know. I think we’re okay. We’re very lucky to have people here to help. We’re spoiled. I’m guessing Mary was a bigger pain in the butt for you and Dad. But hey, that’s just Mary. A big ole pain in my—”

“Joseph,” Ginnie says. “I think that you owe your sister quite a bit right now, don’t you?”

“I know,” Joe says. “Look at him.” He tickles and taps Sami’s tummy, smiling. “He’s so cute, I can’t take my eyes off him.”

“It’s instant, isn’t it?” Ginnie asks, and Joe nods.

“I don’t know if it always is,” Joe says, “but it was for me. And Rami. I— they brought this little guy in and it was just like…” Joe trails off, smiling down at Sami. “I can’t believe he’s only been here since Monday,” he says. “I feel like I’ve known him for forever.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you wait so long for someone to come,” Ginnie says. “It’s been a journey to get him here, and now, look at him.”

After a few more moments, Ben walks in, carrying a mug of coffee for Ginnie, setting it down on the table.

“Thank you, Ben,” Ginnie says, glancing up at him. “How are you warming up to having a baby around?” she asks.

“Really well, I think,” Ben says, wringing his hands together. “I— I really like him. He’s sweet.”

“Everyone says how sweet you are,” Ginnie says to Sami, letting him wrap his fingers around one of hers, “so it must be true.” She gently squeezes him to her chest, and then just keeps watching him. “Look at those eyes,” she says. “Oh, I just love you already,” she says.

“Are you hungry at all, Ginnie?” Ben asks. “Gwil’s poking around the kitchen, I think he goes a bit mad if he doesn’t have somebody to cook for.”

“What time is— oh, it’s almost lunch time,” Ginnie says. “Do we have any plans for today?” she asks, looking at Joe.

“Nelly’s coming over this afternoon,” Joe says, “she’s staying for supper. But lunch is just a free-for-all, I think. Except this guy. This guy knows what he’s eating.”

“How is he eating?” Ginnie asks.

“He’s great,” Joe says. “Gonna have to adjust my budget, I think. Fewer movies, more formula. He has such a little tummy, so I don’t know where it all goes.” He leans in, kissing Sami’s stomach. “Where does it go? Where does it go, buddy?”

Ben just shifts on his feet, watching them together; he thinks it’s cute but he’s still waiting for an answer.

“Oh,” Joe says, looking over at him. “Whatever Gwil wants to whip up is fine.”

“Yes, sorry, Ben,” Ginnie says. “I’m not that hungry right now but if Gwil is making something, whatever he wants.”

“Okay,” Ben says, smiling. “I’ll let him know.”

Gwil decides to just make sandwiches for them, quickly running out to the Tesco just a couple minutes away. Rami heads back into the living room to sit with Ginnie, Joe, and Sami, while Ben finishes up a thought he was having in his essay before he puts his laptop away and helps Gwil make the sandwiches and pour drinks. They all sit in the living room together, though Ginnie’s sandwich and coffee go untouched, as she keeps holding onto Sami, and then feeds him when he’s hungry next. 

Ginnie smiles around the room at all of them, the bottle resting in her hand. “So, Ben,” she says. “I said I wanted to be caught up, you have to tell me how you are. When do you start applying for jobs? What— what’s that process going to be like?”

Ben’s eyes widen a bit, and Joe looks over at him, chuckling. “Yeah, Ben,” Joe says, “come on. Give us your entire life plan here.”

Ben glances at Gwil, who gives him a smile, and then Ben takes a drink, trying to buy himself some time. “Well,” he says, “I’m really not…one hundred percent sure yet. I’m not applying anywhere or anything like that, it’s still too early. I’m sort of…well, no, sorry, _Gwil_ and I are looking at different places where I could…work.” He glances at Gwil with a small smile. “There’s only so many places that want an archivist, and there’s only so many places we want to live. We’re making a list.”

“Well, I think that’s just wonderful,” Ginnie says. 

“Thank you,” Ben says. “I— so do I, yeah. When I was hired with the IIS, there are only so many offices. And they wanted me in London, so I kind of felt like I _had_ to pick here. It’s feels nice to have more options.”

“It’s very exciting,” Gwil says, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

“But like you said,” Joe says, “there are only so many places with IIS offices. Right.”

“Right,” Ben says, nodding. “I— I know that. I’m not making you and Rami quit, don’t worry.”

“There’s always New York,” Ginnie says, looking at Sami. “Isn’t there. Yes, there is.”

Joe’s smile fades a bit and he shifts on the sofa, glancing at Rami. “Right,” he says. “Well. Anyway. How’s he doing over there, Mom?” he asks.

“Just perfect,” Ginnie says. “He’s got the widest eyes, look at him. He’s just a little darling.”

“Great,” Joe says. “Sure you don’t need a hand with him?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Ginnie says, and Gwil gives Joe a small comforting smile.

When Sami finishes eating, Ginnie burps him and changes him, and then puts him down in his crib. When she heads upstairs to have a bath before Nelly comes over, Joe blows out a heavy breath.

“Are you okay?” Rami asks, bringing his feet up onto the sofa, reaching out to Joe.

“She’s just…” Joe groans again, rubbing at his face. “Well. Yeah, I’m fine. Not used to having visitors.” He looks over at Gwil and Ben. 

“What?” Ben asks.

“Nothing,” Joe says, shaking his head. “I just…you’re closer to him over there, how’s he looking?”

Gwil pushes himself up a bit, stretching to look at Sami. “He’s asleep,” he says, settling back down. “Looks like a doll.”

“Great,” Joe says. “Since apparently neither of us get to hold him anymore.”

“She’s just excited,” Rami says. “We were too.”

“I know,” Joe says softly.

There’s a bit of awkward tension in the air, until Ben finally pushes himself up, picking up his dishes. “I’ll tidy up a bit,” he says, “before Nelly comes.”

“I’ll help,” Rami says, and he stands up as well, giving Joe a kiss as he does, and a small smile. “She’s just happy to meet her grandson.” He picks up Ginnie’s sandwich and coffee, gone cold, and walks into the kitchen.

“My mam was the same,” Gwil says, looking at Joe. “When the new ones were born. She raised four of us, thought she knew best.”

“Yeah,” Joe says softly, shaking his head. “But that’s not…you heard her say New York, right?”

“Do we need anything for dinner?” Rami asks, walking back into the living room. “If we do, now might be the time for someone to run out and get it.”

“I don’t know,” Joe says. “Gwil?”

“We should be fine,” Gwil says, nodding. “But if you need Ben and I out of the flat, just let us know.”

“No!” Rami exclaims. “Who said that? Joe, what did you tell him?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Joe says, and he glances at his watch. “When is she coming?”

Rami shrugs. “Any time now, I suppose.”

“Well, come cuddle with me until then,” Joe says, holding his arms up to Rami. “I need my husband.”

“Okay,” Rami says, and he sits back down on the sofa, wrapping his arms around Joe, resting against his chest. “Are you alright?” he asks. 

“Just tired, I think,” Joe says, and Rami nods with a murmur.

“I can tell Nelly to wait,” Rami says. “She can come over tomorrow, after Sami’s appointment, if you’d like.”

“No way,” Joe says, tightening his arms around Rami. “I know how excited you are for Sami to meet her, I want her to come today. Tonight we’ll just…I don’t know.” He sighs, looking over at Gwil. “I think your partner got lost in the kitchen.”

“I think he’s probably eating that leftover sandwich,” Gwil says. “But I’ll uh, go check on him.” He gives them both a smile and then pushes himself up, heading towards the kitchen.

“What's going on?” Rami asks, cupping Joe’s cheek in his hand. “You’re not really tired. You slept very well last night, we both did.”

“She said New York,” Joe says. “I…she and I have had that conversation multiple times before. Once at our _wedding_. Did she— what, was it in one ear and out the other?” He looks at Rami with a sad expression. “Sorry. I just. I’m excited to see her, and I’m happy she’s here. But. Wow, I don’t know.” Joe reaches up to scratch at his head and then gives Rami a small smile, leaning in to give him a kiss. “Just tired,” he says finally, swallowing hard.

“Okay,” Rami says, pulling Joe towards him. “We can rest here.” He hums softly, and they stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a few moments longer, until Sami makes a soft noise in his sleep and they both smile.

“Oh yeah,” Joe says, “there’s a baby in here with us.”

“I wanna see,” Rami says, crawling off Joe’s lap, pushing himself up, and walking over to the crib, looking down at Sami. “He sleeps well, I think,” Rami says softly, looking over at Joe. “But I don’t really know what that means.”

Joe stands up, and walks over as well, looking down at Sami. “He’s already the coolest thing I’ve ever done.” Rami makes a quiet noise, looking back down at the baby. “What?” Joe asks. “You’re not going to say anything?”

“Well, he probably is the coolest thing _you’ve_ ever done,” Rami says, smiling at Joe. “But _I_ went so space, so…”

“Wow, way to rub that in,” Joe says, wrapping his arms around Rami, resting his head on his shoulder. “That is pretty cool though, babe.”

“Aw, thank you,” Rami says, snuggling closer to him.

“I can’t wait for you to tell him all about it,” Joe says, and Rami smiles.

“Neither can I.”

\+ + + + +

“Nelly!” Rami says excitedly, running towards the front door, practically pushing Gwil out of the way to wrap his arms around her.

Gwil steps back a bit with a chuckle, glancing over at Ben, who’s in the kitchen, and who just smiles back.

“Hi!” Nelly says, squeezing her arms around him. “Hello! Well, you don’t seem very tired,” she says, “and I thought there was a newborn living here.”

“They’ve got more than their fair share of nannies,” Gwil says.

“I can see that,” Nelly says, smiling at him and Ben. “How are you?”

“Brilliant, thanks,” Gwil says.

Rami steps back so that Nelly can take off her jacket and shoes, and then he hugs her again. “I want you to meet him,” he says.

“I know,” Nelly says, pulling back with a smile. “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” She steps over to Gwil, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “Hello, Uncle Gwil,” she says playfully, patting his cheek.

“Come on,” Rami says, grasping onto Nelly’s hand.

Nelly grins at Gwil and Ben, and then follows Rami down the hallway to the living room. “Hello, Joe,” Nelly says, “congratulations. Hi, Ginnie, pleasure to see you again.”

“Sit, sit, please,” Rami says, and Nelly keeps smiling as she takes her seat in one of the chairs, watching as Rami takes the baby from Ginnie’s arms and carries him over to her. Sami makes a few noises, fussing a bit, but Rami just shushes him, “shh, habibi, shh, you have another visitor. Yes, and this one knows all the Malek family stories and she loves you very much.” Rami sits on the arm of Nelly’s chair and then leans down, carefully handing Sami over to her.

“Oh, hello,” Nelly says, smiling down at him. “Hello. Aren’t you a precious little jewel, hello. Look at his eyes,” she says, looking back up at Rami. “Aren’t they ever blue.”

“They might change,” Rami says, “but…I wouldn’t mind if they stayed the same.” He reaches down, wiggling his fingers in front of Sami’s face. “What do you think, habibi? What do you think? Do you want to keep your blue eyes?” He smiles, just watching Sami. “He’s so sweet.”

“Hi, Sami,” Nelly says. “How are you? Oh, heavens. I don’t know if I ever imagined this when we first met. A new Malek baby. Oh, sweetheart.”

“Habibi, this is your—” Rami blinks a couple times. “Oh,” he says. “Nelly, what— what do you want him to call you?”

Nelly blinks a couple times, thinking. “I feel like I’m his aunt,” she says, “but I know that’s not true.”

“I looked it up,” Ben says. “Technically, he is your first cousin, once removed. Pretty sure that’s right.”

“Oh,” Nelly says, nodding slowly. “Well. Uh. That’s…he certainly doesn't have to call me _that_. That’s a mouthful for such a little boy, isn’t it.” She studies his face, then glances over at Joe. “He looks like you,” she says.

“What?” Joe asks. “No way, he doesn’t. He looks like Rami.”

“Do you really think so?” Rami asks.

“I see it,” Nelly nods. “What a handsome little boy, hello, Sami.” She holds him up to her chest, gently rubbing his back, turning her head to look at him. “Leo sends his regards, of course,” she says.

“Thank you,” Rami says. “He’s invited to the Sebou, of course. If he can come.”

“I will let him know,” Nelly says. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then smiles. “I miss that newborn baby smell. Mm, he’s so sweet.” She keeps rubbing his back, and then looks around at everyone. “Oh, why did I only have the one.”

“Leo was enough,” Joe says, and Rami just shakes his head at him while Joe smiles.

“Nelly,” Gwil says, “can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, or tea?”

“Oh, a tea would be lovely, Gwil,” Nelly says, “thank you.”

“Anybody else?” Gwil asks. “Ginnie, you never drank your coffee earlier.”

“Oh, I’ll have a tea too, thank you,” Ginnie says, and Gwil nods, running his fingers down Ben’s arm as he turns.

“Let me come,” Ben says, and they both walk back towards the kitchen.

“So,” Nelly says. “How is everyone? Ginnie, how are you? How is New York? What’s it like this time of year?”

“There’s a bit of snow right now,” Ginnie says. “Travelling this time of year is always a little worrisome, just hoping that there won’t be some great blizzard to keep you there. But it’s nice. A little chilly, but that never hurt anyone.”

“And how long are you staying for?” Nelly asks.

“Oh, awhile,” Ginnie nods, reaching out to pat Joe’s arm. “The rest of the family isn’t coming up until the end of the month, so I’ll be here for that. They need the help.”

“How lovely,” Nelly says, smiling, looking back and forth between Rami and Joe. “Very lucky to have family helping out with a baby. How are Ben and Gwil?”

“Gwil’s great,” Joe says, shifting on the sofa. “All that experience. He’s a diaper-changing machine. Somehow. Even though disposable diapers weren’t even a thing back then. He’s good at everything, this was no surprise.”

“He’s been very kind,” Rami says. “And Ben too, of course. But he also has university work to do.”

“What is it this week?” Nelly asks.

“I think he’s working on an essay about…” Rami trails off. “The, uh. Significant developments in the history of manuscripts? Is that what he said?” he asks, looking over at Joe, who just shrugs.

“Poor Ben,” Nelly says, looking at Sami, whose got his little fist curled up by his mouth. “Such an artistic mind, stuck with all you scientists.”

Rami grins as Joe says, “wow, rude.”

“Think of all the history he can teach you,” Nelly says to Sami. “All the stories. Oh, you’re going to be such a bright little boy, all these people around to tell you about flowers, and computers. I bet he’s going to love the outside, with his Uncle Gwil, all the plants he’ll know about. My oh my, what a lucky boy.”

They sit there for a few more minutes, until Ben comes in with a couple mugs of tea in his hands, putting them down on the coffee table. “Did you guys want anything?” he asks.

“No, thank you,” Rami says, shaking his head, leaning down to watch Sami with Nelly, smiling at him.

“What’s going on in the kitchen?” Joe asks. “Anything you need help with?”

Ben looks at Joe, a bit surprised at the offer. “No, I don’t think so,” he says. “But you’re certainly welcome to come check.”

“I’m feeling a bit snacky,” Joe says, pushing himself up. “Let me see what there is.” Joe and Ben walk down the hallway to the kitchen, where Gwil is poking around the cupboards while holding his own cup of tea. Ben looks at Joe, and sighs a bit, then gives him a smile. “What’s up?” Joe asks.

Ben just studies Joe for a moment, while Gwil looks over, taking a sip of tea. “I don’t know,” Ben says. “You alright?” Joe nods. “Alright,” Ben says. “What did you want to eat?”

“Don’t you dare ruin your appetite,” Gwil says. “First family dinner, first guests. This is a big night.”

“I know, I know,” Joe says. “I think I just want…” He opens the refrigerator, and grabs a block of cheese. “I’m gonna bite into this like a chocolate bar,” he says, unwrapping it from the plastic. “You guys want any?”

“Well, I’d never say no,” Ben says, leaning back against the counter, watching Joe grab a knife.

“Rami was wonderfully excited for Nelly to come,” Gwil says, smiling and taking another sip of tea. 

“She’s pretty great,” Joe says. He makes a quiet noise, then cuts off a piece of cheese, handing it over to Ben. “Sometimes I think about when Rami and I first met her.”

“Ugh,” Ben says, “I don’t like to think that far back. Makes me feel old.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Joe says, shaking his head, and Gwil just chuckles, drinking his tea. Joe picks up a piece of cheese and takes a bite, making another quiet noise as he chews. “I feel like I need a nap,” he says softly.

“That’s alright,” Gwil says. “We still have a few hours before dinner. Go rest.”

“I haven’t done anything to need a nap though,” Joe says. “I’m just lazy. Besides. I’m sure there’s something around here that needs to be done. Take out the garbage, or…you know.” He sighs, taking another bite of cheese. “I think we need to order a sofa bed. So. Should probably get on that.”

Ben and Gwil glance at each other, and then Gwil sets his mug down, reaching out to Joe. “I think Ben’s going to work on his essay a bit more,” he says. “I’d appreciate your help with dinner. If you’re free.”

“Okay, cool,” Joe nods. “But I’m gonna keep eating this cheese.”

“Uh, Joe?” Ben asks. “Shouldn’t you have taken a pill for that?”

“Hard cheese is lower lactose,” Joe says, and he cuts off a bigger piece to prove a point.

“Alright,” Ben says. “I’ll be in the dining room, let me know if you need me. I assume Rami’s alright in there alone?”

“I think so,” Joe says. “Alright, Gwil,” he says, clapping the counter. “Give me a recipe, what’s going on here?”

\+ + + + +

They roll Sami’s little pink crib into the dining room, tucking it just off to the side so that Joe and Rami, and everyone really, can keep their eyes on him while they eat their own dinner. Besides Sami, Ben seems to be the most interesting topic of conversation, since he’s the only one of the four with much going on right now.

But most of the conversation is dominated by Nelly and Ginnie, talking about their experience with raising children, and Ginnie tells stories about Joe as a baby, and the rest of them just smile and listen, with Rami and Joe both watching the crib, keeping an eye on Sami as he sleeps and they eat.

After dinner and dessert, Sami wakes up, and Rami and Nelly take him upstairs to his room to feed and change him, and have a moment of quiet together. “Do you like the chair?” Rami asks, sitting on the bed, watching Nelly in the recliner, Sami in her arms. “Isn’t it comfortable?”

“It’s lovely,” Nelly says, smiling at him. 

“I was nervous when we got it,” Rami says, “but I think it’s nice. I think we did well.”

“I’m sure you did,” Nelly says.

“I think I’m still nervous,” Rami continues, and Nelly nods.

“I think I may have noticed that,” she says. “And Joe too.”

“Something’s up with him, but I’m not sure what,” Rami says. “He says he’s tired.”

“Well, I’m sure that is true,” Nelly says. “It’s alright to be nervous. Or tired. Or— anything else.” She smiles down at Sami. “Some things don’t really change at all, at first. You could put him to bed, and go watch television, just the same. But there’s a whole new person living in your flat. And soon, it will change more and more. Once he starts to walk—”

“Oh, no,” Rami says, shaking his head. “I don’t want to think about that.”

Nelly laughs. “No? You just want him to stay little forever?”

Rami nods. “Yes,” he says. “He’s too young to think about things like walking, or— no. He’s just my baby for now.”

“Oh, he’ll _always_ be your baby,” Nelly says. “Leo’s still mine. I just hold him less.”

Rami smiles, and he makes a quiet noise as he listens to the quiet noises that Sami is making as he feeds.

Nelly looks around the room, having seen it shortly after it was decorated, but she takes in a bit more of the details now. “I recognize that photo,” she says, nodding towards a framed photo on one of the shelves.

“Oh, yes,” Rami says, glancing over. “That’s from the photo album you gave me.”

“I know,” Nelly says. “I’m glad it’s found a home here.” 

“I want as many of them out as possible,” Rami says. “So Sami knows that— even if he doesn’t get to meet Yasmine and Sami, that they’re still his family. They’d love him.”

“Oh, I know they would,” Nelly says, brushing her fingers over Sami’s hair.

“You’ll be able to tell him about Yasmine,” Rami says. “And all your family, everyone that I couldn’t meet.”

“Of course,” Nelly says.

“And I have Sami’s journal still,” Rami says. “To read to him.”

Nelly nods. “That will be so nice for him. But you know, you have your own stories to tell him too, it won’t just be us.” She shifts, reaching her hand out to Rami, who takes it, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. “There aren’t very many people on this planet who have lived lives as interesting as you and Gwil.”

“I know,” Rami says. “And I will. I just…Sami’s journal is important to me.”

“Of course it is,” Nelly says. “You know, I’ve always been impressed that Ben, kind, sweet, lawyer Ben…”

Rami grins. “Stole it?” he finishes for her.

Nelly laughs. “From an archive! And he’s going to be an archivist! Oh god, that’s got to be…rule number one, right? He’s never taken an ethics class?”

Rami laughs as well. “I’ll have to ask,” he says. “He’s a bit of a rebel.”

“He seems so sweet,” Nelly says, “who knew.” She looks down at Sami, grinning at him. “What do you think?” she asks softly. “You know,” she says, looking back up at Rami. “You could write some of your stories down too.”

“I think about it sometimes,” Rami says. “But I’m not a writer.” He brings his feet up onto the bed, watching Sami. “Nelly?”

“Yes,” she says, giving Sami’s foot a gentle wiggle.

“Thank you,” Rami says.

“For what?” Nelly asks.

“Everything,” Rami says. “I know I’ve said it before, and I’ll probably say it again, but it just means a lot. _You_ mean a lot. Thank you for replying to my letter.”

“Oh,” Nelly says. “Well. You’re welcome. It’s absolutely been my pleasure, look at everything I’ve gotten out of it. A nephew who is technically my…cousin, ha, is that what Ben said?”

“Yes,” Rami says.

“And you, and Joe, and Gwil, and Ben,” Nelly says. “Rami, you don’t have to thank me. You’re my family, and I love you. I’m so happy to be here.”

“Okay,” Rami says. “Good. I love you too.”

“And you,” Nelly says, looking back down at Sami. “I think you’re just the most precious thing. Aren’t you? Aren’t you sweet?” She smiles, then shifts a bit, quickly reaching up to wipe at her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Rami asks quickly.

“Not a thing,” Nelly says. “Isn’t that wonderful? Not a thing wrong.”

Rami nods. “It is, yeah,” he says. “I…I love him.”

“Good,” Nelly says. “He loves you too.”

Sami finishes with his bottle, and Nelly starts rubbing his back, trying to burp him.

“Maybe Leo will have a baby someday,” Rami says. “And you can be a grandmother!”

“Oh, maybe,” Nelly says, and they both grin.

\+ + + + +

Nelly wraps herself back up in her jacket and scarf, and kisses all of them goodnight, turning down Gwil’s offer to walk her home while Ben just looks at him, shaking his head with a smile.

“What?” Gwil asks, wrapping his arm around Ben’s waist, pulling him in. “Just being polite.”

“You’ve never met a member of the Malek-Mazzello family you didn’t flirt with,” Ben says, and Gwil grins.

“Love, I’m not _flirting_ ,” Gwil says. “It’s called being polite.”

“And now you’re flirting with me,” Ben says, and Gwil just leans in, giving him a kiss.

“So what if I am,” Gwil murmurs, and Ben rolls his eyes, pulling away with a smile.

“How’s he holding up?” Joe asks, resting his hand on Rami’s shoulder, looking down at Sami in his arms.

“I think he’s tired out from his visitors,” Rami says, “he’s out cold again.” He nuzzles against Sami’s head, shifting on his feet. “Thank you again for dinner,” he says, looking at Gwil. “We appreciated it.”

“Of course,” Gwil says. “Just give me a moment and I’ll get to washing the dishes.”

Joe groans. “God, where would we be without you? Gwil, have you given thought to being hired on as our nanny?”

“I thought that’s why you were going to be a stay-at-home father,” Ben says.

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna do dishes or anything,” Joe says. “Gross.”

Ben snorts and rolls his eyes. “Well,” he says, “I’m not sure how well that will work out for you. Gwil doesn’t have time to raise your son.” He pats Gwil on the butt. “Come on, let me help with dishes.” As they cross the hall into the kitchen, Ginnie walks back down the hallway, after having run upstairs for a moment. 

“Thanks again for dinner, Gwil,” Ginnie says, peering into the kitchen.

“You’re welcome, Ginnie,” Gwil says. “My pleasure.”

Ginnie walks over to Rami and Joe, and smiles down at Sami. “Asleep again,” she says. “He must be very tired today.” She reaches out, tickling Sami’s tummy.

“He’ll wake up again when he’s hungry,” Joe says. “Just like me, living his best life.”

“Sometimes you have to wake them up, though,” Ginnie says. “It’s important that babies eat a lot.”

“Nelly just fed him,” Joe says, “I think he’s fine.”

“Well, we’ll see what the doctor says tomorrow at his appointment,” Ginnie says. “He’ll have to get weighed.”

“He’s going to eat us out of house and home, Mom,” Joe says, “I’m not worried.”

“It’s okay,” Rami says softly, and Ginnie reaches out, resting her hand on Rami’s arm, just as Sami makes a quiet noise, waking up.

“Oh, let me get him,” Ginnie says quickly, taking Sami out of Rami’s arms, heading down the hallway before Joe and Rami can even say anything.

Joe’s mouth falls open and he looks at Rami, surprised. “I— did she just steal our kid?"

“She’s helping,” Rami says, reaching out to take Joe’s hand. “It’s okay.”

“Okay,” Joe says, and Rami leans in to give Joe a quick kiss.

“Come on,” Rami says, squeezing Joe’s hand, “let’s go sit with her.”

“Okay,” Joe says again, following him down the hallway, glancing back at the kitchen as he goes.

“Joe doesn’t seem his best,” Gwil murmurs quietly, and Ben shakes his head.

“No, he does not,” Ben says. “He seems annoyed.”

“Did he mention anything to you?” Gwil asks. “About being nervous his mom was coming?”

Ben shakes his head again, drying a glass. “No, he was excited,” he says. “I mean, god, you saw him earlier.” He looks up at Gwil as he puts the glass away. “I don’t know what to do. If we say anything, he’ll just deny it. But— maybe he is just tired. I— there’s an entirely new person living in his flat, and we are a bit crowded now.” He gives Gwil a quick kiss on the cheek, and takes a plate from his hands. “We’ll watch him.”

In the living room, Rami sits on the sofa next to Ginnie, leaning over to watch Sami, smiling down at him. “I don’t know how to feel,” he says.

“About what?” Ginnie asks, looking up at him.

“I want him to get older so that he can talk, and share things, and see the world,” Rami says. “But I know that when he _is_ older, I’ll miss this so much. I wish we could just keep him little and let him grow up at the same time.”

“I don’t know if science has progressed that far or not,” Joe says. “Maybe something you can engineer.”

“Okay,” Rami says, smiling at him, “I will.”

“When are you going back, Rami?” Ginnie asks. “Or do you not know?”

“Oh, I…” Rami trails off and shrugs, looking over at Joe. “I don’t know. Not for awhile. Part of me is really, really excited to. And then part of me sort of thinks I’d just…I’ve never wanted to use our money to just live off, but it would be nice to be able to spend all my time with Joe and Sami. Just…forever. We can afford it.”

“Stay-at-home buddies for life,” Joe says.

“But no, I’ll go back,” Rami says. “Not for awhile, but I will. We’re very lucky that we can stay home for now. I think my father was allowed to leave work early the day Sami and I were born. He was back to work the next day.” He smiles over at Joe. “Things have changed! For the better.”

“They certainly have,” Ginnie says. She looks down at Sami, smiling at him. “Think of everything you’ll be able to tell him about.”

“He probably won’t believe me,” Rami says, and Joe chuckles.

“Nope, probably not,” Joe says. “He’s going to think I picked you up off the street, rambling about some space hallucination.”

“Gwil will confirm my story,” Rami says.

Joe smiles. “Bold of you to assume Sami won’t just think he’s crazy too. Oh!” Joe straightens up a bit, snapping his fingers. “You know what we should hang up in the nursery?”

“What?” Rami asks.

“The photo of the Mercury Twenty!” Joe says.

“Ugh, no,” Rami says, shaking his head.

“It’d be perfect,” Joe continues. “We had to grow up seeing it everywhere, it’s only right that Sami does too. I bet Ben has a few copies hanging around.”

Rami laughs. “He does not.”

“Ben!” Joe calls out. “Benjamin!”

“Joe, stop it,” Rami says, still laughing.

Ben walks down the hallway, a plate still in his hands.

“What are you doing with that?” Joe asks, looking at him.

“What’s going on?” Ben asks.

“Do you have any copies of the Mercury photo?” Joe asks.

Ben frowns. “No,” he says, “why would I?”

“Oh, come on,” Joe says with a wink. “I know. You know.”

“You’re a pervert,” Ben says. “ _No_. You’re the IIS employee, go steal one off the wall. Why do you even want one?”

“To hang in Sami’s nursery,” Joe says.

Ben snorts. “Yeah, try and give him nightmares about Gwil without his beard,” he says. “No, thank you.”

“Ouch, harsh,” Joe says. “Does Gwil know you talk about him that way?”

“I think he looks nice in that photo,” Ginnie says, and Joe rolls his eyes, looking over at her. 

“ _Really_ , Mom?” Joe asks. “Come on.”

“He does,” Rami says, reaching out to smooth his fingertip over Sami’s fist.

“Am I done here now?” Ben asks, gesturing with the plate.

“Yes, I suppose,” Joe says. “Go have fun with Gwil and his beard.”

Ben winks as he turns and walks away. “Don’t worry, I will.”

Joe just smiles, shaking his head. He reaches up, scratching his head a bit, before resting his head on his hand, watching Rami, and Ginnie with Sami. He lets out a soft sigh, trying not to think about how easy it’s been so far, but how much harder it’s likely going to get. He wants to stay positive. He’s usually the best at that. But he’s just a bit off today.

\+ + + + +

“Here are the pillows,” Rami says, and then Joe dumps the blankets on the sofa and the floor around it. “Joe, be nice,” Rami says, and Joe just smiles at Ben and Gwil.

“What?” Joe asks. “They can build themselves a bed. I suggest using the sofa cushions.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t plan ahead enough,” Rami says, looking up at Gwil. “We— I don’t know why.”

“It’s really fine,” Gwil says, picking up one of the blankets, handing it over to Ben. “We could just as easily go to a hotel tonight. But we’re fine here. We knew exactly how many beds your flat has when we offered to stay.” He turns to Ben, reaching out to grasp onto the hem of his t-shirt, tugging him in closer. “Sleep on the sofa, love,” he says. “I’ll take the floor.”

“Let’s share the floor,” Ben says. “I don’t mind.”

“Aww, sweethearts,” Joe says, and Rami smiles.

“He means it, even if it sounds sarcastic,” Rami says, and Ben laughs.

Ginnie walks down the hallway from the kitchen, a glass of water in her hands. “What’s— oh no, what’s this?” she asks, walking into the living room. “You’re not sleeping down here.”

“We are,” Gwil says, smiling at Ginnie as he picks one of the cushions up off the sofa. “It’s alright.”

“It makes more sense for me to take the sofa,” Ginnie says. “The two of you should get a bed.”

“It’s no problem,” Ben says. “We’ve been sleeping down here anyway.”

“Why?” Ginnie asks. “What’s wrong with the bed upstairs?”

“Nothing,” Gwil says, “but Sami sleeps down here, so—”

“Sami sleeps down _here_?” Ginnie asks, looking around, and Ben nods, gesturing towards where Sami is currently asleep in his little pink cot.

“Yeah, he…in his bed,” Ben says.

Ginnie raises her eyebrows, looking over at Rami and Joe, and Rami and Joe just glance at each other. “Interesting,” Ginnie says. “I thought he had a lovely bedroom upstairs.”

“He does,” Rami says. “We’re just— right now, while Ben and Gwil are here, it—”

“I think it’s worked pretty well so far,” Joe says. “So. Yeah.”

“Well, he should sleep upstairs with me tonight,” Ginnie says. “I think that makes the most sense.”

“We’re fine to watch him,” Gwil says. “Trade off in the night. Ben needs the practice, don’t you love?” he asks, smiling, reaching out to give Ben a playful pat on the back, and Ben just smiles.

“That doesn’t make much sense,” Ginnie says, “since the two of you will probably have enough trouble sleeping as it is. I’m here to help. Of course he should sleep upstairs.”

“It’s fine how it is, Mom,” Joe says. “Sami likes it down here.”

“She’s probably right,” Rami says, looking at Joe. “He only sleeps down here so that only one of us has to wake up with him. So. He can probably sleep in his own room with her.”

Joe looks around and then sighs, nodding. “Sure,” he says finally, “makes sense.”

“He’s asleep now, though,” Ben says, glancing over at him. “Do we wake him up?”

“I’ve got him,” Ginnie says, and then Joe turns around, shaking his head.

“Rami and I can get him,” Joe says. “It’s his first night up there, we’ll tuck him in.”

“Sure,” Ginnie says, giving them a small smile. “I’ll go get some formula. How much do I need?”

“Three should do,” Gwil says.

Ginnie turns and walks back to the kitchen, and Rami walks over to Joe, resting his hand on Joe’s back, watching as Joe reaches down to carefully pick Sami up.

“She’s right,” Rami says. “She can take care of him tonight.”

“I just think he probably likes it down here,” Joe says.

“He’s only slept here for two nights,” Ben says, “I’m sure he won’t notice.”

Joe looks over at Ben, rubbing Sami’s back. “Whatever,” he says softly, and he turns, walking towards the staircase.

“I— I’m not sure,” Rami says, “but I think I’ll be going to bed. You two are alright down here?”

“Don’t worry,” Gwil says, “if we need anything, we know exactly where to go to bother you.”

“Ha, I bet,” Rami says, waving at them. “Goodnight.”

“Night!” Ben says, and then he kneels down on the floor, building his and Gwil’s bed.

Joe walks into Sami’s bedroom, and he smiles at him in his arms, nuzzling against him before he leans down, putting him down in his crib. “Shh, shh,” he says softly, gently running his fingers over Sami’s stomach. “It’s okay to sleep. Daddy and Baba will be just across the hall.” Joe glances back when he hears footsteps at the door, and he sees Rami.

“Joe?” Rami asks, walking into the room.

“He still seems to be passed out,” Joe says. “I wanted to read to him to a bit more but…I’d rather he sleep.”

“Good,” Rami says. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Joe says, and then he sighs. “Feel bad is all.”

“About what?” Rami asks.

“That we keep passing him off to everybody else,” Joe says. “Maybe we’re doing it wrong.”

“We’re not passing him off,” Rami says. “You just told me yesterday, people are offering their help. We’re not doing anything wrong. You’re the one who said that.”

“I don’t know,” Joe says. “Maybe I was wrong. He should sleep with us.”

“Come to bed,” Rami says, reaching out to take Joe’s hand. “Let’s get some sleep. His appointment is early.”

“Right, yeah,” Joe nods. “Okay. Goodnight, Sami.” He stays there though, watching him for a few moments.

“Tusbah ala khair, habibi,” Rami says, and he kisses his fingers, reaching down to gently pat Sami’s hand. 

“Is he asleep?” Ginnie asks, walking into the room, and Rami turns, nodding. “Oh good.”

“Goodnight, Ginnie,” Rami says, walking over to her, pulling her into a hug. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Ginnie says, and she pulls back to set the bottles of formula down on Sami’s changing table.

“Yeah, thanks, Mom,” Joe says. “Let us know if you need anything.”

“I will,” Ginnie says. “Did you research this formula?” she asks.

“Yes, Mom,” Joe says.

“Did you ask Poppy if she was interested in pumping?” Ginnie asks. 

“Nope,” Joe says flatly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Ginnie says.

Joe sighs, shaking his head, crossing the hall to their bedroom. He goes straight into the bathroom, but he leaves the door open for Rami to come in after him.

“Joe?” Rami asks, leaning against the doorframe, watching Joe grab his toothbrush.

“Yeah?” Joe asks.

“She means well,” Rami says.

Joe just closes his eyes so that Rami won’t see him rolling them, and starts to brush his teeth.

\+ + + + +

Joe shifts Sami’s in his arms, trying to hold him a little closer to Augie, who’s sitting on the bed, watching with interest. “Get a good sniff, Augie,” Joe says, sniffing the air a couple times as well. “Mm, what’s that new baby smell?” Joe reaches out to give Augie a pet, and smiles at him. “You’re still my number one guy,” he says softly. “You’re a sweetheart. How are you? Yes, hello.” Augie leans in and sniffs at Sami’s head a couple times, and Sami looks up, trying to catch sight of whatever is tickling his head, and Joe just smiles. “What’s that? Who’s that? Is that your big brother? Oh yes, it was.” They sit with Augie for a bit longer, until Augie gets bored and settles down, closing his eyes, so Joe carefully climbs off the bed, standing up.

“Guess what today is, Sami?” Joe says, gently bouncing up and down on his feet. “Today we go outside! We’re going outside! Do you remember that?” He walks over to the window, turning so that Sami can see outside— or could, if he could see more than a foot in front of him. “Do you remember outside?” Joe asks, brushing his fingers over Sami’s hair. Joe starts humming as he keeps bouncing on his feet, making sure not to jostle Sami too much. “Do you know that song, Sami?” Joe asks. “ _Here comes the sun, do do do do, here comes the sun_ ,” he sings softly. “Me and your baba walked down to the aisle to that song. You were there, do you remember? _Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter_.” Joe keeps humming, and then walks over to the bathroom, gently knocking on the door. “Baba? Are you getting ready?”

Rami opens the door, smiling at Joe with his toothbrush and toothpaste in his mouth. “One second,” he says, then turns to spit. “What’s going on out there?”

“I’m just singing to our little darling,” Joe says, humming again for a moment. “Asking if he remembers our wedding.”

“I think he was a little bit busy that day,” Rami says, rinsing his toothbrush.

“Nonsense,” Joe says, kissing Sami’s head. “Sami knows, don’t you, buddy? Don’t you? Hello.” Joe leans against the doorframe, and smiles at Rami.

“What?” Rami asks, washing his face, glancing over at Joe.

“Just looking,” Joe says. “Hi, hubby.”

Rami always laughs when Joe calls him that, it’s an almost immediate reaction. “Hi, Joe,” Rami says.

“Hi, Baba,” Joe says in a high squeaky voice, waving at Rami with Sami’s little hand.

“Okay, that’s too cute,” Rami says, and he steps away from the sink, soap still on his face, smiling at Sami. “Marhaba, habibi, marhaba.”

“He’s probably like, ew gross, Baba, what’s on your face?” Joe says, and Rami laughs.

“That’s okay,” Rami says, turning back to the sink. “He’ll recognize my voice instead.” He turns on the water and rinses his face, then grabs a towel. He dries his face and then playfully pats Sami’s face down with the towel, smiling at him. “What about that?” he asks. “What was that?”

“Is Baba being silly?” Joe asks. “What’s he going to do?”

Rami smiles over at Joe. “You’re in a better mood this morning,” he says.

Joe just blinks, and gives a jerky nod. “Yeah,” he says, “all rested up, gotta— taking Sami outside. Big day.”

“It is,” Rami says, and he leans in, giving Joe a kiss. “Thank you,” he says.

“For?” Joe asks.

Rami shrugs. “Being my husband and sharing our son,” he says, smiling brightly.

“Oh,” Joe says. “I…you’re welcome. And thank you too.”

“Are you excited to go outside?” Rami asks, tickling Sami’s tummy. “Are you excited? What do you think?”

Sami kicks his feet and makes a few soft hiccupy noises, and Rami smiles, leaning in to kiss his forehead. 

“You’re so awake,” Rami says. “Let’s hope you stay awake for the doctor.”

The three of them go downstairs, and as they walk into the living room, Sami sneezes.

“Oh, bless you,” Gwil says, tilting his head over the back of the sofa.

“Thank you, Uncle Gwil,” Rami says, and Gwil smiles.

“Are you all ready?” Ben asks, turning around and pushing himself up on the sofa. 

“I think so,” Joe says. “Gonna put him in his carseat and hit the road.”

“Oh, well, let me say goodbye,” Ben says, and he reaches his arms out, taking Sami from Joe.

“What will you guys do while we’re gone?” Rami asks.

“What do you need us to do?” Gwil asks.

“Nothing, you’re too nice,” Rami says.

“We’ll figure something out,” Ben says. “Do you need us to have lunch ready for when you get back?”

“No,” Rami says, at the same time that Joe replies, “yup,” and Ben and Gwil both chuckle.

“Good luck out there, old chap,” Gwil says, gently shaking Sami’s hand. 

“He’s not going off to war,” Joe says, reaching out to take Sami back from Ben.

“No, but traffic can be pretty bad,” Ben says, and Joe laughs.

“So just to check on lunch again,” Gwil says.

“ _No_ ,” Rami says again, as Joe just nods eagerly.

“Alright, then,” Gwil says, shaking his head. “Got our work cut out for us love, don’t we?”

“Always do with these two,” Ben says, and he turns, dropping back down next to Gwil.

“Do your homework,” Joe says, reaching out to ruffle Ben’s hair.

“Yes, Dad,” Ben says.

“Ha, you wish I was your father,” Joe says, and Ben just looks at Gwil, who’s trying not to laugh.

Rami and Joe walk down the hallway, and Ginnie stands up from the dining table, smiling at them both.

“Ready to go?” she asks, and Joe nods. “I’ll hold him while you two put your shoes on,” she says, and Joe hands Sami over to her. “Did you check the weather when you were getting him dressed?” she asks.

“Yes,” Joe says, reaching down to grab his shoes.

“At least we don’t have to worry much about snow,” Rami says, smiling over at Ginnie, and then he reaches out, patting Joe on the back a couple times.

“Do we have anywhere else we have to go while we’re out?” Ginnie asks.

“I want to buy him a new book,” Joe says. “He deserves it for being so good at the doctor.”

Rami chuckles. “We haven’t taken him yet.”

“Yeah,” Joe says, “but he’s a sweetheart, so.” He reaches out to Sami, giving him a small smile. “Aren’t you,” he says softly. “Let’s go, little darling.”

\+ + + + +

Joe shifts on the floor next to Sami who’s doing tummy time. He flips to the next page, then reaches out, gently rubbing Sami’s back. “ _Feminist baby likes pink and blue_ ,” he reads. “ _Sometimes she’ll throw up on you. Feminist baby chooses what to wear, and if you don’t like it, she doesn’t care_.”

Gwil smiles, shifting on the sofa, looking over at Ben. “Quite the book,” he murmurs.

Ben smiles, but keeps typing on his laptop. “Probably a bit different than the ones you were raised on.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Gwil says. “Ours were all about hiding our emotions and working in coal mines.”

Ben starts to laugh, and looks over at Gwil with a grin. “Wow, they sound great,” he says. “I can see where all this—” He waves his hand around in front of Gwil. “Comes from.”

“This?” Gwil asks.

“The emotional constipation,” Ben says.

“Thank you,” Gwil says sarcastically, and Ben laughs again, looking back at his laptop. “Like you’re one to talk,” Gwil says. "Maybe I should read some _Feminist Baby_.”

“Maybe you should,” Ben says. “Joe will probably start over from the top if you want.”

Rami’s sat on the staircase, chatting on the phone with Nelly, informing her about all the updates from Sami’s check-up, of which there are not many. “He spat up once,” he says, “and I don’t think he liked the stethoscope.” Rami smiles, reaching up to play with his curls. “No, just cold. Joe’s reading to him right now.”

“Damn right I am,” Joe says, wiggling on his stomach, trying to catch Sami’s eye. “Hi. Can you hear me? Are you listening? Let’s read it again, okay?” He presses a kiss to Sami’s head, and then a series of loud smooches, laughing. “Oh, my Sami. I love you.” He nuzzles his nose against Sami’s head, and then just lies there, watching him for a few moments.

Ben shifts, taking out his mobile, snapping a photo of Joe and Sami. He smiles looking at it, and then takes another one when Joe lifts Sami up off his tummy, and holds him to his chest. 

“We’ll have enough photos of them to fill a museum someday,” Gwil says softly, and Ben smiles, putting his phone back down.

“Sounds like a boring museum,” Ben says, and he and Gwil both laugh.

\+ + + + +

Supper is handled by Joe and Gwil again that night, though this time, it’s Gwil following Joe’s instructions, instead of the other way around. They quietly chat, not wanting to disturb Ben across the hall, who’s got his bottom lip between his teeth, staring intently at his computer. He thought that he would take another opportunity to work on his coursework, while Ginnie and Rami sit with Sami in the living room.

“So, how are you?” Gwil asks after awhile, glancing at Joe, hoping he sounds casual.

“Oh, I—” Joe shakes his head, leaning back against the counter. “I…I don’t even know. I mean. I really don’t.” He looks at Gwil. “Like sometimes, it feels really…normal. _This_ feels normal. Ben studying, you and me cooking together, this could be any other day.”

Gwil nods understandingly.

“But I—” Joe smiles brightly up at Gwil. “I have a son now.”

Gwil smiles back. “You do,” he says. “You’re a father. To a very sweet little boy.”

“And that’s— that’s not normal,” Joe says. “Well, it’s _normal_ , but it’s different, you know. Like…” He just trails off, shaking his head. “It’s kind of hard to put into words.”

“Right,” Gwil says. “I understand. I think. I must say, I don’t have any parenting experience, but I know— well.” 

“I mean, I don’t need to tell you about life-changing events, right?” Joe says. “You’re kind of the king of that.” He turns, going back to the food. “But yeah. Give it a couple years, and we’ll have a little toddler running around in here, asking for food, saying _Uncle Gwil, Uncle Gwil, come look_.” He smiles over at Gwil. “That’s pretty cool, huh?”

“Well, only if he wants me to come look at something cool,” Gwil says, and Joe laughs. “Otherwise he can just jog on, I haven’t got the time.” Joe laughs again, and Gwil smiles, looking at Joe. “Are you alright, though?”

“Sure,” Joe shrugs. “Happier than I’ve ever been. I’ve said that a lot over the last few years, but…yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s nice to have your mother here, isn’t it?” Gwil asks.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Joe says. “She knows lots about raising kids, so.” He makes a quiet noise, and then glances over at Gwil. “What?”

“You just seemed…brighter yesterday morning,” Gwil says. “Before she came. And Ben and I have spent the last couple days watching you…fade a bit.” He shifts on his feet. “You’ll— it’s alright to be stressed. Heavens, it’s perfectly normal, you’ve got a newborn. But if there’s something more than that, you know you can tell us, right?”

Joe swallows hard, looking at Gwil. He’s silent for a long moment, so long that Gwil just reaches out, patting Joe on the shoulder.

“Or you can wait,” Gwil says. “Whatever you’d like.”

“It’s pretty…bad,” Joe says softly, and Gwil turns, glancing across the hall at Ben again.

“What is it?” Gwil asks, equally as quiet, wondering if he should get Ben or not.

“It’s my mom,” Joe says.

“Oh,” Gwil says. “Yes, I— like I said, my mam was sort of the same. Raised four children, couldn’t imagine anybody doing it any differently. But she’s been— mostly helpful, hasn’t she?”

“It’s not that,” Joe says. “Well, it _kind_ of is, like, sorry we didn’t pick the right formula brand or whatever, you know, but it’s…” He blinks quickly, and Gwil realizes that his eyes are shining bright with tears in the kitchen light. “Maybe you’ll get it?” Joe asks hopefully.

“Maybe,” Gwil nods. “I— I can certainly try. What is it?”

“Like, I love her,” Joe says. “Obviously. And— I know that Sami isn’t— it’s not like he’s always going to have her around, so I’m really happy that he gets to spend time with her now. But…” He sighs. “I don’t— I—” Joe shifts on his feet. “I just miss my dad.”

“Oh,” Gwil says, and he immediately pulls Joe into a hug, rubbing his back. “Yes, of course you do,” he says. “Of course. I— yes, I get it. Of course I do. I’m sorry.”

Joe sniffles, nodding, resting against Gwil. “I love having her here,” he says softly. “But it— it makes me realize how much I wish he was here too. And it makes me feel like I’m so, _so_ unprepared.”

Gwil pulls back. “You’re not unprepared,” he says. “You’re new, but— you’re certainly prepared. You’ve been reading parenting books for— before Sami was even— god, Poppy wasn’t even pregnant.” Joe cracks a small smile at that. “I get it, though. She’s got three children, Sami’s her fourth grandchild. She knows a lot.” Gwil smiles at Joe, reaching up to pat him on the cheek a couple times. “I think you’re doing really well.”

“He’s not even a week old,” Joe says. “I mean…I can’t even imagine the shit he’s going to get up to when he’s older.”

Gwil shrugs. “Well, you’re doing really well _so far_ ,” he says. “As for what he’s going to get up to when he’s older— with you and Rami as parents, I can only imagine. Little hellions.”

“Who are you calling little?” Joe asks, and Gwil smirks.

“Certainly I meant when you were a child,” Gwil says, and Joe narrows his eyes at him. “But you know,” Gwil continues. “You can talk to your mother. I know she’s not my mam, and— obviously—”

“Obviously she wants to make you my new father, you mean,” Joe says, and Gwil laughs.

“ _No_ ,” Gwil says, “I mean— obviously she treats me differently. Because I’m not her son. But I do believe you can talk to her.”

“I know,” Joe says. “I— I’m also a little annoyed with her.”

“New York?” Gwil asks, and Joe nods.

“New York,” he agrees.

“Yes, I can imagine,” Gwil says.

“I’m worried if I talk to her it’ll all just spill over like word vomit,” Joe says. “I don’t know. Feels stupid to complain when there are literally three people here to help us.”

“You’re not stupid,” Gwil says.

“Tell Ben that for me, will you?” Joe asks, and they both glance over to the dining room again, smiles on their faces, but Ben is still too focused on his laptop. Joe looks at Gwil, and then nods. “You always know what to say, Gwilym.”

“I try, Joseph,” Gwil says. “Hope I’m not too horrible at it.”

“No, you’re great,” Joe says. “Thank you. Keep it up, because Sami’s gonna need it.”

Gwil smiles. “I’ll certainly try,” he says, and he pats Joe on the shoulder again.

\+ + + + +

After supper, and a late FaceTime home to Mary, Ed, and Matthew, Rami and Joe get Sami ready for bed, putting him in his comfy pyjamas, covered in airplanes. Rami gently speaks to him in Arabic, walking around the room to help soothe him to sleep, while Joe sits on the chair, watching them together. He realizes that they didn’t really figure anything out; Ben and Gwil are still sleeping downstairs, and Ginnie is spending another night with Sami. Which makes Joe feel guilty again, that he’s not the one getting up with him. But if they sleep with Sami, then both Rami and Joe will wake up when he cries, and that makes Joe feel guilty too.

“He’s asleep,” Rami says softly, and he gently puts Sami down in his crib, looking down at him. Rami spins the mobile above him, and smiles. 

Joe stands up, and walks over, looking down at Sami. “Buona notte, little guy.”

“He must be so confused by all the languages we’re throwing at him,” Rami says, taking Joe’s hand.

“I really don’t know how it works,” Joe says. “If we don’t switch things up, he could be using like, four languages in one sentence? We should do more research,” he says.

Rami laughs and nods. “Maybe,” he says. “But for now it’s alright.”

“For now it’s great,” Joe says. “I heard Ben speaking French to him.”

“That’s so sweet,” Rami says.

They walk out of the nursery, and Joe knocks on the bathroom door, saying goodnight to Ginnie, and then he and Rami go to their own room, getting changed and snuggling together.

Who knows how long later, Joe wakes up sharply and quickly, not really sure why. After a belated moment he kind of thinks, _oh yeah, probably because I have a baby now_. But he doesn’t hear Sami. He doesn’t really hear anything, other than Rami softly breathing next to him, so again, he’s really not sure why he woke up. Joe rests there for a few moments, thinking he can just close his eyes and go back to sleep, but he must have fallen asleep with his mouth open or something because it is _dry_. Also, he doesn’t feel tired anymore.

Joe carefully pushes the blankets off himself, watching Rami to ensure that he doesn’t wake him up, and then he gently opens the bedroom door, stepping out into the hallway. The door to the second bedroom is closed, and Joe is _so_ tempted to open it, but he doesn’t want to accidentally wake up Sami. Joe heads downstairs instead, smiling as he walks by Ben and Gwil, seeing them wrapped up in each other on the floor, their arms a jumbled mess. Joe walks down the hallway into the kitchen, and grabs a glass, filling it up at the sink. He takes a long drink and then sighs, looking out the kitchen window. Even at…whatever the hell time it is right now, London is always busy. There are people out on the street below, cars driving by. Joe can’t believe that he grew up in a place like Hyde Park, on a quiet street where most days the only people that drove by were their neighbours. He’s come a pretty long way from that kid.

Joe takes another drink of water and then turns around, gasping and jumping back, slamming his tailbone against the counter, gasping again in pain. “Fucking _fuck_ ,” he whimpers, trying to stay quiet as he rubs his back, shifting from foot to foot. “That— gosh, Mom, what are you doing down here? I—” He sighs and walks across the hall to the dining room, where Ginnie is sitting at the table in her pyjamas, a cup of tea on the table in front of her, shocked at the ruckus Joe is making. “What’s going on?” Joe asks quietly, sitting down at the table. “Is Sami okay? I thought he had food in his room.”

“He did,” Ginnie says, “he does. I just fed him and put him back down, and I thought…why not, come have a drink of my own.”

“Did you make it Irish?” Joe asks, leaning down to take a quick sniff of the tea, and Ginnie rolls her eyes while Joe straightens up with a smile. “No fun.”

“It’s 3:30 in the morning,” Ginnie says, “and I’m watching my grandson.”

“I _know_ , Mom,” Joe says, “I’m joking.” 

“And what are you doing up?” Ginnie asks, picking up her tea. 

Joe shrugs. “Nothing,” he says, “just woke up thirsty.” He yawns, reaching up to scratch at his head, giving Ginnie a small smile, but it doesn’t feel real. He’s not sure why he’s been so annoyed the last couple days, pretty much since Ginnie showed up. It’s not usually how he acts around her; he’s usually beyond happy to see her, since he so rarely does. And he knows that she’s going to be here for a few more weeks at least, so he’d better start feeling better, and quick, or it’s going to be a long month.

“Go back to bed, sweetie,” Ginnie says softly, reaching out to brush Joe’s hair back. “You’ve got to get all the sleep you can when you have the chance.”

“Yeah,” Joe says softly, nodding, looking down at his glass of water, spinning it slowly on the table. “Is he sleeping okay?” he asks, and Ginnie nods. “Eating okay?” Ginnie nods again, giving him a small smile.

“I’d tell you if anything was wrong,” Ginnie says.

“I know,” Joe says. “I just…” He shrugs, and then stifles a yawn. 

“Go back to bed, Joe,” Ginnie says.

“I want to stay up,” Joe says. “With you.”

“Oh,” Ginnie nods slowly, taking another drink of tea. “That’s a surprise.”

“Why?” Joe asks.

“I thought you were annoyed with me,” Ginnie says, and Joe sighs, looking at Ginnie for a few moments before he nods.

“I was,” Joe says softly, reaching up to scratch at his arm. “I guess I kind of am.” He swallows hard, not sure if he’s going to keep speaking or if Ginnie is going to ask him why. But Ginnie doesn’t say anything, and then for a few more moments, Joe doesn’t either, until he finally does. “You said New York.”

“What?” Ginnie asks, brows furrowing a bit in confusion as she looks at Joe. “I didn’t say anything.”

“No, not now, Mom,” Joe says. “Earlier, uh— yesterday. With Sami. When Ben was talking about where to move. You said that there’s always New York.” He sighs. “I thought we were done with that conversation, Mom. I thought it— I made it pretty clear. Remember? On my wedding day? And…every other day before that?”

“Of course I do,” Ginnie says. “I— I’m sure I wasn’t thinking when I said it. It was just a— of course, I know that. I do.”

“Well, I just…it didn’t make me feel very good,” Joe says, shrugging. “So.”

“I’m sorry for that,” Ginnie says, reaching out to rest her hand on Joe’s. “Sweetheart, we don’t need to have that conversation again.”

“Are you sure?” Joe asks. “Because it kind of seems like we do, but I thought that you already— I don’t know. I don’t know, okay? I feel guilty. I feel like shit. I feel tired.”

“Where’s all that coming from?” Ginnie asks. “Does Rami know?”

“I feel guilty about Poppy’s c-section, I— I feel guilty that— that I have a son, and I’m raising him away from half his family,” Joe says. “I can’t make everybody happy. And I thought that I was— I’ve always known, we’re staying here. And I’m okay— I was okay with that. But now that there’s an actual… _person_ —” Joe’s eyes fill with tears a bit and he sniffles, looking away. “It feels worse. Because it’s just another person to let down.” He sniffles again. “And no, to answer your question. Rami doesn’t know.”

“Don’t you think you should tell him?” Ginnie asks.

“And make him sad too?” Joe asks. “While we’re trying to take care of our three day-old son? No, I don’t think so. What do I have to complain about? We’ve literally got more people here to help us than we know what to do with.”

“Oh, Joseph,” Ginnie says, reaching out to brush his hair back from his forehead, leaning in to press a kiss there. “That doesn’t mean you can’t be stressed, or sad. It just means that you’re stressed and sad around other people.” She smiles at him, brushing his hair back again. “He’s your husband.”

“I _know_ ,” Joe groans. “And I will. I just…I was _fine_. I was nervous, sure, but I mean, I was nervous when he got Augie too, you know? Like, just in the sense of…this is a new thing, happening in my life. But since Sami’s actually been here, I…I think I’m—” Joe blinks a couple times. “I think I’m scared. And like, what now? Like, the people at the hospital— they don’t ask you if you’re ready to be a father! They just let us leave with him. Like, not even a day after he was born. And like, he’s asleep up there now, but— oh my god.”

“What?” Ginnie asks.

“Mom, what if he wakes up?” Joe asks.

Ginnie chuckles softly and reaches down, picking up the baby monitor that she had sitting on her lap. “I’d go get him.”

“Oh thank god,” Joe says, head falling forward. “I— I thought I was doing okay. But then you said New York, and it— it scared me. A lot. Because it really hit home, that—” Joe shakes his head. “I can’t make everybody happy. I can love him as much as I love him, and Mom, I swear, I— they brought him into the room and it was like…everything changed, you know?”

“I do,” Ginnie says, nodding with a smile. “I do have three children. And four grandchildren.”

“Yeah,” Joe says, “so…you know.” He sniffles and wipes at his eyes. “I can love him and still mess up. Or— make the wrong choice. Without meaning to, or wanting to. Because we can’t live here and in New York. And I…I thought debating between what type of diaper we were going to use was tough. Or like…” Joe groans loudly and leans forward, resting his head on the table. “Our stupid flat is laid-out so stupid, the kitchen is so far away from his room, and it’s not big enough to fit everybody.”

“Joseph,” Ginnie says softly, reaching out to play with Joe’s hair, trying to comfort him. “Are you maybe overreacting a bit to this? Because you’re stressed?”

“What do I have to be stressed out about?” Joe asks. “I’m married, I have a son. My best friends are here. I literally have enough money— I could pay someone to take care of Sami 24/7 and just fuck off to Italy and eat pizza forever. How am I stressed? Also, _why_ am I stressed? I get it, mothers, hormones, postpartum, but I didn’t…I’m being stupid, Mom. He’s not even a week old and I’m already like— what am I like?” Joe lifts his head up, looking at Ginnie. “What’s wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, sweetheart,” Ginnie says, and she opens her arms to him, pulling him in. “There’s nothing wrong.” She rubs his back, Joe resting his head on her shoulder. “You’re a new father. You’re nervous. It’s a big change.”

“Yeah,” Joe says softly, snuggling against her.

“You’re a little overwhelmed, that’s all,” Ginnie says. “Even if you have all the help in the world, there’s still a lot to think about. Things you never thought about before. I don’t think Sami’s room is too far from the kitchen.”

“Should we move?” Joe asks, and Ginnie laughs. “Rami thinks we should.”

“With a newborn?” Ginnie asks. “No.”

“Okay,” Joe says.

“Your lives are very different now,” Ginnie says. “You can’t just go out whenever you want, sleep in as late as you want. You have to be responsible for somebody else. For a long time.” She smiles, kissing his temple. “Sometimes even until they’re, oh…37.”

“Ha ha, thanks, Mom,” Joe says.

“Well, it’s true,” Ginnie says. “You’re still my baby. _One_ of my babies.”

“What if I mess up?” Joe asks. “What if he— grows up and asks why we didn’t— I don’t— why we— I don’t even _know_! I don’t even know what he could be mad at us about, but he could be mad about something!” Joe pulls back, rubbing at his eyes. “He could start having a breakdown in the middle of the night when he’s almost 40 and I’ll literally have no idea what to say to him, or what to do. I…” He wipes at his eyes again. “I thought having nieces and nephews, and Augie, and _Ben_ meant I was somehow prepared for this.”

Ginnie shakes her head, smiling. “It’s different.”

“Yeah, it is,” Joe says, taking a deep breath. “This isn’t me, I’m not this guy. It’s— it’s Ben, it’s Gwil, I…sometimes it’s Rami, but it’s never me.”

“Only those three are allowed to be upset?” Ginnie asks.

“Yeah,” Joe says, nodding. “It’s our arrangement.”

“Oh,” Ginnie says, nodding, “I see. And how’s that working out for you?”

“Pretty great,” Joe says, and he pulls Ginnie back in, hugging her again. “When do babies start smiling?” he asks softly.

“Other than just gas?” Ginnie asks, chuckling. “Not for a couple months.”

“That’s going to be so great,” Joe says. “He’s already like, my favourite person ever. Do you think he knows us? Like, do you think he feels safe with us?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Ginnie says, rubbing Joe’s back. “He loves you both already, I promise. He feels safe with you. That’s why he’s happy when you hold him. He knows.”

Joe makes a quiet noise, and then lets out a breath. “I wish Dad was here,” he says softly.

Ginnie nods. “I know you do, sweetheart. So do I.”

“It’s not that I’m not— that I don’t want you here,” Joe says. “But it makes it hurt too. I see you with him, and I wonder what Dad would be like.”

“I understand,” Ginnie says. “I wonder that too.”

“Was Francis enough?” Joe asks. “To honour him? Or do you think Dad would want more?”

“I don’t think your father needed or wanted any more than you wanted to do,” Ginnie says. “It’s a very sweet name. You have a very sweet son.” She squeezes Joe tightly, then pulls back. “Why don’t you go back to sleep, sweetheart? No reason for the whole house to be up.”

“Do you need me to take him?” Joe asks, and Ginnie smiles, shaking her head.

“I’m alright,” she says. “This may surprise you, but I have a lot of experience with babies.”

“I know,” Joe says, smiling. He pushes his chair back, and then kisses Ginnie’s cheek as he stands up. “Goodnight, Mom.”

Joe’s at the doorway when Ginnie turns, looking at him. “Joe,” she says, and Joe stops, looking back at her. “I’m sorry for what I said about New York.” Joe looks at her, and nods. “And if I overstep, or— I’m trying not to make my questions sound like I’m judging you. I’m not, I just know that it’s your first baby, and I— I want to help, if you need it. If you don’t, that’s alright.”

“Thank you,” Joe says. “I appreciate it. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Ginnie says. “And talk to Rami.”

Joe sighs, but nods. “Yeah, I will,” he says. He drums his fingers on the doorway a couple times and then walks down the hallway, quietly tiptoeing though the living room, trying not to wake up Ben or Gwil. He heads upstairs, uses the bathroom, and then goes back into the bedroom.

“Joe?” Rami asks, voice half-muffled by the blankets.

“Shit,” Joe says, “did I wake you?”

“Mm, no,” Rami murmurs. “I…you were gone?”

“Just downstairs to get a glass of water,” Joe says, climbing back into bed beside Rami, rolling onto his side. 

“Mm,” Rami murmurs again, yawning and stretching out before he curls back up, turning towards Joe. “Sami…”

“He’s asleep,” Joe says softly. “Just like you should be.”

“Okay,” Rami says. He yawns again, and then does the opposite of what Joe told him, and opens his eyes. He reaches out, scratching his fingers through Joe’s hair, smiling faintly. “Okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Joe nods. “Mom was downstairs too, we just talked for a bit.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Rami says. “Hmm. Jet-lag, I bet.”

“Yeah, probably,” Joe says. He watches Rami for a few seconds, and then speaks again. “Babe?”

“Yeah,” Rami says tiredly.

“I think that I’m…more stressed than I— I thought,” Joe says. “More scared. Is that okay?”

“Oh, Joey,” Rami says. “I— of course it’s okay. I am too, it’s alright.”

“Yeah?” Joe asks, and Rami nods, wiggling closer to Joe, snuggling against him. “Okay,” Joe says, wrapping his arm around Rami’s waist. “I— I don’t really know why. I was expecting to be okay.”

“You _are_ okay,” Rami says. “I…” He shifts a bit, snuggling down, his face pressed to Joe’s chest. “We’re both here, we’re together. You’re not alone. Whatever it is, I’m listening. I think it’s normal to be stressed. Even though nothing’s bad, everything is different now. That’s…normal.” He plays with Joe’s hair a bit more. “Oh, Joey,” he says. “We’re both okay. But if you ever need a break, just let me know. We all deserve one.”

Joe opens his mouth, wanting to say that he hates the idea of needing a break from his own son, who’s not even a week old, but then he thinks— if anybody else came to him, saying that they were stressed, he’d give them the same advice. “Okay, thank you,” he says instead, and Rami gives him a small smile, and kisses Joe’s chest. 

“You’re welcome,” Rami says.

“And you too,” Joe says, kissing the top of Rami’s head. “Let me take care of you too.”

“Of course,” Rami says softly. “You’re my husband, we’re going to do this together.”

Joe has to smile at that, and he closes his eyes, tears springing to them, as he nods. “Yeah, we are,” he says, tightening his hold on Rami. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Rami murmurs, sounding he’s half-asleep again already, and Joe takes a deep breath, yawning loudly, before he tries to fall back asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben makes a quiet sound, pursing his lips, and then he looks over his laptop at Ginnie, giving her an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he says.

“No, don’t worry about me,” Ginnie says. “I’ve been impressed with how much school work you’ve done this week.”

“It has been a bit busier than I’d like,” Ben says. “I wish I didn’t have to do it at all, but it’s going alright I think, yeah.”

“Good,” Ginnie says. “I’m proud of you.”

“Oh,” Ben says, and his face reddens a bit, and he smiles bashfully, looking back down at his laptop. “I— thank you.”

“What are you working on now?” Ginnie asks.

“Just trying to assign parts for a group project, actually,” Ben says. “Going to start work on it when I get back.”

“Good for you,” Ginnie says. “You do know that it’s alright to take a break though, right?” she asks, picking up coffee mug, taking a small sip.

Ben nods. “Yes,” he says, “I do. And I will, soon. We’ve almost got a plan.” He drums his fingers on the keyboard a couple times, then looks back over at Ginnie. “Are you sure I’m not bothering you?” he asks.

“Not at all,” Ginnie says. “Two people can sit at the dining table together without bothering each other, can’t they? Am I bothering you?”

Ben shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I like having you around.”

“Well, good,” Ginnie says, smiling brightly at him. “I like being around.”

Ben gets a couple more messages from his group, and quickly types out his responses, reading over the handout for the project again, and then he sends one more message and closes his laptop. 

“All taken care of?” Ginnie asks.

“Yes, I think so,” Ben says. He glances towards the hallway, and then looks back at Ginnie, smiling.

“Ben,” Ginnie says.

“Mm?”

“You don’t have to sit with me,” Ginnie says.

“Oh, but—” Ben blinks. “I like it.”

Ginnie smiles at him. “Okay,” she says. She takes another sip of her coffee. “Since I’ll be here for the next couple weeks, I was wondering.” Ben nods. “Maybe I could come in to visit you and Gwil for a day. Just a day or two. I’d like to see your home.”

“Yes, alright,” Ben says, nodding. “I’d really like that too.” He smiles at her, and they sit quietly together for a few more minutes, until they hear Joe groaning loudly, and Gwil starting to laugh.

“You should probably go check on them,” Ginnie says, and Ben nods, pushing his chair back. He stands up and takes a step, and then he steps back and leans down, quickly wrapping his arm around Ginnie’s shoulders, before he walks down the hallway.

“What’s going on in here?” Ben asks, and he sees Joe standing in the middle of the living room, holding Sami up to his chest, with a massive frown on his face as he whimpers. “Eugh, what’s on your shirt?” Ben asks.

“Shit, Ben,” Joe says, “that’s what’s on my shirt. _Shit_.”

“Joe,” Rami says.

“Whose?” Ben asks, and then Gwil starts to laugh even louder, while Rami raises his hand to his mouth, trying to cover his smile.

“Whose do you think?” Joe asks. “It ain’t mine.” He looks pointedly at Sami, and then back Ben.

“But—” Ben frowns. “He’s dressed,” he says. “How did it get on you?”

Joe shakes his head. “What— what is happening? I don’t get it. How did it get out?”

“Well, alright,” Gwil says, finally getting himself together. “Don’t just stand there,” he says. “He needs to get clean, and so do you.” He pushes himself up out of his chair, and just shakes his head at Rami. “Lot of help you are,” Gwil says, smiling.

“I’m sorry,” Rami says, “I’m just…” He giggles a bit. “Surprised. It went through his nappy _and_ his clothes. I— I—” He starts to laugh, and Joe just groans.

“Come here,” Gwil says, carefully taking Sami from Joe, trying to avoid getting it on himself as well. “You go get cleaned up, I’ll change him.”

“Thank you,” Joe says, looking down at his shirt. 

Gwil looks around. “Did we decide on any plans?” he asks. “If we’re going outside, I can put him in something warm.”

“A walk might be nice,” Rami says. “I’d like some fresh air.”

“Perfect,” Gwil says. “What do you think, Sami?” he asks. “Do you want some fresh air?”

“I really can do it,” Rami says. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“I know,” Gwil says. “But I don’t mind. Besides, I’ve got just the outfit to put him in. And it’s a surprise.”

“You have an outfit for him?” Rami asks.

“Oh yes, certainly,” Gwil says. “I’ve been saving this one for awhile now. Got a little something to match, as well.”

Rami smiles and glances over at Ben, who’s smiling too, and Joe, who just looks a bit confused, but still disgusted “Well, alright,” Rami says. “Have fun.”

“We will, won’t we, Sami,” Gwil murmurs, kissing the top of Sami’s head, walking upstairs to the nursery with him. 

“I gotta get clean,” Joe says, and he hurries up the stairs behind them, going into his bedroom.

“Are you free to come?” Rami asks, looking over at Ben, who finally takes a seat in the chair Gwil just got out of, and Ben nods.

“Yes,” he says, “I’m done for the day. Sorry.”

“Oh, heavens,” Rami says, shaking his head, “don’t apologize.” He smiles at Ben. “You’re allowed to be busy,” he says. “And contrary to what Joe may tell you, you’re allowed to have other mates.”

Ben laughs loudly at that. “Don’t let him hear you say that,” he jokes, playfully glancing upstairs. “And I know. I’m just trying to stay focused on here and now, instead of worrying about uni. Bit of a drag.” He looks down, picking at his thumb for a moment. “I feel a bit behind now.”

“In your courses, you mean?” Rami asks.

“In life?” Ben says with hesitation. “You’re married with a baby. I’m working on a group project.”

Rami frowns a bit. “But…you don’t _want_ to be married. Or have a baby.”

“I know,” Ben says. “But still.”

“Also, I was also still in uni last year,” Rami says. “So, at the most, I’m…six months ahead of you.” He nods, thinking to himself. “That’s— and in six months, you’ll graduate! Oh, and you’ll have a job! See? It really is true. You’re not behind.”

“Behind in what?” Joe asks, coming back down the stairs. He gently clears his throat. “Do you need some help with money?” he asks, trying to sound respectful and casual, since he knows it’s a touchy subject.

“What?” Ben asks. “Oh, no,” he shakes his head. “I’m fine. Thank you.” He shifts in his seat. “Just complaining about being stuck in uni while everybody else is done.”

“Oh,” Joe says. “But you’re not— I wouldn’t say _stuck_. You worked for a few years, and now you’re going back so you can get a job you like. I’d say that sounds awesome.” He smiles at Ben, and walks over to him to lean down and give him a kiss on the top of his head. “You’re not really worried,” Joe says. “You’re just tired and in a mood.”

“Joe,” Rami says, “don’t dismiss him like that.”

“Well,” Ben says. “I mean…you might not be totally wrong. I’m just complaining to complain.”

“It is allowed,” Joe says. “Complain away. Rami and I are here for it.” He smiles at Ben again. “We got your back.” Ben nods, and Joe’s smile grows. “While we’re waiting for Gwil, I’m gonna go ask Mom if she wants to come.” He heads down the hallway to the dining room. “We’re taking Sami for a walk,” he says, ducking his head in, looking at Ginnie, who’s still sitting at the table, now with her own laptop open.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Ginnie says. “Good to get out there and stretch your legs.”

“Do you want to come?” Joe asks.

“Uh, no, I think I’m alright,” Ginnie says.

Joe’s brow furrows a bit. “Are you sure?” he asks. “We might end up getting a snack or a tea or something.”

“No, I’m alright,” Ginnie says. “I might have a bath, or maybe do some knitting. If you get something delicious while you’re out, bring a piece home for me.”

“Of course,” Joe says, and he steps into the dining room, giving Ginnie a quick kiss on the forehead. “Two pieces.”

“Don’t waste your money on me, Joseph,” Ginnie says, and Joe laughs.

“Haven’t you heard, Mom?” Joe asks. “Nothing but money to waste. We’re rich!”

“Well, save some of it for a rainy day,” Ginnie says.

“Okay, Mom,” Joe says, and he walks back into the living room, sitting down next to Rami.

“Is she coming?” Rami asks, and Joe shakes his head.

They sit for a couple minutes longer, waiting for Gwil and Sami to come back down. Then Ben looks over at the stairs, does a double-take, then he just snorts, trying not to laugh.

“What?” Rami asks, looking at Ben, and then he turns to look over his shoulder, seeing Gwil standing at the top of the stairs, wearing a baseball hat, and Sami dressed in a blue and orange onesie. “What is—”

Joe turns and does a double-take as well, scrambling off the sofa as Gwil starts walking down the stairs. “Wha— what’s that?” he asks, pointing at Gwil. “What are you wearing? What did you do to my son? Oh my god, I— Sami? Sami, buddy, you’re okay, Daddy’s here.”

“I just thought Sami might want a new outfit,” Gwil says, looking over at Joe. “It suits him well, doesn’t it?”

“Get that off my son right now, Gwilym,” Joe says, and Ben starts to laugh. “What is _that_?”

“It’s the Mets,” Gwil says.

“Yes, Gwil, I know!” Joe exclaims, hurrying over to Gwil and Sami. “What— when did you get a Mets hat?” he asks, reaching up to touch the brim of the hat Gwil’s got on. “What are you doing with your life?”

“I bought it online,” Gwil says. “I ordered it with this little outfit. I even got orange socks to match, so he’s properly coordinated.” Gwil wiggles Sami’s foot. “Aren’t they sharp?”

“Did you know about this?” Rami asks in amusement, looking over at Ben, who just laughs and shrugs.

“I, yeah,” Ben says, nodding. “Sort of. But I didn’t think he’d go through with it.”

“And well,” Gwil says, “I thought Sami might like to have someone to match with. This way, everyone will know that he and I are best mates.”

Joe just stares at up at Gwil, blinking, while Gwil smiles down at him. 

“Because I was thinking,” Gwil continues.

“About how to make me hate you?” Joe asks. “Gwil, I thought you’d changed. You know what, you _can_ go on the Mercury.” _Or go fuck yourself_ is kind of implicit in his tone.

“About what you said in New York,” Gwil says, ignoring Joe. “How, every time a New Yorker is born, the doctor makes a choice, Mets or Yankees.”

Joe just purses his lips, shaking his head.

“I just thought, a doctor in London wouldn’t know what to do,” Gwil says, shifting Sami in his arms. “They wouldn’t be able to tell what was in his _soul_.”

“Oh god,” Ben mutters, shaking his head, trying to not laugh hysterically and incur Joe’s wrath.

“But you do?” Joe asks.

“Oh, absolutely,” Gwil says. “The first time we met, I looked in his eyes.”

“No,” Joe says softly.

“And I decided.”

“I hate you.”

“Sami is a Mets fan,” Gwil says proudly. “That’s all there is to it. Now, where are we going for our walk?”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Joe exclaims. “I— change him out of that.”

“He's so comfy and warm, though,” Gwil says, and he shifts Sami again, reaching into his pocket. “See? He’s even got a little hat,” he says, pulling out a blue and orange beanie. “Keep his head nice and toasty.”

“Jesus, Gwil, how much Mets crap did you buy?” Joe demands. “I— god, what did you do, buy the team? I hear they're going for pretty cheap these days.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Gwil says, “it was my pleasure.” He lifts Sami up against his chest, kissing his head. “Let’s finish getting you dressed then, mate.” He sits down on the sofa next to Rami, and reaches into his other pocket.

“Are those _mittens_?” Joe asks in horror.

“Certainly,” Gwil says. “It’s still March, a bit chilly for such a little boy.”

“You’re purposely trying to annoy him,” Rami says.

Gwil looks over at him, grinning. “Yes, of course,” he says, handing the mittens over to Rami.

Joe just stares, mouth hanging open, and he looks over at Ben, then back at Gwil and Sami, and he pouts. He crouches down on the floor beside the sofa, looking at Sami in Gwil’s arms. “Sami, baby, what did they do to you?”

“Oh, he loves it,” Gwil says, watching as Rami helps the mittens over Sami’s hands.

“He’s a Yankees fan,” Joe says softly. “Sami, I…”

“He looks adorable,” Rami says, taking the hat from Gwil as well. “Oh, habibi, look at you! Look how handsome you are in your new outfit.” He carefully puts the hat on Sami, and then grins at him. “Wow, look at you.” He looks at Joe. “Come on, Joey, look how sweet he looks.”

“Well, he _always_ looks sweet,” Joe says, “that was never up for debate.” He smiles at Sami. “Look at you,” he says. “So much orange.”

Rami laughs, and takes out his mobile, snapping a photo of Gwil smiling proudly in his Mets hat, holding Sami in his arms. “Come on,” Rami says, pushing himself up. “Let’s go get ready. Where do we want to go?”

“Are we getting anything to eat while we’re out?” Ben asks, following behind Rami to the door.

Joe sighs and straightens up, and he looks at Gwil, watching him stand up. “You’re such a dick,” he says, looking at Gwil, starting to laugh.

“I certainly can be,” Gwil says, and he laughs as well. “I’ll change him, if you really want.”

“No, no,” Joe says, shaking his head. “Rami’s right, he looks adorable.” He groans a little, and just rolls his eyes. “Such a jerk,” he says, chuckling again. “Mom! You gotta see this!”

Ginnie steps out of the dining room, and she grins when she sees Sami in Gwil’s arms. 

“Go see Nanny,” Gwil says, handing Sami over to Ginnie.

“Well,” Ginnie says, looking down at Sami. “He looks very warm, at least.”

“Of course,” Gwil says, “only the best for little Sami.”

“Is his blanket in his pram?” Rami asks.

“Got it,” Ben says, lifting the blanket out.

“Well, have a good time, boys,” Ginnie says, walking over to the stroller, setting Sami down inside, taking the blanket from Ben to tuck it in around Sami.

“We will,” Rami says, tying his shoes, looking at Ginnie. “Are you sure you’re alright here?” he asks.

“I’m great, thank you,” Ginnie says.

“I’ll bring you a treat,” Joe says, leaning in to kiss Ginnie on the cheek.

They all get their jackets and shoes on, and then Ben opens the door, stepping out into the stairwell. “Why did we put him in first?” Ben asks, as Gwil starts pushing the stroller out the door.

“Because we’re idiots,” Joe says, and Ben laughs, carefully lifting up one end of the stroller, walking down the stairs as Gwil lifts the other end, both of them careful not to jostle Sami too much.

“Bye Ginnie,” Rami says, kissing her on the cheek as well, then waving. “Let us know if you need anything while we’re out!”

“I will,” Ginnie says, smiling and waving back, and Rami and Joe walk out of the flat, pulling the door closed behind them. 

Ben and Gwil get Sami back down on solid ground, smiling at each other, and then Gwil starts gently pushing Sami back and forth. “Where to, love?” Gwil asks, looking around.

“Let’s go the gardens,” Ben says, “Victoria Embankment.”

“Lovely,” Gwil says, leaning in to give Ben a quick kiss, glancing back at Rami and Joe, who are stepping outside. “Embankment Cafe?” he asks.

“Ooh, yes please,” Rami says excitedly. He takes a deep breath of the cool March air, and then coughs a couple times.

“Oh god,” Joe murmurs, reaching out to touch Rami’s arm. He's only thinking of where they were last March, how sick Rami was. It still makes Joe's stomach twist a bit. “Okay?”

Rami waits a moment, and then nods. “Yes,” he says, coughing once more, but then he stops. “Fine.” He pats his pocket. “I’m ready, though.”

“Okay,” Joe says, watching Rami for a moment more before they start heading down Floral Street, turning left onto Garrick. Rami takes a couple quick steps ahead so that he can look down at Sami in his pram, and he smiles, waving. “Hi, habibi,” he says, “are you alright? Are you warm enough?”

“He’s alright,” Gwil says, “he’d tell me otherwise.”

“Sami’s fine, babe,” Joe says, reaching out to take Rami’s hand. “We’ve got him bundled up.”

“I know, I’m just checking,” Rami says, squeezing Joe’s hand. “Are we walking too fast, though? I wonder what he thinks about the outside.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Joe starts singing, “ _I can’t wait to know, what do you think about things? Believe me, I will always be there, so you can tell me anything and I’ll listen_.”

Ben hums along, and he and Joe both start dancing a bit as they walk, and Rami just laughs, looking at Gwil. “I don’t know that song,” Rami says, and Gwil shakes his head.

“And if you don’t, I _certainly_ don’t,” Gwil says, and Ben and Joe continue singing together, dancing along the sidewalk.

“ _When we first met, I will never forget, ‘cause even though I didn't know you yet_ ,” they sing, and Gwil just laughs, watching the two of them.

“What are they doing, Sami?” Gwil asks, leaning down towards the pram. “They’re being so silly.” Rami keeps walking alongside Gwil, while Ben falls back to walk alongside Joe so they can continue to sing together.

“Waldak hu majnun, habibi,” Rami says, shaking his head. “Yes, he is.”

“I don’t know exactly what you said,” Gwil says, “but somehow, I think I still know.”

Rami laughs, nodding. “I think you do too. It transcends language.”

It’s only a short walk to the Victoria Embankment Gardens, about ten minutes away from their flat, by the river. They find a table outside on the patio, and Gwil pulls the pram up alongside him, gently pushing Sami back and forth as the others look at the menu.

“God, I could go for a full English right now,” Ben says, and Joe laughs.

“You already ate breakfast,” he says.

“I don’t care,” Ben says. “But I won’t. I do want something though.”

“I want a latte,” Rami says. “And a pastry…they have good tarts here.”

Gwil reaches down to tuck the blanket around Sami a bit more, checking to see if he feels cold or too warm. He leans down a bit, just watching Sami, smiling at him. “I thought you’d fall asleep,” he says, “but I guess you like the outdoors. I love the gardens, too, it’s so beautiful here.” Gwil nods, listening to the quiet noises Sami is making, watching the faces he makes. “Yes, of course,” Gwil says. “I understand completely.” Sami keeps kicking his feet under the blanket and makes a few soft noises and Gwil smiles. “One day, I’m sure,” Gwil says, reaching in to smooth out Sami’s blanket. “My pleasure.”

“Sounds like quite the conversation over there,” Ben says, looking at Gwil.

“Sami said he’s excited for me to tell him all about the flowers,” Gwil says.

Ben smiles, and then shakes his head, reaching out to touch the brim of Gwil’s hat. “You look foolish, you know,” he says.

Gwil grins. “I don’t know about that, I think I look quite handsome.”

“You do,” Ben admits, smiling and shaking his head as he looks back at the menu.

“Do we want an actual meal?” Joe asks. 

“You just made fun of me for wanting a full English,” Ben points out.

“Or are we just getting dessert?” Joe continues, ignoring Ben.

“Whatever you’d like,” Rami says, “I don’t mind. It’s nice to be outside.” He looks up at the sky. “Bit grey, but that’s London for you.” He smiles, wiggling a bit in his chair. “This is lovely,” he says, reaching out to rest his hand on Ben’s arm. “I’m so glad you’ve been here all week, Ben.”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Ben says. “My pleasure.”

“I know everything’s a bit hectic,” Rami says, waving his hand in Sami’s general direction, “but it still means a lot that you’re here.”

Ben smiles, looking around the table at the others. “I like being here,” he says.

“Maybe Sami will grow up to love history and archives too,” Rami says, “and you can teach him all about it.”

“Oh,” Ben says, looking over at Gwil, who gives Ben a big smile, “that would be lovely. Somebody to share all my— my research with. Yeah, that’d be…nice.”

“You can share your research with us too,” Joe says. “I’m excited to read your dissertation.”

“Thank you,” Ben says. “I have to write it first.” He reaches up, scratching at his head, pushing his fingers through his hair. “What’s everybody ordering?” he asks.

“Get your full English, love,” Gwil says, leaning over to kiss Ben on the temple. “No judgement here.” Ben smiles, and gives Gwil a kiss, and then looks over at Joe, who’s watching him with a smile. “What?” Ben asks.

Joe shakes his head. “Nothing,” he says. “Just looking.”

“At what?” Ben asks.

Joe shrugs. “I just don’t want you to think that just because I’m a father now, doesn’t mean I’m not proud of you too.”

“Shut up,” Ben mutters, looking down, trying to hide his smile.

“Me too,” Rami says, and Ben groans, leaning in towards Gwil.

“Make them stop,” he whines, and Gwil laughs, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders.

“I can’t,” Gwil says, “it’s too much fun.” He reaches up, starting to gently play with Ben’s hair, and then he looks back down at the menu.

\+ + + + +

They walk back into the flat, and Joe lets out a heavy sigh. “Okay,” he says, “that was great and all, but somebody get my kid out of that Mets crap.”

Ben laughs, and he lifts Sami out of his pram. “Let me,” he says, “I need the practice.”

“Thank you,” Rami says, smiling, and Ben walks down the hallway with Sami in his arms, and Joe walks into the dining room where Ginnie is still sitting, and gives her the dessert they’d picked up for her.

Rami and Gwil walk into the living room, and as Rami sits down he pats the sofa, so that Augie jumps up onto the cushions with him. Rami pulls him onto his lap, gently petting him. “Oh, Augie,” he says softly. “I hope you forgive us someday.”

Gwil laughs, looking over at Rami from his chair. “He’s over it,” he says. “I’m sure he loves Sami.”

“I hope so,” Rami says. “Or at the very least I hope he’s not too annoyed by him. Not that we would’ve _not_ had a child for him, but…it’s important to me that Augie is happy too.”

Joe drops down next to Rami, careful not to jostle him too much and disturb Augie. “Remember when I gave him to you?” he asks.

Rami grins brightly at him. “I do,” he says. “He was the loveliest gift.” He leans over, giving Joe a quick kiss. 

“Will we have to get a new cat when we move?” Joe asks. “Another housewarming gift?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rami says, gently scratching Augie’s head. “A baby _and_ a kitten…” He shakes his head. “That’d be a lot.” He looks over at Gwil. “Have you heard from Brian about the girls?” he asks.

“Yes,” Gwil smiles, “he’s been messaging us, and sent a couple photos. They seem to be alright. They have each other, at least, so. That’s nice.”

Rami gives him a small smile. “It’s alright to miss them, you know,” he says.

“Good,” Gwil says quickly, “because I _really_ do.”

“You guys could get a third one when you move,” Joe says.

“Three’s a lot, no?” Gwil asks. He looks up, and Rami and Joe both glance back, seeing Ben coming down the stairs with Sami in his arms.

“I think he’s about one second from passing out,” Ben says, “but he’s all changed.” He walks into the living room, smiling at Rami and Joe. “Hope you don’t mind,” he says. “But I’d bought him something new as well, thought he might want to try it out.”

“Ooh, let’s see,” Rami says eagerly, leaning forward, and Ben shifts Sami in his arms so that Joe and Rami can read the words written on Sami’s onesie. “ _I’m too cute to be a Yankees fan_ ,” Rami reads, and then he lets out a laugh, looks at Joe to gauge his reaction, and then laughs again when he sees the look on Joe’s face.

“Seriously,” Joe says, “this is how we’re going to play it?”

“Absolutely,” Ben says, smirking, and then he glances over at Gwil, who’s grinning.

“What, you guys just have a whole suitcase full of Mets clothes up there?” Joe asks. “Did you bring any of your own clothes or just crap for him?”

Ben shrugs, and then sits down in the other chair, gently rubbing Sami’s arm. “Should I put him in his cot or hold onto him?” he asks. “Can you hold a baby too much?”

“If he’s sleeping, you can put him down,” Rami says. “I don’t want your arms to get tired.”

“I don’t think there’s a risk of that,” Gwil says, winking at Ben, and Ben just shakes his head, trying not to smile.

“Don’t change the subject to Ben’s muscles, okay?” Joe says. “I’m onto your game. Just wait, until you want him to root for Wales in rugby, and I burn every jersey you try to give him.”

“Joe,” Rami says, and Joe just sighs.

“Fine,” Joe says, “it’s cute. He looks adorable. But I won’t forget your betrayal.”

“Next time we go to New York, we can take Sami to see a Mets game!” Gwil says, and Joe just groans, leaning over to rest his head on Rami’s shoulder, whining pitifully.

“It’s alright,” Rami says, kissing Joe on the forehead. “Though that would be fun! I like their colours.”

“Goddammit,” Joe mutters, and the others laugh.

\+ + + + +

The next day, the day of Sami’s Sebou, they all get up, and Gwil makes them breakfast before Rami starts the tradition with giving Sami a bath and changing him into a new outfit. It’s too early in New York to FaceTime home, but they take some photos together and send them over to John and Mary, and then Gwil calls a taxi for him and Rami.

They put Sami in his car seat, and then the two of head downstairs, leaving Joe, Ben, and Ginnie to finish getting some things ready for the Sebou.

With the traffic, it’s about a thirty minute drive, crossing the Thames over Albert Bridge. Rami excitedly climbs out of the taxi, bouncing on his feet a bit as he tugs at his jacket, and then he reaches back in the car, taking out Sami’s car seat. Gwil pays, grabs the changing bag, and then climbs out of the other side of the car, closing the door. Rami fixes the blanket around Sami, and then smiles over at Gwil as the taxi drives away. 

“Ready?” Gwil asks, and Rami nods eagerly. “Alright.” They take the couple stairs up to the front door, and then Gwil smiles down at Sami before he knocks.

There’s a few moments of silence before they hear the door unlock and it opens, and Nigel smiles at them.

“Hello, Nigel,” Gwil says warmly, and Rami shifts on his feet, immediately lifting the car seat up so that Nigel can get a better look at Sami.

“Hello,” Nigel says, grinning. “And hello to you too, there. It’s nice to meet you. Come on in, Papa’s in the living room.” He steps out of the way, and Rami walks in, looking around. He sets the car seat down, and then takes off his shoes, glancing back at Gwil and Nigel.

“How are you, Nigel?” Rami asks, leaning in to give Nigel a quick hug before he picks the car seat up again.

“Brilliant, thank you,” Nigel nods, and he smiles at Gwil. “How are you both?” he asks.

“Excited,” Gwil says, taking off his own shoes, setting down the changing bag. “Love a party.”

“Where’s everyone else?” Nigel asks, glancing back outside.

“They’re coming on their own,” Rami says, “Joe and Ben need to sort some things before they come along. Thank you for coming to Sami’s Sebou.”

“Oh, my pleasure,” Nigel says.

“I’m surprised Felix isn’t up and running to come see Sami,” Gwil says, glancing towards the living room, a bit of worry on his face.

“He’s fine,” Nigel says.

“I want to be surprised!” Felix calls out. “Besides, he’s a lot younger than me, he can do the walking.”

“Oh god,” Gwil murmurs, before he lets out a laugh.

“Felix,” Rami says, picking up the car seat and leading the way towards the living room. “I have someone for you to meet.”

Felix claps his hands on his thighs, and closes his eyes. “Alright,” he says, putting his arms out. “I’m ready.”

Rami grins and leans in, pressing a kiss to Felix’s forehead.

“My, was that you or the baby?” Felix asks, smiling. “He’s quite tall, then.”

“Me,” Rami says. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Felix says warmly, but he keeps his eyes closed. “Hello Uncle Gwil!”

“Felix,” Gwil says, and he leans down to kiss Felix’s forehead as well.

“Oh my word, Nigel, are you seeing this?” Felix says. “I’m popular today.”

“Yes, Papa,” Nigel says, sitting down on the sofa, looking back over at the television.

Rami sets the car seat down on the floor, out of the way, and then he unbuckles Sami, moving his blanket out of the way, and he picks him up, resting Sami in Felix’s arms. “Okay, Sami,” Rami says, reaching out to take off Sami’s hat, sticking it in his pocket before he smoothes out Sami’s hair. “This is your Uncle Felix.”

“Let me take a look,” Felix says, and he opens his eyes, blinking slowly down at Sami, and his smile grows. “Oh, heavens,” Felix says softly. “Isn’t he just…” Felix blinks a couple times, eyes filling with tears. “Hello.”

Rami sits down on the edge of the sofa closest to Felix, eagerly leaning forward, watching Sami in Felix’s arms as Gwil slowly walks around the living room, his eyes always catching on old photographs and knick-knacks that Felix has collected.

Felix just keeps smiling at Sami, who’s not really fully awake, eyes heavy, fists up by his face. Felix shifts in his chair, leaning back a bit, unable to tear his eyes away from him.

Rami smiles over at Nigel, and then looks at Gwil, both of them smiling back at him, and Rami looks back at Felix. “He’ll be a bit more awake later,” Rami says, reaching out to gently touch Sami’s foot. “I think he likes riding in the car."

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” Felix says. “Heaven knows I love a nap too. I’m just admiring him. We’re just…enjoying being around each other, that’s all.” Felix settles further back in his chair, completely relaxed, having previously held too many babies to count. “You used to be this small, Nigel,” he says. “I remember that day too.”

Nigel smiles. “It must have slipped my mind,” he says.

“Hmm, I’m sure you had more important things to think about than me,” Felix says. 

“Can I get either of you anything?” Nigel asks suddenly, glancing back and forth between Gwil and Rami.

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” Rami says, still watching Sami.

“No, thank you,” Gwil says. “I’d just get it myself, right Felix?”

“Exactly right,” Felix says. “Just walk around like you own the place.”

Gwil chuckles. “I’ll get right on that.”

Sami yawns and stretches out his little arms, making a noise before he settles back down in Felix’s arms, and Felix just grins. “My, what was that?” he says. “That was a terribly big yawn, you must be so tired.” Felix makes a couple faces down at him, and a few noises, and then just smiles again, watching him. “How is he?” he asks Rami, but he keeps his eyes on Sami as he speaks.

“He’s sweet,” Rami says. “He doesn’t cry very much, just when he’s hungry. He’s hungry a lot, though. Every three hours or so.”

“How are you feeling?” Felix asks.

“Happy,” Rami says. Felix nods slowly. “Sort of sad too.”

Felix nods again, finally looking up at him. “I understand,” he says.

“Yes,” Rami says softly, reaching out to gently wiggle Sami’s foot. “The happiness— it outweighs the rest, but it’s sort of bittersweet.”

“I can imagine,” Felix says. “I just know my father would have _loved_ this.”

Rami’s eyes fill with tears, and he grins, looking over at Gwil, who has a small sad smile on his face as well. “You know, we have a surprise, Felix.”

“Oh goodness,” Felix says. “Is it twins? Is Joe coming with the other one?”

“No!” Rami says, laughing. “I— that would be funny, though. No, it’s just the one. Just our Sami.”

“Oh, well,” Felix says, “that’s alright too. One at a time is a nice place to start.”

“No,” Rami says, “it’s his name. Besides Sami, I mean.”

“Yes,” Felix says, “I suppose you haven’t told me his full name yet. I notice you didn’t go with Felix, but I understand. Sami is very nice. Rami and Sami, what a pair.” Felix smiles at Sami. “I knew your uncle,” he says softly. “He was Sami too. Are you going to be as nice as he was? Oh, I think so.”

Rami bites on his lip, trying not to burst into tears at that, and then he swallows hard. “His name is Sami Francis Taylor,” Rami says, watching Felix for his reaction.

“Is it now?” Felix asks after a moment, and Rami nods. “Who’s this Francis fellow?”

“It’s Joe’s middle name,” Rami says, “and his dad’s. It was our way of honouring his father.”

“And Taylor is to honour mine, then,” Felix says.

“And you,” Rami says, reaching out to rest his hand on Felix’s knee. “Both of you. Roger meant a lot to me before we left. And you mean the world to me since we’ve been back.” He squeezes Felix’s knee. “I hope that’s alright.”

Felix keeps his eyes on Sami, sniffling gently. “I wish you’d told me sooner,” he says after a few moments.

“Why’s that?” Rami asks.

Felix sniffs again and looks up. “So that I didn’t make a fool of myself when you told me in person,” he says. “Look at me.”

“Did you need a tissue, Papa?” Nigel asks, leaning forward.

“Of course I do, Nigel, I’m a mess,” Felix says, and they all smile, and Nigel pushes himself up, heading to go find a Kleenex. Felix looks over at Gwil. “And you knew about this, I suppose. Keeping secrets. I’m surprised you didn’t manage to squeeze your name in there too. What do you think?”

“Rami asked me about it when we went to Truro,” Gwil says. 

“I wanted it to be alright with him,” Rami says. “Is it alright with you?”

“I think it’s wonderful,” Felix says. “Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome,” Rami says, and he leans forward, kissing Felix’s cheek again. 

“Here you go,” Nigel says, walking back in, handing a couple tissues over to Felix.

Felix sniffles, dabbing at his face, and then he shifts Sami in his arms, holding him up to his chest, gently rubbing his back. “So then,” he says, “I suppose it will be up to Uncle Gwil to use my name then.”

“Oh god,” Gwil mutters, and Rami grins at him. “I— you know what?” Gwil says. “Yes. If Ben and I ever had a son, I’m sure we would name him Felix. _But_ —”

“Oh, no buts, Uncle Gwil,” Felix says. 

“ _But_ —” Gwil tries again.

“Nope,” Felix says. “You’re naming your firstborn son after me. That’s just wonderful news. Did you hear that, Nigel?”

“I…yes, Papa,” Nigel says, and Gwil just shakes his head.

“Hold him to it when I’m gone,” Felix says. “Now.” He keeps rubbing Sami’s back. “Where is your husband?” he asks Rami. “And what sort of food can I expect at a party like this?”

\+ + + + +

Joe, Ben, and Ginnie arrive together not long after, and Nelly, Leo, Adriana, and a few other relatives of Rami’s arrive shortly after that. There isn’t a lot of room in Felix’s home, but having Felix over to Rami and Joe’s flat, with all the stairs up to the front door, and all the stairs up to the bathroom, seemed like an impossibility. The Sebou is a tradition that Rami wanted to celebrate, just to honour that part of his family and his heritage, but the day is about Sami meeting Felix just as much, if not more.

Gwil and Nelly go into the kitchen together, preparing the Moghat, a traditional drink served at the Sebou, and Ben, Adriana, and her father, Alexander, heat up and hand out plates of food, mostly an Egyptian lamb stew.

“So, do you know what goes on here?” Nigel asks Ginnie, and she just shakes her head.

“I don’t,” she says, “but it seems like an excuse to have some good food and visit with family, so it sounds perfect to me.”

Felix still has Sami in his arms, while Joe sits on the edge of the sofa, leaning towards him, talking to him.

“What sort of advice can you give me, Felix?” Joe asks. “On being a father?”

“Oh, let me see,” Felix says, rubbing Sami’s back. “What sort of advice are you looking for? Helpful?”

“Ooh, does that mean you have some unhelpful advice?” Joe asks. “Give me some of that.”

“Whatever food you want to keep for yourself,” Felix says, “tell them it’s spicy. Or has vegetables in it. Children hate that.”

“Oh, good idea,” Joe says, reaching out to gently smooth down the back of Sami’s shirt. “I definitely don't want him getting into my snacks.”

“What else,” Felix says. “If he starts crying and won’t stop, you start crying louder.” Joe grins. “Soon he’ll quiet down, ask if you’re okay.”

Joe chuckles. “Does that one work?” he asks.

Felix shrugs. “Oh, sometimes,” he says. “But you never know unless you try.”

“Okay,” Joe says. “I don’t know what Rami will think of that one, but I’ll do anything. He’s not much of a crier right now, but it might help when he’s a bit older. Terrible twos, and all.”

“And threes,” Felix says. Sami makes a quiet noise, and Felix shifts him in his arm so that he can see his face a bit better, and smiles. “Oh, and do you have something to say about that? He knows,” Felix says, looking at Joe. “He’s thinking things out. Another thing to remember, every bad thing you did as a child is about to bite you on your arse.”

“Oh god,” Joe says, looking back over his shoulder at Ginnie, who smiles.

“Karma,” she says happily.

“I was a great kid, right?” Joe asks. “Right?”

Ginnie just shrugs, looking up to take her mug of Moghat from Gwil, smiling politely at him. “Thank you, Gwil.”

“You’re welcome, Ginnie,” Gwil says, and Joe just shakes his head, looking back at Felix.

“Do you want the real advice now too?” Felix asks.

“Sure,” Joe says. “Whatever you got.”

“Did— did Roger ever give you any parenting advice?” Gwil asks, looking over at Felix and Joe, a small smile on his face.

“Well,” Felix says, shifting in his seat, “my father always said— the days are long, but the years are fast.” He smiles over at Gwil, then looks back at Joe. “And you’re always a parent. No matter how old your child is.”

“I can just imagine that,” Gwil says, “Roger always…yes, that fits, doesn’t it.”

“My father was never that excited about being a dentist,” Felix says, “so he made sure Rory and I were able to do the things we wanted. It’s important. Even if you think they might fail at it, it’s nice to be in their corner anyway.”

Joe nods, and then looks over at Gwil, reaching his hand out to him. Gwil frowns a bit, but reaches out, taking Joe’s hand in his, and Joe gives it a gentle squeeze. Gwil’s frown turns to a smile, and then he squeezes Joe’s hand back before he lets go.

“I’ve got to get the rest of the Moghat handed out,” Gwil says. “So that we can start whatever Rami needs us to start.” He walks back into the kitchen, and Joe looks back at Felix.

“Never say _maybe_ ,” Felix continues, “because they’ll only ever understand it to mean _yes_.”

Joe laughs. “Okay,” he says, “I can do that.”

“Plus, when you’re really bothered,” Felix says, “I like to do this one.” He shifts Sami in his arms, and then reaches up to scratch at his nose with his middle finger. “They’ll never know.” Joe laughs some more, and copies the gesture, making Felix chuckle.

After everybody has their drink and something to eat, and they’ve been chatting for awhile, Rami sits down next to Joe, nudging him, and Joe smiles, reaching out to take Sami from Felix. “Do you want to…what do we do?” Joe asks Rami.

“I don’t know,” Rami says softly. “It feels silly now.”

“What, why?” Joe asks, looking down at Sami. “It’s not silly. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he says, “people seem pretty happy.” They look around, everybody chatting in small groups, Ben having found Indian Wells tennis on the television, watching it intently while Adriana and Gwil chat next to him. “But I’d hate for you to not do something important to your family just because you’re worried it’s silly. It’s not.”

Rami nods, and then leans in, letting Joe press a kiss to his temple. “Okay,” he says. “I don’t want to do all of it, though. It’s a lot.”

“However much you want to do is fine,” Joe says. “It’s just a family get-together to celebrate our son.”

“Okay,” Rami nods, and Joe gently clears his throat, getting everyone’s attention. Ben turns down the volume on the television, and then Gwil smiles, and Ben sighs, shutting the television off altogether.

Joe looks over at Rami, who shakes his head, so Joe just smiles, and speaks up. “I don’t think we have too much to say,” Joe says, “I don’t think it’s really a time for speeches, just a casual thing with family and friends, but of course we just want to say thank you and that we’re glad you could come today to Sami’s Sebou. It’s an Egyptian tradition, when the baby is seven days old, and…” Joe glances at Rami, then shrugs. “Yeah! So, there are just a couple traditional things to do, and then I swear, we’ll pass him around to everybody, and there’s dessert, and all that good stuff. Gifts to be handed out later.” Joe smiles at Rami.

“I know I’m— well,” Rami twists his hands together. “I’m Egyptian, and my heritage always been important to me. I’m sure it’s not traditional in your families, but it is in mine. And Sami is named after my brother, and…this is another way of honouring his memory as well.” He gives a small smile. “It’s usually a _much_ bigger event, but today, I would just like to do some parts of it that I feel are important. And, so. Nelly?” 

“Oh, yes,” Nelly says, setting down her food. “Just a moment.” She walks into the kitchen, going into one of the bags that Joe brought from the flat, and she grabs a mortar and pestle, walking back into the living room. “I’m ready.” Rami nods with a small smile, and Nelly starts hitting the pestle agains the mortar, quickly getting into a rhythm, smiling around the room as she nods along.

Sami gets a bit fussy in Joe’s arms, and Joe gently shushes him before handing Sami over to Rami, who stands up. “It’s okay,” Rami says, bouncing up and down on his feet a couple times. “The noise is supposed to help the baby get used to noise, and all the disturbances of life.”

“We should make that the sound of your alarm clock, love,” Gwil says to Ben. “Get you out of bed a bit quicker in the mornings.”

“You’re my alarm clock,” Ben says, and Gwil smiles.

“This part is a bit—” Rami is about to say _odd_ , but he just shakes his head and changes his mind. “Self-serving,” he says instead. “But now everyone is supposed to command Sami.”

“To do what?” Leo asks.

“Well, traditionally,” Rami says, “obey Joe and I.”

“Ha, yes!” Joe exclaims. “That’s right, Sami— _obey me_. I am your father.”

“But I don’t really like that, so you can say whatever you’d like,” Rami says, and he approaches Nelly first.

“Sami, I command you to pursue your life’s greatest passions,” Nelly says, and Rami smiles at her. Rami moves around the room, Sami in his arms; he’s not crying, but he doesn’t seem totally impressed by the noise Nelly is still making, his face scrunched up and his fists by his ears.

“I command you to ignore your father, and root for Wales instead of Italy when we watch rugby,” Gwil says, and Joe rolls his eyes.

“Uh,” Ben’s eyes widen a bit, and he glances at Gwil, then over at Joe. “I don’t like ordering people to do things,” he says softly, looking at Rami.

“That’s okay,” Rami nods, “you don’t have to.” He smiles at Ben.

“So, friendly suggestion, Sami,” Ben says, “despite both of your parents being STEM majors, please give art a chance.”

Rami grins and leans in, giving Ben a kiss on the cheek, and continues walking around the room. Ginnie playfully commands Sami to call her at least once a week, and Felix commands him to come to him if he has any questions about cars.

“Traditionally,” Rami says, looking around, “we’d put him in a sieve, and— well, honestly, a lot of this tradition revolves around a baby having a mother. She’s supposed to put the baby on the ground and step over him seven times. I— technically, I suppose, well— Mary’s in New York, and Poppy’s still resting at home. But— Joe and I are his parents. And neither of us are his mother. So.” He looks at Joe, who gives him a smile. “Do you want to step over him?” he asks.

“Sure!” Joe says, clapping his hands on his thighs as he pushes himself up. “Get that kid on the ground.”

“Don’t step on him,” Rami says, leaning down to set Sami on the floor.

“Who do you think I am?” Joe asks. He takes a step, and then playfully stumbles. “Whoa! Almost crushed him.”

“Stop it,” Rami says, and Joe laughs, leaning in to give Rami a kiss. 

“Okay, I’ll be good, I promise,” Joe says. “What do I do?” he asks, stepping over Sami again.

“Just that,” Rami says. “It’s supposed to ward off the evil eye. Normally, we’d burn incense, but…not in here.”

“Okay,” Joe says, and he keeps stepping over Sami to the rhythm of the mortar and pestle, and then when he’s done, he looks at Rami, who just smiles. “That’s it?” Rami nods. “Yay, Sami, that’s it!” Joe exclaims, and he leans down to pick Sami up, holding him to his chest, rubbing his back to comfort him.

“Thank you, Nelly,” Rami says, and she nods and smiles, putting the mortar and pestle down to give Rami a hug.

“Oh good,” Joe says softly, still comforting Sami. “Shh, shh, Daddy’s here. All that noise is over.” He nuzzles against Sami’s head until he’s calmed down a bit, and then Joe looks around. “Who wants to hold him?” he asks, and everybody puts their hand up. “Popular kid,” Joe says. “Good for you.” He walks over to Leo, handing Sami over to him, and Rami just grins at everybody.

“There’s more food!” he says happily. “And treats, and gift bags. I liked that part of the tradition too much to give up.” Rami gives Ginnie a kiss on the cheek, and Felix, and then he walks over to Ben and Gwil. “Was it okay?” he asks.

“I thought it was lovely,” Gwil says, looking around. “So he’s— it’s like a Bar Mitzvah, he’s a man now?”

“Not a man, no,” Rami says, shaking his head. “It’s just…formally acknowledging him in this world. And making him brave.”

“It was great,” Ben nods. “And it’s important to you, so.” He gives Rami a quick hug. “All the better.”

“Good,” Rami says. “I just know it would— if my mother was here, she’d really— it would be important to her.”

“Of course,” Gwil says. 

“Though, she’d probably hate how untraditional it was,” Rami says.

“Well, you’re a bit untraditional,” Gwil says, “so hopefully it’d be alright.” He leans in, giving Rami a hug as well. “And we loved it. And you, so. Don’t forget that.”

Rami nods, and looks around. “I should mingle,” he says. “That’s what people do at these things.”

Gwil laughs. “We’re all in one room, and you know everyone here,” he says. “Mingling doesn’t sound totally necessary, but sure, if you’d like.”

Ben quickly glances at his watch, and Rami’s smile fades a bit. “Do you have to leave now?” Rami asks, and Ben shakes his head.

“Not yet, no,” Ben says. “I just— wanted to keep an eye on it. I promise.”

“Okay,” Rami says. “I— we’ll go to the train together, alright? Don’t try to talk me out of it.”

“I won’t,” Ben says, smiling. “Don’t worry.”

“Okay, I’ll be back,” Rami says, and he nervously shifts on his feet a couple times before he leaves to go speak to Other Rami. When he and Joe had discussed choosing the name Sami, they’d also considered that before their child, there had been another Sami, Other Rami’s brother. Rami was worried that it would be too much, but when they had called him to invite him to Sami’s Sebou, Other Rami was as pleased as anything. He liked it. So Rami was happy too.

Felix looks over at Ginnie, smiling. “How is being a grandmother?” he asks.

“Oh, I love it,” Ginnie says, and she moves on the sofa, shifting closer to him. “Sami’s number four.”

“They’re great, aren’t they,” Felix says, and Ginnie smiles, nodding. 

“Sami’s the first one that my husband wasn’t here to meet,” Ginnie says.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Felix says, and Ginnie smiles at him again.

“Thank you,” Ginnie says. “Rami and Joe have both experienced their fair share of loss, so I’m just trying to be here when I can.”

“Giving them all the tricks and tips they need,” Felix says. “Well, Joe is a bit—” Felix pauses to think. “Boisterous, at times,” he says, “but he’s a good chap. So It think you must have done something right.”

“Thank you,” Ginnie says. “Just have to try to pass it on,” she says.

“I’m sure he’s picked up a few things from you,” Felix says, and they both look over to where Leo is holding Sami in his arms, and Joe is leaning down, making faces at Sami, blowing out his cheeks and sticking out his tongue, while Sami just blinks and gurgles.

Ginnie smiles, blinking a bit as tears spring to her eyes. “Reminds me of his father,” she says, glancing at Felix, and he reaches out, giving her a shaky pat on the knee. “Thank you,” she says softly, taking Felix’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as they keep watching Joe try to entertain the baby.

\+ + + + +

They celebrate for awhile longer, eating more food and handing out gifts, making sure that Sami gets held by everybody who wants a chance. Nigel holds Sami, showing him off to Felix, and Felix tells Nigel he’s still too young to have a baby, and Nigel protests that he’s a grown man, but Felix just waves him off.

Everybody stays to help clean up, probably leaving Felix’s house nicer than it was before they showed up, and then the guests filter out, saying their goodbyes. Nelly makes sure to give Ben a hug and a kiss before she leaves, wishing him a safe train ride back to Aber.

The four of them and Ginnie spend a bit more time with Felix and Nigel, but once Ben glances at his watch one too many times, Felix tells him to get out, time to go. They all say their goodbyes to Felix, and Rami promises to bring Sami back over in a couple days.

With how many they are with, along with Sami’s car seat and Ben’s bag, they have to get two taxis to the train station. Gwil takes Ben’s bag for for him, and Ginnie wishes Ben well, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she leaves the boys to say goodbye on their own, going to send some messages home while she gets a coffee.

Ben shifts on his feet and pulls Joe into a hug, holding him close, squeezing him. “Love you,” he says softly.

“Love you too, Benny,” Joe says. “So much.”

Ben pulls back, sniffling a bit, and he nods. “I— I don’t really want to go,” he says, looking around at Rami and Gwil. “I— I’ve really got to, though, yeah?” he asks, looking for confirmation.

“You do,” Rami says, nodding. “Your education is important. And it’s just for a few days.”

Ben looks at Gwil, who gives him a comforting smile and a nod, and then Ben nods as well, and leans in, hugging Rami. “I’m just worried you’ll feel like I’m abandoning you,” he says.

“You’re not,” Rami assures him, smiling and kissing Ben on the cheek before he steps back. “You could never. You took off time for our wedding, you came to stay for Sami. Now it’s time to focus on _you_ again. School is important."

“Right,” Ben says softly. “Yeah. I’ve got to— I have classes.”

“Presentations,” Joe says.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Gwil asks. “I will, you know.”

“I know,” Ben says. “And you can, certainly, if you’d like; it’s your home too. But I can take care of the girls. And I know you don’t want to leave Sami.”

“No, not yet,” Gwil admits with a sheepish smile, glancing down at Sami in his car seat. “I’m at the library on Thursday and Friday, so if it’s alright with you, I’ll come back in on Wednesday night.”

Ben nods, and leans in, kissing Gwil on the cheek, and then on the lips. “I’ll pick you up at the train station,” he says.

“Good,” Gwil says, kissing him again. “I love you.”

Ben nods. “I love you too,” he says softly. “I really am fine,” he says, “I’m just being dramatic. I’m so used to being the baby, and now Sami’s taking my place, I…”

Gwil chuckles, and reaches up, brushing his fingers through Ben’s curls. “I’m sure,” he says.

Ben inhales deeply and then looks down at Sami, sleeping in his car seat. “I’m mostly worried about what I’ll miss from you,” he says, crouching down in front of him. “What if you learn to walk or talk before I come back on Friday?”

“I would have _so_ many questions,” Joe says softly, and Rami smiles. 

Ben watches Sami for a moment, and reaches out to gently brush his knuckle over Sami’s cheek, and he smiles. “You won’t even notice I’m gone, but I’ll be back soon, Sami,” Ben says softly. “Until then…” He shifts on his feet. “I command you to be a kindhearted person. To never hurt those weaker than you, but to not be afraid to stand up for yourself either.” He watches Sami for another moment and nods, and then stands up, looking at the three of them. “Well, I’ve got a train to catch,” he says.

“Oh, Ben,” Rami says, eyes shining bright, and he throws himself at him, wrapping his arms around Ben and pulling him back into a hug. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Ben asks, rubbing Rami’s back.

“Being our son’s uncle,” Rami says. “He’s going to be a better person with you in his life.” Rami steps back, and glances at Gwil. “With _both_ of you.”

“Oh,” Ben says, and his own eyes fill with tears. “Well. It will be my pleasure.”

Gwil leans in, kissing Ben again. “I love you,” he says softly. “Go catch your train.”

Ben nods, and then waves at Joe. “Bye.”

“See you later, Benny,” Joe says. “Safe trip, okay?”

“Okay,” Ben says, and he sniffles a bit. He knows he has to go, and he’ll literally be back later this week, but he still doesn’t feel that great about it. “See you later.” He waves at them all, and then looks down at Sami again, still fast asleep without a care in the world, and he smiles. “Au revoir, mon petit chou.”

“What does that mean?” Joe asks.

Ben smiles, picking up his bag. “My little cabbage.”

Joe snorts, and Rami just smiles.

“Au revoir, ma moitié,” Gwil says, and Ben beams at him.

“You’ve been practicing,” Ben says, and he kisses Gwil again. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you at the train station on Wednesday.”

“Mercredi,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs, shaking his head, and walking off towards his train.

“Parfait!” Ben calls behind him, and Gwil smiles.

\+ + + + +

Gwil kneels down in front of his suitcase, unzipping one of the pockets and taking out a small bag from inside. He glances inside the bag and stands up, reflexively brushing off his knees. He flicks off the bedroom light and then glances left and right before he crosses the hallway to the nursery. The door is mostly open, so Gwil peeks inside, seeing Rami at the changing table. He knocks gently, and Rami glances over his shoulder at him, and then smiles. “Can I come in?” Gwil asks, and Rami nods.

“Yes, of course,” Rami says. “Just getting Sami out of his party clothes, and into a clean nappy.”

“Is he all tired out from the day?” Gwil asks.

“I’m not sure,” Rami says, looking down at Sami, smiling, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against his. “I’m not sure what he thinks, really. That was a lot of people today.”

“I’m sure he’s alright,” Gwil says. “He didn’t seem upset or…”

“No, he was very good,” Rami says. “And everybody got a chance to meet him. Which is nice.” He glances at Gwil again, and this time notices the small bag in his hands. “What’s that?” he asks.

“A gift,” Gwil says.

“Oh, what sort of gift?” Rami asks, trying to sound casual but appearing just a bit too interested.

“Well, I hope the right sort,” Gwil says. “I tried doing a bit of research.”

“Research for what?” Rami asks. He finishes securing Sami’s diaper, and then adjusts the waistband, looking back at Gwil. 

“For what makes an appropriate Sebou gift,” Gwil says.

“Oh,” Rami says. He turns slightly, still resting his hands on Sami just in case he starts to wiggle. “I— Gwil, you certainly didn’t have to get him anything. Just being there was lovely enough. We’ll show him the photos when he’s older, and he’ll love it.”

Gwil nods jerkily, looking down at Sami, and then he smiles, his bottom lip staring to tremble. “Can I— anyway?” he asks.

“Yes, of course,” Rami says quickly, realizing that this is clearly serious to Gwil. “I’m sure that anything you give him, Sami will love. Let me just get something on him so he doesn’t get a chill.”

“Of course,” Gwil says. He gently clears his throat, looking around, careful not to disturb anything of Ginnie’s as Rami gets Sami dressed.

“Alright, habibi,” Rami says, lifting Sami up into his arms. “Let’s see what Uncle Gwil has for you.”

“It’s for him when he’s a bit older,” Gwil says, reaching into the bag to take out a small box. “I don’t think he’d have much use for it now, besides accidentally eating it.” 

“Oh, heavens,” Rami says. “Let’s sit, habibi,” he murmurs, and he sits down in the recliner, holding Sami up to his chest, rubbing his back, and Gwil sits down on the arm of the chair; if it were Rami or Joe, they’d be awkwardly balancing, but Gwil’s legs are long enough that his feet are still firmly on the ground.

“So, in my research,” Gwil says, “ _online_ ,” he says for emphasis, and Rami smiles. “I read that gold is a traditional gift at a baby’s Sebou.”

“Well, for the rich family members, yes,” Rami says, and Gwil gives him a pointed look, and Rami smiles. “Which…I suppose we are now. But goodness, Gwil, you didn’t have to get him anything like that.”

“It’s an important tradition to you,” Gwil says, and he opens the box, taking out a gold chain, with a gold crescent moon hanging from it, a small diamond in the pendant. “So it’s an important tradition to me.” He holds up the necklace, and Rami shifts Sami in his arms so that he’s on his lap, and Rami has his hands free to reach out to the necklace.

“Oh, Gwil,” Rami says. “That’s beautiful. That’s— that’s really lovely. The moon, I…I love it.”

“It’s alright?” Gwil asks, and Rami nods. “I just saw it and thought— well. Perfect.”

“I— here,” Rami says, picking Sami up, and standing up. “Let’s switch. You hold him and I’ll take the necklace.”

“Now, now,” Gwil says, smiling as he stands up. “Take it for whom? This is a gift for my nephew.”

“I know that,” Rami says, smiling. Gwil sets the necklace and the box down, and then takes Sami out of Rami’s arms, and sits down on the recliner, looking down at Sami. Rami picks the necklace up, still smiling as he gently touches the pendant. “Gwil, this is gorgeous.”

“I know it’s…” Gwil slips his finger into Sami’s grip, gently wiggling his fist. “Well. I wasn’t quite sure what sort of jewellery blokes wear. We’ve all got rings, but I wouldn’t even begin to guess what size ring he’ll wear in…however many years. But then I thought, you wear your locket. Maybe when he’s a bit older, he’d like to wear a necklace too. And he can always get a longer chain, wear it for as long as he likes. And if not, well, he put it on a teddy bear or something and keep it that way. Or just keep it in the box.”

“Well, I’ll certainly make sure he doesn’t keep it in the box,” Rami says, sitting down on the arm of the chair, attempting the balancing act. “No, this is too special for that, Gwil.” He smiles brightly at him. “Gwil, this was very kind of you. You know you don’t have to give any of us gifts, or anything like that, but…I’ll make sure he always knows who this is from.”

Gwil looks up at him, smiling faintly. “I will,” he says.

“Sorry?” Rami asks.

“I’ll be here,” Gwil says, and he glances down at Sami, before looking back up at Rami. “I can tell him.”

“Oh, Gwil,” Rami says, “I didn’t mean—”

“I know,” Gwil says, giving him a warm smile. “I just mean…he’s my nephew. And I know I won’t see him every day, but I’ll see him, and I’ll be here. He’ll know the necklace is from me.”

“Yes,” Rami says, “of course he will. Because you’re his uncle. And he’s very lucky to have you in his life.”

Gwil’s lip trembles a bit again, and he gently clears his throat, reaching up to dab at his eyes. “I get to be an uncle again,” he says softly. “I won’t…make a mess of it this time.”

“Gwil,” Rami says, “you didn’t make a mess of it the first time. We— made choices, and…we didn’t know.”

“I know,” Gwil says softly. “It just— sometimes it feels…”

“I know,” Rami says, and he leans down, press a kiss to Gwil’s head. He carefully puts the necklace back in the box, and reaches over, setting it down on the table. “Why don’t I give you a moment?” Rami asks. “I’ve got to go bother Joe about something, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know if it’s possible for you to bother Joe,” Gwil says. “I don’t want to scare you off.”

“You aren’t,” Rami says, standing up. “We’ll just be downstairs, watching television. Come down whenever you’d like.”

“Okay,” Gwil says, “thank you.”

“Of course,” Rami says. He turns towards the door and then turns back, smiling down at Sami. “Be nice to Uncle Gwil, habibi,” Rami says. “Baba will just be downstairs.” He turns back again, heading out of the nursery, and Gwil smiles down at Sami.

“Just you and me for a bit,” Gwil says softly. “That’s alright, isn’t it?” Sami makes a quiet noise, wiggling a bit, and Gwil chuckles. “You take after your baba, I can tell,” he says, “wiggling all over the place. But that’s alright. I know that you won’t remember any of this. But I will, and it will always mean a lot to me.”

Sami doesn’t seem to be hungry, or tired, or much of anything. He keeps making soft noises, cooing and gurgling. He shifts, pressing one fist up to his cheek, and he makes a pouty face that makes Gwil chuckle.

“You look absolutely and utterly done with it all,” Gwil says. “Your baba’s right, it was a lot of people today. Too many? It seemed alright, though. You’ve officially been welcomed.” 

Sami’s eyes dart back and forth, but he’s not really focused on anything; it just gives him the appearance of someone who is very suspicious. Or confused. Suddenly his face scrunches up and he sneezes, and Gwil chuckles again, gently patting at Sami’s nose. “That’s alright,” Gwil says, “you’re excused. _Actually_ ,” Gwil says, shifting a bit to take his mobile out of his pocket, opening it and it going to his podcasts app. “I’ve been meaning to listen to this one on how sneezing works,” he says. “Would that interest you at all? Just for a bit? We can listen together.” Gwil hits play, and adjusts the volume a bit, and then smiles down at Sami. “We do have to listen to Uncle Ben, though,” he says softly. “We can’t _only_ do science things together. Next time…maybe we’ll find an art one.” 

Gwil settles back in his seat, balancing his mobile on the arm of the recliner, and he shifts Sami a bit more so they’re both comfortable. “Alright,” Gwil says. “I’m ready to learn, are you?” Gwil smiles at Sami, and just can’t stop. He feels so at home with his nephew, and he can’t believe he’s lucky enough to have this chance again.

\+ + + + +

Ben spends the train ride going back and forth between thinking yes, it’s a good thing to go back to Aber, he really does need to get back on campus, in the library, focused; and no, it’s stupid, he can do the work from London. Realistically he knows that Sami will not miss him, Sami won’t do anything interesting except possibly spit up on one of them. But Ben misses him anyway. Which he honestly finds surprising. He knows there’s a lot more to raising children than what he’s seen so far, but he really thought he’d find being around a newborn more annoying than it was.

If Sami grows up to anything like Joe, though, Ben is expecting him to be a very tiresome child.

And like Joe, Ben will love him just the same.

Still, despite the fact that Ben knows Aber is the best place for him right now, he’s still in a bit of a mood by the time he gets off the train. It doesn’t really improve much as he walks back to the flat, though knocking on Brian’s door cheers him up a little. Or a lot.

Ben’s on the floor in an instant, and Peaseblossom comes over to see him first, so Ben scoops her up in his arms, holding her to his chest. “Oh, I missed you,” he says, “I missed you so much. I promise, no more going away for that long. Oh, Blossom.” He snuggles against her, then looks up at Brian with a grateful smile. “Thank you,” he says.

“Of course,” Brian says. “I’ll go track down Mussy, I think I saw her on my bed.”

Ben doesn’t stay with Brian— knowing that he has to be back at uni in the morning, he just wants to go upstairs, be in his comfy clothes, and maybe pout a little too. But as Brian is helping the cats to the door, they make plans for Brian to come up the next night, and Ben will try his hand at making something vegan for him.

Ben gets the girls upstairs, unlocks the door, and drops his bag on the floor. He shrugs off his jacket, kicks off his shoes, and looks around, sighing. “Alright,” he says to himself, “let’s get you girls something to eat.”

Ben walks over to their water dish, picking it up and filling it in the sink. He sets it down and then grabs a bag of food, filling their food dish as well, then opens a can of wet food for them as a treat, spooning it out onto a plate for them, setting it down on the floor. It might be a bit much, but Ben needs the girls to know that he loves them, and bribery is the way to do it.

Now as for his own supper… Ben sniffles a bit, and rubs his stomach, looking at the food at the refrigerator— there’s barely anything in there, of course, why should there be? The flat’s been empty for a week. He sighs, thinking about how he’ll probably have to order pizza. He can’t feel guilty, it’s his own fault, he literally just turned down Brian’s offer to feed him, but Ben’s just spent a week with a _lot_ of people. He needs a moment.

Ben knows that he should give someone back in London a ring to let them know he’s arrived safely; he will, but he just needs a second to himself. Ben’s mind is racing, even now that he’s back in his own home. His best mate in the whole world has a _baby_ , and Ben’s not there. There’s still a part of him that stings as he thinks that he’s alone, in bloody _Aberystwyth_ , because he couldn’t get into fucking London. It still gets on his nerves and digs deep into him, even though he know it shouldn’t, it _really_ shouldn’t. He likes Aber, and so does Gwil; the university is great, and Ben is doing well there. 

But if Ben had gotten into London, he could be with Gwil, and Joe, and all of them right now, instead of alone in his flat in Wales, feeling so pathetic.

Ben does get a bit excited thinking about how he’ll be able to sleep in his own bed tonight. He bloody _loves_ his bed. If he’s up for it, he may even put some fresh sheets on.

“Oh, girls,” Ben says, “this might be a better night than we thought.”

Ben calls downstairs and orders a pizza, and then he goes upstairs and has a shower, hoping that the hot water will distract him and make him feel at least a bit better. Once he’s done, and dried off, wearing his comfiest clothes possible, he sends a message to Gwil to let him know that he’s back at the flat and the girls are both well. Gwil sends him back a smile, and Ben goes downstairs to grab his pizza. He’s just back in the flat, kicking off his shoes when FaceTime starts ringing on his mobile. Ben sighs, looking at his pizza, and he frowns a bit. He really wants to ignore it and just eat, but he doesn’t. He sets the pizza down on the table and then sits down, taking out his mobile, seeing that it’s Joe. Ben’s not entirely sure he’s in the mood at this exact moment, but he answers it anyway, seeing nothing at first but a blur. “Hi, Joe,” Ben says, but then Joe’s mobile finally stops moving and the face onscreen isn’t Joe’s, but Sami’s. He’s lying down, eyes open and looking up, but Ben doubts that he can actually see him.

“Hi, Uncle Ben,” Joe says, reaching his hand out, gently shaking Sami’s hand to wave at Ben. “Did you make it home safe?”

Ben smiles, and he nods quickly, sniffling. “Yes,” he says, “I’m back in Aber.”

“Good,” Joe says, and then his hand moves to Sami’s mouth, gently moving his bottom lip in time with his words. “Are my cousins okay?”

“Your—” Ben laughs a bit with understanding, and he nods. “Yes, they’re both here,” he says. “I picked them up from downstairs, no problem.”

Joe waves a bottle of formula through the camera shot. “This is my supper. Are you eating?” he asks.

Ben chuckles again, nodding. “Yes, I ordered pizza.”

“What?” Joe asks. “No fair!”

“Is that still you, Sami,” Ben starts, “or is that your father speaking?”

“Oh, it’s me,” Joe says, and his finger is back on Sami’s mouth. Sami makes a noise and his face scrunches up and they both pause, waiting to see if he’ll cry, but he doesn’t, so Joe keeps going. “Are you going back to school tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Ben says.

“You’ll set your alarm, and promise you’ll go?” Joe continues. “You won’t stay in your apartment feeling sad that you’re not back here in London?”

Ben’s eyes fill with tears, and he sniffles, nodding. “I— I’ll go,” he says softy.

“Because you know, Uncle Ben,” Joe says, and he brushes his fingers over’s Sami’s hair, and then lets Sami’s fingers wrap around one of Joe’s, “education is important.”

“It is,” Ben says.

“And someone has to teach me all about Shakespeare, and libraries, and kings and queens,” Joe says, “and you know my parents won’t do it.”

Ben laughs, nodding as he wipes at his eyes. “I do,” he says.

“I’m not even sure my father knows what a library is,” Joe says,” and Ben laughs again. “I’ll be here when you get back,” Joe says, “I promise. I have nowhere else to go. Daddy and Baba said I’m too young to go out alone.”

“Did they?” Ben asks. “Well, your parents are very smart, so, I would trust them.”

“Aw, thanks,” Joe says, and Ben just smiles. “Well, I’m going to go now,” Joe says, and he gently waves Sami’s hand for him again. “I just wanted to say goodnight, and that I love you, and that I’m proud of you, and that you have to have lots of fun at school this week so you can come back to London and teach me everything you know!”

Ben’s bottom lip trembles and he whimpers a bit as he nods, sniffling. “Okay, Sami,” he says, voice rough, “I can do that.”

“Okay, bye, Uncle Ben!” Joe says. “Everybody here is waving goodbye too. They all love you.”

“I love you too,” Ben says. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye,” Joe says, and then he lifts the camera up to his face, smiling at Ben. “Miss you already,” he says softly.

“You too,” Ben says, and then he waves at the camera, and ends the call, tossing his phone onto the table. The screen lights up not longer after, and Ben picks it up, seeing that Rami, Joe, and Gwil have all messaged him.

Ben sits there, trying not to cry even harder. He knows he’s fine, he’s going to see Gwil again in just a couple days, and then Rami, Joe, and Sami again just a couple days after that. Plus he’s sure he’ll end up on another FaceTime call with them all. He thinks maybe it’s just been a long week, and he really hasn’t been sleeping that well. He’ll be better in the morning once he’s back in his routine.

Ben takes a few deep breaths, and then sniffles, grabbing one of the napkins that he got with the pizza, wiping at his face. He blows out a breath, and then opens the pizza box, taking a deep breath. “That’s alright,” he says. Ben stands up and walks over to the kitchen, grabbing a plate, and then a drink from the fridge. He loads up his plate with some pizza, and he walks over to the sofa, and drops down. Ben gets comfortable, and takes a bite of pizza, sniffling a bit as he chews. He looks around the flat, and then he pats his hand on the sofa. “Girls!” he calls out, scratching his nails against the fabric, and Mustardseed comes running over, Peaseblossom following behind her at leisurely pace. They both hop onto the sofa, and Ben smiles down at them. “Good girls,” he says. He wipes his hand off on his napkin, and gives them each a pet, and then snuggles back against the sofa, reaching out to grab his drink, cracking open the top.

“Yes, girls,” Ben says, lifting his feet up onto the coffee table, and he smiles as Blossom crawls up onto his lap, resting against him. “We’re alright, aren’t we?” he says, taking a sip of his Coke Zero. “Let’s find something to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really liked this chapter a lot, I found it really sweet to write, and I was excited to share this one (especially Sami in his Mets gear, and Felix not wanting to let go of little Sami, oh goodness), so I really hope you liked it too. But I do also want to say that I have no experience with the traditional Sebou, it was just something that I researched and honestly couldn't find a lot of resources on. I hope that what I did find and write was true to the tradition itself, and that the changes made to it in this chapter don't take away from its importance.
> 
> Thank you if you're still reading this! There's just one chapter left in this part, and just a heads up, there's a smidge of a time jump, of about three weeks (it'll be explained, I just wanted to make it clear here as well). And then we'll be on to the next! Love you all and your support 💛


	6. Chapter 6

Joe hums softly, alternating between tickling Sami, grasping onto his tiny hands, and actually getting him dressed like he’s supposed to. He knows that Sami’s a baby, and doesn’t actually _need_ to wear complete outfits, he’d be just as comfortable in a little sleep sack, but Joe gets so much pleasure out of dressing him up. Sami’s in a little pair of grey-green trousers, a plain white t-shirt (gotta start him young, Joe says), and a grey cardigan. He had to convince Rami it was okay to buy the cardigan, because it has buttons and Rami was scared they’d fall off and Sami would eat them, but Joe reminded him that it was for a special occasion. And pointed out how cute Sami would look in it. And even promised to take it off him once photos were out of the way. 

Because Joe’s family is finally coming today to meet Sami, and Joe is _so_ excited that they’re going to see each other in-person after all the FaceTiming the last few weeks. He knows that Sami isn’t going to grow up around his cousins, but it’s still important to him that they know each other, and are close. As close as they can be, anyway. Joe thinks about the wedding, how excited all the children were to talk to Poppy’s belly and introduce themselves to the baby, and now they get to _actually_ meet. Joe is going to lose his mind.

Ben has been staying in Aber during the week, and coming back on the weekends, while Gwil has sort of been going back and forth, not wanting anybody to go without his attention for too long. He’ll go back with Ben, spend time with the girls, visit with Brian, and volunteer at the library, then come back to London and sleep on the sofa, helping out with Sami. Once when Gwil went back into Aber, Ginnie went with him, and stayed over a couple nights in their second bedroom, forcing Peaseblossom to share.

But Ben’s on a break from uni now for Easter, and so he and Gwil are back in London together, staying at a hotel that’s just a two minute walk down the street from the flat, the same one that John, Mary, and the rest of the family will be staying in. Ben and Gwil brought the girls with them this time, and so in addition to Ginnie and Sami, Joe and Rami have got two extra cats running around the place.

Joe is quite certain that if Augie was an actual person, he would have moved out ages ago. God he must be sick of them. Joe would be lying if he said he wasn’t also a little— not _sick_ of anybody. Certainly not Sami, and Joe smiles as he buttons up Sami’s cardigan, and leans down to press a bunch of kisses over Sami’s cheeks and neck, thinking about how great it will be when Sami’s old enough to laugh. No, Joe’s not sick of anybody, but he’s also very aware of the fact that it’s never been just him, Rami, and Sami. Ginnie’s been here for so long now, and Gwil has been around a lot too. And now they’re inviting even more people in. 

“Are you excited?” Joe asks, and lifts Sami up off the changing table. “You’re going to meet so many people today. You get to meet _my_ side of the family.” He kisses Sami’s ear. “The _cool_ side, but, I will admit— the loud side. Need to get you some baby earplugs.” He rubs Sami’s back and then walks out of the nursery, heading downstairs. “Babe, you gotta see this!” he calls out.

Rami’s on the sofa, cup of tea in his hands, and he reaches out, setting it down before he turns around. “Oh, is that his new cardigan?” he asks.

“It is,” Joe says, and he shifts Sami a bit so that he can still support his head, while showing Rami his outfit.

“Oh, look at him,” Rami says. “He’s such a little darling. What do you think, habibi? Do you like the outfit Daddy picked out for you?”

“I love my little Benjamin Button baby,” Joe says, and then he looks over at Rami. “Yes?” he asks.

Rami nods. “Yes,” he says. “Fitzgerald, right?”

“Oh, sure,” Joe says. “I thought it was just a movie, but okay, even better.” He sits down next to Rami, and smiles, leaning in to give him a kiss. “What do you think? I love getting to dress him like a little grandpa.”

“Joe, don’t be mean,” Rami says, but he smiles anyway, wiggling his fingers at Sami. “Sami’s not a grandpa, he’s just a little boy, going to meet his family for the first time today. Hi, yes, hi habibi, hello.”

They sit there together for awhile longer, Rami sipping his tea, both of them talking to Sami, and to each other, before they hear a knock at the door and then keys in the lock.

“Hello!” Ben calls out.

“Living room!” Rami replies, and Ben walks down the hallway.

“Is that your mother taught you to greet people?” Ben asks with a smile.

“Sorry,” Rami says sheepishly.

“Joking,” Ben says. “How are you? Is Ginnie ready for the airport? Where are the girls?”

“She’s upstairs,” Joe says. “The girls, I have to imagine, are plotting to take over the house.”

“Oh, I agree,” Ben says. “Just like I taught them.”

“Where’s Gwil?” Rami asks, glancing towards the door.

“I’m here!” Gwil calls out from the kitchen. “Just washing my hands!”

“We had pastries on the way,” Ben says, “he got a bit of cream on him.”

“Oh, pastries,” Joe says sarcastically, “is that what they’re calling it these days?”

Rami grins, and Ben just rolls his eyes.

“Also, what— on the way?” Joe asks. “The hotel is a minute away!”

“We have lives outside of you, Joe,” Ben says.

“Well, that’s terrible,” Joe says, “so stop.”

Rami just laughs, and looks over at Sami. “Everybody is so silly, habibi.”

“Salut,” Ben says, looking at Sami, and then he smiles. “That’s— he looks very dressed up for the day.”

“It’s his old man look,” Joe says. “Brand new cardigan.”

“I see that,” Ben says, and he glances back down the hallway when he hears Gwil’s footsteps. “You’re going to love this, then,” he says, looking back at Joe.

“Love wha—”

“Hello, lads,” Gwil says, walking into the living room. “How are you?”

“Oh, don’t you look nice today,” Rami says, smiling up at Gwil.

“Thank you,” Gwil says, glancing down at his outfit. “I just— well, we’re going out to eat later, I thought I’d try to look alright.”

Joe glances back and forth between Sami and Gwil, Sami and Gwil, and his mouth falls open. “I— what the— is that the same cardigan?” he asks.

Gwil chuckles, looking over at Sami. “I can’t imagine it’s the _same_ cardigan,” he says, and he reaches down, picking Sami up. “At the very least, we bought them in different sections.”

“Oh, this is brilliant,” Rami says, taking out his mobile.

“This is— Rami,” Joe says, “did we— are we dressing our son like a 1930s professor?”

“Well, you have called him an old man repeatedly,” Rami says, snapping a couple photos of Gwil and Sami.

“Take that as a compliment,” Gwil says, smiling for the camera.

“Are you sure about that?” Ben asks with a chuckle.

“This is ridiculous,” Joe says, shaking his head. “I— I’ve dressed our son like _Gwil_. On purpose.”

“It’s sweet,” Rami says. “He looks like his uncle!”

“What do you think, love?” Gwil asks, looking at Ben. “Twinning? Is that what the kids call it these days?”

“Oh, I told you I don’t like when you say that,” Ben says, and he stifles another laugh. “God, I— alright. Either Sami’s dressed like an old man, or Gwil’s dressed like a baby.”

“So you admit,” Joe says, “you’re into old men.”

“Whatever,” Ben says. “He looks— they both look brilliant.”

“Hello!” Ginnie says from the top of the stairs, waving down at them. “Oh, hello boys!” she says excitedly.

“Oh god,” Joe murmurs. “She won’t be able to tell them apart, start flirting with her own grandson.”

“Stop it,” Rami says with a smile, reaching out to lightly swat Joe on his arm.

“How are yo— oh, my,” Ginnie says, smiling as she walks over to them. “Are you two dressed the same? Isn’t that sweet.”

“Isn’t Sami handsome in his cardigan?” Gwil says.

“Absolutely,” Ginnie says. “Hi, Ben. Peaseblossom was in the bathtub."

“Hi, Ginnie,” Ben says. “And that absolutely doesn’t surprise me. We’re ready to go whenever you are.”

“Of course,” Ginnie says. “Oh, I need a hug from my grandson first.” Gwil hands Sami over, and Ginnie holds him up to her chest, smiling.

“I wonder what he thinks,” Joe says. “What do you think babies think about just getting passed around all the time.”

“They love it,” Ginnie says, “they feel warm and safe in someone’s arms.” She shifts on her feet, gently bouncing up and down, kissing Sami’s cheek. “Aren’t you the sweetest,” she says softly. “All dressed up for the big day.”

“You must be excited too,” Rami says, looking up at Ginnie. “Seeing everyone today.”

“Oh, I can’t wait,” Ginnie says, and she gives Sami one last gentle squeeze before she leans down, handing Sami back over to Rami. “Take care of them while we’re gone, Sami.”

“Ready?” Gwil asks, and Ginnie nods.

“Alright,” Ben says, “we’ll be back. Need anything while we’re out? Other than…” He sighs, already looking a bit tired. “Everybody?”

“Something sweet?” Rami asks eagerly.

“Got that right here,” Joe says, leaning over to kiss Rami on the cheek.

“Did that do it for you?” Ben asks.

“I sort of meant like a…donut,” Rami says, and Gwil laughs.

“We can go for a donut,” Joe says. “Walk over to Doughnut Time. We got Sami all dressed up, let’s take him out.”

“Well, that hardly seems fair,” Ben says. “Now _I_ want one too.”

“So pastry _was_ a euphemism!” Joe exclaims.

“We can get one while we’re out, love,” Gwil says. “Come on.”

“Fine,” Ben says, shaking his head with a sigh. “We’ll be back!”

“Thank you,” Rami says. “We do appreciate it. It’s just too much trouble to take him to the airport.” He kisses Sami’s cheek. “When he’s a bit older, though.”

“Have fun,” Gwil says, waving at them before he rests his hand on Ben’s lower back, guiding him towards the door.

“Oh this is such a nice day,” Ginnie says, clasping her hands together as they walk towards the door.

“We don’t really have to go out and get a donut,” Rami says, “I was mostly just teasing.”

“Oh, I bet,” Joe says. He glances at his watch. “It’s what, a five minute walk? They’ll be gone for a couple hours. Let’s just rest for now.”

“Mm,” Rami nods, rubbing Sami’s back. “Maybe Sami wants to give the kitties some treats.”

“God, three cats,” Joe murmurs. “Do those idiots ever take care of their own pets?”

“Ben and Gwil spend the entire day here,” Rami says, turning to watch Sami. “Don’t they? Don’t they, habibi, yes. Let’s get some treats.” He carefully stands up, shifting Sami a bit.

“Wait,” Joe says, reaching out to Rami.

“Hmm?” Rami murmurs, glancing behind him.

“I want a treat too,” Joe says, and Rami smiles, and rolls his eyes.

“Once your mother’s gone,” Rami says, heading towards the kitchen.

“I’ll kick her out today if I have to,” Joe says, and he pushes himself up, hurrying after Rami, who just laughs loudly.

\+ + + + +

“We’re home!” Ginnie calls out, and Rami and Joe both flinch a bit, bracing themselves against the onslaught of loud family members to come.

“Let’s do this then,” Joe says, patting Rami on the knee, pushing himself up. They walk down the hallway, or as far down the hallway as they can get before they run into the wall of Mazzello family members.

“Let me see, let me see!” Noah says, bouncing up and down on his feet, while Leah walks into the kitchen, having spotted Mustardseed on the floor.

“Where’s the baby?” Matthew asks, looking up at Gwil. “Is the baby here?”

“The baby _is_ here,” Gwil says, and he smiles at Matthew, giving his head a playful pat. “Don’t you want to say hi to your uncles first, though?”

“Hi everyone!” Rami exclaims happily, waving eagerly, and Joe crouches down, opening his arms up. Matthew runs to him first, and then Noah, who gives Joe a big kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you, Noah,” Joe says, smiling at him. “Good flight?” Noah nods eagerly, and Joe stands up, ruffling Noah’s hair as he glances around, hugging everybody. He glances into the kitchen, and sees Leah sitting on the floor with Mustardseed while Ben crouches next to her. “There’s my favourite niece,” Joe says, and Leah looks up, before pushing herself up,

“Hi, Uncle Joe,” Leah says, wrapping her arms around his legs. “I was seeing the cat.”

“That’s Mustardseed,” Joe says, smiling at Ben. “They’re staying with us for the week while Ben and Gwil are in town. How are you?” Joe asks, and Leah tilts her head back, looking up at him.

“Good,” she says.

“Good flight?” Joe asks, and Leah nods. “Good.” He glances back at everyone still crowded around the door, Ginnie smiling happily as she watches her family together, Rami greeting everybody. “Crowded, huh?” Joe asks.

“You need a bigger house,” Leah says, and Joe laughs, looking at Ben.

“We definitely do,” Joe nods, “I agree. But when we first moved here, it was just me and Rami. Two bedrooms was more than enough. Come on.” He smiles at everybody, and then takes a couple steps forward. “You guys know that if you don’t let me and Rami through, we can’t show off our kid, right?”

“Yes, yes,” Ginnie says, “everybody make way. He’s just the sweetest, wait until you see what he’s wearing.”

“Oh god,” Joe murmurs, and Rami grins, leaning in to kiss Joe on the cheek. They lead the way down the hallway, everybody still talking happily behind them, the kids excitedly looking forward to the baby. “This is going to be a lot for him,” Joe says as Rami leans down, lifting Sami out of his crib.

“He made out alright at the Sebou,” Joe says, and Rami nods, rubbing Sami’s back.

“That’s true,” Rami says, and he turns around, smiling at the small crowd of people who have now gathered in the living room. 

“Sami!” Noah practically shrieks, and John immediately crouches down next to him.

“I know you’re excited, bud,” John says, “but Sami’s just a baby, okay? You have be gentle, and you have to speak softly, okay?” Noah nods, and John smiles, standing back up. “I’m also trying not to scream right now,” he says, looking at Joe and Rami. “This is pretty awesome.”

Rami shifts Sami in his arms, holding his head up for him so that everyone can get a better look at him. “This is Sami,” he says proudly, and he smiles at Sami. “Sami, this is the rest of your family, this is Daddy’s family.”

“How about everybody sits,” Joe says gently, mostly to the children, “and everybody can get to meet him. He’s not going anywhere, I promise.”

“Do we need any chairs from the dining room?” Gwil asks, and Joe nods.

“That’d be great,” Joe says, and both Ben and Gwil turn, heading back down the hallway.

Noah walks over to Rami, looking up at him, trying to peer up at Sami. “Hi,” he whispers.

Joe reaches down and lifts Noah up, holding him on his hip so that Noah can get a better look at him. “This is your cousin,” Joe says, and Noah leans in closer. “Be careful.”

“Just looking,” Noah says. “He’s little,” he says happily, grinning at Joe.

“He is,” Joe says. “Just a little guy.”

Noah clings to Joe as Ben and Gwil come back with the chairs, and everybody starts taking their seats, though Gwil and Ben stay on their feet, figuring they let all the other adults have a chance.

“Hey, is he wearing the same sweater as Gwil?” John asks, glancing back and forth between them, and Joe sighs, while Gwil grins.

“ _Yes_ ,” Joe says.

“Cute,” Diana says.

“Thank you,” Gwil says proudly, and they all smile.

Rami glances at Joe and smiles at Noah, who’s still watching intently, and then Rami walks over to John, leaning down to hand Sami over to him.

“Oh my god,” Diana says, sitting down on the arm of John’s chair, looking down at Sami in his arms. “He’s…wow. Hi, Sami.”

Joe leans down to let Noah out of his arms, and both Noah and Leah walk over to their parents, looking at Sami in John’s arms.

“Can we get anyone anything?” Gwil asks, looking around. “I’m just going to put the kettle on.” He and Ben head back towards the kitchen, and Matthew hurries after them.

“Hello, Matthew,” Gwil says, looking down at him.

“Uncle Gwil,” Matthew says, “are _both_ your kitties here?”

“They are indeed,” Gwil says, leaning down to pick Matthew up, setting him down on the counter while Ben starts getting some snacks together. “We didn’t want to leave them home alone again, so we brought them with us this time. I’m not sure where Blossom is, though. I’m _sure_ you’ll see her, I promise. Don’t we promise, Uncle Ben?” Gwil says, smiling.

“Absolutely,” Ben says. “And I’m sure she’s not too far.”

“Are we going to go to a museum again?” Matthew asks. “Can we paint again? What are we doing, what do we do here?”

“Well, we’re having a party on the weekend,” Gwil says. “But other than that, I’m not sure. You’ll have to speak to your parents, but I certainly have no problem painting again.”

“And a museum might be nice,” Ben says, looking over at Matthew, “but Noah and Leah will have to come with us this time too. Or be invited, at least. They can say no.”

“Can Sami come?” Matthew asks.

“Sami’s still a bit too small for that,” Ben says. “He eats and sleeps a lot, and cries, so museums might be a bit too much. We go on walks with him, though. He likes that.”

“Okay,” Matthew says.

“Did you want a drink or a snack?” Gwil asks.

“I might be thirsty,” Matthew says, and Ben smiles, going over to the refrigerator. 

“Apple juice?” Ben asks, and Matthew nods eagerly. “Alright.” Ben pours Matthew a drink and then helps him off the counter before handing him the glass. “Try not to spill, but let someone know if you do, alright?”

“Okay, thank you,” Matthew says, and he walks back down the hallway, carefully holding onto his drink.

Gwil looks at Ben, and Ben smiles. “We’re absolutely brilliant with this whole kid thing,” Ben says.

“Oh, experts,” Gwil says. He smiles back, shifting on his feet. He reaches up, scratching at his beard, waiting for the kettle to boil. “So, uh, just to check. We’re still not—”

“God no,” Ben says quickly, shaking his head. “The best part of being an uncle is handing them back.”

Gwil laughs, and reaches out, tugging Ben in closer to him. “I do like that part,” he agrees. 

“Why?” Ben asks. “Are you— do you want one now?” he asks, a bit hesitantly.

“No,” Gwil says, shaking his head. “I love them, I’ll babysit them, I just…don’t need my own.”

“Thank god,” Ben says, resting his head against Gwil’s chest. “I— just, thank you.”

Gwil laughs, kissing the top of Ben’s head. “Don’t worry, love,” he says. “It’s still just you and me.”

“And the girls.”

“Of course,” Gwil says, squeezing him close. “And the girls.” They snuggle together for a few moments longer, before Ben leans up, giving Gwil a quick kiss and a smile, pulling away. 

“They need their snacks,” he says, and Gwil nods.

“I’m sure they do,” Gwil says. “Will you want a tea, love?”

“I might sneak out in a bit and get a hot chocolate,” Ben says, giving Gwil a cheeky smile.

“You will not,” Gwil says.

Ben laughs. “Who’s going to stop me?” he asks. “You?”

“If I have to,” Gwil says. “You can’t get a hot chocolate unless you get _everyone_ a hot chocolate, love.”

“Ha, like I’d tell them where I was going,” Ben says. “See? This is why I can’t have children.”

“Clearly,” Gwil says. After a moment, he smiles. “Well, when you do sneak out, let me know, I’ll sneak out with you.”

Ben laughs, and leans in, giving Gwil another kiss. “And ff you’d like,” he says, “we could also sneak back to the hotel…” He winks at Gwil, and Gwil looks at him, impressed.

“Well, we may have to do just that,” Gwil says. “They’ll be distracted by Sami all afternoon.”

“Let’s count on it,” Ben says, and he opens the cupboard to dig out something else for the children to snack on.

Back in the living room, Diana gingerly hands Sami over to Joe, and Noah hops back up to his feet, watching Joe carry Sami over to the sofa, sitting down next to Mary. Joe smiles at her and turns, gently handing Sami over to her. “Wow,” Mary says, eyes filling with tears. “Hi, Sami. Hi.”

“What do you think about that?” Joe asks, gesturing towards Sami. “My son. Thoughts?”

“Joe, I—” Mary looks up at him, shaking her head and smiling. “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Is it weird?” Joe asks, shifting next to her. “I know we said it wouldn’t be, but that was before, and now that he’s an actual person in your arms and you’ve met him, is it…”

“I don’t know,” Mary says, laughing a bit as tears spill over her cheeks. “He’s a gorgeous little boy, oh, hello. Hi. I’m your Aunt Mary.”

“I read online,” Joe says, “some people think it’s kind of weird to use your siblings as— egg donors or surrogates, they say it’s like…” He glances around, and then leans in towards her, speaking softly. “Incest.”

Mary frowns a bit, then laughs. “Uh, agree to disagree? No, I— no.”

“Okay, good,” Joe says, sitting back. “Because I can’t— if you fall in love with me—”

“Ew, Joe, gross!”

“Okay!” Joe exclaims. “Fine. I don’t love you either.”

Mary rolls her eyes and shifts, turning towards Ed, who’s sitting on her other side. “What do you think?” she asks, and Ed just grins, then leans in, kissing Mary’s forehead.

“I think you did a very good thing, babe,” he says, and Mary smiles at him before looking back down at Sami.

“Yeah,” Mary says, “I feel pretty good about this.”

“We expect the _best_ Christmas gifts going forward,” Ed says, looking at Joe.

“Who’s _we_?” Mary asks. “Did they use your eggs too?”

“Okay, fine,” Ed says. “At least make it a great family gift then.”

“I like eggs,” Noah says, looking up from where he’s sat on the floor in front of them, straining his neck to keep looking up at Sami.

Mary and Ed look at each other, smiling, and then look over at John and Diana, who are smiling as well. “Yeah, they’re great,” Ed says, “aren’t they, buddy?”

Noah nods, and then pushes himself up on his knees.

“Okay kiddo,” Joe says, lifting Noah up onto his lap. “Just sit here with me, okay?”

“Okay,” Noah says, and he curls against Joe’s chest, eyes on Sami.

“What do you think?” Joe asks.

“I like him,” Noah nods, and Joe smiles.

“I think he's amazing," Mary says, looking back down at Sami in wonder. "I can't believe I..." She makes a quiet noise, and then smiles over at Joe. "I'm really glad I said yes to this."

“Trust me," Joe says, "so are we. And I have no idea how we'll ever repay you."

Mary gently squeezes Sami, shifting him in her arms. "I don't know," she says softly, "right now, being here, this is pretty great."

\+ + + + +

“Leah,” Ben says, popping his head into Sami’s room, seeing Leah sitting in the big recliner. “Your mum was looking for you. Are you alright?”

Leah nods, looking around the nursery. “I had to pee.”

“Oh, right,” Ben says. “And did you?” he asks.

“Yes, I know how to use the bathroom,” Leah says, and Ben smiles, walking into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“So what’s going on in here then?” Ben asks. “Do you like Sami’s room?” He looks around at the decorations.

“His room is nice,” Leah says. “I like Gwil’s painting.”

“So do I,” Ben says, glancing at the wall with a smile. “I’m sure he’d appreciate that, you should tell him.”

“I don’t know if I like Sami or not though.”

“No?” Ben asks in surprise. “Oh, I— well, what’s wrong? Did he…do something?” Ben tries to bite back a laugh, because he can’t imagine what a four-week-old baby could do to offend Leah.

“Why isn’t he a girl?” Leah asks.

Ben’s mouth drops open a bit and he immediately wonders if he should go downstairs to get— well, someone. That isn’t him. This feels like a parenting thing, John and Diana might be best to handle this. “Uh. Did you want him to be a girl?” he asks.

“I’m _tired_ of boys,” Leah says, rolling her eyes dramatically as she looks over at Ben.

“You don’t like Matthew and Noah?” Ben asks.

“I _do_ ,” Leah says, “but I want a girl to hang out with too. Why are there so many boys?”

“I don’t know,” Ben says, “I suppose it just worked out that way.” He frowns a bit, thinking. “You’re right,” he says, “there are a _lot_ of boys. Uncle Rami, Uncle Joe, Uncle Gwil and I…”

Leah groans. “I _know_. Did they pick him to be a boy?” she asks.

Ben smiles and shakes his head. “No,” he says, “it was a surprise. They didn’t know either.”

“They should have picked a girl,” Leah says.

Ben’s smile grows a bit. “Well,” he says. “I…don’t know. I like Sami, just as he is.”

“He doesn’t do anything,” Leah says.

“No,” Ben agrees, “but a girl wouldn’t do any more than he does. Babies are all little, they’re all…well, you know. You must remember when Noah was born, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Leah says. “I guess.” 

“Well, what do you want to do with a girl that you can’t do with Sami?” Ben asks. “What do you like to do that you don’t get to do with Noah and Matthew?”

“Matthew likes bugs and space,” Leah says.

Ben bites on his lip, thinking that it’s good he’s in here, and not Gwil. Gwil _loves_ bugs and space. “And you don’t?” he asks.

Leah shakes her head. “Not really,” she says.

“That’s alright,” Ben says. “Not everybody likes the same sorts of things. I…” Ben nods slowly, trying to think. He definitely should have gotten John or Diana. “But you know,” he says, “Uncle Gwil and I don’t have lots of things in common.”

Leah looks over at him, just blinking. 

“Gwil likes bugs and space,” Ben says, smiling, “and I don’t, not really, I’m like you. Gwil studied science, but I really like history, and that’s different. Right?” Leah nods. “And Gwil really likes cooking, but I like baking. Those are different too.”

“Yeah,” Leah says. 

“And Uncle Gwil likes the ocean, and getting up early,” Ben continues, “but those aren’t my favourite things. But he and I still love each other,” Ben says. “Right? He’s still very important to me, and we like spending time together. We still have a lot of fun together. And sometimes we do things that I like, and sometimes we do things that he likes. But what’s really important is finding things that we _both_ like to do. You don’t like bugs and space, but you still like spending time with Matthew, right?”

Leah nods. “Yeah,” she says again.

“So,” Ben says, “you and Sami might not have a lot in common. But that’s okay. You’ll probably still get along, and have fun together when you see each other. But also,” he says, “Sami is still _very_ little. He’s really young. So nobody knows what he’ll like. Just because he’s a boy and you’re a girl, that doesn’t mean you won’t like all the same things. What do you want to do with Sami?”

“I want someone to paint my nails when Mommy’s busy,” Leah says, and Ben snorts, raising his hand to his mouth. “Daddy’s not very good.”

“I see,” Ben says, nodding. “That’s— yeah, it’s nice to have someone to help you.”

“And I wanna paint Sami’s nails too,” Leah says.

“Oh,” Ben says. “Well, he might let you. Not right now, he’s too little for that, but some boys like to have their nails painted.”

“Not any boys I know,” Leah says.

“Have you asked Noah?” Ben asks.

“He doesn’t like it,” Leah says, “he says it tastes funny.”

“Well,” Ben says, “maybe he shouldn’t be eating his nails.”

“He lets me put blush on him, though,” Leah says.

“That’s fun,” Ben says. “Well. I don’t want you to not like Sami because he might not want his nails painted. But maybe he will. When he’s older.”

“When will I see him?” Leah asks.

“What do you mean?” Ben asks.

Leah sighs. “It took a long time on the plane to get here.”

“Yes,” Ben says, “it does, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t really like it,” Leah says, “it’s boring.”

“It’s awful,” Ben says.

“Do you like it?” Leah asks.

“Not really, no,” Ben says. “I can never sleep and then I just get all cranky.” Leah giggles, and Ben smiles. “So you mean, how often will you get to see him?” Leah nods. “That’s a good question.”

“I see Matthew all the time,” Leah says.

“That’s very lucky,” Ben says, shifting on the mattress. “It’s nice to have family so close. Not everybody has that.”

“We could only come because we aren’t in school,” Leah says. “Mommy says we won’t see Sami again until summer, probably. Or Christmas.”

“That’s true,” Ben says, “your mum is right. School is very important.”

“But that’s stupid,” Leah groans, kicking her feet a couple times. 

“It might mean that you miss him quite a bit,” Ben says. “But you know what you should think about?”

“No, what?” Leah asks.

“You have Noah and Matthew,” Ben says. “And you can see them whenever you want. Maybe sometimes even when you don’t want to.”

“Yeah,” Leah says. “Sometimes Noah comes in my room and annoys me.”

“I bet he does,” Ben says. “Little brothers aren’t always the nicest. I know, I was one. But Sami won’t have anyone here. You’ll have Noah and Matthew, but Sami will be all alone. So, whenever you do come visit, he’ll _really_ appreciate it. And he’ll miss you too.”

“Will he come to New York?” Leah asks.

“Absolutely,” Ben says. “He’s just too young to fly right now. But maybe by Christmas, yeah? I bet. And it’s a lot easier for Uncle Joe and Uncle Rami to fly than _all_ of your family.” He looks at Leah, wondering if she’s understood anything that he’s said, or if it’s just been in one ear and out the other.

“Will he be lonely?” Leah asks.

“I hope not,” Ben says. “But I bet he’ll miss you. And I bet he doesn’t mind that you’re a girl, I bet he’s really looking forward to getting to play with you.”

“Do you think he likes me?” Leah asks.

Ben nods. “I’m sure he does,” he says.

“How do you know?” Leah asks. “He doesn’t say.”

“He doesn’t,” Ben says, “but I know. I think he likes all the people around him right now. Everybody is so sweet and kind to him, and he likes when you hold him, how safe you make him feel.”

“Really?” Leah asks, and Ben nods. “Maybe I _do_ like him.”

Ben grins. “Yeah?” he asks. “Just maybe?”

Leah nods. “He does seem kind of nice.”

“I think he’s very nice,” Ben says. “Don’t you want to go spend some time with him?”

“Okay,” Leah says, and she climbs off the recliner, walking over to Ben, holding her hand out to him.

“Alright,” Ben says, taking Leah’s hand, standing up. They walk out of the nursery and downstairs, and then Ben smiles down at Leah, and gently nudges her. “Why don’t you go see Sami?” he asks softly. Leah lets go of his hand and walks over to the sofa, where John and Joe are sitting together now, Sami back in John’s arms, Noah still on Joe’s lap.

“Daddy?” Leah asks, resting her hands on John’s knees.

“What’s up?” John asks.

“Can I see Sami?” Leah asks.

“Sure,” John says, shifting Sami in his arms, turning him a bit more towards her. “What do you think?” he asks.

“I think he’s cute,” Leah says, reaching her hand out, waggling her fingers in front of his face. “Hi,” she says softly, “hi.” Sami slowly blinks, and makes a quiet noise, flailing his arms. Leah giggles and takes Sami’s hand in hers, and Sami wraps his fist around her finger.

“Wow, is he strong?” Joe asks, and Leah nods.

“I’m strong too!” Noah exclaims, tilting his head back to look up at Joe.

“Are you?” Joe asks. “How strong?”

Noah flexes his arms, and grunts loudly. “This strong,” he says.

“Wow,” Joe says, “wow. What do you lift?”

“What?” Noah asks, putting his arms back down.

Joe smiles and kisses the back of Noah’s head. “Nothing, buddy.”

“Let me see,” Noah says, twisting and turning on Joe’s lap. “How strong you are?”

“Oh god,” Ben mutters, looking over at Rami, who’s smiling. 

“Well, let me show you,” Joe says, and he pushes the sleeve of his t-shirt up, flexing. 

“Cool!” Noah exclaims.

Gwil shifts in his chair, leaning over towards Rami, whispering in his ear. “Keep it in your trousers, mate,” he says, and Rami’s smile grows, but he doesn’t say anything.

“He’s holding your hand, Leah,” John says. “Isn’t that sweet, he must know who you are.” 

“Yeah?” Leah asks, looking up at John, and John smiles and nods. “I like that.”

\+ + + + +

Rami hums softly, distracting Sami as he leans over him, cleaning and changing him. “Oh, Sami,” Rami says softly, tossing the diaper in the bin. “Hello, hi, yes. Hi habibi.” Rami puts a new diaper on him, adjusting the waist of it, and then he gently grasps onto one of Sami’s feet. “I just need to get a nibble,” he says, playfully biting at Sami’s toes. “Yum yum yum, little Sami feet. Baba’s favourite snack. Yes, hello.” Rami puts his elbows on the changing table and rests his chin in his hands, looking down at him. “What are you thinking?” he asks gently. “What do you think about? Hmm,” he murmurs. “Hi. Hi,” he says softly, wiggling his fingers. “Can you see me?” Rami leans down, kissing Sami’s cheek, and pulls back, smiling, and then he does it again, pretending to take a bite of Sami’s cheek.

When Rami pulls back, he sees a flash of something— Rami’s necklace has slipped out from under his shirt, and almost hit Sami in the face. “Oh, I’m sorry, habibi,” Rami says, smiling. “I didn’t mean to. That’s just Baba’s necklace, are you alright?” Rami straightens back up, slipping his necklace back under his shirt, but then he looks at Sami, smiling. “Come here,” he says, carefully picking Sami up, sitting down in the recliner, snuggling back, looking out the window for a moment. “Let me show you,” Rami says softly, shifting Sami in his arms so that he can reach up to his necklace again, opening the locket, taking out the small piece of paper within.

“Your Nanny gave this to me,” Rami says, slowly moving the paper in front of Sami’s eyes. “The first time I met her. Isn’t that sweet? It says _Welcome home, Rami. Joseph would have loved you. Love, Ginnie._ ” Rami leans down, kissing Sami’s forehead, and then he slips the paper back into his locket, closing it. “Do you know who Joseph is? Grandpa Joseph? That’s Daddy’s father. Daddy will have so many stories to tell you when you’re older, so many photographs to look at. You’re very lucky, Sami.” Rami gently squeezes Sami to his chest, holding him close.

Rami makes a quiet noise, looking down at Sami, just watching him, smiling when Sami watches him back. “Hi,” Rami says softly, “hi, Sami.” Sami kicks a bit, opening his mouth and making a sad little face, but it passes quickly, and he just keeps watching Rami. “I have stories to tell you too,” Rami says. “About my parents, and my brother. I’ll read you his journal, won’t that be lovely. I love you, habibi,” Rami says. “To the moon and back. My little boy, hi, yes.” He kisses Sami’s cheek and sighs, snuggling back into the chair. 

Rami looks out the window again, murmuring to himself. “Not much a view, is it, habibi. Someday, though. I promise.” He slips his finger into Sami’s grip, huffing a quiet laugh as Sami’s fingers flex and curl around his. “We’ll have a house, and you’ll have the space you need, a big garden for you to play in. And your room will have a much lovelier view than this.”

“What about Augie?” Joe asks, and Rami jumps and gasps a bit, looking over at the doorway, seeing Joe leaning against the doorframe. 

“Augie’s an indoor cat,” Rami says, “he doesn’t need a garden at all.”

Joe smiles. “Does he get his own room again, though?”

“Ugh, if he insists,” Rami says, shifting in the chair.

Joe walks over and rests his hand on the back of the chair, leaning down a bit to kiss Rami’s cheek. “How’s it going in here?” he asks.

“Just lovely,” Rami says, smiling up at Joe.

“Shit-talking the view,” Joe says, glancing out the window.

“Just a bit,” Rami says. “It’s nice. But it’s not very green.”

“I think that might be harder to come by in London than you think,” Joe says. “Besides, Sami doesn’t mind, he can only see a foot in front of him.”

“I know,” Rami says, “I’m just…daydreaming.”

“Fantasizing?” Joe asks.

“Don’t be perverted,” Rami says, and Joe laughs. “But yes.”

“I’ll make sure _green_ is on the list of things we need,” Joe says.

“We just need a garden,” Rami says. “I think that’d be lovely.”

“Done,” Joe says, kissing the top of Rami’s head. “Can I get you a tea or anything?”

“Mm, no, I’m alright,” Rami says, “but thank you. Sorry, I should have come back downstairs.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Joe says. “Your house, your kid.” He smiles. “Spend as much time up here as you want, I just came up to use the bathroom.”

“It’s very loud at the moment,” Rami says softly, briefly closing his eyes, and Joe nods.

“It really is,” Joe says. “I’m sorry. My loud gross family.”

“I’m sure they all want to see him some more,” Rami says. “I shouldn’t be hogging him.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Joe says. “You just let me know if you want to trade off. I’ll change him next. Are you okay? Anything to worry about?”

Rami shakes his head. “Just tired, looking for a bit of quiet.”

“Ouch,” Joe says, playfully clutching at his chest. “I think I got the message, babe. So mean.”

Rami smiles up at him. “You’re not included in that,” he says. “I always want you around. Quiet or not.”

“Good,” Joe says, “because that’s not really my thing.”

“Oh, really?” Rami asks. “I don’t think I’ve noticed.” He laughs and rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a brat,” Joe mutters, and Rami laughs again. He stands there for a few moments longer, eyes moving back and forth between Sami, Rami, and the window, and then he makes a quiet noise, straightening up. “I still have to pee,” he says.

“You go pee then,” Rami says. 

“You guys are alright?” Joe asks, and Rami nods.

“I showed him my locket,” Rami says, and Joe smiles.

“What did he think of that?” Joe asks.

“He loves it,” Rami says. “Said how much he loves Grandpa Joseph.”

“Yeah?” Joe asks, and Rami nods. “Good. He loves him too.”

“I know he does,” Rami says.

Joe sighs a bit and then leans down, kissing Sami’s forehead. “This is really sweet and everything, but I still really have to pee,” he says, and Rami laughs loudly.

“Go pee, Joe!” Rami exclaims. “God. I already clean up after one child, I’m not cleaning up after you too.”

“Okay, okay,” Joe says. “Don’t go anywhere,” he says, hurrying towards the door. “I still want my family time.”

Rami rolls his eyes, smiling down at Sami. “Your daddy’s so silly, habibi,” he says softly, gently wiggling Sami’s fist. “And I hope you’re just like him.”

\+ + + + +

That night, they all go out to dinner together, along with Nelly and Leo, and Felix and Nigel, choosing a restaurant that has a private room big enough to sit them all. It’s quite hectic, though, and Sami is fussy through almost the entire thing, so the adults take turns walking around with him in their arms, trying to calm him down. It’s nobody’s most enjoyable night out, and is almost certainly the least amount of fun that Sami’s had in his short life, but Joe loves getting to spend time with his family, and Ginnie had really started to miss them in the last few weeks as well, so it’s still worth it.

But after that first night, they mostly try to stay broken up into smaller groups, so nobody (mostly Sami) gets too overwhelmed. For convenience, Rami, Joe, and Sami mostly stay around the flat, letting people come to them, while the others take the children out to museums, out to eat and see the sights. When the parents want to go see shows, or have a date, Ben and Gwil take care of the children, helping them paint, or taking them to the aquarium. They also take them to visit Felix again one day, and they all sit around, eating biscuits while Felix tells them his stories about growing up in the 20th century, the horrors of growing up without Internet.

At one point or another, all the adults offer to take Sami off Rami and Joe’s hands for a couple hours so they can go out to eat just the two of them, or catch a film, but they turn them down, still content to stay with Sami. At one point, Gwil does run over to the cinema in Leicester Square to buy some popcorn for them to eat while they’re home, and Joe thanks him profusely. 

Saturday morning comes, the day of Sami’s party, an idea that Rami’d had to give the children something fun to do, and invite more people to meet Sami without having to crowd in their flat or Felix’s.

Ben jerks awake, ready to hurry out of bed and get ready for school, but then he remembers that he’s still on break, he’s in a hotel in London, and he can spend as much time in bed with Gwil as he wants to— well, maybe not _unlimited_ amounts of time, but close enough. Sami’s party isn’t until the afternoon. Ben yawns and stretches out under the blankets as he rolls over onto his other side, snuggling up against Gwil, whose arm shifts on his waist, fingers gently dancing over Ben’s back. “Morning,” Ben murmurs, and Gwil nods.

“Good morning, love,” he says, pressing a kiss to Ben’s temple.

“Morning,” Ben says again, and then he makes a quiet noise, smiling against Gwil’s chest. “I already said that.”

Gwil smiles as well, snuggling against Ben. “Yes, you did,” he says. “But that’s alright, so will I— good morning.”

Ben chuckles, and yawns. “I’m staying here all day,” he says.

“Are you?” Gwil asks, and Ben nods. “Do you need me to stay with you?”

“I’d like that,” Ben says, “very—” He yawns. “Very much.” He makes a noise as he stretches out again, rolling onto his back, looking up at Gwil. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Gwil says, leaning down to press his lips to Ben’s. “So tell me more about this plan to stay in bed all day?”

“What would you like to hear about it?” Ben asks.

“Oh, just whatever comes to mind,” Gwil says. “Will it be spent sleeping?”

“A bit.”

“Oh,” Gwil says, nodding. “And what else?”

Ben smiles, sometimes still a bit awkward in the shy, blushy way that he used to get a lot more often when he and Gwil first started dating. “I don’t know,” he says, and Gwil laughs, giving Ben another kiss. Gwil tries to pull back and Ben reaches up, pushing his fingers through Gwil’s hair, holding him there as they continue to kiss. Gwil shifts on the mattress, moving over Ben, covering his body with his own. “I love you,” Ben says, and Gwil nods, kissing him again, reaching down to dance his fingers over the sensitive skin of Ben’s inner thighs.

“I love you too,” Gwil murmurs against Ben’s lips before deepening the kiss. They pull apart only long enough for Gwil to roll off the bed and find lube and a condom in Ben’s suitcase, and then Gwil is back on top of him, Ben eagerly pulling him in and holding him close.

Afterwards, they finally break apart again, breathing heavily, chests heaving, Ben’s lips red and swollen from Gwil’s beard. Gwil goes to the bathroom, cleaning himself up, and he comes back out with a damp cloth to wipe the saliva off Ben’s stomach, since Gwil’s mouth had already done most of the cleaning up for him. Gwil climbs back into bed with Ben, and Ben throws his forearm over his eyes, trying to block out the morning light. Gwil smiles and leans in, kissing the black ink of Ben’s lion tattoo, and then he shifts down the mattress, snuggling against Ben’s side. “Good morning indeed,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs.

They rest there for awhile, not entirely falling back asleep, but drifting off a bit, half-awake, still aware of each other and the quiet sounds outside their hotel room. Eventually, Gwil moves his head, pressing a kiss to Ben’s chest, scratching his beard against him. “I was hoping we could talk.”

Ben makes a quiet noise, lifting his head up. “What?” he asks. “Uh, I mean.” He takes a breath and gives Gwil a quick smile. “Sure, of course,” he says. “Anything you want.”

“It’s nothing bad, love,” Gwil assures him, “though, I was trying for awhile to think of a better way to start that sentence. My apologies.”

“It’s alright,” Ben says. “I— sorry, I should know better by now.” He reaches out, cupping Gwil’s cheek in his hand, gently scratching against his beard. “What’s going on?”

“We need to talk about the summer,” Gwil says.

“Hmm, I hope it won’t be too warm,” Ben says, “I hate the heat.”

Gwil chuckles. “You also hate the cold.”

Ben shrugs. “I can’t help it,” he says. “What about the summer?” he asks.

“Well,” Gwil says, “where are we staying?”

Ben opens his mouth to quickly answer but then he pauses, looking at Gwil. “Huh.”

“Right,” Gwil says, smiling. “June to September. Remember that?”

Ben groans. “I don’t— Gwil, don’t make me think that far ahead!”

“It’s the beginning of April!” Gwil exclaims, starting to laugh. “How quickly do you think it’s going to be the beginning of June?”

“Ugh, I don’t know,” Ben says, shaking his head. 

“Love,” Gwil says, “are you paying attention to me?”

“Yes,” Ben says, “but I don’t want to.”

Gwil laughs. “And why is that?” he asks.

“You know why,” Ben says.

Gwil smiles down at Ben. “Because you like putting things off that might stress you out.”

“Yes, Gwil,” Ben says, “that’s how most people react.” 

“Except there’s nothing to be stressed out about,” Gwil says. “I’ll handle whatever you need me to handle. But since we’re here in London, we should discuss it.”

“Gwil, if we move back to London for the summer, and I could have kept my flat this entire time, I’m going to be very annoyed with you,” Ben says, and Gwil laughs loudly. “I packed. I _moved_.”

“Fine,” Gwil says, “so then we’ll stay in Aber for the summer, and come back on weekends like we usually do. Or Rami and Joe can come visit us.”

Ben sighs. “But I want to see them more often than that.”

“I know,” Gwil whispers, and he gives Ben a quick peck on the lips. “So do I.” Another quick peck. “But you have a dissertation to write.”

“Don’t make me think about it,” Ben says. 

“You need to find out how often you need to be in Aber during the summer,” Gwil says. “You let me know, and then I’ll talk to the library. But then we need to decide where we’re staying while we’re here.”

“With Rami and Joe,” Ben says.

“What about the girls?” Gwil asks.

“They’ll come with us,” Ben says, “of course. We can’t leave them with Brian for much longer than we already do. I don’t want to impose. And I feel guilty.”

“And what about the baby,” Gwil says. “Are you sure about that? Where are you going to do your work?”

“Stop trying to be an adult and just let me be lazy.” Ben looks at Gwil, and then groans, kicking his feet under the blankets. “I think we _could_ make it work in Rami and Joe’s flat.”

“Do you think Rami and Joe want us to live with them for the entire summer?” Gwil asks. “With three cats and a baby?”

“Joe would want to live with me regardless,” Ben says. “And I think you may be forgetting how sad Rami was when you moved out. Our mates love us, Gwil, it’s just a fact.”

Gwil chuckles, shaking his head. “I know they do,” he says. “And I love them too. But if we plan on being in London, what— four, five days a week this summer? I think we need to find someplace to stay.” He pushes himself up, kissing Ben’s forehead. “Please just think about it, love. Unless you want to commute every day.”

Ben bites on his lip, and then sighs. “I…”

“We don’t have to decide today, love,” Gwil says, sitting up. “But we need to think about it. Once you find out how often your supervisor wants to see you in Aber, alright?”

Ben nods. “Okay,” he says.

“Alright,” Gwil says, leaning down to give Ben a kiss. “I’m going to have a shower,” he says. “We’ve got plans today.”

“Ugh,” Ben groans, watching as Gwil stands up, grabbing the wash cloth, walking back into the bathroom. Ben just rests there for a few moments longer, hearing the shower turn on, and then he groans again, pushing the blankets away from him, standing up. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he mutters, walking into the bathroom. “Don’t want to be late.”

\+ + + + +

Joe shifts on the mattress, watching Rami go through the wardrobe, trying to find a jumper.

“I don’t want to be overdressed,” Rami says.

Joe smiles, rolling his eyes a bit as he looks down at Sami. “Your father is so picky with his clothes sometimes,” he says softly.

“But I want to look _nice_ ,” Rami continues, and Joe grins, kissing Sami’s forehead. 

“Babe,” Joe says, looking back over at Rami, “you look good in everything. Anything. Everything. _Nothing_ ,” he says with a wink.

“Joe, there will be children there,” Rami says.

“I’m _joking_ ,” Joe says. “Babe, gonna be honest, nobody there is going to care what you’re wearing. All the attention is going to be on this little boy. Who’s that? Who am I talking about? Is it Sami? Is it you, Sami?” Joe bounces him a bit in his arms, grinning down at him. “Yes, it is. Everybody’s going to want to meet you, yes they will.” Joe hums, smiling, and then he looks up at Rami again. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Joe asks.

“What if he doesn’t have a good time?” Rami asks.

Joe snorts. “He’s a month old,” he says. “As long as there’s a bottle for him to eat and a diaper for him to wear, he’s gonna be living his best life, no doubt.”

“It might be overwhelming for him,” Rami says. “And his little ears.” He walks over to the bed, kneeling down to look at Sami. “Was this a silly idea?”

“What?” Joe asks. “No way! It’s super fun, the kids are going to love it, and people will get to meet Sami. It’s more of a party for them than us or him. We didn’t have a baby shower, so this is our big bit of fun.” He reaches out, brushing his fingers down Rami’s cheek. “Are you okay?” he asks gently.

Rami looks at Joe, and then nods, taking a deep breath. “You know me,” he says. “Crowds, noise. Get a bit overwhelmed.” He gives Joe a small smile. “And I— I hate to waste money on such…frivolous things.”

“Ouch, Sami, here that?” Joe says. “Baba says you’re frivolous.”

“Stop it,” Rami says, straightening up, kissing Joe’s forehead. “I just don’t want people to think…” He spins on his feet a bit, looking around. “I don’t know.”

“Everybody loves you,” Joe says. “If it gets too noisy, let me know, we can find a quiet place. And if anybody asks how much it costs, tell them your husband loves to spend money on fun shit. Tell them you’re my sugar daddy.”

Rami snorts, trying not to laugh. “I will not,” he says.

“Ugh, fine,” Joe says. “ _I’ll_ tell them.” He stands up, walking over to the wardrobe with Sami, pushing aside a couple of Rami’s shirts, sliding a pink jumper off the hanger. “Here,” he says, holding it out to Rami. “Wear this.”

Rami smiles, taking the jumper, holding it up to his chest. “Why this one?” he asks.

“Because we’re making candy, baby,” Joe says. “And the colour makes you look sweet.”

“Like candy floss,” Rami says.

“Exactly!” Joe agrees. “Now, to find something so that Sami and I can match…”

“We don’t have to match,” Rami says, pulling off his shirt.

“Well, we gotta coordinate at least!” Joe announces. “Gotta make sure everybody knows just who the Malek-Mazzellos are! This is Sami’s big introduction to some of these people, he’s gotta look handsome. Do we have anything pink for him? We must.”

Rami nods, reaching up to fix his hair a bit from where it got messy when he pulled the jumper on. “I think we have every colour,” he says.

“I know we said we weren’t going to spoil him,” Joe says.

“We _aren’t_.”

“But it’s so _hard_ ,” Joe finishes, shaking his head. He sighs, leaning in to give Rami a quick kiss. “You look handsome.”

“Thank you,” Rami says happily. “So do you. Do you want me to take him while you find something to wear?” He reaches out and Joe hands Sami over, smiling. “I want to get lots of photographs today,” Rami says, holding Sami up to his chest, rubbing his back and gently shifting on his feet.

“Of course,” Joe says, looking over at him. “You know, Gwil’s painting is great and all, but if we’d pushed him towards photography, then we’d be set. He could’ve done our wedding photos.”

Rami smiles. “I can bring my camera,” he says. “I like it.”

They both look over when there’s a knock at the bedroom door, and Rami frowns a bit, walking over to the door, shifting Sami a bit so that he can open the door just a crack.

“Hello!” Gwil says warmly. 

“Gwil!” Rami exclaims happily, opening the door up wider.

“You didn’t reply to my message,” Gwil says, “so I just wanted to pop up and let you know that Ben and I are here, ready to go whenever you’d like.”

“Joe’s just getting changed,” Rami says, “and then we need to— well, Joe! I’m going to change Sami now.”

“Okay,” Joe says. “Remember what I said— coordinate.”

“Alright,” Rami says, stepping into the hall, crossing over to Sami’s room with Gwil.

“You’re going to match the sweets in that jumper,” Gwil says, and Rami grins up at him. 

“That’s why Joe picked it!” Rami says happily. “Joe wants Sami to match, and I think we have just the thing. How are you?” he asks, pulling open one of the drawers filled with Sami’s clothes.

“Brilliant,” Gwil says. “Are we heading over first?”

Rami nods, pulling out a pair of blue cotton trousers, setting them on top of the changing table. “Yes,” he says. “Oh, can you check his changing bag while you’re here? Just see how much is in it?”

“Sure,” Gwil says, glancing around, picking the bag up off the floor, setting it down on the bed.

Rami sets Sami down on the change table. “Habibi, stop it,” Rami says, trying not to laugh. “How am I supposed to get you dressed if you won’t stop kicking?”

“Uh, he’ll need formula,” Gwil says, “but we can grab that on the way out. Other than that, looks alright.”

“Thank you,” Rami says. “And Ben’s here?”

“Downstairs with Ginnie, handling taxis, I believe.”

“Gosh, what a sweetheart,” Rami says. He holds one hand on Sami’s chest as he reaches down to tug open another drawer, glancing back and forth between Sami and the clothes as he roots through, trying to find the right cardigan.

“Let me help,” Gwil says, hurrying over.

“I’ve got it,” Rami says, smiling up at him as he pulls the cardigan out. It’s pink as well, but dusty, a bit darker than Rami’s. “Are you excited for today?” he asks.

“Certainly,” Gwil says, watching as Rami helps Sami into the cardigan, smiling. “Are you?”

“I think it will be fun for the children,” Rami says. “Though I was a bit nervous that it would be— silly.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Gwil says. “And you’re right, the children will love it.”

“They just won’t get to see Sami so much,” Rami says. “Or us. I want them to like coming to visit.”

“They _love_ visiting you,” Gwil says. “You don’t need to bribe them with sweets.”

“Well, I’m sure it doesn’t hurt,” Rami says, lifting Sami up, smoothing the back of his cardigan. 

“Well, no,” Gwil says. “It doesn’t hurt for us either. We love sweets.”

Rami laughs softly. “We do.”

Gwil reaches out, gently touching the fabric of Sami’s pink cardigan, and then he looks at Rami. “I’m a bit disappointed that I’m not Sami’s only twin anymore,” he says, and Rami smiles. Gwil thinks for a moment. “Let me go through his things, see what else I can buy to match.”

Rami laughs. “Brilliant,” he says. “That will make for some very sweet photographs of you and Sami.”

“I think it’d do a lot to annoy Joe as well,” Gwil says, “which I wouldn’t mind. Let me grab this,” he says, reaching over to pick up the changing bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he and Rami walk out of the nursery, going downstairs.

“Oh, let me see him,” Ginnie says, standing up from the sofa. “Oh, look at you two! Matching outfits, isn’t that sweet.”

“Go to Nanny,” Rami whispers, kissing Sami on the head as he hands him over.

“That way nobody will get confused,” Ginnie says. “They’ll know he’s yours.”

“That’s the plan,” Rami says. “He’s going to see a lot of people today, I want them to know.”

“How do I look?” Joe calls out from the top of the stairs, doing a bit of a twirl. “I don’t have anything pink. So, burgundy? Red? Whatever this is, yes?” He’s wearing a white shirt with red and blue at the collar, and a burgundy bomber jacket over it. “Ooh, nice choice for Sami’s outfit, babe!” He excitedly comes down the stairs, and walks over to Ginnie, leaning down to look at Sami. “How do I look, bud?”

“Nice,” Rami says, leaning in to give Joe a quick kiss on the cheek. “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure thing,” Joe says, and he smiles at Gwil, reaching out to take the bag from him. “I got this if you want.”

“I’m good,” Gwil says, and Joe’s smile grows. 

“Okay, thanks,” Joe nods. “Ben?” he calls. “Benjamin?”

“Bloody he— what?” Ben asks, walking down the hallway, mobile in his hand. “I’m here.”

“Ready to go?” Joe asks.

“Sure,” Ben says. “Were Gwil and I supposed to match too?” he asks.

“Nah, you’re good,” Joe shrugs. He walks over to meet Ben, and smiles, resting his hands on Ben’s shoulders. “Good?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Ben says. “Why?”

Joe shrugs again, squeezing Ben’s shoulders. “You ready to eat some candy?” he asks.

Ben chuckles. “When am I not?” he asks.

“Good,” Joe says, giving him a quick pat on the bum as he walks by. “Taxis ready?” he calls back.

“Joe, grab some formula!” Rami calls out, hurrying after him.

“They’re on the way,” Ben says, and he walks into the living room, wrapping his arms around Gwil’s waist, and smiling at Sami. “Hi,” he says softly.

“Me or the baby?” Gwil asks, kissing the top of Ben’s head.

“Mm, both,” Ben says, and Gwil chuckles.

“So, the baby,” Gwil says. “Come on, love,” he says, starting to walk with Ben attached to him, “we need to get all those sweets in your tummy. You too, Ginnie!” he says, smiling back at her.

“Let’s go, Sami,” Ginnie says softly, shifting him in her arms. “Let’s go.”

\+ + + + +

They split into two taxis, arriving at the candy shop before everybody else. Sami almost immediately needs a bottle, so Joe walks around, feeding him while he checks out all the candy, and the others get instructions from so-called Master Candy Makers.

The rest of Joe’s family files in at once, and immediately the candy shop is overrun with screaming children, even though there are only three of them. The Candy Makers start showing them around the kitchen, along with Ed, Diana, and Ginnie, and the others hang out in the front, getting drinks, eating candy, and fawning over Sami.

Nelly comes as well, greeting them all with a hug, and then she and Gwil walk off together to go watch the candy-making process, and perhaps join in.

Rami, John, and Joe are sitting together on one of the benches in the front of the shop, while Sami sleeps in Ben’s arms as he and Mary quietly chat about Mary’s law practice.

“Oh, Poppy!” Rami says, quickly standing up as Poppy and Dáire walk in, Aoife in Dáire’s arms. “Hi!”

“Hello,” Poppy says, walking over to him, giving him a hug. “How are you?”

“Do you want to see the baby, Aoife?” Dáire asks, walking over to Ben and Mary.

“Yes, please,” Aoife says softly, resting her head on her father’s chest.

“Hi, Aoife,” Ben says, and he turns Sami towards her. “This is Sami.”

“What do you think, cricket?” Dáire asks, bouncing her up a bit in his arms. “This is the baby that was in Mummy’s tummy, remember?” Aoife nods, and curls her fingers up by her mouth, and Dáire just smiles. “She’s observant,” he says, “not much of a talker,” and Ben smiles.

“You know, Aoife,” Mary says, “there are other children here, making candy in the kitchen. Do you want to do that too?”

“Yes, please,” Aoife says again, and Mary smiles at Dáire.

“Let’s go have a look, shall we?” she asks, and she glances at Ben, and he waves her on, and they head towards the back.

“How _are_ you?” Rami asks, shifting on the bench to make room for Poppy.

“I’ll go bug Diana,” John say, standing up, heading towards the back.

“Ben!” Joe says, waving him over. “Poppy’s gotta see the little guy.”

“Of course,” Ben says, and he walks over, standing in front of them. “Who wants him?”

“Oh, Poppy, of course,” Rami says, and Ben smiles, leaning down to hand him over to her.

“How does it feel?” Poppy asks, looking up at Ben. “Getting any better at it?”

“I think so,” Ben says, looking hopefully at Rami and Joe, who both just smile. “Yeah,” he says, “I— I’m good. I— there are sweets here,” he says. “I should go find them.”

“I certainly didn’t mean to scare everybody off,” Poppy says. “I didn’t know I was such terrible company.”

“Oh,” Ben says, sounding guilty, “I just meant— sorry—”

“ _Joking_ ,” Poppy says. “I don’t care, candy is infinitely more interesting than me. Candy and _Gwil_?” She looks around playfully. “I can’t believe you’re still here talking to me.”

“Okay, okay,” Ben says, walking away, a blush on his cheeks.

Poppy looks at Sami’s cardigan, and then glances at Rami and Joe. “I like the colour scheme,” she says.

“Oh, thanks,” Joe says. “We’re going to get a bunch of photos of me pretending to turn Sami into candy in the back.” He leans forward, smiling at Rami. “I’m gonna stick him in the cotton candy machine and spin him around.”

“Are you,” Rami says flatly, and Joe winks and nods. “Lovely.”

“I think that’ll be brilliant,” Poppy says. “It’s nice to have fun photos of the baby, they can’t _all_ be so serious. I do like the photos you’ve been sending, though, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Rami says. “How are you?”

“Absolutely brilliant,” Poppy says. “Been doing a bit of baking for the Easter weekend. Dáire is insisting on chocolate cupcakes. I told him that was fine as long as I could make Bailey’s icing. And then drink the Bailey’s.”

“God, Poppy,” Joe says, “are you going to invite us over, or what?”

“You’re certainly welcome, but I’m not sure we’ve got room for the entire Malek-Mazzello family,” Poppy says.

“No, that’s fair,” Joe says, reaching up to scratch at his cheek. “Neither do we.”

Poppy laughs, and smiles down at Sami, who’s still asleep, a tiny fist curled up by his pout. “God, babies are cute,” she says. “Mostly when they’re like this. Asleep, not crying, not making your nipples bleed.”

Rami’s eyes widen and Joe laughs. “Well, I— am glad we didn’t have to go through that,” Rami says, and Poppy smiles at him.

“Don’t worry,” she says sweetly, “I’m sure you’ll find your own set of struggles.”

“Wonderful, thank you,” Joe says. He makes a quiet noise, watching Sami. “He’s pretty great so far, though.”

“He really is,” Rami says. “Though, we’re probably a bit biased.”

“He’s also probably going to be the biggest prick once he turns three,” Joe says, and Poppy laughs, while Rami just shakes his head.

\+ + + + +

Noah reaches up, trying to push some pieces of candy into Ben’s mouth, and Ben just laughs, reaching up to catch the pieces before they fall.

“Noah, just—” Ben laughs some more. “Give me a second. Let me see.” He carefully takes the candy from Noah, popping them in his mouth. “Mm, yummy,” he says. “Did you make this?”

“I helped,” Noah says. 

“Brilliant,” Ben says, and he glances over to where Gwil, Rami, and Joe are greeting Cerys, Manish, and Tiwlip, who came in a bit late after an appointment in Brum. Gwil’s got his hands on his hips, smiling down at Tiwlip; there’s absolutely zero resemblance between them, but Ben still sees something there. He thinks it might be their inquisitive eyes.

Cerys pats Tiwlip on the back, and Tiwlip looks over at her, then steps forward, handing a small bag out to Rami. “We got you this,” Tiwlip says.

“Oh, thank you, Tiwlip, that’s very kind,” Rami says, taking the gift from her. “You certainly didn’t have to bring us anything, but we appreciate it.”

“It’s a thank you present,” Tiwlip says, “since you invited us.”

“Well, you are absolutely welcome,” Rami says. “My family is Gwil’s family,” he says, and Gwil’s smile grows, “and Gwil’s family is mine, so I’m glad you could come.”

“Can I see Sami?” Tiwlip asks, and Joe smiles, shifting on the bench seat to make room for Rami and Tiwlip to sit next to him.

“And can I see the sugar?” Manish asks, looking around. “I assume the adults are allowed to get in on this candy-making thing.”

“Oh, obviously,” Joe says, shifting Sami in his arms. “Go eat to your heart’s content.”

Manish grins at Cerys, waggling his eyebrows, and then she just sighs, and he hurries off in the direction of the sweets.

“Your family tree must be quite odd to look at,” Tiwlip says, looking down at Sami.

Cerys’s eyes open wide, and she looks at Rami and Joe. “Erm, Tiwl,” she says, “don’t you think that’s a bit rude?”

“But I didn’t mean it rudely,” Tiwlip says. “I think it’s so interesting.” She looks at Rami. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright,” Rami says. “I— you’re not wrong.”

“Cerys, can I get you anything to drink?” Gwil asks.

“God, yes please,” she murmurs, and Gwil laughs, guiding her towards the counter, stepping out of the way to avoid Noah who’s running away from Ben to go find his parents.

“Did you want to make any candy, Tiwlip?” Joe asks.

“I think Dad’s probably going to make enough for all of us,” Tiwlip says.

“Based on what I know about your father,” Joe says, “I would agree.”

“Can I hold him?” Tiwlip asks, and Joe nods, handing Sami over to her.

“Should we ask about your GSCEs?” Rami asks. “Or are you sick of talking about them?”

Tiwlip shrugs. “I’ve been playing hockey,” she says. “I’m really not that bad at it.”

“Oh, much more interesting,” Joe says, nodding. “Wait— ice or field?”

“Field,” Tiwlip says.

“Oh,” Joe says. “Uh…yeah. Still cool.”

“Forgive him, Tiwlip,” Rami says, “he’s terribly American.”

“Still?” Tiwlip asks.

Joe’s mouth falls open. “I— what do you mean, _still_? Yes! I’m American! Just because I have an English husband and an English son— _still_ , she says. Come on, Tiwl. Rude.”

Tiwlip shrugs. “Whatever,” she says. “Field hockey is cooler than ice hockey.”

Joe makes a face, shaking his head. “I can’t— no,” he says. “Nope!”

“I think she’s right, Joe,” Rami says, smiling at Tiwlip when she grins at him.

“I— what, you don’t like hockey!” Joe exclaims. “Why is everybody picking on me?”

“What?” Rami asks, laughing. “Who’s picking on you?”

“Somebody’s always picking on me,” Joe says. He glances around, looking over at Ben. “Right, Ben?”

“Yup,” Ben says, popping another piece of candy into his mouth. “I was just doing it in my head.”

“I knew it,” Joe says, and Rami rolls his eyes.

“Do you need a babysitter?” Tiwlip asks, looking back and forth between Joe and Rami.

“Oh,” Joe says, looking at Rami. “I mean…I’ll be honest, we’re not really going anywhere these days, Tiwlip. Not without him, anyway.”

“Hmm,” Tiwlip murmurs. “Okay.” She adjusts Sami’s cardigan, frowning a bit.

Joe and Rami glance at each other, and then Rami shifts a bit next to her. “You’re welcome to come visit him any time you want though, Tiwl,” Rami says. “We’ll be in London most of the summer, I think. And, well—” He glances over at Joe again, who nods. “There will be times that we want to go out to the cinema. Of course you can babysit. We’ll talk it out with your parents, alright?”

“Really?” Tiwlip asks.

“Sure,” Rami says, but he sounds a little unsure. “Or— like we said, you can come to just visit. You’re always welcome. Sami doesn’t have a lot of family here, so…it would be nice to have you over.”

“Brilliant,” Tiwlip says. She sits there with them for awhile longer, before she looks back and forth between them. “Is it alright if I go find my dad?” she asks.

“Of course,” Rami says, and he reaches out, taking Sami from him. “Have fun.”

“Thanks!” Tiwlip says, excitedly hurrying away to go find Manish.

“We just agreed to let a teenage girl babysit our newborn,” Joe says. “Is that— that doesn’t seem…” He reaches up, scratching at his neck. “Huh.”

“Maybe just for coffee breaks,” Rami says. 

“Or naps,” Joe says, and Rami nods.

“I— Nelly can help out for the longer nights out,” Rami says. “But, well, Tiwlip is very mature."

“And hey,” Joe says looking over at Ben, “we let _him_ do it.”

“No, you don’t,” Ben says, Joe smiles. “I can’t believe you agreed to let her take care of him before you let me and Gwil.”

“We don’t have anywhere to go!” Joe exclaims. “We’re a boring old married couple now. We’re _parents_.”

“We’ll go out sometime,” Rami says, tugging the neckline of Sami’s cardigan a bit further away from his face. “Just not yet.” He lifts Sami up, and takes a deep breath, inhaling the newborn smell. “He’s still too young.”

Gwil walks back over to the three of them, smiling at them. “How’s it going, chaps?” he asks. “Love, you haven’t made any sweets yet.”

“No, I’ve been stealing them from the children,” Ben says. “That’s what uncles do, right?”

“Come on, love,” Gwil says, holding his hand out to Ben. “Let’s go make something sweet.”

Ben smiles and rolls his eyes, but takes Gwil’s hand anyway. “Such a charmer,” he says, standing up. “Can we get you two anything?” he asks. 

“Just make me something delicious, will you?” Joe asks. “Like Willy Wonka style. I want to turn into a blueberry.”

“Can do,” Ben says, and he waves at Sami and Rami, walking with Gwil back towards the kitchen.

“Do you want to go make any candy, babe?” Joe asks, looking at Rami. “I feel bad that you planned this party and you’re not getting anything out of it.”

“I’m getting a lot out of it,” Rami smiles, glancing around. “Everybody’s having so much fun, Sami is meeting new people.”

“Not silly like you were worried it was going to be?” Joe asks, and Rami shakes his head.

“No, it’s really lovely,” Rami says. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Joe says, stretching out in his seat. “I’ve got my family, my friends, Ben is going to turn me into a blueberry…”

Rami nods. “You know I don’t know what that means,” he says.

“ _What_?” Joe asks loudly. “Oh my g— oh man. That’s definitely on the list of movies that I need to show you _and_ Sami.”

Rami smiles. “Okay,” he says. “What does it mean?”

“Oh, babe,” Joe says, “I can’t even begin to explain it to you. You have to wait to see.”

Rami laughs. “Okay,” he says again, “I can wait.” He smiles at Joe, and leans in, giving him a kiss. “Love you,” he says.

“Love you too."

\+ + + + +

The next day, Ginnie, the children, and everybody else flies back home to New York. Joe and Rami still aren’t ready to drag Sami all the way to the airport, so they say their goodbyes at the hotel, before everybody piles into their taxis. Sami gets handed around to everybody except Noah, who’s too little to hold him, but he watches intently, following Sami from person to person, and he kisses Sami goodbye.

Joe hugs Ginnie tightly, thanking her for everything, over and over, while Ginnie just reassures him that it her was her pleasure. Joe wipes at his face as she gets into the taxi, waving goodbye. Joe sniffles loudly, and Ben pulls him in, wrapping his arm around as his shoulder as they walk back to the flat, while Rami and Gwil walk behind them, pushing Sami in the stroller.

For Ben and Gwil’s last night in London before they go back to Aber, it’s just the four of them again— well, five now, but sometimes when Sami’s asleep, it’s easy to forget he’s there. It’s just like any regular night together they used to have— they order in take-out, snack the night away while watching television and talking. Except now one of them has to pop up and feed Sami every few hours.

Ben and Gwil sleep over again, having checked out of the hotel now that there’s a bed for them again, and wanting to stay with the girls. They stay in Rami and Joe’s room, and Rami and Joe both sleep in Sami’s room— he’s not sleeping through the night yet, so they’re both going to wake up when he does, but it’s not like they’re going to be sleeping separately forever, so they better get used to it.

Ben and Gwil leave the next day, Easter Monday, after the time it takes them to convince the girls into their carriers. Rami and Joe offer to go to the train station as usual, of course, but getting their suitcases, two cats _and_ a baby to Euston sounds like a pain in the arse, so Ben and Gwil just call a taxi.

Ben and Gwil get their shoes and jackets on, smiling at Rami and Joe, and Sami, who’s in Rami’s arms. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Rami asks, shifting on his feet, but Ben just shakes his head.

“No, he looks almost asleep,” Ben says, “I don’t want to disturb him.” He leans in and kisses Sami’s forehead though, then waves at him. “Bye, Sami,” he says. “Have a good week, okay?”

“He’ll have a great week,” Joe says, and Ben looks at him in surprise. “For no reason,” Joe says, “just…how bad could it be, right? What’s he got to worry about? Taxes?”

“You never know,” Gwil says, smiling. “He could have all sorts of business deals on the side.”

“Are you sure you’re alright to go on your own?” Rami asks.

“Absolutely,” Gwil says. “No reason to drag everybody to the train station, we’ll survive.”

“Please message us to let us know,” Rami says.

“Of course,” Gwil nods. “I’ll give you a ring. We can FaceTime tomorrow.”

“When are you coming back?” Joe asks.

Ben and Gwil glance at each other, and Ben shrugs. “Friday, if you’ll have us,” he says.

“What does that mean?” Rami asks.

“What do— why wouldn’t we have you?” Joe asks.

“Alright, calm down,” Ben says, smiling. “We just meant— if you want to spend some time with Sami, or…you know. Be parents. Gwil and I are fine staying in Aber.”

Joe’s mouth falls open, and he looks at Rami in shock. “I— you—” He looks back at Ben. “You’re trying to ditch us!”

“No.”

“We have a baby now, and you’re— _oh, cheers mate, I’m great, see you never_ ,” Joe continues. “What— _what_?”

“Oh my god,” Ben mutters, shaking his head. “Our taxi must be here, yeah?”

“We just mean,” Gwil says, “if you want your alone time, to recharge, we respect that. If you want us to come visit, we’ll be back on Friday. In the evening, I’m busy that afternoon.”

“Did you hear that?” Joe asks Rami. “He’s fucking busy that afternoon! Oh my— I had a baby and now I’m losing my friends.”

“You weren’t,” Ben says, “but you’re about two seconds away from it now.”

“We’d _love_ to see you,” Rami says. “Friday evening. We— please.”

“Alright,” Gwil says, leaning in to kiss Rami on the cheek, and then gently brush his fingers over Sami’s head. “We love you.”

“We love you too,” Rami says. “Have a safe journey.”

“Thank you,” Ben says, reaching down to grab his bag, and Mustard’s carrier. “Have a good night, yeah?”

“We will,” Rami says, and he gently waves Sami’s hand at them.

“Love you guys,” Joe says, leaning in to give them each a quick hug. “Have a good night. Any plans?”

“Should we clean our flat?” Gwil asks, glancing at Ben.

“God no,” Ben says, shaking his head. “Not tonight! I need to mentally prepare for that.”

“It’s a two-hour train ride,” Gwil says, smiling, but Ben just shakes his head. “Guess not,” Gwil says, smiling at Joe. “Let’s go, love.” He grabs his own bag, and picks up Blossom, and then smiles. “Have a good week.”

“We will,” Rami says. “We’ve got lunch plans with Felix.”

“Oh, brilliant,” Gwil says. “Have fun. Tell him hello.” 

Joe reaches out and opens the door for them, stepping out of their way.

“We’ve got to go,” Ben says, stepping out into the stairwell. “But have a good night! We’ll let you know when we’re home. Love you all! Oh, and Augie, wherever he is!”

“Bye,” Rami says, smiling at them. “Thank you for all your help.”

“Our pleasure,” Gwil says, glancing back. “Bye. Bye, Sami.” He steps into the stairwell, following Ben down. “Bye!”

“Bye!” Joe exclaims, waving, and then he close the door behind them, sighing. “You see that?” he says. “They’re trying to get rid of us, because they’re so cool and childfree. Assholes.”

“They’re trying to be polite,” Rami says, “and give us our space.” They turn, walking down the hallway to the living room. 

“When have I ever needed space?” Joe asks.

Rami sets Sami down in his little pink cot, and then they both drop down onto the sofa, cuddling together. Rami stretches his legs out over Joe’s lap, making a quiet noise, and Joe rests his hand on Rami’s ankle, murmuring to himself as he gently rubs over Rami’s skin. Joe grabs the remote and turns on the television, but there’s nothing really that interesting on.

Joe hears a noise behind him and glances back, watching Augie make his way down the stairs, jumping onto the floor. “How’s it going, boy?” Joe asks, dropping his other hand off the sofa, and Augie brushes by him, tail hitting Joe’s hand. “Good boy,” Joe says softly, watching Augie walk over to the chair closest to Sami’s crib, hopping up. “Ah,” Joe says quickly, and Rami looks over, both of them ready to move if Augie should jump into the crib and settle on Sami’s face or something, but Augie just sits there, getting comfortable.

“What a sweetheart,” Rami says. 

“Yeah,” Joe says, “he’s a good boy. Plus he’s probably not annoyed to death for once, because for once our apartment is just— oh my god holy shit.”

“What?” Rami asks, looking at Joe.

“I—” Joe blinks, thinking. He looks down at Rami. “Is— we’re alone.”

“We are,” Rami says, taking a deep breath. “It’s nice, isn’t it. Quiet again.”

“I can’t believe how many people we had in this flat this month,” Joe says. Ben and Gwil were here, then my mom, then _everybody_ , and now…just us.”

“Just us,” Rami echoes, smiling.

“Holy shit,” Joe says, “we are _spoiled_. We can never complain about how hard parenting is when we literally— it’s been like, a month. We haven’t done any parenting at all. We let everybody else do it!”

“I don’t know if that’s true or not,” Rami says, “but…wow. Just the four of us.” He looks over at Sami’s crib, smiling faintly, and then he looks back at Joe, eyes shining bright with tears.

“Jesus, babe, you don’t have to cry,” Joe says. “I promise I won’t annoy you _too_ much. Ben and Gwil are coming back soon. We won’t be alone for long.”

“I know that,” Rami says, smiling, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “It’s— they’re happy tears, I promise.”

“Okay, good,” Joe says. “Happy to spend the rest of your life with me, and Sami, and Augie?”

Rami nods eagerly, sniffling. “Very,” he says. He reaches his hand out to Joe’s, squeezing it. “My husband, my son, my cat.”

Joe laughs, and raises Rami’s hand to his mouth, kissing it. “Augie’s not your son?” he asks.

“Whatever you say,” Rami says. He smiles at Joe, and then opens his mouth to speak, hesitating for a moment. “Joey?” he asks softly.

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for being my husband,” Rami says, and Joe’s smile grows, and he pushes Rami’s legs off his lap, crawling forward onto Rami, settling down on his chest.

“Of course I am,” Joe says. “You may not believe it, but the pleasure’s all mine.”

“I love you so much,” Rami murmurs, and Joe nods. 

“I love you too,” he says. “So much. You don’t even know.”

Rami nods. “I do,” he says, and he sniffles again.

They rest there for a few moments longer, before Joe lifts his head up. “I’ll be right back,” he says, giving Rami a kiss before he pushes himself off the sofa.

“Where are you going?” Rami asks, reaching out to him, trailing his fingers down Joe’s leg before he moves out of reach. 

“It’s a surprise,” Joe says. “I got something for the nursery. I’ll be right back.” Joe bounds up the stairs, and Rami pushes himself up, looking over to see if the noise disturbed Sami, but it seems like he’s mostly accustomed to Joe’s noises by now, and he’s still asleep.

Joe comes back downstairs, sitting back down next to Rami, handing him a wrapped gift. “I guess it’s technically for Sami,” he says, “but since you’re his baba, I’ll let you open it.”

“Oh, is that so?” Rami asks, smiling, and Joe nods, snuggling against Rami’s side. “On his behalf?”

“But you can’t steal it from him,” Joe says. “I’ll know.”

Rami rolls his eyes, still smiling as he starts unwrapping the gift. “Whatever,” he mutters, and Joe laughs. Rami moves the paper aside, and then opens the box, peering inside before he gingerly pulls out a wooden rocket, painted red and blue, with the face of an astronaut painted in a window, and a small silver latch underneath. “What’s this?” he asks, glancing at Joe.

Joe shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says, “what is it?”

“Oh god,” Rami says. “It’s a—“ he gently shakes it. “Well, it’s a spaceship,” he says. 

“What’s inside?” Joe asks. “Sami would be more interested, so you have to be interested for him.”

Rami laughs. “Sami wouldn’t know what this is either,” he says, putting his hand on the latch. “Just open it up?” he asks, and Joe shakes his head, reaching out.

“Let me wind it first,” he says, and he gently twists the small handle on the back. “Okay,” he says.

“Wind it?” Rami echoes. “Oh, it’s a music box?” Joe nods, and Rami slowly opens the music box, lifting the top. Inside is a small astronaut on a spring, and the quiet tinny melody of _Take Me Out to the Ball Game_ begins to play. Rami watches the astronaut spin around on his spring, and he smiles, then laughs softly, looking over at Joe. “Where did you find this?” he asks.

“Just online,” Joe says. “Looking for more junk to buy him that he’ll never need.”

“You didn’t have it made?” Rami asks in surprise, and Joe shakes his head.

“Hand to god,” Joe says, “I didn’t. But it’s astronauts and baseball, so I thought at least, out of all the crap in the world this kid doesn’t need, at least this was mildly sentimental.”

Rami smiles, looking back at the music box. “It is,” he says. “It’s us.” He chuckles as he keeps watching it, and then pushes himself up, setting it down on the coffee table, watching the astronaut continue to spin. “I think that Sami would like that very much.”

“Good,” Joe says. “Anything to make him happy.” He smiles at Rami, reaching out to smooth his hand over his curls, and then leans in, giving him a kiss. “And you,” he says. “I love our son, but I’m not about to forget my husband.”

Rami kisses Joe again, and then rests against him. “I didn’t think you were,” he says. He takes Joe’s hand, squeezing it close to him. “I love you,” he says.

“Love you too,” Joe says, kissing Rami’s temple. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Good,” Rami says. “Me too.” They sit there together for a few more minutes, until Sami starts to slowly wake up, and then he makes a noise like he’s about to start crying, and Rami gives Joe a quick kiss, pushing himself up. “I’ll get him,” he says.

“Okay,” Joe says, watching Rami pick up Sami, holding him to his chest.

“Are you hungry?” Rami asks, nuzzling against him. “Or just in a mood? That’s okay, let me see, let’s see if you’re hungry. Shh, habibi, Baba’s here.” 

“Let me get a bottle,” Joe says, pushing himself up. He walks to kitchen to grab a bottle of formula, unscrewing the top and putting the nipple on as he walks back into the living room, seeing Rami sitting on the sofa, Sami in his arms.

“Thank you,” Rami says, reaching out to take the bottle from him, and he puts it to Sami’s mouth, smiling down at him. “Oh, you must be hungry, habibi, look at that. Shh, anybody would think we’re starving you, you’re so hungry all the time.” Rami feeds Sami quietly for a few moments, both he and Joe just listening to the soft sounds Sami makes, and then Rami shifts on the sofa, leaning forward a bit towards the coffee table. “Look, habibi,” Rami says. “See this music box Daddy bought for you? Isn’t that sweet? Just for you.” He leans down, kissing Sami’s forehead, and then glances back over at Joe, giving him in a bright smile. “He loves it.”

Joe grins. “Good,” he says, reaching out to give Sami’s foot a gentle wiggle. He watches him, blinking a couple times, trying to get rid of tears threatening to spill over. “I can’t wait to get to know him,” Joe says, and Rami smiles over at him again.

“Neither can I,” Rami says. “I…I still can’t believe it. We’re _parents_.” He shakes his head in disbelief, looking back at Sami.

Joe settles back against the sofa, unable to stop himself from smiling as he watches Rami with Sami, thinking about their life together so far, and everything that’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And already, that's it for this part. Over so soon! Little Sami's a month old, living his best life with his parents. I hope that you enjoyed this part, and again I thank you for reading it! I really can tell that some people really care about this universe, and look forward to this story, and that means the world to me, so I love sharing it. Thank you!
> 
> I know this almost feels so close to a natural end for the story, but I do still have a few more parts to come. I'm currently working on something else, and then I'll be doing a fic exchange, but the boys will be back. We've got to get Ben and Gwil jobs by the end of this, don't we? (yes, we do)
> 
> Also, the rocket music box is real, you can get it at Anthropologie. Once I saw it, I knew the boys had to have it. The candy-making kitchen is also a real place in London, just in case anybody wants to go, lol.


End file.
